No Backward Glances
by Filhound
Summary: It has been more than two decades since the famous disaster. Erik and Christine have relegated one another to the distant past, with ancient anger and resentment towards one another still lingering. Unexpectedly they collide, causing both of them to glance both forward and backward. Will the fires of resentment still consume them? Or can they make peace at last.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

London England, April 10, 1904

Olivia Montgomery looked at her father gleefully. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. I know that these sort of social functions bore you a great deal, but the mere fact that me, the daughter of a French émigré, who has spent most of her life in seclusion in Shropshire will be presented to the King and then have my first debut cotillion is so unbelievable. I was sure that you would make me remain buried in the country forever and yet here we are, in London, the very heart of the Empire."

"Why are you so surprised darling? Your mother was the daughter of an Earl, and your brother is the heir to my baronetcy. Great Britain has been very kind to me, ever since I landed on its shores more than twenty-two years ago. The late Queen and I were at one point very involved with one another in a business arrangement. It was I who solved the problem of the unstable turret at Balmoral Castle; no other architect would dare touch it for fear of making matters worse. Yet I solved it with almost no forethought, setting up a very cozy working relationship with the royal family ever since. It is only natural that her son Edward honored you by inviting you to be presented to him at court. Although you have both the right blood and the proper connections, his decision to invite you to be presented was not a forgone conclusion. Your mother would have been so happy to see you today." Her father told her wistfully.

"I wish that mother were here to see my day. She would have loved to do so had she lived." Olivia mused mournfully. "She used to speak to me about her own presentation before the Queen, and how grandiose everything was that day, Grandma as well. Both of them were so nervous, just like me. You don't think that I will trip or fall when I am presented. That would be so awkward. "

Her father laughed at her fear, "You will represent this family honorably. We all miss your mother, darling; while she lived, she was the heart of this family. She owned my own heart body and soul. But without a doubt she is watching over us right now and smiling down on you. At least Aunt Lucretia will be here to present you. She knows all of the right manners for a proper young lady to present herself at court and has done an admirable job of teaching you." Her father told her.

"We hardly need her. No one is better mannered than you. Everyone always remarks at how elegant that you always appear to be. I wish that I had inherited even half of your sense of beauty and fashion." She told him.

"You have inherited all of it and then some. I have worked hard to educate you in everything that will make you successful in life. You are a beautiful young woman, you look just like your mother did when I met her and we fell in love so long ago. Thankfully you have not inherited my looks." He told her self-depreciatively.

"I hate it when you say that father. You are a very handsome man, and very well sought after. You must know that. On the rare occasions that you do come out, the eligible ladies come up and vie with one another to get your attention. Even some of younger ladies, who are young enough to be your daughter, bat their eyes at you and blush in your presence. You just never pay them any sort of heed. No one ever even speaks about the mask that you wear over the deformed part of your face. It simply adds to both your mystery and your appeal. We English love nothing better than a dark, melancholy and mysterious figure such as you. It is why Byron's works are so popular even though it has been almost a hundred years since his death." She told him.

"Yet they have never seen what is behind the mask, and I am far from being a young man any more. I am fifty-four years old and far past my prime. I am concentrating on finding you a husband, and your brother a wife, not finding me a second wife. After losing your mother, there is no other woman for me. She was the only one ever to look past my mask and not cry out in either disgust or terror, or even pity me. From the moment that she saw me as I was, and yet still desired me, I was hers to command. Love like that only comes but once in most people's lives, and definitely so for man who is as hideous as myself." Her father told her.

"Sir Erik Montgomery, I have seen you unmasked many times and you are not hideous, you simply have 'character' on that side of your face. I do not want to ever hear such foolishness come out of your mouth. You know that Mother's last words to you were to find another love. I know for a fact that she meant it too. Remember I was there that day, when we were in Italy and our train was derailed. I heard what she said to you. My goodness father, it has been five years since the accident. Don't you think that it is time for you to move on?" Olivia questioned. "Maybe, as I celebrate my first Season, you could use the opportunity to court a new woman. I wouldn't mind you know I am not _that_ selfish."

"But your mother was the only woman that I ever loved, that I ever could love, darling. Honestly it was all that I ever wanted was to be loved. Even though she is gone, her love lives on through you and your brother. Your happiness and Bertie's is all that I need to keep me happy." Erik insisted.

"But Father, we both know that what you just said is not the truth. You have loved before. What about your first love? The one that spurned you? The opera singer? What was her name, I have quite forgotten?" She asked.

"That is ancient history, and as you said she spurned me. From this distance of time, I could hardly even describe my emotions as love; it was more like obsession. For me, I believed her to be someone that she wasn't. I thought that she and I shared a bond through our music, and our long shared history. Although yes I admit, I could have loved her back then. But I was a fool to believe that she could love me. She was only a foolish child, and I allowed my own ridiculous fantasies to take hold of me."

Olivia smiled triumphantly "Well there you have it, you did love before, and yet when that did not work out you found another. That proves that you can do so again."

Erik retorted, "You don't understand what happened back then. At that time, I did not know much about love. I had never experienced it before. I admit that, if she had been who I thought her to be, I would have given her the same sort of love and devotion that I eventually gave to your mother. I wanted to find a connection with another soul. I was starved for any sort of affection. Yet sadly, I did not yet understand the difference between gratitude and true affection. In the end I did not earn even her gratitude for all that I had done for her over the years, only her fear and loathing. To her, I was simply a hideous monster that wanted to devour her like some sort of beast. She never saw me as a man, she saw me as anything but a man. First she believed that I was an angel, and then a demon. I was anyone but who I really was, a terribly hideous and lonely man trapped in a meaningless and loveless life. I would have given her the world. To my shame, she proved to be nothing but a heartless and shallow creature. I am sure that she married her handsome Vicomte, who was everything that I was not, and they are likely deliriously happy." Erik told his daughter sarcastically, his voice was laced with a bitterness that had barely dimmed over the long years.

"You say that it is ancient history father, and yet you are still so bitter about it." Olivia pointed out. "It is not like you to have so much venom in your voice, not my kind and gentle father."

"You know my girl, that I was not always the man that your mother shaped me to be. There was a time that I was very embittered and twisted, and quite angry at the world. My younger years were full of horrors that I both inflicted and endured. On the rare occasions that I think of that girl now, the pain and anger of those times comes back to me. For me she symbolizes the very reason that I became as terrible as I was back then. I gave her my music, and cared for her and nurtured her, just as I later did for you and your brother. When she had no one in the world that was willing to help her, I was moved by her pleas, and came out of my solitude to place her under my protection. When she had her debut on stage, _I_ was there to encourage her not to falter; not that boy that she chose over me. I had never before put myself out in such a way, to help any other aspiring actor or actress, and yet I did for her sake. Then I committed the mortal sin of falling in love with my own creation. I admit that I too acted badly towards her, especially in the end, but it was only because she betrayed me at every turn, and plotted with her boy to have me hunted down and killed, like the monster that she believed me to be. She always believed the worst about me, when I had shown her only my best side. Yet despite how it sounds, I don't hate her. It was not her fault that I deceived myself into believing her to be something more than what she was. But I want nothing to do with her, or any woman like her. I was lucky that I eventually did find true love, but it is not likely to happen twice. I would never risk making another such mistake with my heart, when I once possessed the real thing. I have already had the perfect bride for me. It is the reason that I do not look for another woman to love. There was no other woman for me but your mother, and she is gone."

"But I am a woman father, and I would never, like that girl, choose a man based on just his looks, money and pedigree. You and mother raised me to look beyond a person's surface and into his heart. If I exist and my mother existed as well, there must be another woman out there who would feel as we do and see the good man that you are behind your mask. Perhaps you will still surprise yourself and meet someone at the ball tonight. It was so nice of Aunt Lucretia to throw me a ball, and at her London residence." Olivia told him.

Erik smirked "Who do you suppose is footing the bill for doing so? Aunt Lucretia has been trying to convince me to loan her the money to renovate the town house for the past ten years. As a compromise, I myself drew up the plans for the renovation and even allowed her the use of my normally very expensive firm to complete both her renovations and redecoration, all at my own time and expense and not as a loan. But I have to admit that it did come out great. Tonight she will repay us in kind. The fact that she is an Earl's daughter has opened some doors that the daughter of a mere newly created Baronet simply could not normally enter, even if you are the granddaughter of an Earl. You will be invited to all of the most exclusive functions of the London season this year, plus we will be able to stay here in London at her home with all of the modern luxury that we are accustomed to. I put in a telephone, and of course more electric lights than she had before. The old bag was very grateful to me for doing all of it for her."

Olivia giggled, "She is not an old bag. Aunt Lucretia is a sweet older widow and you know it. She was instrumental in getting grandfather to allow you and mother to marry despite your background. Without her, you may never have been married and had your two loving children. You might have stayed being that lonely bitter man that you claim that you used to be. You might have remained despondent over that singer, or Vicomtesse, that we just spoke of, whatever she was. What was her name anyhow, you have never revealed it to me before?"

"Christine Daae." Erik spat as if it merely saying it were a disease.

"That is not a French name is it?" Olivia asked curiously.

"She was Swedish. Her father brought her from Sweden to France as a young girl, and then, to my later misfortune, had the gall to die and leave her there alone. My old friend, Antoinette Giry, felt sorry for the girl and brought her to the opera house to train as a ballerina. Given how the future played out, I should have had her tossed unto the street back then. It would have prevented a lot of misery, or better yet spent my money wisely by purchasing her a one-way ticket to Stockholm. I am sure that she might have had someone up there that would have suffered her presence. She appeared to be such a sweet child, until I learned better about what truly lurked underneath her innocent doe-eyed surface. " Erik informed Olivia bitterly.

A liveried servant entered the room "Sir, Lady Marlingham requests that you join her in the foyer, James is bringing the carriage around so that we might arrive at the Palace at half past 9. Lady Marlingham does not want you to be late."

Erik agreed, "Naturally not, tell her to come in to see us. Our little Livy looks quite smashing." The servant looked at Olivia and smiled. It was easy to see that he agreed with Erik's assessment. When he left the room Erik turned to Olivia and mused, whimsically, "It is not every day that my baby girl, gets to be presented to the King of the most powerful empire on earth. I have no doubt that you will acquit yourself admirably. Your noble blood and kind nature are quite apparent to all that know you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, which was clearly a jewelry box and then smiled at his daughter. Olivia's eyes twinkled with delight.

"What is this father?" she asked.

"What do you think it is? I have taken a sapphire and several other exquisite stones for you, some of which I brought back to Europe from Persia with me years ago, and had them set in a necklace and earrings for you to wear before the King. I could hardly have a child of mine face her sovereign lord looking like a common beggar's daughter could I? Even if I am both a Frenchman and a newly created lowly baronet."

Olivia smiled and then laughed "Hardly." She opened the box, which revealed a large blue sapphire, surrounded by a halo of diamonds, and matching earrings and exclaimed, squealing with delight and then showering his face with grateful kisses. "Oh father, this is so beautiful! How will I ever find a husband who will be as kind, loving and giving as you?"

Erik teased "Perhaps that is my wicked scheme, to keep you with me forever. I will miss my little girl when she flies away from me."

"You could always come and live with me or near me, or perhaps I will meet a Shropshire lad and we will be close to one another anyway." She offered.

"I would never want to stand in the way of your happiness, darling. Perhaps I can pay you some visits if your husband could abide me. But either way I will adjust. Fortunately, I am no stranger to loneliness." Erik told her more soberly.

"I would never fall in love with a boy who would not be kind to you, and learn to love you as much as I do. If someone wishes to marry me, you come along as part of the package. I will never permit you to live alone and unloved again." Olivia told him fervently.

"You are only seventeen years old child, you may be surprised who your heart might tempt you to choose. Look at what happened to my own heart when I became obsessed with Christine. I was in my early thirties when I acted so foolishly. As a man who was only introduced to love later in life, I will never permit you to marry for anything less than love. Should the object of your love not abide me, I will never stand in your way. I will recede into the background as long as I believe that he will love you truly for yourself, and not because you have a wealthy father or some noble blood. I want you to enjoy the deep and soulful love that your mother and I shared until her unfortunate and premature death."

"And that is exactly why I will never leave you alone father, because my happiness is tied to your own. I have never known a person who loved as unselfishly as you. You would die before you ever caused me unhappiness. Besides you have never been like most fathers that I know. You have always been warm, kind and understanding even when we did something that you did not approve of. You taught me and my brother so much, and spoiled us, but you never let us forget that there were others out there less fortunate than we were." She told him proudly.

Just then, Lucretia interrupted them. Olivia's aunt was, from all appearances, a time worn old battleax by looks and manner, but inside she had large and loving heart, as Erik well knew from experience. She looked at both of them and smiled in approbation, "You both look acceptable for the Presentation before His Highness. I remember my own before the late Queen like it was yesterday and not sixty years ago." She glanced at Olivia and wiped a tear from her eye "You look just like your mother did long ago for hers, you have her same honeyed hair, and expressive blue eyes and proud regal bearing. She would be so proud of you today." She then looked at Erik "Thank God she doesn't look anything like you. You, my boy, look as ferocious as ever, I fear for the life of any poor boy who might look at your precious and beautiful daughter in the wrong way."

Erik smiled at her lightly barbed compliment. There was a time long ago that he would have taken it as an insult but he knew Lucretia quite well and knew that she was merely teasing him.

"You would not want a low born rogue, particularly a foreigner to latch on to her and try to take her innocence would you?" Erik teased, recalling her initial assessment of him.

She smiled brightly "Of course not, while every family could use an infusion of common blood now and then, with you mixed in, we already have had more than our allotment. I trust that you will make sure that no fortune hunters target our sweet and trusting Livy."

"You know better than that Lucretia, but I will also have to watch over you." Erik gave her a slight bow and offered her his arm to steady her.

"You really are such a dear sweet man, why couldn't you have chosen me?" she whispered under her breath.

Erik heard it and acknowledged it, "Because at the time you were both married and twenty years older than me." He replied softly, adding more seriously "Do you think that she would approve of the job that I did in raising them after she was so cruelly taken away from us?"

"Of course our Emma would approve, even my brother came around. You did a marvelous job my boy. The proof is in both of your children's excellent natures and in their happy demeanors. I admit that, at first, I was inclined to agree with my brother, that he and Isabelle might be the better choice for caring for the two of them. Few fathers, even when raised in a loving family, could have taken on the job of handling two pre-pubescent children on their own as you did. You, who never had a family, and was raised among circus freaks and gypsies, should have even been less able to do so. But you proved us all wrong. Have you forgiven me yet not allying with you in the beginning?" Lucretia mused.

"I never held it against any of you but you were both a little off base. I was a gentlemen's son, and while I was unwanted, I was raised to behave in a proper manner, until I ran away at a tender age. It is precisely because of that that I could not allow my own flesh and blood to be taken from me, when they were my only family. I treasured them even more because of my past. Thank goodness they were both adamant in that they wanted to remain in my care, and therefore eventually we all came to an acceptable accommodation." Erik replied. "Besides, as I told you at the time I was capable of nurturing a child, I nurtured _her_, until I made the foolish mistake of falling in love with her."

As the words left his mouth Erik cringed internally. It was the second time that morning that he had been reminded of _her. _It was a topic that he rarely thought of since he turned his back on his dark past more than twenty years before. He rarely thought of anyone from those days before he came to live in England. There was nothing about his earlier life that was worth recalling, especially not either his time in Persia or at the Opera House. As far as he was concerned, his real life began after the fire at the Opera House burned his old life away. Gone were the dark memories of obsessive love and terrible betrayal, of deep and oppressive loneliness, encroaching madness, and yes, killing. Those demons had all been expunged and replaced by the man that he was today, a proud and loving father, a respected architect and baronet, who live quietly among his friends and family in an obscure corner of England.

Now, not a single door in the county was closed to him, as it was universally acknowledged that he was a man of good character, humor and intelligence. If he were not, a vaunted woman such as Lady Emma Montgomery, daughter of the tenth Earl of Mercia, Randolph Montgomery, never would have accepted his hand in marriage. Upon their marriage Erik had adopted her surname, as a final repudiation of his old life back in France. Duvalier had been his surname back then, but no one had cared to know that name there, just as no one there had ever bothered to learn his real given name. To the denizens of Paris, a monster did not need to bear a name only a hideous moniker to match his face. He had been only referred to as the Phantom of the Opera.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to my established readers and welcome to my story to my new readers! It is good to see all of you. You make doing this worthwhile even the silent ones.

Chapter 2.

Paris France, a few weeks earlier.

The Comtesse Christine Daae de Bourges had been a solid staple of Parisian society for the past twenty years. Yet the rumors, and scandals of the early years of her marriage had long since ceased to matter to anyone but Raoul, Christine and a few diehard conspiracy theorists, who had claimed that the Phantom did not perish but had been seen in such places as New York, Dakar, St. Petersburg and London. No one gave these stories much credence or even cared about them. In short, the so-called strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera was ancient history and life had moved on. People were more interested in the new Entente Cordiale between Great Britain and France which established an unprecedented alliance between the two rival powers both of which feared the rise of Germany in the East, the recent surprise attack of the Japanese on the Russian navy fleet in Port Arthur, in China or the new proposed canal that the American's had decided to build in Panama. For most, the so-called monster known as the Phantom of the Opera had largely been dismissed as a legend, designed to sell tickets to shows at the rebuilt Opera house.

On the uncommon occasions that Christine had been forced to remember the Phantom it was only with anger and bitterness. She tried to forget everything about him. She blamed her former teacher for how he had torn away her one chance for having true romantic love in her life with his blind obsession with her. The 'monster' involved had long since been confirmed dead. At the time there were scraps of information, such as a rumor that a few patrons had seen a tall figure in a black cloak running into the burning theatre and pulling people out and therefore saving them. At the time at least twenty people claimed to have been rescued by this mysterious figure shrouded in a black cape and white mask. They stated that the same man whispered tearful apologies. But such tales were dismissed by most. Why would a depraved murderer such as the infamous Phantom of the Opera save anyone but himself? There were more credible accounts that a tall-cloaked figure had been seen walking calmly into the fire in an apparent suicide. The Surete later confirmed this narration of the event. One of their own officers, one Henri Clousseau, had confirmed the creature's death. Clousseau, a highly decorated officer, had personally seen the Phantom walk directly into the fire, and then observed that a section of the ceiling had fallen right on top of the creature. No one, not even the Phantom, could have survived such an inferno although, for a long time, Christine wondered if _he_ did. After all he was a master of illusion. The only evidence that they ever found was remnants of a black cloak and a charred white half mask.

Christine too had seen him walk directly into the fire. He looked right at her as he did with a look of betrayal in his eyes. She could see an almost smug smile on the visible part of his face as he walked straight into the fire. Raoul did not see him he had been looking at her. Christine covered her mouth as she gasped at the horror of watching the Phantom apparently take his own life right in front of her eyes. She was convinced that he wanted her to see him die in order to punish her. She knew the reason why, because he had overheard everything that she had said to Raoul, just moments before he had done it. Her words had been terrible and were the last words that he had ever heard. She had never felt distress that he had done so, but in fact she was glad after all that he had done to her. If the Phantom had fallen there as was claimed, then the high heat had clearly eviscerated his remains, and therefore his sinister hold upon her soul. Yet, admittedly a small part of her inner core felt a slight feeling of regret about her former angel's demise. In time, a larger feeling of freedom and relief had filled her and claimed the day. The madman who had stalked her and filled her with fear was no longer a threat to either her or Raoul. She would no longer have to feel torn between her loyalty to him and doing what was right. He had murdered all that was good in his attempt to have her. Yet, even so, the event did have other serious consequences for Christine. _His_ terrible actions had radically changed the course of her life, and had denied her the love that she had craved so deeply since her father's untimely death years before. She would never feel the same innocent love that she had once been graced with, thanks to _him._

That night, her and Raoul's once vibrant love for one another had been extinguished. Prior to that time, Raoul had defied his parents strong pleas to break off their relationship, or at least take Christine only as his mistress, and not defile the de Chagny bloodline with her lowborn blood. After that incident her parents no longer pleaded, but thereafter demanded that, Raoul to do so. They would not permit their son to marry a "fallen slutty Swedish showgirl, who was rumored to have given her virginity to the Phantom in exchange for his support for her 'tawdry' singing career." Never mind that it was a vengeful Carlotta who had started that rumor. Raoul's parents willingly believed the veracity of the rumor because it served their interests for them to do so. When his parents, right in front of Christine, repeated it and they used it to attack her character, Raoul did not seem to object in the slightest. In fact the look on his face showed that he had agreed.

By then it had come as no surprise. She had seen the shock in her fiancé's eyes when she had first pitied the Phantom and then kissed him. To her shame, for one brief moment, she had swallowed her revulsion for the monster, and actually enjoyed the kiss, before realizing with horror that she did. Perhaps she had felt grateful to her fallen idol for what he had meant to her in the past. She did not even understand why she did it. Whatever it was, it had altered what had been her path in life by destroying her dreams of a happy life with a handsome and adoring husband. She knew that, because of her actions, and even though she had saved Raoul's life, Raoul's regard for her had fled the moment that her lips had touched the Phantom's. That one shameful unabashed look of unexpected pleasure that had crossed her eyes for one brief shining moment had opened a vast and insurmountable chasm between her and Raoul. Once Raoul had seen that look, and after they fled the lair, he stopped their flight to admonish her for it. He told her that every time that he would look at her he would be reminded of how she had willingly put her lips on that '_thing's'_ hideous and disgusting lips. The mere touch of the monster's lips had sullied hers in his eyes forever. Despite her words to the contrary, that it meant nothing, and that she had merely acted that way to fool the Phantom, Raoul claimed that he could not abide that she had done it, and couldn't take her to be his bride. He claimed that if she had only pretended that it was even worse, because that meant that she could extend the same dishonesty to him. She could never again be trusted for, in his eyes, she had lost her innocent purity and had been branded a whore.

"You sold your soul to the devil to save me." He accused. "I begged you not to do so but you did it anyways."

"Please Raoul, it meant nothing. It was disgusting. He is a vile and horrible creature." She had begged him, but to no avail.

Raoul did later suggest to her that he maintain her as his mistress, with the proviso that no issue of hers would ever make any claim to their fortune or title. She had of course pridefully refused by asking him the obvious question which was how could he be too disgusted with her to take her as a wife, yet still offer to take her as a mistress. The insult to her intelligence was unbearable. When she challenged this logic, and yet, begged both his forgiveness and that he continue their engagement, Raoul looked away uncomfortably. That proved that he was using it simply as an excuse to blame her for their break up, and therefore she was not sorry that she refused him. As tempting as it had been, she could not bring herself to be just a mistress to a man to whom she had once been engaged and maintain her pride. Raoul did ease his own guilty conscience by leaving her with 'enough money to live on' until she could find a new singing position.

A year later, just before the money ran dry, and a life on the streets seemed all but inevitable, she met her future husband Comte Paul de Bourges who almost immediately proposed to marry her and bring her under his protection. He had done his duty to his family previously and had already made a good match with his first wife. No one begrudged him a second wife such as Christine even if she were at best little better than a glorified prostitute in the eyes of society. He was old enough to be her father, yet he wanted a young and beautiful wife to be both a companion of his and a stepmother to his girls, and most importantly to produce a male heir. Gradually her sweet disposition and gentle manners won society over and they accepted Christine into the fold. Christine did not love Paul in the least bit. Her heart had been eviscerated that night, just like the Phantom. Raoul had rejected her, and therefore Christine rejected her own lost dreams of girlish love. When she met Paul, he had no parents to object to their union. Christine found herself to be the stepmother of three girls, and yet, to Paul's disappointment, produced no children of her own. Her husband never openly blamed her for not producing an heir, but in her heart she knew that it had been the main reason that he had married her. He had loved his first wife unabashedly, who had died in childbirth, but she had given him only daughters and he wanted a son. Christine was still young and beautiful, and he did admire her elegant grace. But for both Christine and Paul, while they truly liked one another a great deal, they never could find love.

Christine would occasionally come upon Raoul, and she could not believe how bald corpulent and dissipated that he had turned out to be. She knew that he married a daughter of a Comte, a shy and fairly plain young woman but her blood was unquestioningly blue. Raoul had his required heir and a spare and therefore relegated his very patient wife to melt away into the background while he sought out various women to fondle and more. His exploits were notorious. He would proposition many women, both married and unmarried, still believing in his own handsome visage. He did not truly realize that the ravages of time had not been kind to him. As time went on he only got worse. When he would arrive at a function he would scout out his next prey and go in for the kill. Most of his potential conquests ran the other way if they were unfortunate enough to catch his eye.

The man that he now was bore little resemblance to the gallant boy who once courted her. Ever since Paul had died, he repeatedly renewed his offer to take her on as his mistress. He would grope her possessively in all the inappropriate places whenever she was unfortunate enough to be forced to dance with him. He was good at forcing her to do so, it was that, or face complete embarrassment of rejecting him too loudly and reminding people of their scandalous past. He would use the opportunity to remind her of their lost love and how she never would have become a Comtesse without his help in teaching her proper decorum and behavior. Often she wondered who had taught him proper decorum. She could smell the odor of liquor and stale cigarettes on his breath and would turn away in disgust, as he would openly try to kiss her. Her love for him had long since died. She viewed him with little more than tolerance and tried to walk away as quickly as possible. Still, on a certain level, she did feel sorry for him. When she would see him she would try to remember the boy that he once was, but he was no longer there. Raoul's idealism had died in the fifth cellar every bit as much as her own. She blamed the Phantom, not Raoul, for the destruction of Raoul. She convinced herself that his evolution away from his old self had begun that night.

Once she even dared to ask him "Raoul what happened to the gallant boy that you once were?"

He smiled at her grimly, baring his yellowed teeth and exhaling a nauseating array of tobacco, liquor and poor oral hygiene and then told her, with a sneer, "He died on that madman's portcullis when his lovely but perfidious fiancé kissed that hideous madman right in front of his very eyes, and actually enjoyed it."

He had answered fairly loud, and to her embarrassment, many heads turned and snickered contemptuously. She could hear the hostility in his voice causing her to look away in guilt. She could not to this day defend herself. She did understand how she could have enjoyed the two kisses that she had given to the Phantom, when the Phantom was so horrible and hideous. At first, she, like Raoul, could only conjecture that there was something terribly wrong inside of her, which the Phantom had exploited, to make her act in such a fashion. In the end, she concluded that he must have used some sort of mind control to make her act in such a way. In truth, she decided it was the only way that she could have been persuaded to show such terrible person such affection. She shuddered as she remembered his hideous face pleading with her to love him. In her mind it had become even more hideous than what it had been. She felt a spasm of anger as she remembered once again how many lives that monster had ruined. Even after she had seen him walk into the fire and others had seen it as well, a part of her, at the time, sensed that somehow he survived. To reassure herself of her safety, not long after the incident, she had gone to visit her old foster mother, and the Phantom's confidant, Antoinette Giry and asked, "Do you truly believe that he is dead? I know that I saw him walk into the flames but somehow a part of me cannot believe that he would take his own life without some alternative plan."

Madame Giry nodded mournfully "His friend from Persia, Monsieur Khan, came by to ask me the same question not an hour ago, and I will tell him what I told you. Don't you think that if he were still alive that I would know it? He had no other friends but the Persian and I who would have possibly helped him, he was so utterly alone in the world Christine. He is at peace now child. I must say now that I am sorry that Monsieur Khan and I led the Vicomte down there to retrieve you. I think that he would have released you anyhow. He was not one to hold anyone there against their will."

Christine had responded bitterly "How can you possibly say that Madame, he brought me down there with the intention of forcing marriage upon me. And all those men that he killed, and more innocents who he almost killed in his attempt to devour me like the beast that he was. It is a miracle that no one died at the theatre when he burned it down. Despite what he did for me when I was younger, he was a terrible monster; he was a liar, and an extortionist and a murderer as well. Tell me one redeeming thing that he ever did."

Antoinette had opened her mouth to tell Christine something and then closed it before she could speak of it. What did it matter anyhow if the girl never knew the truth? Erik was gone, and lost to all of them forever. His good deeds would remain a mystery and his genius would never be allowed to flower. It was regrettable. But why give the girl reason to regret her own actions, which had, most certainly, led to Erik's death? Why make her believe that she had condemned an undeserving man to death, which is exactly what Christine did do. Antoinette wished that she herself had never found out the truth. When the police inspector, Monsieur Clousseau had come to her the day before, and informed her how Erik had been secretly helping them keep them all safe for the several years, she had been stunned. Apparently Erik had worked with the authorities covertly for many years, ever since he had discovered a huge cache of gunpowder under the opera house. The killings that had been attributed to him all took place in the performance of duties. When the inspector handed her a large bag of cash that Erik had left for both her and Meg she had burst out into remorseful tears.

But even years later Christine knew nothing of this. Both Antoinette Giry and Meg had long since moved on to an Opera House in America, far from the shores of France. She had lost touch with them years before, and did not really mind. Madame Giry had always been too quick to defend her vile and monstrous friend and, well, Meg had been a good friend, but they had drifted apart. Christine had married into the nobility, while, Meg was married to some American man. Their lives were so different that it was hard to remain friends. Christine felt adrift from her past, and not entirely settled with her future. She had not yet become entirely jaded and bitter but she was not the young and innocent child that she had once been either.

Paul remained an attentive husband until his demise the year before. He was seventy years old when he had died, and they had been married for the past sixteen years. Christine had always wanted children of her own, but at almost forty years of age, it had become doubtful. Her stepdaughters were very fond of her, and treated her as if she was their real mother but still in her heart she ached for a baby of her own flesh and blood. Unfortunately, when he died, the bulk of Paul's estate went to his daughters, and to a distant male cousin who was the heir to his title and not her. In a final blow, Paul had largely disinherited Christine, due to her failure to produce an heir. Christine found his will to be an indictment of her, by her husband but fortunately she was still able to live with her younger stepdaughters as their duenna and guardian. They were seventeen and eighteen years of age respectively and unmarried. Her older stepdaughter Mathilde was married to a handsome young Baronne. Her life was not uncomfortable, but she felt that she was now well beyond youth. Love had largely passed her by, except for back then, before _he_ ruined everything.

Her youngest stepdaughter reminded her of her younger self. Annette de Bourges was a beautiful girl, with an easy smile. From the time that Christine had met her she had captured her heart. She had been a sweet and beautiful child and she remained the same. She had never once made her feel as if she were merely a stepmother and a former singer at that. She shared confidences with her. If Christine had had a child of her own blood she would have wanted her to be exactly like Annette.

On this day, she had just returned home from a lunch with several friends, afterwards they walked on the Bois and searched for handsome men, apparently she had found one. She came bounding in breathlessly to see Christine.

She gushed, "I just met the most handsome boy that I have ever seen. His name is Albert James Montgomery, and he is the heir to a Baronetcy in England. He has the most magnificent smile, and sun streaked blond hair and gorgeous green eyes, and is tall and lean. He works at the British Embassy as an adjutant to the Naval Attache. He is the grandson of an Earl, and he is simply divine. He has the most exquisite voice that I have ever heard, even in the opera house. A definite tenor."

Christine smiled "Were you properly introduced? You didn't just bound right up to him like a lovesick puppy."

Annette smiled coquettishly "Of course not Maman. I have not yet grown that bold. You have taught me better than that. He was walking with Eduard de Villiers, I was with Clementine de Breuilly and she introduced us. His father is a Frenchman and Albert speaks our language fluently."

"Clementine de Breuilly?" Christine asked, "I don't recall a Clementine de Breuilly among your friends. Who is she?"

Annette sighed, "She is the cousin of Eugenie d'Aubert who I know that you have heard of. After all you and her mother both co-sponsored the Spring Cotillion to benefit the Palais Garnier several years ago. Eugenie and I became fast friends for a time until Eugenie met Alaine du Benoit."

Christine laughed, "Never mind, I cannot keep track of all of your friends and relationships. Well how does it relate to you meeting this Englishman?" Christine realized that it would be another confusion jargon and then sighed in defeat and put up her hand in surrender, "Never mind that either, I do not want to know. I used to be eighteen years of age a century or two ago, as I vaguely recall. I just hope that your father will not be spinning in his grave from your attempts to stretch propriety."

Annette laughed "We are in a new century Maman, where the world is changing. We have automobiles, Flying Machines and Moving Pictures as well. Is it really so terrible to stretch the bounds of your nineteenth century views of propriety?"

Christine smiled at her enthusiasm "Ugh now I do feel old. I guess not. Did he let you know whether or not he intended to call upon you? I would like to meet this boy who is such a fine example of male beauty. I want to make sure that he is worthy of you."

Annette looked at her "Well I am not sure if he will call upon me. He looked at both Antonia du Prioux, and I just the same. We promised not to get angry no matter who he might decide to call upon. No man is worth a disruption in a friendship."

Christine laughed, "Most girls claim that when they do not have an interest in the same beau as somebody else but once they both start to fall for the same boy, their self restraint falls by the wayside. Be careful that you and she do not fall for the same man, or one of you might end up heartbroken, and that does not feel very good."

"You seem to speak about heartbreak from experience Maman. You never speak about your distant past, when you were my age. I occasionally hear whispers about you, but nothing of note. Why did you marry Papa when he was so clearly so much older than you, and had been so in love with my real mother? Father did like you, and was very kind to you, but I never saw the passion in either of your eyes. You are beautiful; surely you could have found someone closer in age to yourself. Even if you were not a member of the nobility. No offense but was it to have his title? You are so guarded when it comes to your past Maman but you know that I love you no matter what might have happened."

Christine smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "When I was your age two men fought over me, and one of them broke my heart. The other one lied to me and did many other horrible things to me and to others, and as a result ruined my one chance at happiness."

"Are you terribly unhappy now Maman? Sometimes you seem so dreamy and your thoughts grow quite distant, and you seem so far away. Do you pine for your lost love?" she asked.

"Not at all anymore, Cherie. I do not know what I ever saw in him he looks horrible now all bloated and drunk, and I heard that he is a gambler as well. He is a far cry from the gallant and handsome boy that he once was." She told her.

"What about the other man?" Her daughter asked. "The one that ruined everything for you. Have you ever come across him again? If so what would you do to him?"

"I would run the other way, as fast as I could, if I were to ever come across him. He was a monster in the truest sense of the word and he tried to prey upon me, and exploit me. But I do not have to worry about running into him. He died a long time ago in a fire that he started. Many people saw him perish in the flames, including me, and they later found his mask and his cape among the ashes." Christine mused.

"His mask?" Annette asked, "So it is true, you were stalked by the Phantom of the Opera. Vivienne told me so, but I told her that it was a malicious rumor and nothing more. She told me to ask you if I did not believe her, that her mother told her everything about you."

Christine blushed "Yes, I was that girl that he kidnapped off of the stage and attempted to ravish me, but I convinced him to let me go."

"Was he terrible?" she asked "Was he truly as hideous as they say that he was with a death's head for a face, no nose, flaming eyes, yellow parchment skin and a bald head."

Christine swallowed a flush of fear at the thought of what he really did look like. "No he wasn't quite that horrible, although he was horrible. Half of his face was quite handsome; in fact it made the beholder believe that the other half must be just as handsome but that he might be hiding it for another reason. He did have a bald head, but he covered it with a wig, and he had a nose as well, although on his bad side it was withered and deformed. His terrible side did look like a death's head with exposed bone, and veins everywhere. His eyes were terribly sad, and could seem almost fiery when he was angry, but they were usually a very pleasing shade of green, with some golden and black flecks mixed in. So changeable and yet so expressive. They were a window into his innermost soul. There could never been a face with so much contrast, to have ever existed in the world before his. But his bad side was so hideous that it cancelled out the good completely and then some. " Annette saw the fear in Christine's eyes as she recalled him, and it sent a chill down her spine.

"If it was half handsome then how could it be so bad?" she asked.

"It was bloated like a rotting corpse and looked like a bleached white skull. It was not human in the least bit; he looked like a monster, a terrible monster. Believe me, no one could stand to look upon it without wanting to run away in fear. Every once in a while it still haunts my nightmares. He wanted me to stay with him and become his bride." She gave an hysteric laugh "Could you imagine becoming such a creature's bride, a deformed mad man who hunted and killed, and would not have stopped killing and killing, if he hadn't been consumed by fire. I shudder to think of what he would have done to me had he lived. Probably stalk me as his prey forever, until my dying day. Just thinking of him still terrifies me, even after all of these years." She told her.

Annette put her hand on her stepmother's arm and then hugged her. "Poor Maman, well as you said fortunately he has been dead for more than twenty years. He cannot hurt you any more. But why did he pick you of all the girls at the opera house?"

"To be honest, darling, it was because there was a time when I adored him. He was once very kind and loving towards me and he was my best friend and confidant. I thought the world of him, and loved him almost like a daughter loved a father. He took care of me and became the angel of music that my father had once promised to me. He taught me how to sing, and made my voice take flight. You could never understand what he was like, the charm that he exuded, the grace, and that beautiful, haunting and melodious voice. It captivated me completely, and made me feel light and radiant as a bright summers day, yet bathed me in a gentle glow of darkness."

Annette looked at her stepmother strangely. She noticed that Christine's demeanor had changed completely as she recalled the Phantom's more becoming traits. Gone was the customary look of discontent and bitterness. A younger more innocent woman had replaced her and she radiated with an inner glow that Annette had never seen.

Annette remarked quietly, "So you did love him in a certain way? It certainly sounds that way."

"Is that what it sounds like darling, 'love'? I cannot claim to know what emotion that I truly felt back then. At times I wonder if he had purposely ensnared me with that beautiful, angelic voice of his, at other times I wonder why I always felt an inner peace, when he did, which I have never felt again. I have to admit that to this day I have missed that warmth, and wonder what could be done to feel such elation once again. To be honest, it was only when he grew jealous and murderous that I turned away from him. I might have learned to accept his terrible face but for that. At one time I had prayed that my angel would become a man, but sadly I learned to be careful what to wish for. A dream may turn out to be to be a nightmare and destroy everything that you once held dear. That is what happened to me. In the end that is what he did to me which is why I cannot forgive him even in death."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. London, England April 10, 1904

Annette turned to her stepmother "Thank you again for accompanying me to England. I was absolutely dying to come here to be Albert's date for his sister's coming out party. Apparently, in England, it is the apex of acceptance into society when a girl receives an invitation to be presented to the King. While Albert's father is now a baronet, which is a hereditary form of knighthood, and not a title of nobility, he apparently came from out of nowhere as an immigrant from France. Albert told me that he had been of great service to Albert's Grandparents, the Earl and Countess of Mercia, and they repaid him by bringing him here. Supposedly, while vacationing in France, the family had been trapped in a burning building. Sir Erik quite bravely rescued Earl, the Countess, their son and one of their daughters without regard for his own safety. He sustained minor injuries in the blaze and they nursed him back to health. When they found that he had no surviving family and had been reduced to living as beggar living on the streets of Paris, but yet was clearly a gentleman's son who had fallen out of sorts with his family they offered to bring him to England and help him start a business of his own."

After they brought him over to England he explained to them that he had been trained to be an architect and had constructed some marvelous buildings in the Near East. He showed them how he could repair an area in their castle, which had fallen into disrepair. The solution was ingenious and proved to the Earl that Sir Erik knew what he was doing, and was not just making up his skills. Once the Earl spread the word about his talents; it did not take Sir Erik very long to establish a fine reputation. Soon, the Earl recommended him to the late Queen Victoria. There was a problem with the integrity with one of the turrets at Balmoral; her favorite Castle in Scotland, and no one could find a safe way of reinforcing the structure. He was the only man who could solve the problem and thereafter he built a reputation for tackling the most difficult construction issues with very innovative techniques. He was able to get commissions for his original designs as well once word of both his competence, and the Queen's satisfaction with his work, spread among the British nobility. In the meantime, he ended up falling in love with the Earl's daughter and they were married. Several years ago, shortly before her death, the Queen bestowed a baronetcy on Albert's father in gratitude for all of the services that he had performed for her and her family over the years. Supposedly he refused to charge her for any of his work, insisting that her approval was all the pay that he needed. In return she wanted to make him an Earl, but he refused the honor, by stating that he was undeserving of it. Apparently, he had much in his past that he was not proud of, and would not accept ennoblement. The late Queen was surprised at his stubbornness, but she eventually gave in, but insisted that he at least take a baronetcy." Annette told Christine. "He agreed to accept that gesture as a compromise."

"It sounds like a true rag to riches tale for sure." Christine observed, not truly that interested in either the boy or the boy's family.

She could understand Albert's appeal to Annette, but after all, in Christine's mind he was her first love and nothing more. First love rarely lasted, hers didn't. She did not want to expend her energies on cultivating the boy's friendship since sooner or later he would no doubt chose an English wife, not a French girl of good blood but not great wealth. On the occasions that she had met him, he reminded her a little bit of Raoul. He was quite handsome and charming, particularly for an Englishman, and had great taste in clothing. Clearly his father's French nature must have rubbed off on the son because he was warmer than the average Englishman. Over the past couple of weeks he had shamelessly attempted to win Christine's approval but Christine's heart had long since become immune to such attempts to sway her. Men of any ilk were all the same to her; they wanted to use you and then when they were finished they threw you away as yesterday's trash. She knew that she had allowed her own bitterness to hold sway but she could not control how she felt about her experience as a young woman. Yet, she did not want to bestow her own cynicism upon her stepdaughter. As much as she did not want to see Annette's very tender heart broken, as hers had been, she did not want to deprive her of the chance to have what she never could, what she would never take the chance to reach for again, which was love. She refused pay any homage to the emotion by giving it flight in her own heart, but it did not mean that she did not begrudge others to experience it. It was only that her own heart had long ago ceased to hope that there was someone there for her.

"Maman, tonight, why don't you wear the sapphire gown that father bought for you a couple of years ago? The English are not as fashionable as we are and will not know that it comes from a past season. They will recognize that it is a creation of Georges Doeuillet on the Place Vendome in Paris, and is tailored to your small figure. It is so fetching on you, it really brings out the color of your eyes. Perhaps you will find a handsome Earl, or Duke to attach them to you. Alfred told me that everyone who is anyone should be attending his aunt Lucretia's ball, perhaps even the Crown Prince himself, for who Sir Erik just completed a design for a hunting lodge in Aberdeen. Sir Erik has spared no expense in launching Olivia, Albert's sister, into the social scene." Annette told her.

Christine replied coldly "I came here as your companion for propriety's sake alone. I have no intention of meeting a man here, or at anytime in the future. I am far too old to go out looking for a man to fall in love with, particularly an Englishman. I have no desire to leave France; if I did it would be to return to Sweden. I have not been there since I was a small child."

Annette prodded, "Well you don't have to hover around me like a mother hen. You should allow yourself a chance to have fun for once. You are not that old yet, not even forty years old. I worry about you. Papa gave you a decent sum but not nearly enough to sustain you in any sort of style forever. I would like to see you happy. I know that you and Papa did not love one another when he asked you to marry him, and that love never took hold between you. You both had too many ghosts in your pasts, which prevented that from occurring. I know that you and he got married as a business arrangement so that we could have a mother and you could be well taken care of. Why not, at least, do that again? There must be a man of means who would want to take care of you. For example, Albert's father is a widower you know and quite wealthy. Since he is Albert's father he is, most likely, very handsome, since Albert is the most handsome man that I have ever met. Since he is French, perhaps you have even met Albert's father in Paris."

Christine rolled her eyes, "Doubtful, especially if he were homeless, as you say. I did not meet every man in Paris despite what the gossipmongers might have thought. Besides the man has not lived in Paris for a very long time so it is doubtful that we have ever met."

Annette urged, "I know that you did not know every man. I never set much store by what those old biddies say anyhow. They are just jealous of your beauty and use that whole 'Strange Affair of the Phantom of the Opera', to spread lies about you because they are jealous of your beauty. Just promise me that you will wear that dress, please. It is so becoming."

Christine smiled radiantly, "Of course darling, when you ask me so prettily I dare not refuse you."

Annette smiled "Great, Maman. I do wish that Papa had left you more to live on for after my sisters and I are married. I know that you think that he was punishing you for not bearing you a son, but I believe the opposite. I think that Papa cared about you a great deal and wanted to give you the motivation to seek another man out and find the love that you have heretofore denied to youself for all of these years. Papa cared about you a great deal, perhaps not with the passion that he felt for Maman, but still he did hold you in high regard. He often spoke to me his greatest wish for you which was that you too get the opportunity to experience the joys of a great love, as he did."

Christine replied quietly but firmly "Who says that I haven't? I was once in love but my love was first waylaid and then destroyed by others. I will never make myself vulnerable in the same way again. I do not mean to say that there are not people who have been luckier than me who did get to reap the benefits of a great love. It is just that such a thing is beyond me at this time. It is too late for me darling, which is why I have concentrated on you and your sisters. It is not too late for you to find what I lost. I believe that you will and will do whatever is asked of me to help you achieve it. That is why we are here in this dark and cold country."

Annette looked at Christine sadly "Did you ever pause to think that the Comte de Chagny was unworthy of your love? If he did not fight for it and neither did you, and then truly how great could it have been? How much did he really care for you if he were easily persuaded to end your engagement."

Christine looked away from her, she had never told another living soul about her shameful kisses that she bestowed upon the Phantom and she was not sure that she wanted to tell Annette even now. It was her own fault, and the cursed Phantoms' for putting her in a no-win position; Annette could never understand how terribly she had betrayed Raoul both then, and earlier, during the production, on that long ago evening. If it weren't for _him_ their love would have survived. It never would have even been challenged. It was why she could never hate Raoul, nor would she ever forgive _him, the monster,_ that had forced her to make such a choice_._ She could still see his terrible face and hear his booming voice sneering at her as he bluntly and heartlessly had forced her to choose between two horrors…"_You try my patience; make your choice…"_ At the time, she had felt as if her whole future was crumbling away before her and it was. How dare he put her in such a position. Thankfully, at least, _he_ was gone, and no doubt consigned to the depths of hell for all of his crimes both against her and against others. No Annette would never understand her shame after _he_ had forced her hand and she surrendered to him, and then, worse yet, she enjoyed it. Secretly she knew that Raoul was right that night to push her away, she had been a little more than a _putain_, selling her soul to the Phantom. Even if her intentions had been noble the act was not. She betrayed her love, and therefore it had been their love that had been strangled instead of Raoul. It was her everlasting shame.

In the meantime, Erik was pleased to await his son's arrival home from France. He had not seen the boy in more than six months and was eager to have him home. While he personally had vowed never again to step foot in his native land, he did not begrudge the experience to his son. Albert had been thrilled when he had been posted to the embassy in Paris. Erik was not so happy about it. He would have preferred that his multilingual son would have been posted almost anywhere else. But Albert had specifically wanted to be in Paris and asked his grandfather to put in a good word for him. But perhaps it was Erik's fault. While Erik would have nothing to do with France, he had told his children about many of the better things that France had to offer. Erik himself had once loved Paris, before he turned his back on it forever. How could he not when it was such a beautiful city? So lively and incredibly romantic. The food, the fashion, the arts and music, all of it were a cacophony of beauty and light, but for him there had been no romance, only darkness, pain and bitterness. His love for the city had burned in the opera house. To this day he could only be reminded of the mob that had hunted him to kill him. He had barely left his old home ahead of them.

All of it was off limits to him now. Not because of what the world had believed. In truth he had been secretly awarded the 'National Order of the Legion of Honor' for both his service in watching over the Palais Garnier, and also for his unsung bravery in personally saving nineteen souls from the burning opera house that night. For a long time he had a great deal of difficulty in accepting the award. After all, the nineteen that he saved would not have been endangered if he had remained inured to his own personal feelings with regard to a certain adolescent soprano, and had concentrated on completing his assigned task. He walked away from all of it, including the medal, because in his own mind he had failed his task, by allowing his emotions to override his duty. It is also the reason that he had turned down the Queen's offer to style him Lord Erik Montgomery, the Earl of Dunkerrin, an Irish Earldom, but one just the same. The baronetcy was more than ample to reward him for his service to the Queen. It had satisfied her need to reward him, without investing him with a title of nobility that was more than what was appropriate to award to a monster such as him.

Albert arrived at Lucretia's residence shortly after their return from Olivia's presentation at Court. As the boy bounded lightly into the drawing room and placed a dutiful peck on his sister's cheek, Erik noticed that he had seemed to fill out in the last six months that he had lived in Paris. Albert had always been on the thin side just like him, but apparently the rich French cuisine had been irresistible to him. Despite the fact that food had rarely held a great appeal to Erik, he still did miss the rich food of his homeland. English cooking was rather bland and unappealing. Any country that boiled beef, and covered it in some flour dominated bland gravy deserved derision for their attempts at haute cuisine. He also detested the Ports and the Sherries that seemed to enthrall them. They were naturally so terrible that they had to be fortified and made intolerably sweet. French brandies, wines and cognacs were much more elegant, and contained subtle and rich qualities.

As was often the case, Erik was immediately caught up in an earlier memory from when he and Emma were newly married. For a moment he let his mind recollect that distant past, when he was still discovering the joys of both being loved and being allowed to love in return.

_They were seated at the dinner table in the cottage that Erik had bought them when they were first married. His father in law, the Earl, had wanted to buy them a rather large home of their own in the countryside outside of Shrewsbury but Erik proudly declined the man's beneficence. He wanted to provide for his own wife without any help from anyone else. The Earl, having been raised as the eldest son of a rich and noble family could not understand why Erik would not accept help from him. But Erik was too proud. He had spent his whole life being despised for what he looked like and he had not relied on the charity of anyone to survive. He would not change that aspect now. He had not married Emma because she was the favorite daughter of an English Earl, but despite that fact. He would have married Christine a penniless orphan girl, if she had requited his love. Wealth and Social status had meant nothing to Erik, at least as anything more than a blanket of protection against a hostile world. For Erik the only prize that he sought was the most difficult one of all for a man with such a repulsive face as his, love. So common for most people, yet Erik had never before obtained a morsel of it, not until Emma had picked him up from his misery and unexpectedly bestowed it upon him. _

_He had been numb and broken when Emma had found him, standing at the railing of the balcony in his hotel room, facing the ruins of the Opera house, ready to take the final step and end his miserable existence once and for all. Erik had stood at the edge, his eyes affixed on the ruins of the Opera house and aflame with tears, 'No one will care, but many will rejoice. A fitting end for a monster who had dared to dream of a better life.' Just then the door opened and Emma came in to check on him. He was still recovering from the wounds sustained in the fire._

"_What are you doing?" Emma shouted urgently, just on time to stop him." _

"_It is none of your business Mademoiselle, I suggest that you return inside lest you see something unpleasant." Erik hissed back. _

_Instead of obeying she bravely stepped closer to him. "Don't do it. Once you step off you can't take it back. Please Monsieur, there is nothing in this world that could be so terrible to warrant ending your own life." She pled softly._

"_But you haven't seen my face.' Erik replied defiantly. "If you did you would understand. I have the face of a corpse."_

"_Yes I have Monsieur, repeatedly, both on stage when that girl revealed it, also later when we found you, and then today before you woke up." She told him._

"_Then you must know why I wish to end this charade that passes for my life." He averred looking at her fiercely. "Life has become tiresome for me so I am ready to put myself out of my misery. Trust me Mademoiselle, I am utterly alone, and completely unloved, no one will grieve for me when I am gone."_

_She stepped forward bravely and placed a hand on his arm. "Come back inside Monsieur you will catch your death from the cold. But you are wrong I do understand desperation. I too tried to end my life at one time. That is why I feel your pain."_

_His head snapped up in surprise as he met her gaze "What. What would be so bad that you would feel that you needed to do that? You have everything a loving family, wealth and a beautiful face."_

"_Appearances can be deceiving Monsieur. Some people can give you the surface appearance of beauty but their hearts are as barren and as ugly as a desert. Others can look fierce and hideous, but that too is a façade. Their fierceness protects a sensitive and generous heart. Which one are you Monsieur?" she asked quietly. _

"_Neither." Erik exclaimed bitterly. He looked at her tearfully "She said that it was in my soul where my distortion truly lay, and she was right. I am without heart or soul, and as you well know hideous. I am a monster Mademoiselle, both inwardly and outwardly. I am doing the world a favor by removing myself from it, so with all due respect please unhand me and walk away. You do not want to see what I am about to do."_

"_Your very words prove otherwise Monsieur. If you were the monster that you proclaim yourself to be you would have jumped without even giving whether or not I would see you do so a thought. A monster did not save all of those people, a man did, and a heroic one at that. I have never seen such a selfless act as what you did. I would not even be here if you had done what others had done and walked away." Emma told him._

"_But I started the fire in a locked theatre, many could have died from my carelessness, one man did, Piangi." Erik retorted._

"_But thanks to you no one else did. Everyone that was there could see that it was an accident. You acted upon instinct after that shot rang out and barely missed you and Mademoiselle Daae. The boy would have killed you both if you had not cut the cord to the chandelier to create a distraction. You had no other choice." She told him gently._

"_Oh but I did. I could have let him kill me by stepping in front of Christine. It would have been the best solution for all concerned I could have both saved her from me, as she wanted, and ended my own misery." He told her softly. "It was the height of selfishness for me to try to survive. What is the need of one person, over that of many? I was both twisted and demented that night. I had passed the point of no return." _

"_But you were not Monsieur. You chose to save yourself, and yet after all of the pains that you took to do so, you are now trying to reverse that and end your life." Emma reasoned._

"_I just told you that I made a mistake. There is no one who would rue my death if I ended my life here and now." Erik said mournfully._

"_I would, as would the rest of my family. If not for you we would have all been dead. Please sir step away and go back inside. I can feel you trembling from the cold." Emma repeated._

"_You would." Erik mocked. "Yet I bet that even you do not consider me to be a man. Admit it, you could never love a man that looks like me?"_

"_Why not?" Emma asked gently. _

"_You must be joking to even ask such a question of me." Erik accused._

"_I am perfectly serious, Monsieur. But if you end your life now you would never know whether I could or couldn't love you." She added._

_He met her eyes and could see no signs of prevarication. "Could you love me?" he asked her, more gently._

"_I do not see why not, provided that you had a good heart and generous spirit. Do you? Truly Monsieur do you hide such a heart inside your ferocious exterior?" she asked her eyes boring straight into his. He could feel them prodding his soul._

_He finally looked away tearfully "I once did." He admitted. "But I had to shut it away and never let it out. To leave it exposed would have been the death of me. I have buried it deeply inside of me, so deeply that I don't know if I could find it again."_

_She smiled at him "But it is there Monsieur right where you left it. It has been beaten and broken but it can be fixed if you let it be. Your pain can be healed if you give life a chance to heal it."_

_He searched her eyes again and could see nothing but both compassion and sincerity. She was so wise for someone so young. She was barely older than Christine. "Would you help me find it? Could you?" he asked softly._

_She nodded her assent. "Yes of course. But first you have to step off of the ledge and get back into the room."_

_He gave her a ghost of a smile. "You win Mademoiselle. I could never deny a beautiful young woman such as you a wish. I have a weakness for beauty."_

_He stepped towards her and then they both stepped inside to both warmth and safety. Then, to his surprise, she hugged him. No one had ever willingly done such a thing to him, not even Antoinette or Christine or most certainly not his mother. He stiffened instinctively at her touch. She backed away and looked into his eyes questioningly._

"_Are you alright Monsieur? I am sorry if you feel that I was taking liberties. My father calls me impulsive and I am afraid that he is right." She admitted._

_Erik smiled "I like your impulsiveness. It is just that I have never been hugged before, or shown any sort of physical affection. I was simply taken aback by it because it was so unexpected. It was unexpected in a pleasant sort of way."_

"_No one has ever hugged you before? How is that possible?" she asked aghast. "What about your mother?"_

"_Especially not her. She could not stand the sight of me. I was hugged once before, by Mademoiselle Daae, but only as a sacrifice meant to confuse the monster that she perceived me to be, so that I would be more inclined to mercy and let her and her lover go." Erik added bitterly "It worked, not because it confused me but because it made me realize the futility of my quest to win her love." _

"_Perhaps she was not the sort of girl that was intended for you. If she could not see you for who you truly are then perhaps you need to move on and find someone else. Someone more intuitive and understanding." Emma told him._

"_Perhaps I do." Erik agreed hoarsely "Perhaps I already have found such a girl." He reached for her impulsively and kissed her. To his surprise she did not flinch instead she seemed to welcome his lips upon her own.'_

Erik's keen mind returned to the present. It was the beginning of a short courtship where Emma had truly done as she promised and helped him to find his gentler and more loving side and restore it to its rightful place. It did not take long for either of them to find themselves deeply in love. For the first time in his life Erik felt loved and wanted and that his life had both meaning and purpose. His children came as another blessing sprung from the same love. Erik found himself blessed with everything that he had ever dreamt of in those dark days of his past. When Emma was taken from him abruptly, in a freak accident on a vacation in Italy, he felt that his life was over. If it hadn't been for Olivia and Albert he would have most surely followed Emma into the grave, but he could not do so. He had to be strong, as she would have wanted him to be, and persevere. As he had held Emma in his strong arms and begged her not to die, she, true to her fashion begged him to find another woman to love. Erik had nodded as if he would do so but in his heart he knew that he never could, she was unique, and she knew everything about him and yet still had loved him._ 'Our children are almost grown and will be married soon. We will be grandparents, Emma.'_ He thought to tell his dead wife. _'You would have been so proud of Livy if you had seen her being presented to the King. Of course I sensed that you were watching us from up there somewhere in that special place in heaven that is reserved just for you. I raised both children as you would have wanted me to be good kind and loving like their mother.'_ He added. '_Not a day goes by when I do not think about you, miss you, my one and only love.'_

With still that thought in Erik's mind Albert, who wanted to tell him something, interrupted him. Erik snapped to attention to listen to his son.

"Father, are you listening? I wanted to tell you that I think that I have fallen in love with a French girl." Albert told him.

"What?" Erik asked. "So quickly. How much do you know about this girl?"

"She is of good family Father her father was a comte. She lives with her mother, and another sister, in the family estate just outside of Paris." Albert told him.

"Her family matters little to me." Erik told him with a sneer. "I have met many titled Frenchmen in my days and most of them are both overbearing and decadent. They were so unbearable that my countrymen drove them from rule three times in the last one hundred and fifty years. I can count on one hand the number that I actually respect."

"She is a sweet girl. I know that you would like her if you give her a chance. I invited her to come here and be my date for Livy's coming out. She is staying at the Savoy, courtesy of me, with her stepmother as her chaperone."

"You would bring her here from France? An unknown girl? I was hoping that you might meet an eligible English girl or, if you need to be exotic, a Scottish or Irish girl would do just as well. I don't even care if she is a noblewoman or not, as long as she makes you happy. But the French have different ideas than the English. They are more coquettish and have a lax moral compass. Be careful that this girl is not just leading you on to see what sort of fortune that you can offer to her." Erik warned.

"What do you have against the land of your birth father? I would think that as a Frenchman you would be happy that I wish to explore the French part of my heritage." Albert asked.

"I am no Frenchman Albert, not any longer. France rejected me as a young man many years ago, and in return I turned my back upon it. Britain on the other hand embraced me and appreciated my talents. I would not have you drawn into their decadent and shallow culture. French girls are not chaste as Englishwomen are, they will use you and then throw you away. I just do not want this girl to hurt you. I have coped with my own broken heart once before and it almost brought me to kill myself if not for your mother stepping in to save me from myself. Just watch your step son and do not let yourself get burned." Erik advised bitterly. "I never want you to have to go through even a scintilla of what I did before your mother rescued me from hell."

Albert smiled at his father affectionally, "You can't protect Livy and I from all the ills of the world father. Nonetheless, as always, I will take heed of your words. I doubt that any child ever had a more caring father than you, and I am thankful that I am your son. Livy and I always tell one another how lucky we are to have you as our father. Not every man would have done what you did after Mother died and kept the family together. We know that it alienated you from Mother's family for a few years until they realized what a fine job that you were doing in raising us."

"I would never give you or your sister up Albert. You, she and your mother are the only family that I have ever had and I did what I needed to do to keep us together as a family." Erik told him firmly. "I will never let anything come between us. I love you both too much."

"And nothing shall." Albert promised. "I love you too Father. I am your son, and nothing will ever change that. Livy and I promised our Mother that we would always watch over you, just as you watch over us."

Those vows would be tested soon. As neither Father nor son was aware of the upcoming cataclysm that would rock their existence and threaten those strong bonds. Love could be a uniting force but sometimes it can work to divide those who are swept up into it, like a summer storm in an otherwise sunny sky. Little did either of them know but a storm would be upon them that very night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay I am out of town and had no access to Wi-Fi.

Chapter 4

Lady Lucretia de Villiers, the dowager Countess of Marlingham, loved to be of assistance to her family. She had never been a beautiful woman, and her husband had died without any issue to attend to her needs. Although he had an ancient and well-respected title, her late husband had not possessed a vast fortune. It would, if properly managed, have been enough to maintain a decent lifestyle, but for the late Earl's unfortunate death during a fox hunting party. Poor Lucretia was despondent for a long time but eventually learned to accept her fate. The match had been for love, not money or position. Lucretia, despite a rather formidable demeanor, was a romantic, though her pride kept her from displaying it too often. Once she and Erik had gotten over their initial mutual suspicion, she had employed that same romanticism in support of Erik's courtship of Emma.

After initially insisting to her brother that Erik was nothing but a criminal and a rogue, and far beneath Emma, she eventually had a complete change of heart. She had started to watch Erik and Emma closely, and recognized a kindred spirit in Erik. When her brother, the current Earl had expressed reservations about Erik's suitability, to Erik's surprise, Lucretia went to battle on his behalf to sway her brother to permit the match. She had given no signs of her change of heart until that moment, but suddenly gave him a mysterious smile, "I have watched this man and I believe that he will make my niece far happier than one of those overbred peacocks that spread their feathers at the various events of the London season. I approve of him because he has intelligence, a great heart and passion. Our Emma needs a man who will both understand and look beyond the event, which almost destroyed her. As our Emma was forced to suffer through no fault of her own, this man has suffered even greater blows, and yet retains that spark of decency that our creator has endowed within him."

Lord Randolph trusted his formidable sister's instincts, and approved his daughter's marriage to the Frenchman, despite his mask and his checkered past, he himself had found the man to be intelligent, and cultured, and his daughter simply adored him. And there was the small matter that he had saved their lives, although it had been his actions that had placed them into danger to begin with. He could not withstand the joint pleas of his sister, wife or daughter to allow it and so he did. Erik never forgot her help that day, and from that day forward she had a strong benefactor in him, which she needed.

To Lucretia's dismay, upon her beloved husband's premature death, most of his small estate went to a cousin, to provide the De Villiers with a proper heir. Lucretia was forced to live on a 'small' allowance that her late husband's estate had granted her as well as a slightly rundown 18th century townhouse in the heart of Belgravia. Her brother, the Earl of Mercia, Erik's father-in-law, had offered her more provided that she sell the townhouse and move in to their estate in Shropshire; but she had been an independent woman for some years and the thought of returning home and subject to her brother's authority was not particularly appealing to her. Erik had offered her some assistance, with no strings attached, but she accepted little; she was a proud woman and did not seek to be a burden to anyone. Erik and Emma still felt sorry for her plight and would make up various pretenses to aid her. While he claimed that she had cajoled him for many years to fix the house up, the truth was the opposite, he had cajoled her. He wanted to help. She had been an early supporter of him, and he wanted to return the favor, to prove to her that her support had been warranted.

While Erik could have easy have afforded to buy a townhouse in London with his own fortune, and indeed did own one that no one knew about, he pretended that he had no desire to live in one of his own. Instead he offered to modernize hers and pay for her staff, in exchange for his family's use of it, and of course her services as a Duenna for Olivia. They would still engage in fierce debate over many matters, but he was confident that he had been assured of her friendship, and even love. He was truly fond of 'the old bag' and she of her 'nephew'. It had been Lucretia who had pulled Erik out of his intense grief for Olivia's death, and forced him to move beyond it. Originally this same grief had been her impetus for supporting her brother's attempts to raise the children, but she realized that if she did not switch sides, and intervene once again, that the loss of the children would have devastated Erik. He needed something to hold on to and they would be his saving grace

With the exception of their three-year estrangement, when they wanted to take the children from Erik, Randolph and Isabelle Montgomery, the Earl and Countess, also enjoyed a very cordial relationship with Erik. Long ago, at the risk of his own life, he had saved all of them from the fire at the Opera House. They had repaid Erik by bringing him to England with them, and helping him get back onto his feet, after the heartbreak that Christine had caused him, and the whole affair at the opera house. Erik never forgot their kindness to him. They had helped to rescue him from the deep depression that he had found himself in, and find a new sense of purpose in the world.

Even when they wanted to remove the children from Erik's care, they had done so not out of dislike or disdain for Erik, but as an attempt to give him the freedom to grieve in his own way, and without any responsibilities towards anyone else. They knew both their son in law, and his deep ability to feel every sort of emotion, and they were afraid that his overriding grief would not be the best atmosphere for the children. In true Phantom style, when they had proposed taking his children, Erik had misread their intentions, as contempt for him. He ranted and raved and accused them of secretly disdaining him for his past. It took Erik almost three years to forgive them, and then only after Lucretia had intervened on many occasions to reconcile them.

Once time had slipped by and the confrontation had become more remote, she finally got Erik to realize that they had not done so out of any sort of dislike for him, or doubt in his abilities but out of love and altruistic desires. When he realized his mistake, Erik came to them and apologized to them, laying the responsibility for the breech on his own shoulders. The Earl and Countess graciously accepted his regrets and their formerly close relationship resumed. Still he felt that by allowing Lucretia to host, he was asserting to the ton that he was not only there due to the influence of the Montgomery family, but enjoyed broader support in the same family. While he did not care an iota about his own position, he wanted his children to have every advantage that had been denied to him. Of course just by being born looking normal, they had a better start than he did. But he did not want his children to ever suffer any of the privations that he had to. It was a source of great pride that he could provided them both with stability and security and if that meant that he had to augment his own standing he would do so.

Lucretia was thrilled for her great niece. Each time that she received a positive response to one of her invitations to the ball. She had decided, for Erik's sake, that she would make it a masquerade. Although the ton had long accepted his mask as an eccentricity, Lucretia knew that Erik would need to remain as calm as he could during his daughter's debut. The response and the reception could mean everything to whether or not she gained acceptance into the better circles of the ton. While the strictures had been loosened in recent years, due to many noble houses finding their estates more and more difficult to maintain, this was Livy's first real initiation into the social world of the haute ton. There were now daughters of industrialists, and even Americans, who were circulating in these formerly exclusive circles. Livy had a foot in both camps. While she did have some noble forebears and her mother, as the daughter of an Earl, was styled Lady Emma Montgomery, Erik was more akin to an industrialist in his social standing despite his baronetcy. It was therefore gratifying to see some Dukes and Earls accept their invitation to the event. Lucretia was especially excited that the young Marquess of Carisbrook, Alexander Mountbatten, would be attending, as he was the son of Princess Beatrice, and the grandson of the late Queen. There was a rumor that Princess Louise might attend as well as a gesture to Erik from the King. She was the King's oldest daughter and married to a Scottish Duke. Erik had trouble concentrating on all of the names and titles that Lucretia mentioned and struggled to recall the various undercurrents between everyone that Lucretia would take grain to explain to him, while he, in reality, understood that he would never be quite one of them. He would tease her that she was a walking Debrett's Peerage book, but nonetheless was pleased that she had taught Livy all of it. If it meant that his daughter could use that knowledge to gain admittance to the hallowed halls of British society, who was he to argue?

In truth Erik was shocked at the heights that he had achieved since turning his back on France. While his father had been a gentleman, his ancestors were not members of the French nobility. He barely remembered his parents anyhow because he had run away from home at the age of eight. He did recall how hard that his mother had worked to teach him the manners that a gentleman should have. She despised him, as did his father, and in their eyes he was nothing but a burden but she did understand that he was her son, and felt it her duty to instill some sort of sense of proper propriety into him.

To this day, he could still remember his mother telling him, over and over again. "You might look like a beast, but it doesn't mean that you have to act like one. Hold your head up high, and maintain a good posture. Remember to eat slowly and calmly like a refined man not like a monster. Perceptions will mean everything, especially when someone is as hideous as you. If you dress properly and exude culture and elegance perhaps you might stand a chance, if you act like a monster, you will be seen as the same. Never for a moment forget this."

Despite his own rebellion at the time, he did absorb his lessons just like he absorbed all of his other teachings from her. She had felt it to be her 'Christian duty' to raise Erik to be a gentleman, even if she could not bring herself to love him. His father was much worse. He would not acknowledge the 'thing' as his son and would hit Erik, if Erik ever decided to come near him. His mother fashioned his first mask to shield her eyes, his father's and brother's from viewing his repulsive face, but even then, none of them could abide looking at him. She would blanch visibly, when he would come near her, but at least she was not openly hateful of him like his father. She gave him books and forced him to write until his script was perfect, and most importantly, she introduced him to music. At the age of eight Erik decided to run away from home when he heard his parents having a heated discussion about sending him to a school for 'special children'. His father did not want the expense and discussed just sending him to an orphanage but his mother argued that such a place would be a death sentence for Erik. She proposed some sort of school in Lille, where priests and nuns would teach him a trade. He did not want to go to either place because it sounded like a choice between two prisons. Instead, in his infinite wisdom, he ran away and was given another 'special form of education'. His gypsy captors kept him in a cage for five years, and when he was not in a show, they would take turns tormenting him both physically and mentally.

They placed a mirror outside his cage and, for laughs they would force him to stare at his own hideous face for hours. If he turned away they would beat him. It was how he began to delve deeper into the world of music. He had taught himself to play the piano at his parent's home. He no longer had access to a piano but during his imprisonment, he would write compositions in his head and play the melodies inside his brain so that he could distract himself from looking in the mirror. It became his method of obtaining freedom from their brutish treatment of him. He found that if he could concentrate on the music in his mind that he would lose sight of the face in the mirror, even as his treacherous eyes stared into it. When he realized that he was in effect hypnotizing himself, he decided to try it out on others and began to master that art along, with others, such as ventriloquism, and sleight of hand. This music in his mind eventually taught him to lift his thoughts outside the day-to-day troubles of a hostile world, and showed him a new and more expansive world beyond it. It was an exquisitely beautiful world where his face did not matter, because it was a realm, which existed beyond the corporeal. Yet even in his quest to create this perfect realm, he was despondent over the fact that he would never likely find a woman who would understand it and share it with him. He knew that his face would probably keep his soul from finding it's intended mate, yet he did not give up trying, and hoping that it would happen. With all the love that had passed between them even Emma did not comprehend his realm, because her soul was earthbound and not musical. It was fashioned from ice and not fire. There was only one woman who might have been the one to understand and desire his realm, but his attempt to reach her soul had ended in fire.

He had once tried to get Christine Daae to see his beautiful world, to help her to release her heavenly voice in this one. He had foolishly believed that their music could transcend the hideousness of his abhorrent face. He had thought that if he could make her understand and admire his music's and his soul's uplifting beauty, that he would get her see who he truly was, behind his mask. For a short time he had thought that she did, that he had found someone else who had truly understood his world and could still desire him. She had accused him, of manipulating her, but in truth it had been she who had hypnotized him with her heavenly voice, and seemingly innocent and adoring eyes. She had been the only one who he had ever allowed admission into the heart of his world. Yet she only proved to be a plotting Delilah, who instead of embracing his world with all of its beauty and powerfully liberating music, had willingly destroyed it, and him with it.

She had destroyed everything that he had once been, and thought to hold dear. The music of the night was no more, never to be resurrected. She had murdered that part of him, just as surely as he had twisted his Punjab Lasso around Buquet's neck. He turned his back on his music and drove what little remained of it outside of his mind, and away from his shattered heart. Instead he had filled his mind with the logical geometry of architecture and created a new world upon the ashes of his old. His new world had proven to be more durable, and had become strong enough to survive the cataclysm of Emma's premature and tragic death. Yet Emma's death and the ensuing pain, was not strong enough to break him, as the collapse of his earlier world had done, because even in her death Emma had continued to breath life into him, due to the strong foundation that she had given him through her love.

It was no accident. If his relationship with Christine had been fire and passion, brought to its fruition by _Don Juan Triumphant, _his relationship with Emma had been forged in Ice. Where Christine exuded sensuality and another realm where angels and demons and Phantoms could reside, Emma was firmly grounded in the real world. Her ice blue eyes and Platinum hair brought calm and logic to his previously disordered and often dangerous world. Emma was able to tame the raging beast inside of Erik that Christine had feared so greatly. Yet she did so not by force, or in disdain, but in a gentle and kind and loving way. She made Erik see himself in a new light not so much to force change but to teach him to use his gifts to his own advantage, and for the benefit of those around him as well. Her love had given him purpose in turn he granted her a modicum of passion that she had been missing. In giving Erik purpose she also gave it to herself. There relationship was not grounded in mystical realms, as he had sought for with Christine, but in the here and now.

Olivia was the perfect fusion of both of her parents. She had Erik's passion for the arts and beauty, combined with her mother's icy and regal calm. She inherited her noble forebears aristocratic mien, yet her father's panther-like gait. She received the gift of elegance from both sides, with a touch of her father's French élan and vivacity. Albert imbibed many of the same traits from his parents, but he favored his English qualities more. Like Emma and her family he was grounded and kept a stiff upper lip. He had a spark of Erik's temper but was able to douse it in the sobering ice that his mother had bequeathed him. Erik often wondered if the boy would have the drive to recreate his own success. Unlike Erik, Albert was bright but not a genius. Erik loved both of his children equally but Livy was definitely the apple of his eye. He could feel his heart swell with pride at both of them. Who would have guessed that a man who was as hideous as he was, could father two such extraordinarily handsome children as his? As he watched his daughter descend from her room, adorned in her dress, he suddenly felt every year of his age. She exuded the same icy radiance that her mother did, a creature of light brought forth out of a perfect union of darkness and light. He had a sudden realization that the current chapter of his life would soon draw to a close, as his children would soon fly away, and he would have to reinvent his life once again.

As she entered the foyer where the family was assembled he could not help but shoot a triumphant glare at his mother- and father-in-law, and his brother-in-law. They all acknowledged his look of pride, and concurred with it, as if to concede that he had done what they had once not thought him capable of doing. Despite Emma's untimely death they did not blame Erik in any way. They were content to know that their daughter had lead a very happy and fulfilling life and they were grateful to Erik for giving her such happiness.

Once, they had feared that their daughter would never find happiness, as she had once been the victim of sexual violence by a random wanderer. Her despair had almost cost her everything, yet Erik's pain had healed her own. She could see a person who had suffered so much more deeply and more profoundly than she ever could have imagined, and he had ignited the flame of first her sympathy and then her love. When Emma had seen ugliness in its truest sense, Erik's hideous features, could not and did not, repel her. Emma had been a victim of a true monster, not a man who mistakenly believed himself to be one.

Olivia looked like a Queen as she greeted her family, giving each one of them a gentle peck on the cheek.

Her brother looked at her and smiled and told her "I will be leaving in a little while to bring my guests here." He looked at Erik "Thank you for letting the Comtesse and her step-daughter attend. I think that Annette might be the girl that I want to marry. You once told me to find the right soulmate to share my life with. I hope that you will all like her as much as I do."

Erik replied thinking of the hot fire that once burned inside of him with his first love and cautioned, "Do not be rash with your choice son, a love that burns too brightly can be dangerous to both involved."

Albert reassured them "When have you ever seen me do anything rash Father? You know that I am not impulsive in anything that I do."

Erik acknowledged, "That is true Bertie, but you are still my son, and despite your cool English nature, there is some of me within you. Both of you are getting to that age where your passions may make you more impulsive than you have been up until now. You owe it to yourself to make sure that this young woman returns your regard. I would not see my only son suffer the same fate that my passions caused me to suffer. Only your mother and her family saved me from succumbing to my despair wrought from my uncontrolled decisions which were made by making the wrong choice of a woman."

Albert smiled and reminded him, "Yet you usually tell me that I am too English in regards to my feelings, and that I should open myself up more."

Erik nodded "That is true but not in this one way. It is alright to let a woman, who you desire, to know the extent of how you feel, but not if she gives you any signs that she does not return your feelings. Before you plunge in to your emotions, give them some pause or the peace of your world might be ended as mine once was."

Albert insisted, "She returns my love Father, I can see it in her eyes and in her heart. Our attraction to one another was immediate and profound. The more that I know her the more that I know that she is my soul mate. I know that once you all meet her you will agree. She is sincere, honest, intelligent and kind, and yet so humorous. You will all love her. I know it."

Olivia replied, "I am sure that we will Bertie. I have never seen you have any interest in any girl who is less than appropriate. You have excellent taste."

Albert looked at his father "Would you save a dance with the Comtesse? While Annette says that her stepmother is a beautiful woman, her one-year period of mourning for her late husband has only just elapsed. She is afraid that her stepmother will retreat into a corner and make herself a wallflower. Perhaps if you, the host, will ask her to dance, then others will follow your example."

Erik smiled "I am glad that your mother trained you to be a considerate boy, Bertie. Of course I will do what you said." He turned to his in-laws I am sure that Randolph and your Uncle David can do the same. If we save the poor woman a spot, her card should be full enough without too much effort. It might improve your suit with her should you truly decide that this girl is the one."

"Thank you Father. You are the best." He looked to his Uncle and Grandfather. "You two as well. I cannot wait to introduce Annette to all of you. She is really nice."

"I have no doubt of it son." Erik replied. "I am just sorry that your mother isn't here to see how beautiful our Livy looks and how gallant you are my son. Most boys your age would not think to worry about some old stepmother."

"She is not that old Father. I have met her. She seems very kind. The Comtesse was much younger than her late husband. According to Annette she has not yet turned forty. I think that she is a year shy of it, so she is still young and in her prime." Bertie told him.

"Perhaps you should reserve two dances for her Father." Livy teased. "She is younger than you and French as well. You may find her to be attractive."

Erik replied stiffly "I am sorry Livy but I do not see myself remarrying, no matter how attractive that a woman could be. To begin with I already had the perfect bride and I do not see how any other woman could compare. Number two, I would eventually have to show her what I really look like under my mask and she would no doubt run to the next county, or even back to France to get away from this face." He joked. "The French worship beauty, and while I can disguise my hideous face for most of the world. I could never do so for a wife. I tried that once and it failed me completely. The girl was appalled by my face, and I reacted badly as well." Erik recalled. "It is one reason that I am done with women. Your mother was unique and quite special. I doubt that there could be a second woman who could overlook my 'liabilities.'"

"I have told you before that there must be someone out there who would not care about how you look. You treated Mother like a Queen, I remember how you would give her roses all the time, and plan special romantic dinners and walks in the park for her. I am afraid that you have spoiled me because I will look for someone like you in every man that I meet, and I doubt that I will find one that could measure up to you in all other areas but your face. I think that it is time for you to move on Father. Even Grandma and Grandpa agree don't you?" Livy averred.

Randolph cleared his throat. "It would seem that you have carried a torch for our daughter for too long. She would have wanted you to be happy. If you find the right girl we will not get in your way. You have honored our daughter sufficiently. Everyone, including us, would understand your need to move on."

Erik replied impatiently "But I have no need to move on. I have had an excellent life here in England which more than makes up for my terrible past. Even if I could find another woman who would see beyond my ugliness, I could never belittle Emma's memory by replacing her."

Realizing that not even the combined urgings of the entire family would sway him, Livy put the battle aside for the moment. She hoped that nature itself would someday align with her and grant her Father a second chance at happiness. She loved him too much to see her father return to the secluded world where he had felt comfortable since her mother's death. She was glad that she was 'coming out' because it forced her father to venture back out as well. At first he tried to just send her to London to live with her aunt, and let her handle Livy's whole 'English courtship ritual' as he called it. But she used his protectiveness over her to get him to come and be a part of it. She would not give up on finding him a new bride, because she herself could never be happy if she left her father alone to brood over their mother's demise.

He would be unselfish and happily free her to live on the other side of England, or even in Scotland or Ireland if she found someone from those places to marry. But she knew that if she let him do that he would fade away into the darkness, as his instincts wanted him to do. She cursed her paternal grandparents for making him believe that he was a monster, and the gypsies who had tortured him. But most of all she cursed his first love, that girl that he had nurtured, loved, protected and had offered his beautiful soul to, and yet had ripped his heart out and stomped upon it, and plotted to kill him with some foppish effete French nobleman. I hope that you, Christine Daae, have suffered greatly for what you did to my poor father. She thought to herself. I hope that you have led a shallow and unfulfilling life, just as you wanted. You scorned true beauty for an empty adornment. With that she proudly claimed her father's arm and they all donned their masks and stepped downstairs to await their guests. Bertie went to the Savoy to retrieve his new girlfriend and her stepmother and escort them to his sister's ball.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. I love hearing from my readers and when I get followed or favorited. Thank you to all that have done that so far.

Chapter 5.

Christine and Annette both prepared themselves for the upcoming ball. Christine had complied with Annette's wishes and donned the sapphire gown. Annette handed her a sapphire colored Venetian style mask to complete her ensemble and observed.

"I am not sure if I had mentioned that it is a masquerade ball. I think that it shall be quite fun." Annette told her cheerfully.

Christine felt a jolt of panic, which is what she, always felt when a ball was to be a masquerade. It always brought to mind her first masquerade where the Phantom appeared unwelcome and uninvited in his red death costume and scared everyone to death, including her, with his demands. She could still feel the gasp that she made when he appeared out of nowhere. She like everyone had hoped that when he had disappeared from sight following his murder of Buquet that it was the end of his 'haunting' of the opera house, but of course it had only been a respite; a lull in his dangerous obsession with her. Since that time she had avoided masquerades if she could. People in masks brought back the past, and she had been running away from it since then.

"_Your chains are still mine you will sing for me!"_ hissed a disembodied voice in her ear.

"You look pale Maman, did I say something to upset you?" Annette asked gently.

Christine shook her head "Well you know that I have an aversion to masks. They bring back powerful memories that are best forgotten and laid to rest like the ghost that they conjure."

Annette looked apologetic "Oh, how foolish of me. I was so wrapped up in Bertie's invitation to his sister's debut that I forgot that you had an aversion to masquerades. You must think me so selfish Maman."

Christine smiled "No. You have been more flighty lately because you are in love. I remember the signs; I used to act the same way long ago when I thought myself to be in love. Raoul was all that I could think about or talk about for months on end." Then Christine paled in mid thought as she remembered, "Well that and _him._ I was so afraid that he would harm me for falling in love with Raoul." She added.

"Well _he_ is dead and gone, Maman, so _he _will most definitely not spoil this masquerade. Perhaps you might even enjoy it. I have asked Bertie to ask his father to save a dance for you. He told me that his father would most likely oblige since he is a very kind and caring person, and would likely understand what it was like to be alone and feel out of place, His father has preferred seclusion to going out into public ever since Bertie's mother's untimely death five years ago." Annette told her.

Christine smiled warmly at her stepdaughter's thoughtfulness "You needn't have bothered. It truly does not matter whether or not I have a good time tonight. I am here because you needed me to be your chaperone to London and to the ball. I will just be happy if _you_ have a good time. My own needs are not important, nor have they been in many years."

Annette looked at her stepmother sadly "I always hate it when you talk that way Maman. You were a good wife to Pere, and you and he were good companions. I think that you and Pere even loved one another in your own separate ways. I don't remember how he was with my Maman, I have only heard of how much in love they were, but I think that he also loved you in a different way. You took care of him so well during his final illness last year. It is one reason why I would like to see you happy. You have never really had the chance to be happy and carefree. I blame both the Vicomte de Chagny and the Phantom for all of it. How dare the Phantom take advantage of your naivety in that way? You were a vulnerable child when he first deceived you and then he stalked you like you were his prey; and the Vicomte de Chagny, even worse, so much for his noble vows to keep you safe."

Christine smiled "Don't get too worked up over my past darling. There is nothing that we can do to change what happened and anyways I would not have had a daughter like you if those past events did not happen. It was horrible and scary but it was long ago. I am too old to worry about finding the right husband. I will never be rich but your father left me with just enough to live on modestly if I am careful. I was not born rich so I do not need much to carry on. I am looking forward to being a grandmother some day."

"But if you met the right sort of man it would not be too late to have children of your own. You are not forty quite yet and there still is time if you act quickly." Annette pointed out. "You shouldn't wait much longer."

"You and your sisters are all the children that I need. Besides, it is clear that I am not fertile since your father could not get me pregnant. God knows we tried a lot in the beginning and there was nothing except for my one miscarriage." Christine told her.

"But my father was an old man by the time that you were married perhaps you would have more success with a younger husband." Annette pointed out.

"I doubt it since I am almost too old, but it doesn't matter." Christine lied. The truth was that she had always dreamt of having a baby. She had wanted a son to name for her father. But she didn't want to constantly rue what she had not received in life. She preferred to think of the positives most of the time. Perhaps someday she could hold some step grandchildren in her arms and it will be almost the same for her. That wouldn't be too much longer. The girls were growing up. Annette seemed very taken with her new beau. But did that mean that her stepdaughter would be moving here to England? She had always been the closest to Annette because she was the youngest, and did not remember her real mother. Still even with Annette, her father had been so much in love with her real mother that he would speak of her often to her as if she were still alive. Christine had always felt a spark of envy towards her predecessor who seemed to haunt her even in death. Just like someone else who she did not like to think about. When would _he_ give up his entire grip on her memory? Even though she rarely thought of _him_ directly, certain men always did make her nervous. When would she cease to fear every man that she saw who was tall and preferred wearing black clothing. Would she ever forget those pleading eyes that begged her to love him, even as he killed and struck fear in her heart and everyone else's as well? Could she ever forget that terrifying face? Or that seductive voice, or those two shameful kisses that had shattered her life? More than half of a lifetime had passed and yet she still could not forgive or forget her old mentor. Not even when he has long since been moldering in a grave, not a man masquerading as a ghost but a real ghost.

She turned her thoughts away from the specters of the distant past and back into the present, and smiled at Annette, "I was just thinking how, if this boy turned out to be your one true love, that you most likely would move here to England. I would be sad to lose you."

Annette took her stepmother's hand "You will never lose me. You are more my mother than my birth mother was. I don't remember her, but I will always remember you singing songs to me when you put me to bed, with your beautiful voice. Have you ever been tempted to go back into public and sing? It is such a waste that you only do so only to my sisters and me and occasionally in the church chorus. I know how much you love it when you sing. It changes you completely. You become lost in a different place and time where you seem so much more at peace and contented."

Christine shook her head "A Comtesse with a scandalous past? To sing publically is just not done. Also as your father had warned, when we were first married, it would remind people of what happened back then during my brief time as a diva."

"Times are changing Maman. It is the twentieth century now and people are less concerned about the proprieties of singing on stage, and as for the other thing Le Fantome is long dead and gone and La Carlotta has long since retired back to Italy. The Comte de Chagny has become a corpulent drunk and you lost touch with the two Giry women long ago after you were married and they moved to America. The Palais Garnier has been restored to its former glory under new management. Paris has been home to many more recent scandals. I doubt that very many people even remember that ancient one involving you. Pere made sure that it was never spoken of and you know how influential that he was." Annette told her.

"I wish that you wouldn't speak about the Comte de Chagny that way. You understand nothing. It was my fault that he became what he is today. I broke his heart before he broke mine. Every time that I see him it destroys me inside to know what I did to him." Christine admitted. "Yet for a while I could forget. It is only now when you have found a young and handsome suitor of your own that the past seems to haunt me even more than it did. For a long time I just wished it away."

"What do you think that you did to him?" Annette asked softly. "Tell me. Make me understand you Maman."

Christine did not want to say anything. Christine had vowed earlier never to reveal what she had done, but perhaps Annette needed to hear so she could understand, perhaps it was time. She had wanted to reveal what she had done to someone else for so long, but could never bring herself to reveal her shame to anyone else.

"Very well", Christine whispered as she brought her mind back to that terrible night. "It was during the fire at the opera house. Raoul and I had just escaped from the monster's lair. When we made it outside we were both exhausted and we felt that we had to sit down for a moment. When we did, and we were settled, he looked at me with a strange look on his handsome face and asked me "Now that we are away from that _thing, _I must ask. Why Christine, why did you do it?"

I turned to him "Do what darling?"

But I knew what he had meant. I just did not want to admit it.

"Kiss _him_ twice, and before that on the stage. You and he seemed to be drawn to one another in such an unseemly way. You looked almost as if you liked it. No, not almost, you _did_." He added furiously. "I saw all of it and your whole face lit up with joy, as if his hideous face was the most handsome one that you had ever seen. How could you?"

I tried to deny it but he wouldn't hear of it. He kept pressing me. Finally I explained.

"I saved you by kissing him Raoul. He would have harmed you if I didn't. What did you want me to do, let him kill you? Like he did the others? Is that what you truly wanted Raoul for him to kill you?"

Raoul replied bitterly "He did anyways Christine, or at least he killed our love. You both did."

I looked at him in alarm "What do you mean? Do you honestly think that I enjoyed it? Kissing that disgusting and hideous face? Dancing with a murderer on stage? Didn't you see me rip off his mask so that your men could get a shot?"

He replied accusingly "What about after he freed me, when you gave him our ring? If he did nothing for you then why did you make that gesture?"

To be honest I did not know why I did any of those things but I did so, and I tried to explain what I couldn't. There was no good answer that would satisfy him. For it to satisfy him, I would have to understand my own mind, and it had become a mystery to me. Trapped by his words, I made up a lie that was what I wanted to be the truth. I did not want to lose Raoul, "He looked so pathetic with those fiery eyes in that monster's face begging me to love him. I felt nothing but disgust that that _creature_ would lower himself to plead to me in such a way. At least before he had a little dignity, just then but he made my skin crawl, still I felt pity and gave him something to remember me by. He will never inspire love in anyone else, at least I could give him that."

"It was completely untrue what I told him. In the end it was all in vain. To my shame, I was not really disgusted at all at the moment that I kissed him, and having seen us, Raoul did not believe me, no matter how terrible I made the whole experience sound. He claimed that he could not marry someone who had willingly kissed such a vile creature, that his love for me had died when I did. Yet he did offer to keep me as his mistress." Christine recalled.

"But he was so unfair to you Maman. You had no choice but to kiss the monster to free him, and if it bothered him so, if your lips were so foul then why did he offer to make you his mistress instead. Why does he still try to get you to sleep with him? I have seen him proposition you more than once." Annette asked her.

"You weren't there. It was only he, and I, the Phantom, and a man known as the Persian that was it. The Persian was not in the room at the time that I kissed the Phantom, but Raoul saw all of it, and he saw that I did not flinch, and that I did it twice. He had seen what to him appeared to be almost affection pass between the Phantom and I. Perhaps he would have forgiven me if I had only kissed the Phantom once but I did it twice and I still do not know why, any more than I know what compelled me to give the Phantom that ring. Perhaps it was pity for my old teacher. All that I know is that those kisses shattered everything including my heart and Raoul's and neither of our lives were ever the same."

"How did you know that the Phantom died that night?" Annette asked.

Christine admitted what she had never told anyone "He heard what I said to Raoul. He always had stalked me and was doing so then, and I knew that he might have heard me, but I didn't care. I counted upon him hearing me so that he would perhaps leave Raoul and I alone for good. I was right he heard me, and he emerged from the shadow and gave me one last terrible look and walked directly into the fire. The next day they found his ashes, in the same spot where he had disappeared. No one could have survived that inferno, not even him. I visited Madame Giry just to confirm if she had heard that he was gone, and she had heard the same thing. If he were alive, he would have still stalked me. He wasn't the type to ever let me go, even if he did for that moment. He would have followed me around singing songs in my head as he used to even now."

"I am sorry that you lost your love that night, Maman. Even if I do think that the Comte de Chagny was using what happened to cover up his own inadequacies. You did nothing to him but try to save him from a monster. If you were not disgusted by the kisses there could have been many reasons perhaps you were simply being a good actress and making sure that the Phantom believed you. It is all the more reason though that it is time for you to bury the past. You will never get it back and those ghosts are long gone, you are still young, and need to let go of it. I am surprised that you have never spoken to me of this before now." Annette told her.

"I have put it from my mind until now, but for some reason being here reminds me of those days. Perhaps it is because you and Albert remind me of Raoul and I. Luckily you have no monster lurking in the background to drive you apart, as we did." Christine mused. "But still for me, much of this faintly echoes the past for me, even if it is a different place and time. Perhaps it is my age creeping up on me that reminds me of all of it so suddenly. It is just that ever since we arrived in London I have started thinking about _him._ I used to sense when he was close by, and although you might think that I am crazy for saying so I sense his presence now. It unsettles me to have that feeling. It has made me feel more than a touch of my old fear."

Annette looked at her sympathetically "Well perhaps this masquerade will lay the ghosts to rest and you will have a good time there."

Just then the hotel phone rang in their suite. Annette ran to the phone and answered briskly. When she was finished she turned to Christine with a smile. "Albert has come for us. He is waiting in the lobby."

Christine felt a strange premonition "Perhaps I should not go." She told Annette uneasily. Her body had a strange eerie twinge tremble through it. All of that talk about the Phantom was enough to raise her hackles.

"You know that I cannot go without a chaperone. This is the whole reason that Albert invited us. To meet his family and friends, and introduce me to British society. Everyone who is anyone will be there. Please Maman, don't let me down I really want to go." Annette pled.

Christine shook off her unease "Of course I will come darling. I just felt a little uneasy for a moment. I will not let you down. I am sure that you are right and whatever malaise that has gripped me will drop away once we are there."

"Thank you Maman." Annette told her.

The two women went down to the lobby to meet Bertie. She could see him standing there in all of his golden handsomeness. For the first time Christine noticed something about the boy as well, his eyes. They had the same startling green color as the Phantom's eyes did. Why had she never noticed that? Perhaps because she had been thinking about the Phantom a great deal ever since their arrival in England. Was she going crazy? Was she starting to see _him_ everywhere again after all of these years?"

Bertie linked his arms through both women's and escorted them into his waiting motorcar. It was a large and elegant vehicle sleek and grey. Neither Christine nor Annette had ever been in a motorcar, they looked at the contraption with apprehension. Bertie laughed at their fear.

"I guess that neither of you have been in a motorcar. It is only a prototype, but is a very stable vehicle manufactured by a friend of my father's a Mr. Henry Royce, who has loaned it to Father to get his opinion on it. Father has invested time and money into helping Mr. Royce start a new motorcar company. Knowing my interest in motorcars, he gave me permission to take it out to pick you up. I drove it here, but his chauffeur, Hartley, will drive us so that I might ride in the carriage with you."

Annette told him less reluctantly "It is a beautiful motorcar. I have seen some of course in Paris but have never actually ridden in one. My father was a bit old fashioned when it comes to new inventions. He had more than one foot in the last century didn't he Maman?"

Christine laughed, "He did. He always said that one could not improve upon what nature furnished us. He loved his sleek horses and fine carriages. He did not see why we should get around otherwise."

Albert observed, "My father is the opposite. He is always trying the newest and the latest in technologies. He met Mr. Royce when he wanted to modify a Decauville and was referred to him. Instead the two of them collaborated and made this motorcar instead. Mr. Royce is planning on making more of them and starting up his own company to manufacture vehicles like this one. Father helped him come up with the name of the line they will call it a 'Silver Ghost.'"

Christine felt a tug of foreboding once again at the odd name of the vehicle that they were in.

Albert caught it and misinterpreted it as nervousness about riding in a prototype motorcar. "I assure you Madame La Comtesse that this is a perfectly safe motorcar despite the fact that it is a prototype. Father would have never let me use it tonight if he thought that it was unsafe in any way."

Christine smiled tightly "It is not that. It is just that I have been feeling a little ill today."

Albert looked at her in concern "Are you sure that you want to come? I mean while I want Annette to come, if you are too ill to chaperone we can just wait until you are better. It is my sister's party but I could certainly go alone and then make my excuses. She would understand."

Christine dismissed his gesture with a weak smile "No I am fine. I don't think that I am ill. I just think that I am a little tired from the crossing and then from being in a new city. I am not as young as I used to be."

Annette looked at Christine and then Bertie "Maman has just become a little unnerved from the change of scenery. She has been in seclusion due to the mourning period for my father, and this is her first venture out. It is only natural that she is a little bit uneasy to plunge back in to society, particularly British society since she has never visited here before now."

Bertie smiled at her "Yet your English is superb, and I have engaged my father, grandfather and uncle all to dance with you. My father in particular is known for his graceful dancing skills, and of course as Annette has told you he is French so if you feel more comfortable with speaking French I am sure that he will be more than happy to converse with you in that language. I detect a hint of an unusual accent in your speech are you from Alsace or Germany? I meant to ask Annette."

"I was born in Sweden but have lived in France since I was six years old. I barely remember my homeland. Just that it was very dark and snowy in the winter." Christine told him.

"Do you still speak Swedish?" he asked.

"Yes, but I am afraid that I have an French accent in Swedish. Sadly I seem to have an accent of some sort in every language that I speak." Christine told him.

"I think that your voice sounds brilliant in both of the languages that I have heard you speak. I am afraid that I do not speak a word of Swedish so I cannot judge you in that, but perhaps my father can tell me. He is fluent in around ten languages and speaks none of them with an accent, although I occasionally hear his French accent come out when he is angry at me." Bertie told them.

"Does your father get angry at you often?" Christine asked.

Albert smiled "Not so much any more. After my mother died I am afraid that I was at that age where I felt inclined to oppose everything that he wanted for me. I realize now of course that he was trying to get me on the right road and keep us together as a family, and that it was hard for him to be both mother and father to both me and my sister, but at the time it felt as if he were being oppressive."

"I think that my late husband must have felt the same way that is why he chose to remarry. It is hard for one person, particularly a father, to keep a family together. Did he not think of remarrying?" Christine asked.

Albert shook his head. "No he was far too much in love with my mother to do such a thing. When she was alive they were barely separated. Unfortunately his devotion to her, while touching, has become a liability. My sister and I think that he should move on and find himself someone else to love, even my grandparents have told him to do so. Her last words to my sister and I were to try to help him to move on and find another to love. Unfortunately she gave us a daunting task. My father's problem is that when he loves, he loves too much. It is a good trait to have, to be such a loving person, but in this case his love for Mother has prevented him from moving on. It has been five years. Are you still devoted to your late husband?"

Christine smiled "He was a good man, and an excellent husband, but he and I had a different sort of marriage. We were far apart in age, and we had different interests but yes I do miss his companionship and caring. It is hard to be alone."

"Will you remarry? You are still young and beautiful," he asked.

She shook her head, "I doubt it. I have never set much stock in love. The one time that it came to me it betrayed me in the worst way. I would rather have companionship, but in that I am just as well served by getting a dog. They give you both unwavering love and unquestioning loyalty, and never give you cause to doubt them or to break your heart. No, while I may look young. I feel older than I am. I have already buried one husband. I am done with that sort of life despite the loneliness. I am instead waiting for grandchildren who I look forward to spoiling."

Bertie laughed, "You sound a lot like my father. He says the same thing; only he already has two dogs and a cat. He loves animals of all sorts, he says that they are the only ones who do not judge how a man looks or behaves. They just exist to love. My fat-…"

He had been about to tell her about Erik's mask, when the door was opened, he was interrupted. He never got to complete what he was going to tell her which might have lessoned the surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

The teasing is over. This is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. So far thank you to all who have favorited and followed and reviewed. Thank you to the following reviewers Savannah White, Guest, Stingray2185, scrubso, and of course Kitkat, I hope that more of you will favorite/follow this. The rating was changed as a precaution. Ok I am trying hard not to beg too much this time around but here is my first one. We authors on this site really do work only in the hopes of being read and we only know if we are being heard.

Chapter 6

Christine, Annette and Albert arrived at Lucretia's townhouse, in a very fashionable area, the exclusive Belgravia district in the heart of London.

While the townhouse appeared to be ordinary on the outside, it was very extraordinary on the inside. The house had every modern convenience available, including electricity and something that Albert called 'air conditioning'. The décor shed what had been the dark Gothic Victorian style, and had a sleeker and lighter feel. The ballroom contained a vast array of mirrors, which reminded Christine of the Palace of the Sun King, Louis XIV, at Versailles, but on a much smaller scale. It had a vague Eastern influence to it and yet with all the modern western trappings.

Christine turned to Albert and complemented him "Your aunt has exquisite taste. I have never quite seen anything like this. While on the outside the house appears to be rather ordinary, almost drab, the inside is the most beautiful home that I have ever seen."

Albert smiled at Christine and Annette proudly "While this is my Aunt's residence, the inside reflects my father's influence. He is one of the most exclusive architects in all of Great Britain, largely due to the late Queen. This house reflects his favorite technique of blending what he calls the 'essence' of the existing house with the comforts and beauty of the new century. Because this was our aunt's residence, and our own when we are in London, he has stamped it with his most daring designs and innovations. In this case the house rather resembles him in some ways very handsome, warm smart and refined on the interior and yet his exterior hides all of these qualities. I have already told Annette, but I meant to warn you earlier Comtesse that my fa…"

Just then his sister bound up to them like an excited puppy and interrupted. She was masked but her beautiful features were still plainly visible beneath the small adornment. She squealed in delight and addressed her brother in excited rapid-fired tones. She looked Annette over from head to toe and exclaimed enthusiastically "Is this the girl that we have heard so much about brother? The incomparable Annette? Why you are beautiful, and your mother as well. We will definitely have to introduce her mother to Father perhaps they shall suit."

Albert laughed at his sister's enthusiasm "Why yes it is Livy. I was just getting ready to come around and introduce both her and her mother to you, Father, Aunt Lucretia, Uncle Edward and Aunt Arabella, and Grandma and Grandpa. Where are they all assembled?"

"Well Father was showing the Earl of Essex, and Admiral Stuart several of his marvels. You know how he is. Once someone shows the least bit of interest in his marvels he is off and about showing them more. He may be quite a while, but no doubt he will be along to dance with me or I shall have his head. The rest are nearby with the exception of Cornelia who is trying to steal a dance with a certain someone who is promised to a certain someone else, can you imagine her nerve?" Livy told him. "Shall I take you to them? Oh dear me I have babbled on so much that I believe that I have been a trifle rude, I forgot we really have not been properly introduced although I feel that I already know you so well the way that Bertie rambles on about you."

Albert smiled and took his sister's hand "Miss Olivia Montgomery, may I introduce you to the Comtesse Christine de Bourges and her stepdaughter Annette de Bourges."

Olivia curtsied and then smiled "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I do hope that you have a splendid time at my masquerade. You must all put on your masks though, until midnight. It is part of the rules of the evening. I hope that I shall recognize Viscount Darnleigh I heard that he is quite the catch for the season, and so far no one has caught his eye. Perhaps we should have not made it a masquerade, so that we could see one another for what we look like. If he is as handsome as they say he might be the one, after all, his family is from Ludlow which is still in Shropshire, were I could be close to Father."

Albert laughed at his sister as he realized that neither Annette nor Christine had had a chance to get a word in. Livy always started babbling when she was nervous, and he supposed that she had every right given that this was her night and that she had not yet met Annette. He was sure that Annette and her stepmother could hardly follow his sister's rapid-fire English.

He took his sister's arm and teased "Calm down Livy, you do not have to be nervous. I am sure that Annette and the Comtesse are struggling to understand you when you talk like; that I know that I am and English is my native tongue."

Livy realized that she had been speaking rather rapid-fire and blushed and then apologized "I am so sorry. I do tend to forget myself when I get nervous Father calls it 'revving my engines'. I daresay that today has been quite the day for me and well tonight is just getting started."

Annette laughed and decided that she liked Albert's sister. She was sweet. She had been nervous about meeting Albert's family; after all, the English were notoriously stuffy but this girl was not stuffy in the least bit. She was the kind of girl with whom she knew she could be a friend from the start.

She smiled at Livy warmly and said, "You do not have to be nervous. I remember my debut. Mon Pere let me come out at the age of fifteen. My two older sisters were already out and I was so jealous. We have no kings any more but sometimes I think that it can make some of the old biddies even snobbier, they have no one superior in rank give them a put down."

Livy laughed "Yes there are a number of ladies who feel an obligation to remind you of their rank, never mind that they are usually hideous old cows who have grown bitter at life for passing them by. My father calls them the old toads. My father knows ventriloquism and can throw his voice and he loves to put words in their mouths, and they never have a clue of who did it. He does it only to the meanest of the bunch. He says that they deserve their comeuppance for being so cruel to others."

Annette laughed "Your father sounds hilarious don't you think Maman?"

She looked at Christine who for a moment looked pale. She suddenly recalled someone else with that same talent. Why was it that _his_ spirit seemed to be everywhere, she had hardly thought of _him _in years, excepting in her nightmares, and the occasional other small reminders? Yet, once again, another strange coincidence. She shook off the jitters and asked her stepdaughter "What did you say darling, my mind was elsewhere for a moment."

"Are you alright Maman you seemed far off and scared for a moment?" Annette asked with concern.

"I am fine." Christine lied. "I just felt a little lightheaded a moment ago."

Bertie offered "Well if you need to lie down I am sure that Aunt Lucretia wouldn't mind if we placed you upstairs in one of the guestrooms. My grandparents are not staying here since their own townhome is only a few blocks away, so there is ample room. Alternatively I am sure that we can ask the chauffeur to take you back to the Savoy, as you can see we are a respectable family of good name, I give you my word not to ravish her. He added with an impish smile.

Christine smiled back at the boy. She could definitely understand his appeal to her stepdaughter. She did not want to leave just yet without at least meeting his family, and most importantly his interesting father, who seemed to invisibly place his stamp on everything surrounding the boy. "I will carry on, as you English would say. I am sure that it will pass."

Annette looked pleased that Christine decided to stay but offered, "I promise that I will be good if you do have to go, just say the word Maman."

Christine smiled "Don't worry about me, let us meet Albert's family, and enjoy ourselves." She looked at Livy "Your family must love you a great deal. I don't think that I have ever been to a more beautiful affair."

Livy blushed "You are too kind Madame la Comtesse, but yes my father loves me a great deal. He calls me 'ma petite bijou'. He says that I am the crown jewel of his life now that my mother is gone. He wishes to see me well settled, and so, despite the fact that he is not terribly comfortable with affairs such as this, he has spared no expense with this event."

"It shows." Christine replied in admiration. "It really was decorated beautifully with exquisite flowers, especially the roses, which must have cost a fortune." The music was beautiful as well. She could feel it uplifting her spirits in a way that she had not felt in years, not since the old days before all the troubles. The music was not anything that she had heard before, but it was ethereal and light. It moved something inside of her that she had thought to be dead, just for a moment.

"The music is beautiful, who wrote it?" she asked Livy.

"My father did himself. He does not write music very often. He said that he lacks the same inspiration that he once had in his youth, but he wrote this song and several others just for today to honor me. He said that they just came into his mind suddenly, and he grabbed hold of them and wrote them down."

"It is so uplifting and spiritual." Christine told her. "I feel as if I have died and were walking in heaven." For a moment she really did forget herself she was in a half forgotten time and place and then she gasped in a panic as she realized who she had been with when she had last felt those emotions. She needed to get a grip on herself. He was long dead.

Annette observed, "Perhaps your father should consider asking the symphony or even the opera to perform his compositions. If Maman says that they are good then they must be. She used to be an opera diva, a long time ago."

Livy looked at her with a smile "Did you really? Madame la Comtesse, how unusual for a diva to become a Comtesse." She observed, "Father would never permit such a thing. He does not write music for any sort of publication, in fact this is the first music that he has written in my lifetime. Apparently, once long ago his music brought him a great deal of unhappiness, although at one time in his youth it had been the opposite, it had been his greatest source of comfort."

Christine did not have time to ponder her words for at that moment they were interrupted by an older couple.

"There you are darling, Lady MacLaren was asking about you just now. Wondering when you would take your first bow, and dance with your father. Many of your mother's old friends have been dying to see you since your father and you have spent the last two years mostly in Shropshire, and not here."

Livy replied, "I will be along in a moment but I was just getting to know Bertie's new 'friends' from France. You know the ones that we have been most anxious to meet." She added with emphasis.

The older couple looked from Livy to Bertie and then to Christine and Annette. "We apologize for our rudeness in interrupting."

Christine smiled "It was nothing really." She glanced at the two intruders and noticed how perfectly British that Albert's grandparents looked. Even from behind their masks Christine could see that the grandmother resembled their grandchildren greatly. She had perfectly coiffed golden blond hair and icy blue eyes. Her air of good breeding was impeccable. The older man was the same; very distinguished and aristocratic in a way only the British had of appearing. It was interesting that such a clearly noble family would have allowed their daughter to marry a commoner, as Bertie's father was purported to be. 'It was a shame that Raoul's family was not so liberal. Perhaps if they had been I would have had a child of my own blood to have such a debut.' She thought to herself darkly for a moment before clearing away that uncharitable thought. She reminded herself that her stepdaughters did have such affairs and Annette especially had always treated her like she was her real mother. She was ashamed of her thought, but at times she did allow her bitterness to shine through. She looked at the older couple with a twinge of envy, knowing that she would never have a man to enjoy her own sunset years with.

Her attention was drawn back by Bertie's voice …Comtesse de Bourges please meet my grandparents the Earl and Countess of Mercia."

The Earl looked at her warmly "May we dispense with the formalities? If our children and grandchildren are to get to know one another so well we might as well call one another by our first names I am Randolph and this is my wife Isabelle."

Christine smiled "I would be more than happy to use first names as well. My name is Christine."

At her use of her first name Livy gave her a sharp glance. _She was starting to wonder about this woman. Her name was Christine and she had been a diva long ago. What was the name of that woman that Father had fancied himself to be in love with? Wasn't it Christine? And she married a vicomte or a comte according to father as well. How many divas' named Christine married a Comte in Paris? I would venture to think not many, _she mused_. Suddenly wondering what she should do if this woman was the Christine. She had begun to like both the stepmother and daughter but now she was not so sure. If this was the same woman who had almost caused his father to do harm to himself. She had plotted against him and betrayed him after he had offered her his heart. She had called their father a monster and made him feel like one. What if father should see her and was made to feel that way again? She could not take that chance that it was the same woman, not without finding out her maiden name and making sure that it was…'_

Her reverie was interrupted as to her horror she could hear her father's voice he was looking for he to dance with her… "No." she gasped out loud.

They all looked at her and saw her stricken face.

Bertie looked at his sister in concern "What is it?"

Suddenly they heard a shrill scream leave Christine's lips, as she too had heard Livy's father's voice; the same voice that had haunted Christine's nightmares. It was the most hauntingly beautiful voice that she had ever heard, and there could be no other like it. Erik froze in his tracks as he too recognized the author of that scream. His eyes blazed in pure hatred, as he looked first at Christine, and then at Bertie's questioning face "What in the hell is _she _doing here?" he bellowed.

No one answered. Everyone was stunned by the fierceness of his emotion, even Livy who was the only one outside of the couple who knew what was going on. Livy rushed to her father's side and took her father's hand supportively, "Please Father calm down." She begged. "You do not want others to hear."

Erik ignored his daughter's words of caution. His eyes looked hard, predatory and dangerous as he stared at Christine. She looked back with equal hatred "You are dead." She whispered, "You are supposed to be dead."

Erik intoned bitterly "I am sorry to disappoint you but I did not die back there on that day. Perhaps even the devil did not want a pathetic and disgusting creature such as myself to darken his doors." He spat throwing her vile words back into her face.

"But the fire. It should have killed you." She repeated woodenly.

"Yet I am here." Erik sneered.

The Earl cleared his breath and said "Son, this is not the place for this. You do not want to ruin Livy's night." He told Erik calmly.

Erik looked at his father in law with an ironic smile "Unfortunately that appears to have been done. The Comtesses' scream was loud enough to have raised many questions, please find some sort of explanation for her insufferable rudeness." He turned his furious gaze back to her. "You will follow me to the door where you and your daughter will leave."

Christine seemed to ignore the others and accused, in French "Did you send your son to Paris to stalk my daughter and to therefore bring me here now that my husband is dead?"

Her ridiculous accusation had the effect that no one else's words had done

"Perhaps it is you who is stalking me Madame, now that your husband is dead. After all, this is my daughter's debut that you have interrupted, with your unwanted presence. Please leave before I do something that I will regret. I believe that this house has several chandeliers. I would be more than pleased to show them to you, very closely." He threatened.

Bertie finally spoke "But this is Annette, and Christine is her stepmother. I invited them."

Erik looked at his son "Neither of them are welcome here. And if this is the girl that you have been seeing then your relationship is over here and now. I will not allow my son to have anything to do with the daughter of that viper. Is that clear?"

"But I love her father, and she loves me." Bertie told him begging for his understanding.

"But despite whatever is between you both it ends here and now. You may perhaps believe for now that I am being cruel and that your life is over, and that your heart will be broken but you and she will both get over it, as I did, long ago. Any girl raised by a woman as cruel and as shallow as her could not have been raised with the least bit of substance. You may believe that she is capable of love for you but trust me she is not." He told Bertie. He pointed to a gilded statue of Venus "You see that statue? It will bring you more pleasure than either of these two woman. You would be better off going down to Soho and purchasing a whore than wasting your time on a daughter of Christine Daae."

Annette looked at Erik angrily and spat "Excuse me? You do not even know me Monsieur. How dare you say such a terrible thing about me, or about my mother? You don't even know us!" she exclaimed.

Erik narrowed his eyes at the girl and observed bitterly "But you are wrong about that, girl. It is true that I do not know you, but I know her probably better than you do. I was once her best friend and teacher, and I know perfectly well what she is capable of."

Christine found her voice and interjected "As I know what you are Monsieur le Fantome." She looked at Erik defiantly "Does your family know that you are a liar, extortionist and a murderer?"

Erik gave her a hateful look at her use of that name. "My children know exactly who I am and what I was so in a word yes. But did I not instruct you and your daughter to vacate the premises?"

He looked over to Bertie "You may escort them back to wherever they are staying and then leave them and say goodbye to that girl forever. Our business with both of them ends here and now is that clear?"

Bertie looked at his father angrily "Perfectly clear sir."

Erik looked at all of them and then turned to Christine and mocked her words "I suggest that you pack up your things and immediately take the next boat back to France. As you said Madame, you know perfectly well what I am capable of."

Christine shuddered. "We do not need your son to escort us, as I have no doubt that the apple does not fall far from the tree." She told them. "Come Annette, he and I do agree on one thing. You will not see his son any longer."

She took a shocked Annette by the hand and turned around, and walked back to the front door and then they left.

Bertie made an attempt to follow; he found his father's hand on his son's shoulder.

"I meant what I said. You will keep away from the girl." Erik warned. He summoned a servant. "Hugh, See to it that the two women who just left are escorted safely back to their hotel. Follow them at a decent distance to be sure of it and then return here to report back to my son that they are safe."

The servant replied, "Yes sir."

He looked at his son who was still stunned "I mean it. You may romance any other girl in the world, even a girl from the slums of East London should you so choose but she is off limits for you, now and always."

"Why father? What happened between you to hate the Comtesse so much?" Bertie asked, "Why are you acting in this fashion? Why did you let her believe that you were so terrible back then when your only real crime had been your failure to save the opera house?"

Erik looked at him coldly "I do not need to explain myself to you or defend my actions you will obey me in this because you are my son. That is all that you need to know." Erik stormed away to collect his thoughts, and calm his temper. There was still a ballroom full of guests many who had heard Christine scream and wondered.

Livy looked at her brother gently. "That was Christine Daae?"

Bertie looked at his sister blankly "Who?"

"The woman who broke our father's heart way back when. The one who deemed him a monster? I am sorry Bertie but I side with Father on this one. You have your choice of girls, you need to choose another."

"But Livy, it is too late, my heart is hers. Surely you can understand that I cannot stop loving her just like that. I can no more stop loving her than you can stop breathing." He pleaded.

"You must do so Bertie. You have no other choice. I am sorry. I rather liked Annette but her mother, she almost destroyed Father back then."

The old Earl interjected "Your sister is right Bertie. The girl is best forgotten. We were there in Paris right after it all happened and your Father would have died back then if Emma had not convinced him that he was worthy to live. That woman had broken him almost beyond repair. It was only your mother, and her own desperate need to be healed that in the end saved him, and eventually healed them both." He put his hand on Bertie's shoulder "You will eventually heal Bertie. He did and there was no man more broken than him. Lets get back to the party and make our explanations. Fortunately not everyone speaks French but the rumors will abound anyways. We must present a unified front for your sister's sake."

Livy looked at her brother pleadingly "Please Bertie, come in and dance with me. Help us to repair the damage done tonight."

Bertie was dying inside but could deny his sister nothing. Even as he did he vowed to himself that he would see Annette again. After all Christine Daae was only her stepmother. Perhaps he could convince her to disavow her. He thought desperately. There had to be a way.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter.

Chapter 7

The party resumed after Christine and Annette left, Erik was forced to explain that Christine had screamed because she had seen a mouse. It was quite embarrassing to state that they had a rodent in the house, but the alternative was even worse. Still it cast a pall over the rest of an evening, which was supposed to be a triumph. It gave Erik yet one more reason to despise Christine Daae. Albert remained at the event on the strict orders of his father, but he sulked about like he used to when he was a teenager. Erik admitted to himself that Christine had looked magnificent in her sapphire gown. If anything she had grown more beautiful over the years, although he could see the lines of bitterness etched into her eyes and mouth, as if it took her a great effort to smile.

He had been surprised that while she had been married to a Comte that she was not married to the boy. What happened there? He wondered. Did even the foolish boy see that she had a heart made out of stone? He did not want to dwell upon the one woman who had once held his heart in the palm of her hand and crushed it to pieces, as if he were something disgusting like a spider or a cockroach. She gave him the same look after she screamed. It was same mixture of hate and disgust that she had all of those years ago in the lair. In that one look everything that he had built to insulate himself from his former low opinion of himself came tumbling down and left him vulnerable once again. Not that he had any attraction left for his old student, but he was once again left to feel as if the world saw him on display as he once had been, as a hideous monster undeserving of the title of human. He was once again that unloved, starved and beaten child whose own parents could not abide him. Not that self assured and successful man that Emma had slowly molded him to be. Never more than at that moment did he wish for his wife to still be alive and standing beside him than when he had faced the girl who had betrayed him in his old life. He would have liked _her_ to see that a woman had come to love the man behind the mask, and did not let his face get between them as _she _did.

"You didn't mother. Please be to God tell me that you didn't go to the Police this morning while I was sleeping." Annette asked her.

"I did and I had to. It was my duty. It was the only way that I could think of to keep us safe from him. You heard him threaten me and you do not know what he is capable of. You were not there back then. He is a cold-blooded murderer. Wasn't it you who told me that he should have been executed? Perhaps they can extradite him and bring him back to France to face trial for his crimes." Christine insisted.

"But he is Bertie's Father and Bertie is warm and kind. He has told me much about his father and he sounds like a good man. Perhaps there were extenuating circumstances." Annette stated desperately. She knew what Christine had told her before and never questioned it but this was Bertie's father. She desperately wanted her stepmother to be wrong.

"There were no extenuating circumstances. You forget that I was there in the middle of everything. It was a horror for everyone, and it was all his fault. He ruined my life and I was one of the luckier ones, at least I am not dead," Christine insisted.

"But even so did you have to go to the police? He appears to have led a decent life since then. He was even given a baronetcy by the late Queen. They would have no doubt investigated him before awarding him such a title don't you think? Did you really have to stir up a cauldron?" Annette asked.

"He is good at deception. Remember he pretended to be both an angel and a ghost for many years. He is a psychopath, a monster of the worst sort. You saw how crazy he looked last night. His eyes looked murderous just as they did long ago when he tried to kill Raoul." Christine told her.

"To be honest, he looked very angry, and clearly he hates you but I did not get the sense that he wanted to harm us. If he had I am sure that he would have found such a way to do so. He had a wife, and still has a family, and they seem to really love and respect him perhaps he has changed." Annette told her.

"Well we are getting out of here anyways. I do not want to be anywhere near him when he is arrested. We must be out of here by midday." Christine told her.

Annette sighed, "I was hoping that Albert would find a way at least to come over and say good bye. I have fallen in love with him, and I don't want to forget him. You complain that this man destroyed your happiness but now you are destroying mine. I think that Bertie was planning on proposing to me here in London, before our return to Paris. We were in front of a Jewelry store and he was asking me which styles of ring that I liked. We were so happy, and now I might never see him again."

"I forbid you to see him anyhow. If he is _his _son, he might kidnap you straight up like his father did me, and dispense with marriage and just take advantage of you. Perhaps that was how he was able to ensnare his wife, perhaps she killed herself to get away from him and that face." Christine told her hysterically.

"Bertie told me that she died in a train accident, and that his parents were madly in love with one another from the moment that they met. It was just like us, Bertie and I. You know that is what happened. He told you the same story right in front of me." She said clearly exasperated with her stepmother. Couldn't you have given him the benefit of the doubt?"

Christine replied "Perhaps that is what they told him or what he wanted you to believe, but like the father, perhaps the son is good at deception as well."

"This is not like you at all Maman, to make such wild accusations. You have always been so kind to everyone and compassionate. Why are you so different here? You are wrong about Bertie. Perhaps not about his father, I do not know him, but you are wrong about Bertie. I know it." Annette began to cry. She could feel her heart breaking. How could such a terrible thing happen to destroy her chance at happiness? It was so unfair. Suddenly she knew that she had to see Bertie one last time to see if he had any idea of how to overcome this situation. Surely there had to be a way to that they could be together. Perhaps if she warned him that her mother went to the police that he would see that she was not intent on harming his father. She thought desperately. But how to escape for an hour or two? She decided to just tell her mother that she wanted to go for a walk to clear her head. Christine offered to join her but she of course said no. She told her that it was important for her to do so alone. Christine gave her a suspicious glance but in the end she could not stop her. Annette was an adult.

In the meantime there was a knock on the door of the townhouse. A plain-clothes detective was there as well as a uniformed bobby. When the butler answered the door the inspector handed him his card "We are here to see Sir Erik Montgomery can you tell him that Inspector Smyth of the Metropolitan police is here?"

The butler showed them to the drawing room. The master is having breakfast with his family. I will tell him that you are here."

"Thank you." The policeman replied. The two men sat down and awaited Erik. Fifteen minutes later Erik entered the room and looked at both men affably.

"I am Sir Erik Montgomery. How may I help you gentlemen?" Erik asked.

The detective looked at him "We have come to take you into custody. We have been told that you threatened a woman last night, and that you are most likely wanted by the gendarmerie in France for several murders and possibly arson, that you are an escaped criminal known by the pseudonym the Phantom of the Opera."

Erik looked at them calmly "I assure you gentleman that I am not wanted by the French authorities. You may contact one Inspecteur Raymond Clousseau of the Surete in Paris, if you do not wish to take my word for it. He will explain my past dealings with the French police."

The detective replied "The problem is that the Comtesse de Bourges has come down to our station and entered in a request that you be taken into custody. Apparently you threatened her life last night and she is most anxious to press charges against you. She claimed that she was in danger from you, and told us that you had kidnapped her in the past. Is that true?"

Erik sighed "That is true, but I assure you that I have no motive to kidnap her now. I would like to see her leave Great Britain and return to France but aside from that I have absolutely no interest in the Comtesse."

"Perhaps so sir, but nonetheless we must investigate her complaint. As much as I would like to ignore it, I cannot. I have to take you into custody until it can be resolved. The Countess is leveling some rather serious accusations at you and we cannot afford to let you go free until we ascertain the facts. We do not want to cause an international row between France and Great Britain, surely a man of your intelligence can understand that." The detective told him.

Suddenly like an avenging angel Livy burst in "What is going on here Father? Jeeves has said that these officers are here to see you."

"They are not just here to see me, that blasted woman has asked them to arrest me and they are going to do it." Erik told her angrily.

"Why would you do such a thing? My father is innocent. We are very well connected, we will have your jobs if you continue this farce." Livy told them.

"Look girl you do not want to threaten a police officer do you? You don't want to join your father in jail. I can see that you are emotional about this." The policeman told her calmly.

"I am not a 'girl'. My name is Miss Olivia Montgomery, and my grandfather is an Earl, and my father here is a baronet…" Livy started to say.

"Stay calm Livy. I have no choice but to let them take me for now. Call my barrister and explain what is happening here. Don't get yourself arrested over me." Erik told her.

Just then Bertie came in and offered "Annette just came by to warn us, but I can see that it is too late. I'm sorry Father that you have to go through this ordeal. I would like to accompany Annette back to her hotel to talk some sense into her stepmother." Albert told him. "I just came in to tell you that I intend to do so. Annette understands that it is just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? That sounds so innocuous. We do not need her help to deal with her stepmother. Leave it be and it will be fine." Erik growled "We have had too much contact with her family as it is. Surely now you must understand why your relationship must be cut short and ended. I am sorry son."

Annette stepped into the room behind Bertie and made her appearance known "Please sir, I have already tried to talk her out of her action. She simply fears you because of the past but ever since I met Bertie he has told me how wonderful that you are. I am sure that she will see that you are not the same man that you were long ago."

Erik sneered "You would aid the murdering monster over your own stepmother?"

"Is that what you are?" she asked fearfully.

The sound of her fear made Erik feel chastened, after all she did come to warn them and offered her services as an intermediary, despite his continuing objection to his son maintaining a relationship with Christine Daae's stepdaughter, it was unfair to the girl to treat her ungraciously. After all both she and Bertie were causalities of their terrible past. Despite Christine's distorted view of Erik, he was first and foremost a gentleman, and would comport himself in such a way. He could feel a sudden warmth, as he knew what Emma would have wanted him to say and do. He looked at the two policemen and asked "Could you step outside for a moment or two gentlemen while I speak with Miss de Bourges and my children alone for a moment."

They looked reluctant but agreed, "A few minutes only sir, we will need to go. You seem a fine gentleman so we will allow it."

Erik looked into Annette's eyes and met her gaze and mouthed firmly "To answer your question, No. Oh don't get me wrong, I am more than capable of killing, and my face is hideous, and my temper dark, but at no time either now or before have either you or your stepmother been under any threat from me. Nor will you be. I have no interest in resurrecting the past. I have not even taken pause to find out what happened to her, or anyone connected to her in more than two decades. I freed her from my influence long ago, and I intend on maintaining that distance indefinitely. Any feeling otherwise burned away in the fire of the Paris Opera house long ago. If it pleases you to do so, you may extend that sentiment to her, and then the two of you are free to leave and return across the channel back to France, unhindered." He looked at both Bertie and her and told them both quite reasonably "You can see why your continued relationship with one another must end here and now before you reach the point of no return. No matter how strongly you might feel about one another, the estrangement between Christine and I will eternally stand in your way, and would eventually poison your love. You might think that it might survive, but you would be unfairly forced to make a choice between us."

Annette looked at him woefully "But sir, surely you and she could perhaps be reconciled. I know that from what she told me of you that you and she once cared about one another. Perhaps if she could be made aware that you are no danger to her you could learn to forgive one another and be friends."

Erik laughed bitterly while looking at the door where the policemen were standing just outside "Friends? Impossible. Almost twenty-three years since that time and yet nothing has changed between us Mademoiselle. The police have been called and are still waiting to arrest me for the various crimes to she has deemed me guilty of from the beginning. For us to be friends she would have to undergo a complete transformation of how she views me, and admit to my humanity in her own mind. She has always lacked the ability to see me rationally Mademoiselle and I ran out of the desire for her to do so long ago."

There was a knock on the door, and then the two policemen came in.

"We are out of time sir. We must get you to the station and process you."

Livy looked at them coldly "This is a disgrace, my father has done nothing wrong."

The Inspector replied, "We are only doing our jobs. Perhaps once we verify that the French do not want him, and if the girl here can convince her mother to drop her accusations then your father can be released quickly, but in the meantime we must take him in."

The detective looked at Erik and brought out handcuffs.

"Is that really necessary Inspector? I give you my word as a gentleman that I will not try to escape." Erik offered.

The man shook his head. "Sorry but the complaintant has stated that you might be a murderer those are serious charges. Also, we are going to have to ask you to remove your mask. It is against regulations for an inmate to wear any adornments. I am sorry once again."

"This is outrageous. My can't you at least treat my father with a little bit of dignity? His mask is needed to hide a deformity." Albert insisted.

The Inspector ignored him "I am sorry again sir but no. You must come to the station with a naked face. Please remove your mask."

Erik smiled grimly "I assure you gentleman that if you ask me to remove my mask, you will be more disgusted than I am. It is every bit as much for your own good as it is for mine. May I at least wear it into the police vehicle?"

The inspector looked at his companion "Alright, I guess that we can let you do that but you must take it off when we reach the station. I am afraid that we will have to insist on your cooperation."

Erik bowed "Thank you for that at least gentleman." Erik looked at Albert. "Please make sure that our barrister contacts MacKay who was formerly at Scotland Yard, just in case that these officers are unable to get ahold of Inspecteur Clousseau in France. He is the only one in Britain who had full access to my file from France. I did a splendid job of burying the past to keep this information from falling into the wrong hands. In the meantime contact your grandfather as well and inform him of what has happened. Erik ordered."

"I promise that we will have you out by noon Father." Albert vowed.

Erik looked at his son wryly "Never promise what you cannot fulfill son. It is a Sunday and the very people that we might need to contact might not be available today. I may have to spend a night or two in that blasted place." He looked at Annette and back to Bertie" In the meantime make sure that your friend here is escorted safely back to France, oh but after that I expect you to keep your promise not to contact them." He looked again at Annette "I am sorry young lady, you do not seem to be a bad person but it is how it must be."

Once in the police wagon, Erik thought about Christine and silently cursed her _"Why does that woman have to disrupt my life after all of these years and wreak havoc on it?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Easter: You all get to benefit from my leg injury I have been up all night in pain so I have been working on this.

Chapter 8

Erik continued his thoughts about the distant past as the police wagon conveyed him to the gaol. It was not often that his thoughts glanced backwards to those dark days at the opera house; but his current situation brought the past to mind for the first time in years. In the beginning of his time as the Phantom of the Opera, following his return from Persia he had just wanted to be left alone, in the one sanctuary in his entire life where he had felt safe. Before that, with the help of a young dancer Antoinette Giry, he had been able to escape his slavery as 'The Devil's Child, and he had a rare respite from the prying and hostile eyes of his fellow man. Antoinette had shown a thirteen-year-old boy a safe place to hide, underneath the construction site of the Palais Garnier, and he remained there for nearly two years.

But like many restless children he longed to explore the world and to perhaps find acceptance. One night he snuck out of his sanctuary, and set off into the wider world, traveling mostly by night to avoid anyone noticing a tall boy with a masked face. He slept in barns and forests and traveled from Paris all the way to Yalta, in the Crimea, which had been newly absorbed into the Russian Empire, following the late Crimean War. He would play a violin along the Alexander III Boulevard on the shores of the Black Sea. He also performed feats of magic for the children of the newly arrived Russian aristocrats who were fast constructing dachas and villas to take advantage of the Tsar's new warm weather Court. At times he would help build the dachas as well working closely under the eye of the Russian masons. His fame grew and he was invited to perform for many of the vacating Russian nobility, and during one of his performances he discovered an exotically dressed man.

He introduced himself as a cousin of the Shah-in-Shah of Persia and persuaded Erik to ply his magic before his cousin. He offered him a vast amount of money particularly for a young boy, and so Erik accompanied the man to court only to later discover that he was enslaved once more. The Shah had admired both his genius and other talents. Yet when the Shah invited competition for a design for a new palace to be built at Mazanderan near the Caspian Sea, Erik jumped at the chance to showcase yet even more of his talents. What he did not realize, as a westerner, was that the Shah still had some very medieval notions of what such a palace should contain and requested that Erik modify his plans to build both a torture chamber and a prison. Eventually the Shah drew him in to his wicked games of torture and assassination, when Erik and Nadir, the man who had lured him to Persia, had become the joint heads of his secret police. It was a great accomplishment for a man barely out of boyhood, but Erik had always been brilliant. As with everything else he made an excellent Daroga. Erik would quickly solve both the conventional crimes, and the political crimes. But the problem soon became apparent that Erik possessed enlightened nineteenth century western democratic notions of justice whereas the Shahs notions were mired somewhere in the seventh century. They began to clash. Naturally the more successful and outspoken that Erik became the more paranoid that the Shah became that Erik would turn on him. Finally the Shah decided that he had enough of Erik and ordered Nadir to execute Erik. But Nadir having grown to like the Frenchman instead gave Erik the chance to flee back to France returning to the one place that had ever offered him sanctuary.

At twenty-four years of years of age he had already felt old. He had thought that he had seen all that the world had to offer and he was ready to bury himself away from it forever. He ignored the loneliness that had invaded his soul. It was better than the alternative, of placing himself at the mercy of others. He realized that he would always be either reviled or exploited, for him the emotions of love, and a sense of belonging were never going to be attainable. He had lost faith in all of humanity, and he therefore had consigned himself to a gilded prison of his own making, five cellars beneath the Paris Opera House; a place where he could write and play his music, and hide away from everyone but his old friend Antoinette. As it turned out hiding away was no better than living among mankind. He did not count on the fact that he would get lonely and bored even with his music. One day when he was feeling particularly sorry for himself he heard someone crying. It was the little Swedish girl who had only arrived a few days before. He did not mean to speak to her, but she seemed so lonely and lost, and she was looking for an angel of music. Erik, in a moment of compassion, decided to undertake what the child had prayed for.

As the years flew by, he had watched as his protégée and friend had become increasingly beautiful, as she grew into womanhood. At the same time, he had begun to feel a sense of oneness with her that he had never felt before towards anyone since then, not even Emma. For him their relationship had been a communion of two souls that had driven away his loneliness, and had given him hope that he had truly found the one receptacle for the music in his soul. For him, he had thought their bond had been forged by the supernatural, for how else could two voices possess such perfect grace and harmony? Yet he had been so terribly wrong. Even now, years later, she could do nothing but betray him. What a naive young fool he had been back then to believe the lie that his love starved heart and mind had told him. Love was not wild, or untamed or uplifting. Love was steadfast and loyal, and grounded. What he had felt for Christine was self destructive, and in the end turned his dreams to dust. She had proven it all to be a mockery as hideous as his face. Their love had been twisted and deformed, and he was as disgusted by it as she had been by his face. Even when she intruded upon his life the previous night, for one brief moment his treacherous heart still lit up with the dying embers of the once strong flame that once burned deeply in his soul for her. Yet it had immediately fled at the sound of her scream. At least she was consistent over the years in her terror and hatred towards him.

Just then the paddy wagon pulled up to the gaol and the two police officers told him to come out. When they arrived into the station they escorted him into a room where they would take a mug shot, as standard procedure. Erik turned to them in horror at the thought of his bare face being photographed. He had never before permitted anyone to do so.

Erik looked at the young photographer "May we dispense with this part? I will be out in a few hours time once you have contacted both the Surete and Scotland Yard and my barrister arranges for my release. I will pay you gentlemen whatever you would require to skip this ritual." Erik pleaded.

"I am sorry sir, truly I am, but it be standard procedure 'ere to take a mug. We must treat everyone the same no matter what their station." The policeman replied.

"But my face is not the same as anyone else's. For that reason I have never permitted it to be photographed." Erik told them. "For pity's sake can you at least ask your superiors if we could dispense with this horror? Again I would pay you whatever you asked."

The policeman grew angry "Beggin yer pardon sir but do y'a want to add attemt'd bribery to your charges? We donno 'cept them 'ere lest we end up behind bars same as you. Remove yer mask sir, or I'll yank it off mis'self."

Erik could see that he was not getting anywhere and removed it.

The photographer looked away in disgust "Y'er verily the ugliest bloke that I 'ave ever seen. An I've seen a bunch of real lookers come through 'ere." He then turned shouted loudly to the others at the station "Cum ere boys an see this bloke's mug. 'E looks like my pa did afta e came back dead in a box from Mafeking. E was a bloody 'orrible sight to see wen we ad to view em at 'is wake. I 'ave seen my share of orrible faces ere but this gent'men's is da worst."

To Erik's humiliation they shuffled in and jeered at his face until Inspector Smyth came in.

"What are you all doing here gawking at this man? This man is no common criminal he is one of the most distinguished men in the country, a baronet. Would you have him think that we are an uncivilized monsters here?" he asked.

"I beg yer pardon, sir." The photographer replied. "We did 'na mean anything by it but you 'afta admit 'e's 'ideous, an gent or not, aint e a murderer?"

"That has yet to be established Hopkins. You will be sorely reprimanded for your treatment of this man." The Inspector replied stiffly. He then looked at Erik and Erik could see the man turn the other way. To his credit the Inspector maintained a stiff upper lip and did not react, as the others did. Erik appreciated his response.

He looked at Erik apologetically "I am sorry sir for the men's disrespect here. They are disgraceful. I will put you in a private room so that you do not have to experience any future discomfort."

"Thank you Inspector." Erik replied evenly. It had been a long time since he had been humiliated in such a way, and it only increased his anger at Christine for having gone to the police. Why could she have not just done as he had requested and left the country? Shouldn't she have realized that if he had felt any inclination to harm her he could have done so years ago? Instead she felt the 'obligation' to betray him once more, just as she had done years ago. Two decades had passed and she had remained true to form. Still afraid of him, unwilling to treat him as a human being. He cursed her once again.

In the meantime, Bertie escorted Annette back to the hotel where Christine had been pacing the floor worrying about where her stepdaughter had been. When the door opened to the suite and Annette re-entered Christine chastised her "Where have you been? Don't you know that I was worried sick about you? I was afraid that _he_ had kidnapped you to get to me." Just then she noticed Albert standing behind her and sneered, "What are you doing here?" She looked at Annette angrily "I told you to stay away from him, he or his father could have harmed you?"

Bertie looked at Christine angrily "I would never do such a thing and neither would my father. He is a good man. How dare you file a complaint against him for allegedly threatening you. My father is a good man he would not harm you. Not without cause."

"He did threaten me. He reminded me of his past murders and warned me that he would do the same to me." Christine replied. "He told me to leave England or else. I could see the murderous gaze in his eyes. I know it well. I remember it from long ago. Again, I must ask you to leave. What are you doing here anyways, I told you to stay away from my daughter. Did you come to stalk her, like your father used to do with me?"

Annette looked at her stepmother in exasperation "You should not have had him arrested Maman. Sir Erik himself assured me that he had no intention to harm us. He did not …"

Christine interrupted her stepdaughter "You mean that_ you_ went there and saw _him_ after I told you to stay away from _him? _Do you have any idea how dangerous that it could have been? How dangerous he is. That man both killed and kidnapped, there is no telling what he might do. What were you thinking?"

Bertie replied angrily, his temper flaring "You witch, you would defame my father in such a way. Clearly you know nothing about the sort of person that he is. He is a good man."

Christine replied, almost hysterically, taunting, "Clearly it is you who know nothing about your own father. As he reminded me last night, he is most capable of all of it. I have seen what he did, you were not even born when he committed his horrendous crimes."

"I know everything about my father." Bertie insisted. "Every single detail both sordid and good. He and my mother both told me everything."

Christine hissed, "Then if that is true then you must know that he is a liar, extortionist, kidnapper and a murderer, or if you don't then he told you nothing."

"You know nothing, Comtesse. You are just as my father described to me, shallow, heartless and unfeeling. It is no wonder that your fiancé left you. You are a cold and bitter woman," he sneered.

Bertie turned to Annette and gave her a sad and troubled gaze: "I feel sorry for you, having to put up with her. Perhaps my father was right we have rushed into our 'friendship' prematurely. I thought that I cared about you a great deal, perhaps even fallen in love with you, but even if you are, as I believed you to be, it is clear that our families could never reconcile. I could never betray my father in such a cruel fashion as to marry you. I think that it is best if we end it here and now. I am sorry."

Annette looked at him, her heart felt heavy and shattered. She gave him a stricken look "I love you as well Bertie. Isn't there some way of getting past all of this?"

Bertie looked at her bitterly "I'm sorry but our parent's bitterness would most likely come between us and poison our love, until it would wither away and die. It is best that we end it now, before we grow even more attached to one another."

Annette nodded tearfully "I guess that you are right Bertie. I cannot believe that, of all the people in the world that we would fall in love with, that we would find one another."

Bertie smiled at her sadly, holding back his own tears. He too felt the unfairness of the situation but could see no way past it. He took her hand and kissed it gallantly. "Adieu mon petit amour, I hope that you find the right sort of man to cherish you as I would have. I will never forget you. I promise you that." He reached over and hugged her and she held on to him for dear life.

"Your expenses here will be taken care of, if anything arises before you journey home, you may contact my father's Estate Manager Thomas Rutledge. It is best if we do not talk again or it might be yet harder for me to let you go." He told her. He looked angrily at Christine "For what it is worth you have won, Madame la Comtesse. I am not sure what my father ever saw in you. When I look at you I see nothing but an angry, bitter and vindictive person. Good day." He told her stiffly. With that he turned and gave Annette one last look of longing as if to memorize her beautiful face and then left the suite.

Annette looked at Christine and reproached her, "How could you Maman? Can't you see that you have broken my heart? You have now ruined my life in the same way that you ruined your own. Does it make you happy to know that I will never find another quite like Bertie? He was so handsome, kind, intelligent and caring. I have listened to him speak glowingly about his father ever since I met him, and in truth, his father did not seem to be anything like you described in person. Considering the circumstances he could have been much less kind to me, yet he let Bertie escort me back here, giving us time to say goodbye. I don't see how you can say that he is hideous, horrible and a monster, especially compared to the Comte de Chagny. Aside from the strangeness of his mask, he looks to be in excellent shape, particularly for a man of his age. If I did not know that he was in his fifties I would have thought him to be your age. You have been looking at him with blinders. Haven't you ever made any mistakes in your life? Haven't you ever done something that you regretted? I would guess not because you are so 'perfect.'" she mocked.

Christine gave her a stricken gaze. "I did not mean to ruin your life Annette. I would not have wished it upon you in the world. I only did what I had to, to keep both of us safe. I admit that Bertie seemed to be a fine young man, but appearances can be deceiving, especially with a father such as his. Your father entrusted you to me when he died and I can hardly betray him by giving you in marriage to the son of such a monster. You were not there darling, but even you have heard many of the horrible stories about the Phantom of the Opera over the years. Please understand that I have only your best interests in mind. You are so young still and will find another man to love. It seems bad now but I promise you that you will."

"As you did?" she mocked again, "You who have spend the last two decades of your life moping over your lost love for a bald, drunk and dissolute man such as Raoul de Chagny. I never told you this but he attacked Amelie de Poitres in the corner of a garden at the de Brieux fete around a couple of weeks ago. If Remy de Chamboux had not walked by, she swore to me that he would have stolen a kiss from her or worse against her will. He touched her in a private place, and leered at her." She told Christine angrily. "That is the lost love that you mourn?" she asked hysterically, "You hate Sir Erik Montgomery because he got between you and that man. You should thank him for what he did for you there. He saved you from what would have been a terrible marriage to an awful man."

Christine replied softly "But Raoul was a good man, before _he_ almost killed him. That monster threw his Punjab lasso around Raoul's neck and strung him up intending on killing him. When I kissed the Ph- I mean Sir Erik, it was I who did so, so shamelessly, and pro…"

Just then the phone rang and Christine answered it was the front desk.

"Pardon me, my lady, but Inspector Smyth of the Metropolitan Police has asked me to request that you come down to the station to identify the gentleman that they arrested on your behalf."

"Do I have to?" Christine asked nervously.

"They cannot hold him if you do not. You have entered a complaint against him and by our law they must ascertain whether or not they are holding the right man. It would be rather unseemly if they have made a mistake." The hotel manager at the front desk told her.

"Well my daughter was there when they arrested the man and she can attest that it was the same man." Christine told him.

"It is not sufficient. You must come at once." The man insisted. "Our English criminal system values the rights of the man who has been accused over the rights of the accuser. Unlike in other places man is considered innocent until proven guilty."

Christine replied irritably, she wanted to leave England quickly, "Well alright. Tell them that I will be along shortly. I will need taxi called to take me to the station."

"I will be more than happy to arrange for one, my lady. Sorry for the inconvenience. " Christine hung up the phone and turned to Annette "I have to go they are forcing me to go to the police station to look at him and make sure that he is the right person."

Annette begged her "Couldn't you just let him be and drop the charges. He told me that he had no intention of harming you and I believed him."

Christine replied, "His word is not to be believed. You may think that he is a gentleman but he is not."

"I will come with you." She volunteered.

"No you must continue to pack. We need to get out of here as soon as we can so he will not send his people to find us." Christine insisted.

Annette looked at her bitterly. "You are so wrong Maman. My heart is breaking from how wrong that you are. I will never forgive you for this. I hate you forever."

Christine shrugged, "I would rather have your hate, and keep you safe, as I promised your father than continue to place you in grave danger. Some day you will thank me and realize that I did it out of love for you."

"I doubt that and I will hate you forever. Congratulations you have succeeded in making me as pathetic and bitter as you." Annette replied as she stormed away to her room. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed uncontrollably lamenting the sad direction that her life had just taken.

Christine felt a twinge of regret, and then suppressed it. She knew from experience that sometimes you have to choose what was right over what your heart feels. Just as she once did when Raoul had asked her to betray the Phantom by performing in _Don Juan Triumphant_. She had been conflicted then, because the Phantom, admittedly had been good to her, and had been both her best friend and teacher in the past, but she had no hesitation in doing whatever it would take to protect both her stepdaughter and herself from the same monster that once stalked her long ago. She would not give into her doubts as she did back then."


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter contains some violent themes. It is only a little explicit but still deserves a warning. This is a very powerful chapter.

Chapter 9

Christine took a taxi to the police station. She had already been there earlier in the day, and was anxious to identify the Phantom and then leave. She had no desire to be in the same building as him, even if he were behind bars. It was terrifying enough to see him the night before. She had no desire to repeat the terror. She did reluctantly admit that Annette was right. He had aged very well, much better than Raoul. He did not possess the least bit of flab, and his well-tailored suit had revealed his well-endowed masculine form. He still moved with a unique panther-like grace like no one else. It looked as if he had stopped wearing wigs because his hair was different, not slick and black but a more mahogany tone with white hair around this exposed temple, giving him a distinguished look. His mien had been very strong, proud and erect, there was no sign of the groveling broken man who once kneeled before her and cried.

His voice was still the same enchanting rich tenor that had so entranced her as a girl. If only she did not know the horror that lie just below the mask she would have thought him to be as handsome as his son, but with more charisma even yet. No one that she had met either before, or since, had ever matched those qualities that he had, no one could. If she did not know the ugliness that existed inside of him, just below the surface, she might have been able to overlook the right side of his face, but his distorted soul could not have changed. He was only putting on a new act for the world just as he did before.

He had just improved upon it, and learned to make friends, rather than skulk in the dark and kill people, or lie to them and destroy their lives. But a leopard could not change their spots, and a murderer remains one for life. Only a man of depravity could have done what he did back then and walked away from it without even glancing backwards, to consider what they had done to their victims. He had professed to love her and yet he turned his back on her, the Girys and even his Persian friend. Clearly no regrets or second thoughts: just ingratiating himself into yet another unsuspecting woman's life, and taking advantage of her kindness. There could be no other explanation for it. He had purposely walked into that fire to torture her. His emerald eyes had darkened, yet glowed with the strange fire that only his were capable of expressing. They had been affixed upon hers with a terrible mix of sadness and regret, but most importantly murderous anger. They were the eyes of a madman intent on doing harm. She could never forget that look or that haunting face.

The carriage arrived and she entered the station. Inspector Smyth came out right away to greet her.

"I do hope Comtesse that you will reconsider, I have just received word from both the Surete in Paris, and Scotland Yard that Sir Erik should be released immediately. Also the Earl of Mercia has phoned me, and the King's secretary. Even your own Embassy is now involved. Apparently this man is a national hero in your homeland; a recipient of France's highest medal of honor. Is this a joke Comtesse? Or some sort of misplaced sense of woman's hysteria? I have no doubt that if we wait long enough the late Queen herself will rise out of her grave to upend me. The man seems to be a perfect gentleman to me, especially considering the humiliation that he was subjected to this morning. A man of his pride and accomplishments should not have to receive a mug shot, not when he was forced to remove his mask, as he did. If he didn't want to harm you before he might be tempted to at this point." The inspector observed.

Christine could see that she had lost much credibility with the Inspector, if she had any to begin with. He had been quite skeptical when she came in but she had insisted that he arrest the Pha-Erik for his threats to her, at least. But why would all of those agencies lie on behalf of a murderer? What sort of cover-up was there? Had they become embarrassed that it had taken so long to find the Phantom and wanted it to appear that he was dead as was thought? Or did he bribe people with his money and connections to allow him to remain free? Well she could not be bribed. She did cringe a little at the thought that he would have to remove his mask for a photograph. She had not thought of that when she had pressed charges against him. In fact she had not thought anything through. She had acted on passion.

"Are you sure that you have spoken to the right people in France? Perhaps he has used his influence to buy them off." Christine questioned mildly.

"Yes he paid the King, and the French ambassador as well, and the Surete and Scotland Yard to drop the charges. I see your logic, Comtesse." He told her sarcastically. "Or perhaps you are insinuating that I am lying and that he bribed me? That would be simpler after all wouldn't it milady?" He insinuated sarcastically.

"Well they have confused this man with someone else. Did you drag anyone of _them_ to come down to the station to identify that man as the same so-called hero?" She asked wryly and with equal sarcasm.

"It is not my job to ascertain that, Madam, strictly to determine whether or not I have the grounds to detain an otherwise innocent man. We have laws protecting the innocent from unmeritorious accusations against them, which is what I suspect is precisely the case here." He told her bluntly. "Perhaps he might be inclined to sue you for bringing this whole unwarranted arrest upon him." He told her.

"It is not unwarranted." Christine insisted angrily "The man is a murderer, arsonist, liar, kidnapper and extortionist, and needs to be locked away for the safety of everyone, especially for me and my daughter."

The inspector sneered, "Ah yes the daughter. You mean Mademoiselle Annette de Bourges, the same girl who called me only a few minutes ago begging me to disregard whatever it is that you want to tell me. She has explained to me your extreme bitterness towards this gentleman and claimed that it was unmerited. She claimed that you disapproved of her friendship with his son, and this was your way of getting back at him. But perhaps Sir Erik bribed her as well. The list does seem to grow by the hour, why not add your own daughter?"

Christine felt a stab of pain at Annette's betrayal. She knew that Annette was angry at her, and had professed to hate her, but she thought that at least Annette understood why she did what she felt that she had to do. She had made herself perfectly clear to her stepdaughter. She would have to somehow mend fences when she returned to the suite, there had to be something to repair their relationship. She would just have to try harder to make her understand that she had acted for her own good. The girl had such a kind and loving heart, and had never truly been exposed to the ugliness of the outside world. She had never experienced anything other than love and support from everyone around her. She had never heard a single unkind word directed against Annette because she has been so loved and loving. Still her betrayal stung. She did not expect Annette to go behind her back like that. Yet one more thing that _he_ had done to her drove a wedge between her and her stepdaughter. Why did he always have to destroy every bit of love in her life? Even after all these years he had still found a way to do so.

As he paced back and forth in the holding cell, like a caged panther, Erik let his mind roam into his past. It had been a long time since Erik had been forced to be trapped inside a cage, yet the past seemed to surface quickly all the same, reminding him of what had been, and how far he had traveled from that last time. Erik had spent almost half of a lifetime purging himself of the hatred and anger that had once so defined him. He had turned his back on anything that might have revived those feelings for those very reasons. He never wanted to look back. When he had set Christine free all of those years ago, he had understood that he would never seek her out again or anyone who would remind him of the past, with his former obsession for her and her betrayals. He even walked away from much of his music for its association with her and the cursed opera house. Over the years he would go to listen to the classical music concerts or to a play in the West End or even a lecture from an eminent personage of the day, but never an opera house. If she and their music were purged from his mind and he took no backward glances then he could almost forget about the tragedy that had so engulfed his life back then, causing him to almost jump off of that balcony. It had been Emma who had pulled him back and brought order to his life. She had taught the monster that he didn't need an angel to grant him the miracle of love, only a soul as broken as his own, who needed him to heal hers as much as he needed healing.

After she talked Erik off of the balcony, Emma could still see the look of despair in Erik's eyes. The world had painted this unfortunate man a monster but Emma had known, from both Erik's look of despair over what he had done, and from the brave manner in which he came into the fire ravaged theatre and rescued her that Erik was merely lost not evil. Emma had seen and faced that true evil and Erik was not it. Emma had been the last person of many that Erik had rescued that night and she was afraid to come through the flames, she had been rendered frozen in terror at the flames. He called to her gently as if she were a child and not a maiden of one and twenty, and stretched out his strong hand like a strong lifeline to pull her to safety. He spoke to her in French and she was fluent in the language and yet she answered in English, " I can't I am scared." He answered in the same language "There are worse things than fire, Mademoiselle, tonight I was one of those things, but I need to get you out of here, and if I have to, to trade places with you to do so. Take my hand Mademoiselle and let me save you. I promised your little sister that I would help, and I never break a promise."

A few nights later when Erik was ready to jump she had reached out her hand in the same way and offered him life. He was ready to refuse her. He could not see how such an exquisite creature could understand what made him stand at the precipice between life and death; she had no cause to intervene in matters that were none of her affair. It was then that she changed Erik's whole outlook on suffering:

.

She confided in him her secret shame. In his eyes Emma had been beautiful, wealthy, intelligent and most importantly loved by her family, yet beneath her seemingly delicate and unflappable manner she had been utterly and shamefully destroyed. He had wondered why a 21-year-old daughter of an Earl would not have been married by that age and so she explained everything and then he understood.

_She whispered to him softly 'Only my parents, my great Aunt Lucretia and my brother know what happened to me, but it ruined both my happiness and my life. Six years ago when I was fifteen, I was riding unescorted to my neighbor's estate. Their daughter Amanda and I were best friends and we would ride back and forth to one another's estates all of the time. The tenant farmers were too respectful of my family to present a danger so I was not really worried. That day however, my horse threw a shoe and I was forced to dismount. I was halfway between the two estates and decided to turn back home walking leading my horse back the way that we had come. A short time later, it started to thunder and I remembered what I knew to be an empty stone cottage lying just off of the road in the woods. It had once been the home of the royal game warden centuries ago for the King's woods. But over the centuries it had deteriorated and had been abandoned but it was better shelter than outside. She tied her horse to the tree and went in to the half-ruined building. She felt a little uneasy about the whole situation, but she had figured that the inside was less dangerous than the storm. She was proven to be wrong._

_She walked into the cottage and immediately felt the embers of a flame. She knew then that she had been wrong that someone clearly lived there. She was surprised given the condition of the cottage, and the fact that it was on the edge of their own vast estate. She did not remember her father mentioning that anyone had come to live in the cottage. Clearly this person was a trespasser. A wave of fear gripped her, and she decided to take her horse and get away. But just then a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her towards away from the door. _

"_Ah, aint you are a pretty one, luv." A voice told her. He was clearly drunk because his words were slurred. "What are you doin here alone in the rain gel?"_

_Emma grew defiant "What are you doing in this cottage? This is my father's land and you are a trespasser. It is clear that you have been staying here."_

"_You are a fiery one gel, perhaps you need to be taught some manners._

_You would begrudge a homeless man a place to lay his head? No one is harmed by me staying here a bit luv. I dunna see anyone else making use of this place."_

"_This is my fathers' property and you must leave." She insisted._

_He grabbed her face between his hands and pulled it towards his. She could smell the stale alcohol on his breath. "You are quite an uppity miss. I am going to teach you lesson. You are going to warm my bed whilst we shelter from the storm."_

_She tried to pull away, and he hit her in the lip causing it to bleed. "Don't you pull away or I will make it worse on you. You will pleasure me greatly lass. By the time that I finish with you, you willna forget Robert Bythe."_

_She fought him greatly but in the end he overpowered her and had his way with her. It was that night that she was taught who and what a monster truly was. After that Erik's face meant nothing to her. _

_*************************************************************_Her family had been very understanding and vowed to catch the man. Fortunately the culprit had been caught and hung quickly, but still a part of Emma felt terribly impure. He had begun to haunt her dreams, and each time she would relive their incident. After a while it was all that she could think of; she would jump anytime that a door opened behind her, or she heard footsteps. A year after the incident she had decided that she had had enough of her fear and self loathing and decided to end her life. She hurried to the battlements of her family manor and readied herself to jump. She had stood perched at the juncture between life and death watching the verdant green lawn below, which seemed to beckon to her to leap. Her brother David espied her and raced to the battlements stopping her from doing so, for that time at least. It was not her first attempt nor would it be her last.

When Emma came of the right age she had hesitated to have a season. She wondered what man would desire a used woman such as her. She could not help but to believe that a potential husband could believe that she was at fault for what had happened. The world valued virginity, and she did not have that to offer, only a damaged soul. She had felt that her life was over and that she could never be whole again. She eventually had her season, and many suitors, but each time that she had become close to one she would pull away in anguish not knowing whether that suitor would reject her once they found out what had happened. By the time that the family had taken a short hop to Paris to celebrate her twentieth birthday, Emma was well on her way to the comforting state of spinsterhood. She had come to terms with the fact that she would never marry. Once that was resolved she grew more peaceful. It no longer mattered that she had been used in that way because no man would know or care.

Erik, after quietly listening to her tale, put his strong arms around her and pulled her to him, and whispered "I am sorry Cherie that that monster has used you in that fashion, and if he were not already dead, I would search him out and kill him on your behalf for what he did to the innocent child that you were. The world has named me to be a monster, yet I would never treat either a child or a woman in such a despicable manner. I do not think that you should have to be ashamed of what was done to you. In my opinion you are the bravest woman that I have ever met. Any man who could win your love and trust would be most lucky indeed."

She searched his eyes "Could you love a woman such as me? Even if you knew that I am no virgin?"

Erik laughed bitterly, "Are you serious, Mademoiselle? You are one of the most beautiful women that I have ever seen inside and out. I would be honored to claim such a bride, if a woman would have me. But I am afraid that it is I who will never be worthy of you milady. You have seen what lies beneath my mask, and therefore you know that for me to ever hope to know the gentle glow of a woman's love to be directed at me is madness to say the least. I am frankly both astonished and gratified that you would desire my company at all. There must be someone more appropriate for you to spend your time and efforts than on a hideous creature such as me. You need not fear that I will repeat my foolish attempt to take my own life. I have realized that had it been my fate to die that you would not have been there to intervene."

"I told you before that I do not find you to be hideous. In fact, I daresay, I feel quite the opposite. Perhaps I feel drawn to you because we are truly kindred spirits, we have both traveled the road to hell and back and yet we still struggle to live, to remain strong and steadfast in our determination to survive, despite or in spite of everything that has happened to us." She told him earnestly.

Erik looked at her sadly "Perhaps it is true in your case my dear, but as for me, I am not sure that my own survival has ever been my goal. I simply struggle to exist. Few, if any, have ever desired my continued existence from my parents to _her,_ they have sought only erase it."

Emma looked at him and queried, "If humanity has treated you so poorly then why did you save us that night? Also why did you apologize for putting us in harm's way to begin with? Why didn't you walk away and let everyone die who was trapped inside that night. Many in the theatre, including me screamed, when they saw your face revealed by Mademoiselle Daae. Many more yet called you a monster, yet of all her pleas only you answered my sister's call to save us."

"Because it was my own fault that the whole thing happened. I was supposed to help save the theatre from a lurking danger, yet I allowed madness to take hold of me. I failed to do what I had promised, and then I endangered so many lives in my failure, including yours. I distracted myself from what I needed to do for an empty dream, which had no basis in reality. _She _reminded me of who and what I am and how twisted and foolish that I had become. In my jealousy, I had forgotten who I was and what I was. Saving all of those people was the only thing that I could do, to begin with, to redeem myself from what I had done." He told her. "My soul has much to do to atone for my sins."

Emma smiled at him patiently "Nonsense Erik, we all do things that we regret. From what you have told me, you were guilty mainly of loving someone who could not love you back in the same way. Yet just because you have failed with one woman doesn't mean that there isn't another woman out there who would love to accept what you have to offer. When I look at you I see genius and passion and a deep desire to give and take love. How can a man who loves as strongly as you truly be a monster? That part of you is what drew me to you from the first, like a moth to a flame. That night, I saw your naked soul bared to me, as you gently reached around the shooting flames for me, intent on saving a stranger. One who might have been among the very people who had early screamed in terror as they viewed your face. I knew then that you were to be trusted; that you were very much a man, a good man and not a monster. Once that became clear to me then all fear of your face disappeared from me as well, Erik. Your soul is beautiful and that is all that matters in the end."

"You are beautiful, Emma, and I could love you easily if you could abide a man that looks like me. I would cherish you and protect you against every other monster that would seek to do you harm." Erik stated hoarsely.

"I would not betray you, like that girl. I swear on all that is holy to me, of that. I would prove to you that you could be loved and accept love." She replied fervently.

"I would woo you gently and lovingly, and treat you like a queen." He whispered.

"I am not sure that I could accept your touch." She admitted "But it is not because you are repulsive to me, it is because of _him."_

"Emma, I have a terrible temper but I promise would never touch you in anger. I too have been touched in anger, many many times. I was born with a smooth body, but it bears the scars of many hands, chains and whips which have flayed the flesh of my body rendering it almost as terrible as my face. Yet despite all of it I still crave the touch of a tender hand. I have never known that feeling but I know that it would be glorious." He told her. "I have never made love to a woman either. Forgive me. I can see that you are blushing. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable only to explain that I think that there is a difference between what that brute did to you, and what it means to be touched in love. I am sorry."

She shook her head tearfully "No, it's alright Erik. I was just now wondering how far that it would be outside the boundaries of propriety if I were to give you what you crave. Not the part about making love, but the part about touching. You make me feel ashamed of myself for allowing what happened to me to effect me in such a way for so long, when you have clearly suffered far beyond the bounds of anything that I have. I have known the feel of a friendly hand, a loving hand and I would like to share that feeling with you."

He looked at her in astonishment and stammered, "You would touch me? Why when you have already seen me and my shame, you have only known me for a short time, and yet would do what Christine could not do after knowing me for so long?"

Emma smiled at him "I am not Christine. I am not a bright-eyed ingénue who cannot decide upon what she truly wants. I am a woman who has herself traveled to hell and back. I know your pain and I want to heal it. In healing your pain I feel that I am doing the same for myself. May I caress you?"

Erik closed his eyes "As you please Mademoiselle. I am at your service."

She placed a hand on his arm and explored its surface, and then brought her hands up and placed them around his shoulders "I will give you a neck- rub. My mother would give me one when I was bent over a book or something and I would get a crimp. I would give them to father as well."

He felt the bliss of her small fingers as they deftly kneaded their way though his skin. "Your neck is as hard as a rock. Clearly you are in great need of my ministrations."

"In truth it is the best feeling that I have ever known." He told her.

"Then my mission is complete." She joked.

"I would do the same for you Cherie. If you were to permit me to touch you, you would feel nothing but gentleness." He told her.

"Not yet, perhaps in time but not yet. Just know that it is not your face that deters me, or the scars on your body, or your so-called malicious temper. It is just that what he did was so terrible, that even now, six years later, I am still afraid. But if there were one man in the world that I would be tempted to allow to do so, it would be you. I know that you will be kind and gentle and all of those things." She told him.

"I want to heal you, just as you want to heal me. Perhaps true love could spring from it, if we gave it a chance. Would you be willing to try?"

She gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead "Yes sweet Erik. I shall let you woo me, and treat me like a queen. I cannot promise that I will grow to love you but I will give it every consideration."

"It is the same for me Emma. I am as yet unsure of whether I am capable of love Christine has unmanned me in that way. I am not sure that I can allow myself to absorb the same heartbreak that was inflicted upon me a second time. But as you said we are two kindred souls who have walked through fire and come out of it stlll alive and that must mean something." Erik told her.

Emma smiled "I say that we explore it."

Erik replied, "Then we shall. If it doesn't work we must promise to remain friends. Regardless, of how it goes, I want to protect you so that nothing bad ever happens to you again. I will see to it that no one ever hurts you again. Not even me. This I vow."

"I agree to your terms Erik. I too vow to remain your friend no matter what will become of the other side of our relationship." She told him. She kissed him on the forehead once again and walked away. He could still feel the gentle mark from the kiss branded into his forehead. As Erik recalled that moment, it had marked a new beginning between him and Emma, and the relationship had borne fruit for many happy years. He felt a stab of pain in his side as he thought of how much that he missed her. She had never betrayed him as Christine did. Never questioned his worth or his claim to humanity. Even after all this time Christine was still choosing to slay the monster, yet all that he ever had wanted was peace. He was grateful that the detective had made a note of his high standing and let him wait in a clean private cell. In a cage once again, after all this time.' He thought angrily, slamming his hand against the cool metal of the cell door. And like then he could see various policemen come and go and gawk. They did not bother to hide their feelings as they discussed how hideous that he really was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the same time as Christine was at the police station, Annette was considering her own position. She was very upset, at her stepmother for 'ruining her own chance at happiness with her ancient feud with Bertie's father.' When the Phantom had been an abstraction, she had sympathized with her stepmother's position, that she had once been stalked by a hideous and murderous madman who had destroyed her love; but now that she had actually met this so called madman, he did not seem in the least bit mad or murderous at all. In fact he resembled her own beloved Bertie in so many ways. It was the Comte de Chagny who was repulsive to her. She had never understood her stepmother's former attraction to him, and was starting to wonder whether she had been drawn to something else like his title. He certainly lacked the intelligence and charisma of Bertie's father, so really what could it have had been? Whatever, she would not permit her stepmother to ruin her life as well, it wasn't fair. She would find a way to be with Bertie even if it meant betraying her stepmother. In her own opinion, her stepmother had stepped outside the bounds of what she should have done by swearing out a criminal complaint against Bertie's father. She would go to Bertie and offer herself to him as his bride to be. After all she was of the age of consent. Perhaps they could elope to Gretna Green in Scotland. She had read that English novel _Pride and Prejudice_ and remembered that one of the character's, Lydia Bennett, had done so with Wickham. Perhaps she could talk Bertie into being her 'Wickham'. Certainly once both families realized that their desperate act was a fait accompli, they would accept the marriage between them, and learn to get along with Bertie's father just like Fitzwilliam Darcy had to with Wickham. It would be romantic and once everyone saw how happy that they were they would have to accept the marriage. They could have a large church wedding later.

With that in mind, for the only the second time in her life both in the same morning, Annette defied the wishes of her stepmother and left their hotel room. She left her stepmother a note with her intentions clearly stated:

_Dear Maman:_

_This is to let you know that I intend on eloping with Bertie. Do not try to stop us, as by the time that you stop us it will be much too late and you will only compromise my reputation in attempting to do so. I suggest that you accept it and attempt to learn to live with my new relationship with the Montgomery family including my future father in law. _

_With Love, Your Daughter,_

_Annette_

Once she finished her note, she packed a small carpetbag and then she left the suite and walked downstairs. She hailed a cab and directed it back towards the de Villiers residence intending to call upon Bertie and present him with her idea.

In the meantime Christine was forced to view an unmasked Erik in his cell, where he still paced agitatedly back and forth. For a moment she almost lost her resolve, but she knew that for the sake of the public and her own safety she was convinced that she was in the right. The blood left her face as she glanced at his deformity for the first time in all of those years. Although he was unaware that she was identifying him, she felt as if somehow he knew. For a moment as she saw it she was reminded of the first time when she had slipped off his mask, and he had given her her first taste of his terrible temper. She had not known what she had expected to find under his mask but it was not the horror that she had found. In hindsight, she had handled it badly, and admittedly, she had partially set the stage for the disasters to come, but he too had reacted with equal venom. It was that night, which led to this day, sharply and steadily. There was no other path that it could have taken. She could not help but to note how both of their lives had come full circle. The Phantom had finally been brought to justice after all these years. She felt a wave of satisfaction pass through her knowing that she had done the right thing at long last.

Annette arrived at the de Villier's residence to find it mobbed by the press. Apparently news of Erik's arrest had been leaked to the newspapers and commentary was already being solicited. Annette could not get to the front of the mob it was too difficult. One young man saw her despair and broke off from the group and offered:

"You don't seem part and parcel of this lion's den milady."

"I am not. I was looking for Mr. Montgomery." She told him. She felt an eerie feeling from this man.

"Albert Montgomery? I am afraid that he has left for the country, milady. He said something about getting away from all of this." The man offered.

"But that cannot be, I just saw him. He would never leave his father like that. He would never leave me. How do you know this?" She said.

"Ah but he did, he is much like his father, a criminal, fortunately I am here to get you away from him on time. It is fortunate that your stepmother sent me to keep an eye on you. She did not trust you not to try to go to him." He told her.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why didn't she mention you to me before?"

"She only employed me to keep an eye out for you after you began to act erratically this morning. You will accompany me back to the hotel peacefully. Your stepmother will be most anxious to have you back." He told her.

"I don't believe you. Albert is not a criminal, and my mother did not employ you to do anything. If you do not leave me alone immediately I shall scream." Annette told him.

Just then a bulge appeared and it pressed against her side and the man spoke to her in fluent French and another man appeared as well and she was surrounded "I would not advise that." She looked at the new man who had joined them in disgust for she had seen him more than once. She recognized the balding head, paunch, stale breath, and dissolute form of the Comte de Chagny.

"This is an outrage." She spat. "You will let me go at once."

The Comte smiled at her showing her his cigarette stained yellowed teeth "I am afraid that at the current time that I have some use for you. He grabbed one of her breasts and caressed it and then dropped it as if it were a piece of merchandise. You will make a fine instrument of vengeance against your mother, and it would appear most unexpectedly that her monster still lives yet as well. That will make an interesting twist, to have him die at last. Your fondness for his son might create whole war and I can sell arms to both sides."

"Why?" Annette asked.

The Comte shrugged "Because she and her monster once took advantage of me, and my kind nature. I must now return the favor. I have offered her a less drastic way to have her show me her regard and yet she has chosen to ignore my requests over the past year since the death of your father. It is now time for her to repay my past kindnesses to her; you will not be harmed if she chooses to cooperate. I am in need of some cash and your father left you with a sizeable dowry. I shall become your father in law and your mother my mistress."

"You are despicable. I do not see how my mother once loved you." Annette spat.

"I do not care what you think." The Comte replied. "Your opinion does not matter. You are merely a means to an end, although a very pretty one." he leered at her. "You will follow us at once. I have secured a rather comfortable temporary living arrangement for you. You have made my job easier by so publically coming here. Your mother and her monster will remain at one another's throat even longer, each accusing the other of your continued absence. It shall play right into my hands."

"You are too stupid and cowardly to get away with whatever plot that you are hatching." Annette spat.

"We will see." He smiled.

Christine returned to the hotel suite to find Annette gone, and immediately called for a cab to take her to the de Villiers townhouse. She was determined to try to catch Annette before she took off with Albert. She somehow knew that the Phantom must have orchestrated it from the jail cell and she was going to end it here and now. The girl was far too naïve and love smitten to understand how truly evil the creature truly was. She was going to get to the bottom of this and make sure that her daughter was not used as she had been. She was not the young and innocent girl that she had been long ago and she would not let her daughter be used in some misguided vendetta.

When she arrived at the townhouse she completely ignored the large crowd of reporters that had assembled front of the house and marched straight up to the front door. They took her photograph as she pounded on the front door. After a while a butler answered the door, and hurriedly closed it behind her. He gave her a puzzled look. "I demand to see be taken to my daughter Mademoiselle de Bourges immediately." She told him.

He gave her a blank look. "I am sorry Madam but I do not know what you mean Miss de Bourges did call upon Master Montgomery this morning but he returned her to you shortly afterwards. She has not been here since."

"You lie. You are covering up your Master's tracks." Christine accused him shrilly. "The boy and his father are clearly cut from same cloth. Do I need to involve the police in this matter?"

The servant gave her what passed for an angry glare, in the English manner "I believe that you already have Madam. Given the crowds that your previous actions have already drawn I am sure that Lady de Villiers, Master Montgomery and Miss Montgomery would much appreciate it if you would state your concerns in a much more restrained manner where perhaps they might address them with more discretion. The Earl and Countess of Mercia are visiting as well, perhaps if you give me your calling card, like a civilized caller I might be persuaded to ask them whether they are available to receive you so they might better address your inquiries. Although given your behavior towards Sir Erik Montgomery I cannot guarantee a positive reception at this time."

She reached into her purse and did withdraw a calling card "Very well, give them my card and tell them that my step daughter is missing and that she left me a note claiming that she was on her way here."

The servant took the proffered card with a flourish "Very well Madam." He gave her one last cold glance and left her standing there awkwardly.

After what seemed like a long period the servant returned and motioned to her to follow. "The family will see you in the drawing room." She could sense his clear disapproval of the decision and he walked in front of her barely allowing her a chance to keep up. He showed her into the drawing room where the family was gathered around the fireplace in one group. Not one face allowed her the least bit of an opening in their collective armor with the exception of a very slight hesitation emanating from Bertie who was clearly the only person who had allowed her an audience with the group at all. Even he looked at her with his arms crossed defensively as if to ward her away. The Earl took the initiative for all of them and addressed her coldly:

"To what do we owe the honor of your visit Comtesse? We understand that you had a matter that you wished to discuss with us." He told her coldly but politely. He clearly gave Christine the impression that he felt that there was no matter that he deemed necessary to discuss with her.

She removed Annette's note from her bag and handed it to the Earl "My daughter left me this note, which I found upon my return from the jail this afternoon."

The Earl looked at the note dispassionately and handed it back to her "Well as you can see, our grandson is not with your daughter, so this note has nothing to do with us. Perhaps if you spent more time keeping track of your child and less time engaging in frivolous criminal prosecutions against our innocent son in law you would not have to come around here in fruitless pursuits looking for her. No doubt by now she has returned to your suite from wherever she went to cool off. Clearly she is not here."

Bertie looked over to Christine less hostilely than the others and asked, "May I see her note?"

Christine nodded "I don't see why not although your grandfather seems to think that I have just wasted my time coming here."

Bertie looked at the Earl "But I do care about Annette Grandpa, despite everything, I do care. It is not her fault, what has happened between Father and the Comtesse, we may not agree with what she has done but if it is just the same I would like to make sure that Annette is back at the Savoy and safe."

Livy piped up "Here we go again Bertie, first this woman tried to ruin my coming out last night, then she had Father arrested, now our house is surrounded by the press. Annette seems like a nice girl but really she is not your problem, she has brought all of us nothing but woe, especially Father and I. Really if you go with this woman she is liable to have you arrested next and strung up together with father. I wouldn't put it past her."

Christine looked at her and hissed, "How dare you. You know nothing about what your Father put me through."

"No, I know nothing about what he put you through but I hope that it was hell. I know everything about what you put him through, and you couldn't have suffered the half of it you cold hearted b…." Livy replied with equal disdain.

The Earl cut in "Enough Olivia. It is not your place to speak to the Comtesse in such a manner she is your elder and it is your duty to show her some respect. You are a lady and you do not speak in such a manner even with cause. I shall speak to your father young lady about this complete lapse in propriety."

She gave her grandfather a stricken look "I will never show her respect. How can I show such a shallow and heartless…"

"Livy…" The Earl interrupted "I have told you to be quiet. This is not your battle to fight. The past belongs to your father and to him alone. The wrongs that were done to him by this woman were done to him alone, not to you, or to me, just to him."

"But she is still hurting him even now. She has had him thrown into jail like a common criminal." Livy reminded him.

The Earl smiled. "He will be home soon."

Christine smiled smugly. "Not if I have anything to do with it, I have pressed charges."

The Earl rolled his eyes "The word of a hysterical woman against one of the most distinguished baronets in all of Great Britain, a friend of King himself. You will be laughed out of court."

"Until they find out who he really was, the infamous Phantom of the Opera. I am sure that he never told you his former identity. Perhaps you should thank me for protecting your family." Christine told him.

The Earl just looked at her and gave her an even smugger smile "I know everything about my son-in-law's background Comtesse, far more than you do. You knew absolutely nothing back then Comtesse, you still don't. Erik is one of the finest human beings that I have ever had the privilege of knowing. I daresay that within the next few hours you will likely have a complete change of heart once you are apprised of who and what Erik really is. I hope to God that he will be willing to help you considering the ill that you have done to him over the years on account of your shallow and heartless nature but fortunately for you he has seldom taken his own feelings of ill use out against the innocent. "

"I don't understand." Christine replied.

"No, and it is not my place to explain." The Earl told her. He looked over to his grandson. "Take her back to the hotel and see if her granddaughter has returned, if not then call back over and we will go from there. By then Judge Hays shall have signed the order and we should have your father back home and he can take charge. He is better at these sorts of matters than me given his ties and talents." He looked back at Christine "If your granddaughter is not at the hotel, I strongly suggest that you will drop these ridiculous charges against my son in law and then apologize to him. There is no stronger ally than him to have in these sorts of circumstances. With his background he should be able to find her and safely restore her to you as he has ties to all of the major European security bureaus and some noneuropean ones as well."

Christine rolled her eyes "If he were not in jail he would be the first person I would suspect to be holding her captive."

Livy sneered, "My father has no interest in either you or your stupid daughter. I really do not know what Father ever did see in you Comtesse you really are not a bright woman."

Bertie looked at his sister and hissed, "Quiet Livy, Annette is not stupid and neither is the Comtesse. She is merely misinformed. Bertie took Christine's arm gently "Comtesse, come with me. Let's see if we cannot find Annette." He looked back. "I will call you all from the Savoy and report back. Ask father to employ his vast array of contacts and find the girl."

The Silver Ghost was brought around once again and both Christine and Bertie got in. They sat across from one another. For a moment neither Christine nor Bertie spoke finally Christine's curiosity got the best of her. She looked into Bertie's eyes, which were so like his father's, she wondered how she had never noticed before.

"Did your mother love your father Bertie or was she afraid of him, as I was?" Christine asked.

Bertie shot her a surprised glance "Are you mad? Of course she was not afraid of him? My mother adored my father with every fibre of her being, as did my entire family. My parents literally saved one another's lives, and from that point on were utterly devoted to one another."

Christine suppressed a jolt of envy, even the Phantom had found love but she had not. "How did they do that?" she asked.

"I believe that it was after you had rejected him, he had meant to die, but my aunt Claudia was standing outside the theatre crying. She was only six years old, and she had gotten out, but my grandparents, Uncle David, and mother were still trapped inside and not one person would stop to even listen to poor Claudia. She saw my father emerge seemingly from out of nowhere, looking all wild-eyed and formidable. She tugged on his robe and he looked down on her, unmasked, but she was unafraid, she had already seen him, and thought that he was part of the show.

"Please Mister my family are trapped. Please save them." She begged. For a moment he just stood there and looked down on her blankly. But then he seemed to wake up as if from a stupor and asked "Where? Still inside?"

My aunt replied, "Yes sir in there. Please sir will you help them? No one will listen to me." She pointed to the theatre, which by then was a wall of flames. By all rights it was suicide for anyone to go back inside but father was feeling both responsible and suicidal he didn't care if he died. Father looked at the building and looked back at my aunt and remarked, "My God, what have I done. This is my fault. I will get them for you"

With that my father came alive and made his decision he bolted into the burning theatre and went in and out for the next half hour pulling out as many trapped people as he could find including my mother, grandparents and uncle, he saved nineteen souls in total. My father was awarded the Legion d'honneur that night by the French government, but he refused the honor. He said that because he been derelict in his other duties that evening those people had been endangered to begin with."

Christine looked at him "What are you talking about what other duties?"

"Why naturally my father was helping the Surete. He had been involved with them them long before the fire."

Christine's jaw dropped "The Surete? I did not know?"

"No, you did not know. Anyone who he remotely cared about had to be kept in the dark lest his cover be blown.

"He had been involved with them for months, secretly. While wandering in his tunnels he had found a large cache of gunpowder, enough to blow up half of Paris. As the Phantom of the Opera, he was the only person at the Opera House with the ability to infiltrate the entire structure without raising suspicion because he was an everyday part of the building and yet an outsider at the same time. Given my father's previous training with the Imperial Persian Secret Police it was only natural that he offer his services to his own country.

"He was accepted but advised not to reveal his ties to the Surete to anyone. He was advised to be even more involved in the workings of the theatre so that the saboteurs would see his lack of interest in their project, that is until he discovered a stagehand, M Buquet, to be one of the plotters. Buquet saw him and started chasing him so he was forced to kill him in self-defense. Father never found the others. He suspected the Young Vicomte de Chagny but he could never prove it due to his involvement with the same soprano as him, you. Unfortunately for him the soprano did not share his affections and was convinced by one of the suspects that he himself was a murderer. My father's own temper did little to allay her concern and he could hardly give away his role with the Surete lest he compromise the investigation. As time went on to his dismay he lost his emotional detachment in the case, culminating in the final night. We are not sure how the fire started but it is believed that one of the confederates of whoever stored the gunpowder there must likely lit the fuse fortunately my fathers quick actions saved nineteen souls."

"Raoul? A suspect? I didn't know. You must think me a complete fool." Christine mused.

"No ma'am that honor rests with my sister. I just think that you gave your heart to the wrong man, at the time my father had to suspect everyone. My father caught one of the men but the other was never caught. My father, to his eternal shame, had grown too distracted by his obsession with you. He had begun to believe that it had to be the Vicomte, simply because he had wanted it to be so badly. Yet in the end he realized that it was all in his own mind, even his belief that you could ever possibly care for him."

"Well he wasn't all wrong back then." Christine admitted. "I did like him as a friend and a teacher, until I learned that he had deceived me. He and I started out as friends Bertie. He was very good to me when I was a child."

"Do you think that you could forgive him?" Bertie asked hopefully. " I mean I really do love Annette. I would treat her like a Queen. You must see that I would. You and my father were friends once couldn't you try again for our sake?" It would mean a lot for both of us."

Christine sighed "My daughter has always has been an excellent judge of character. She thinks very highly of you, and I do not want to push her away. I would try for her sake alone but if what you say is the truth then I have done worse than misjudge your father in the past. I fear that I have earned every scrap of his present hatred of me, and then some, Bertie. From what I remember your father is a very proud man and I unwittingly did everything that I could to break him. Were I to live another 100 years, I doubt that I could ever get him to make himself that vulnerable to me again."

"How did you do it last time?" Bertie asked.

Christine laughed, "I was a seven year old child."

Bertie laughed, "Perhaps we can reproduce the conditions."

Christine replied "Hardly."

She closed her eyes to that long ago day

_She had been weeping, "Father, you have been gone six months and you promised me that I would be visited by the angel of music and yet he has not yet come. I am still alone, always alone. The other girls are making fun of me they claim that I am a fool to believe in such fairy tales. They call me stupid. They say that I cannot even speak French like a normal girl. One girl, Amelie even pushed me during choir practice and Madame blamed me. I am so unhappy why does everyone hate me?_

_Erik had been listening and felt sorry for the child. He had been back from Persia for the past few months and noticed the small lonely Swedish girl. She looked so frail that he was afraid that she would waste away. He had spoken to Antoinette because he was the only one who understood her depressing words. "You need to take the child under your wing, she is having a hard time."_

_Antoinette looked at him unsympathetically "Erik do you know how many children that I have to look after? Almost thirty. She is the least of my worries at the moment. I speak not a word of her language and she only knows a little bit of French if you are so worried about her why don't you take her under your wing and teach her to speak some French and be her Angel of Music so she won't run around underfoot whining for her father all of the time. She is really rather cloying."_

_Erik looked at his friend "You know that I cannot do that."_

"_Why not? You are suggesting to me that I should all of the time." Antoinette told him._

"_Because I am a man, and a hideous one at that. I cannot teach a little girl, she would run from me in terror, the moment that she laid eyes on me." He told her._

"_So be her angel of music. Teach her through walls, you already are a Phantom for everyone else so be her Angel. I don't see a distinction do you? Become her secret friend and when she is past the point where she would be afraid of you reveal yourself and explain to her why you had to hide. By then she will have been your friend and undoubtedly she will accept your explanation for secrecy. It is not as if you couldn't use a friend either Erik. Accept her friendship as the gift that it is, a lonely soul for a lonely soul."_

_From that day forward the two were friends… until the time that Erik did reveal himself and it did not go as Antoinette had planned for Christine had fallen in love with Raoul and Erik had fallen in love with Christine_… In the end everything burned.


	11. Chapter 11

Hmm forgive me if these chapters lack something. They are the beginning of my post injury ones… I hope that they retain the quality. If not I guess I will have to fix them.

Chapter 11.

Bertie and Christine arrived at the Savoy and went up to the suite. To Christine's dismay Annette was not there. Christine grew even more concerned. Moments later there was a knock on the door. Christine answered and a note was delivered, in Annette's handwriting

_Dear Maman:_

_This is to let you know, in view of the recent unsavory publicity regarding my recent relationship with Mister Albert Montgomery that the de Chagny family has decided to permit my betrothal to Charles de Chagny, son of Raoul de Chagny for the sum of f 50,000 to be paid immediately into his accounts. The Comte has stated that he will accept a conjugal relationship with you, in my stead, should you so desire? They will return for your answer in the morning._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Annette_

Christine looked at the note in shock and then showed it to Bertie. Bertie called over to the house and spoke for a while so rapidly that it was difficult for Christine to follow but it sounded like Erik was out of jail and involved in finding Annette.

Bertie hung up the phone looked at her and told her "Have a seat."

Christine sat down and asked, "What is going on?"

Bertie replied "I didn't want to tell you this right away but Father was already out and on his way home when you came over. We just didn't want to make you panic and overreact once again. We couldn't take a chance. He is already taking care of this matter and he should have a resolution of this affair shortly. We questioned our staff since her previous note claimed that she was on her way to see me. One of our men saw something suspicious and believe that they know where she was taken. Father has taken some men and are effecting her rescue as we speak."

"What do you mean by a resolution?" Christine asked nervously.

"My father is frequently employed by Scotland Yard to provide his expertise to help them resolve some of the most complex criminal cases in the British Empire. Do you honestly believe that he cannot trace one fairly unintelligent and predictable French Comte?"

"Why does that not comfort me? You just told me that he did not solve what was going on at the Opera house?" Christine told him.

"That was because he was distracted by you. He has no such distraction here. I believe that he will be heard from at any time now. Did you think that my father's genius was limited to mere architecture and music? There is little that he cannot do." Bertie told her proudly.

"What was it like growing up with him as a father? I would imagine that he was quite strict and temperamental?" she asked.

"He was." Bertie told her. "But he was quite warm and loving as well. There was nothing that he would not do for us. After mother died he had to fight our grandparents to keep our family together. They thought that he should not have the burden of raising us but for him, he did not want to be alone once again. He had spent a half of a lifetime that way and he did not want to live that way again. He believes in family more than anything else. It means more to him than life itself."

Christine felt a tug at her heart. She once had longed for the same thing. She too had longed for a real family, she had settled for a stepfamily. She respected the Phan…. uh..Erik for fighting to keep his family together, many lesser men might have folded under the strain but not him. Once again she had misjudged him and badly. Had she really been as shallow as he had accused her of being the night before? That had really stung her to the quick but did she truly never bother to look at him as anything but a monster because his face was hideous, even though he had once inspired her voice and had been her friend? What did that say about her?

"How did your mother die?" she asked.

"In a train accident. We were in Italy, on a family vacation. My father had promised to take my mother there forever. Mother loved to paint, and we frequently would go up to Portmeiron in Wales so that she could paint the Italianate colors there but Mother wanted more, and Father could deny her nothing. She had never been to Tuscany and wanted to see the Uffizi in Florence and the ruins in Pompeii and Rome. We all had a great summer together as a family. Mother got to paint and Father showed us some fabulous Roman ruins, and we sailed in the Mediterranean from Leghorn to Portofino. Father is a fine sailor and we all sailed together on a small rented yacht and hopped from town to town. Mother and Father spoke of retiring to a small villa near the Cinq Terre someday where they would raise sheep, and make wine and olive oil and live a simple life free of the worries of everyday life." he paused for a moment and then continued his narrative.

"When it was time to return we came back via the Alps. We were around fifty miles northwest of Milano near the Swiss border when our train derailed killing Mother. She died in our father's arms. He tried what he could to save her even attempting to fashion a makeshift tourniquet to give her his own life's blood, but in the end she did not live, even though he practically commanded her to. Her last words to our sister and I were for Father. She wanted us to see to it that our father would find love again. But she asked the impossible of us. Father will never love another woman again." Bertie told her. "He has little enough desire to leave our home in Shropshire, let alone open himself up to loving another woman. When my father bestows his love upon someone he gives it wholly with the full weight of his generous heart and not in small doses." Bertie admitted. "Our mother might have as well have asked us to fly to the moon; God knows my sister and I have tried to get him to look for at least a companion for these past five years, but he tells me that a dog is friend enough."

Christine thought of Emma's death and felt a terrible sense of grief on behalf of Erik for what he had lost. She understood too well the strength and intensity of Erik's full love because it had once been directed at her. Suddenly she felt a strong sense of sadness and regret wash over her as she realized the extent of what she had thrown away. She had spend half of her lifetime pining for the very thing that she had once possessed and blind fool that she was she had thrown it all away. Erik had wanted the same things that she did but instead of wallowing in bitterness as she did, he reached out and picked up the pieces of his shattered heart and found what he had been looking for. In that moment all of the hate and bitterness that she once held towards Erik suddenly faded and was replaced by an odd sense of regret. She suddenly wondered what her fate would have been had she chosen the Phantom long ago. Would this handsome and charming boy be her son?

In the meantime after Erik returned home from jail he was told of the missing girl. As a precaution, while they were in London, Erik had several men placed around the townhouse watching to make sure that his family was safe. He never discussed it with his family but with his dark past in Persia and in France and even in helping Scotland Yard he could never be too careful in protecting his family. One of his men Joseph had seen a girl being taken away under suspicious circumstances and thought to follow them. He saw them go into a brothel in Soho. He did not follow them inside. He did not know if he should do anything, as it was not a member of the Montgomery family. He had reported to Erik's man Jeeves who realized that it was the missing girl. Sure enough it did not take long to find out that the girl had been confined to a room there. The fop though had seen his approach and fled the scene but he had left the girl behind. Erik entered the room and she fell into his arms gratefully. He carried her into his carriage and they started back to the Savoy.

"Did the Comte harm you?" Erik asked gently. "If so I will avenge you."

"No it is alright. I think that he wanted Maman. They brought me here and asked me to write that note and then locked me inside. I would never marry the Comte's son he is only twelve years old he is hardly suitable for me to marry." She told him.

"If he wanted your mother why didn't he marry her years ago when he had the chance?" Erik asked.

"Do you want my opinion or what he told Maman?" Annette asked.

"Both I guess. I was sure that Christine would have married de Chagny they seemed very much in love." Erik told her.

"According to Maman he refused to marry her because in kissing you, you soiled her. He could not defile the de Chagny name by taking her as his wife after she so willingly kissed you." Annette told him.

"But the kisses meant nothing to her. At the time she believed that she was only doing so to save the boy's life." Erik told her.

"Would you have really killed him?" Annette asked.

"In truth I do not know. I was sick with jealousy and rage, I felt very betrayed and all sorts of emotions. I am not proud of who I became that night but I would like to have thought that in the end that my sanity would have returned." Erik told her.

"I bet that it would have." Annette told him.

"You do not even know me. I was a different man back then Emma changed me into who I am. She grounded me." Erik told her.

"Perhaps but I know your son and you and he share a lot of traits." Annette mused.

"You haven't told me your reason why he didn't marry her." Erik asked.

"Because he is the type of man who is charming on the surface but empty inside. He needed Maman for something but when her usefulness ended so did his plan to marry her, yet he still wanted her in that way and she was, after all merely a lowly singer. Men from our class don't marry singers." Annette told him.

"Yet your father married her?" Erik asked.

"She was alone in the world and beautiful. My mother died in childbirth bearing me. My mother was my father's soul mate and he knew that he would never find another yet we girls needed a mother and he needed a companion. She was young and beautiful and charming. She turned out to be an excellent choice. She has been a good mother to all of us especially to me. She knew what it was like to grow up without a mother, and she was always there for us." Annette told him.

"Well that at least is admirable." Erik admitted reluctantly. It was difficult for him to find any redeeming qualities in Christine.

They arrived at the Savoy. Annette entered the room first and immediately ran to her mother and gave her a hug, and then to Bertie. Erik followed her, and the plain clothed police officer. Erik barely glanced at Christine, but gave his son a look "I expect that you will wish to say goodbye to Annette. We found her in a lower end establishment in Soho but they did not harm the girl. The Comte fled the moment that he saw me. I daresay that I seem to have that effect on people lately." He added wryly looking at Christine dispassionately. "She is none the worse for the wear."

He addressed Christine coldly "I suggest Madame la Comtesse that you invent some sort of story suitable for why the daughter of a French Comte might find herself lost in such a bad part of town. Hopefully it should not come to anyone's attention since she was confined to a small room. We shall certainly attempt to keep it under wraps from our end."

Christine looked at him almost shyly shamefully knowing how horribly she had treated him, and in return he had rescued her daughter.

"Thank you." She said weakly.

"I cannot pretend to say that I have found any of our recent encounters to be of a pleasant nature; but I daresay that if you could refrain from having me arrested once again, perhaps the answer to our mutual dilemma is to simply do what we have successfully achieved for these past twenty two odd years which is to remain safely out of one another's paths. I cannot say that from my point of view that it shall require any sort of hardship for me to do so, and I would imagine that the feeling is mutual." Erik turned to leave.

"Again, thank you for returning her to me." Christine shouted to his retreating back. "For what it is worth, I am sorry Erik." Christine told him softly almost in a whisper.

Erik swung around angrily "Why that is preposterous. That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard. My God, the world has stopped rotating on its axis because Christine Daae has decided that she is sorry. Shall I jump for joy?" he added sarcastically.

"But I am, truly I am." She told him.

He gave her a look of pure contempt and hatred. He misunderstood what she was apologizing about. He thought that it was merely for the most recent incident, but she meant that she was sorry for everything.

"Your actions were true to character Christine. I should have been surprised if you had done anything less. You always did think of me as a dangerous monster, and for a time I played into your fears allowing you to use your fear of me to help win your true prize, your precious nobleman. But for some reason even he must have grown weary of your games back then. This time I had to rescue your foolish daughter from your precious fop, although if it wasn't for Bertie I might well have left her to her fate, but then again she has likely suffered enough being unfortunate enough to have a stepmother such as you." He knew from his conversation with Annette that much of what he said was untrue but he wanted to hurt her deeply as she had done him. He relished his cruelty.

Christine could feel each word of his lacerate her like a whip. None of his accusations were true, but she could see where from his point of view he could think so. She cried inwardly for the death of what might have been, if her blindness had not destroyed everything. A tear rolled down her cheek but Erik did not notice.

Bertie glared at his father furiously "This is how you accept her apology Father by insulting her in return? How could you be so boorish?"

Erik blazed at his son "You are clearly smitten with her daughter and it has affected both your judgment and misplaced your loyalty. Have you forgotten that I just spent the morning rotting in the London gaol for the crime of being at my daughter's own presentation, and was forced to pose _unmasked_ for a mugshot, not to mention be placed behind bars like a common criminal while the good inspector was forced to verify that I was not a wanted criminal; all because _she _refused not to press charges against me. That is in addition to the many many indignities that she inflicted upon me both last night and in the more distant past. Actually, my dear boy, I believe that I am exercising a great deal of restraint at the moment given the horrors of our mutual past. Earlier today I thought nothing more than how many of the vast number of techniques that I could still employ using my vaunted Punjab lasso to break the Comtesse's delicate little neck, until my solicitor sadly interrupted me from my happy reverie. I believe that I was up to one hundred and sixty three but I was still counting. Perhaps later I will get the chance to add to my count."

Bertie growled, "Do be serious Father. You were not coming up ways of killing the Comtesse this morning."

Erik looked at Christine with a cold smile sending slivers down her spine. "Don't be so sure. She seems to have that effect on me. The last time that we met, I burned down an opera house, and almost killed her fiancé trust me nothing good has ever come from her presence in my life. As you can see, she has already ruined our Livy's coming out party.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She said weakly. "I was just shocked to see you. I thought that you were dead."

"You mean that you were disappointed to find out that I was still alive. You were perfectly honest in your display in your affections towards me last night. Perhaps the only time that you have ever been, well that and the first time that you ever saw my hideous face. You could not hide your horror then either." Erik added bitterly.

He turned to Bertie "I have spent enough time reminiscing with my dear old 'friend' here. I would rather that you find a different girl."

His eyes went over to Annette "My dear. Despite what I said last night, and just now, I truly have nothing against you. You seem to be a decent child despite your parentage. It is only that I do not see how putting your stepmother and I in the same room would ever be a good idea. You will say goodbye to my son for good this time." He ordered and then turned to leave once again.

"How dare you." Christine told him.

He whirled around. "What did you say?"

"How dare you tell my daughter who she can and cannot go out with?" Christine spat.

"I can damn well tell her when her choice involves my son." Erik roared, "You have no say about anything involving my life or my family. You are a hateful bitter woman and I would just as soon never see your face again."

"You can tell your son not to date my daughter but you have no say as to who my daughter can go out with." Christine insisted.

"Fine then, we are agreed on something at least. Then you will tell her. Please remind your daughter that she should not go out with my son." Erik replied.

"I have no intention of doing so." Christine smirked.

Annette looked at her stepmother in surprise "You don't? That's not what you said this morning. Earlier you told me that I was not to see Bertie ever again."

"I have changed my mind. I find that I rather like the boy. He is a good boy, and very gallant and charming. I can see why you like him as well Annette. I no longer oppose your relationship with him." Christine told her calmly.

Annette ran to her stepmother and hugged her. "Do you mean that Maman? Truly? You are not just saying that to make Bertie's father look bad are you?"

"No of course not darling. I truly like the boy." Christine told her with an enigmatic smile.

"Of course she is." Erik intoned angrily. "Once again she is being a manipulative little bitch." He walked over to Christine and looked at her straight in the eyes "What sort of game are you playing here?" His eyes flashed pure fire.

Bertie hissed, "Watch your language Father. Didn't you always tell me that I should behave like a gentleman at all times, yet you are not following your own precepts here."

"In this case the Comtesse has failed to play by the rules. She is every bit as opposed to this match as I am, yet for reasons that are as yet to be determined, she has decided to pretend to moderate her views." Erik thundered

"I am not pretending." Christine insisted calmly.

"Like hell you are not." Erik retorted bitterly looking for something to break. "You harbor no more affection towards me than I have towards you. Surely even you must have concluded that for our children to conduct a relationship would eventually involve some sort of accommodation between us, a prospect that neither of us is prepared to make at the present time, or any time I might add."

"I have no problem making an accommodation with you." Christine offered speaking in a reasonable manner.

"Since when? With a murderer, liar and an extortionist, such as myself Madame la Comtesse." he asked mocking her previous words. "Surely, I should think that you would remain disinclined to enter into any sort of interaction with such a vile person."

"But I have received new information that has lead me to conclude that my previous assessment of your character was perhaps a little mistaken. After all I am very grateful to you for your help in restoring my daughter to me unharmed. Given my prior treatment of you, I did not expect for you to intercede on my behalf so quickly and so nobly," Christine told him. "And once long ago you were my teacher and my friend and guide and guardian." Christine added. "You were my best friend."

Erik snorted, "As far as I am concerned we were never friends, you thought that I was an angel which I clearly am not. You and I are nothing to one another but old acquaintances that share a horrible past that is best forgotten. Also do not mistake my gesture for any sort of nobility. I am not your fop! I do not run around rescuing damsels in distress. I merely did not wish to be accused of yet another unfounded crime when it was that fop who kidnapped your stepdaughter. Your fop was not terribly adept in hiding his tracks. By the way the bastard looks worse than I do and that says a lot. He will undoubtedly be replacing me in the living quarters that you so graciously chose for me earlier today. His Majesty's government does not appreciate foreign nationals coming over here and kidnapping visitors."

Annette giggled. "I quite agree with your description of the Comte de Chagny and he wanted me to marry his twelve year old son. He tried to flirt with me but luckily he was waiting for Maman. But why do you call him a fop Sir Erik?"

Erik shot Annette an amused glance "The boy used to don more feathers than a strutting peacock. I would watch him primp and preen in front of a mirror like a proper young woman. Your mother, like all the other vapid young courtesans of the Opera Populaire fell for his stupid Sir Galahad act hook line and sinker. I would watch him sharpen his bait and lure them in, each and every last one of them-particularly your mother, she was the most gullible but of course what do you expect from a girl who believed in angels." Erik added bitterly but his voice did soften a little as he recalled his hidden emotion. "I longed for just one of them to be different to look beyond his, and his false and pretty façade and see that what he was offering was a mere shadow of what I would have given them if I had been blessed with even a passable face. Just as I used to dream that they would look beyond my terrible façade and see the beauty underneath. But that never happened. In real life beauty always wins over the beast and so in the end the beast always retreats to the empty prison where fate has placed him alone and unloved." Erik mused bitterly for a moment as if lost back in another time and place. Christine looked away in regret, knowing that she was the someone who had destroyed that dream. Once again a tear rolled down her cheek.

Annette looked at him "But you are no beast Monsieur. I think that you look quite handsome Sir Erik, far better than the Comte. And you did not retreat, you found love. I wish that you would reconsider and allow Bertie and I to see one another. My stepmother lives in France you would barely see her."

Erik smiled "I can tell when a woman is flirting with me my dear. As I said before I truly have nothing against you, but we are haunted by the ghosts of our past. I'm sorry my dear but I must regrettably still say no."

Erik looked at them and then took his leave once again,

"This time I must go for good. I have much to attend to. Bertie I will see you back at the house a little later. Ladies, I expect that this will be goodbye. Enjoy the rest of your stay in London." With that he left.

Christine looked at Bertie "I don't think that he will forgive me."

Bertie smiled "I don't know about that. He showed more emotion than I have seen in a long time. Ever since mother died the only thing that he has cared about have been my sister and I. He has been going through the motions otherwise. He clearly still views you with strong emotions."

"Yes, he hates me."

Erik hurried away from that room quickly. He could not stay there not with that woman there. It brought back too many emotions best left in the distant past. How she had hurt him. How she had almost destroyed him with her lies and half-truths. Especially in the end when she had almost left him to hope that she might have cared about him after all, despite her betrayals, despite everything.

"_You try my patience, make your choice."_

_Pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you known_

_God give me courage to show you, you are not alone…._

_And for a glorious moment she reached her arms around him and gave him not one but two kisses and she looked at him with what appeared to be love in her eyes. He had to let the Vicomte go, he had no proof that he was not what he claimed to be, and so he let him go, and watched him take Christine away. A moment later she returned to him and pressed the wedding ring into his hand and Erik declared his love for her and Christine whispered, "I truly see you Angel. Suddenly the hope leapt up inside of him and he ran to the surface and looked for her only to hear her vile words spoken to the fop dashed everything to pieces. To his dying day he would never forget the sense of anguish that her words had brought. She had utterly destroyed him. Smashed him into a thousand pieces. All of her previous betrayals had paled beside this final one because he had dared to hope that she had truly meant it, that she had finally seen the man behind the monster. But she admitted right there, what he had feared, that the kisses had meant nothing. She had been repulse and disgusted by his monstrous face. They had been meant to deceive him just long enough to fool him so that they might escape the monster's grasp for good…. well they got their wish, the monster was dead and buried in the ashes of the opera house. _


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for your kind reviews I really appreciate all of them!

Chapter 12.

_Morning Extra- Opera Ghost Alive!_

_Citizens of London lock your doors! Our very own well- respected architect Sir Erik Montgomery, is alleged to be the infamously hideous and maniacally murderous French Opera Ghost! We have it on the greatest of authority, that a visiting Parisienne Comtesse, who had personal involvement with the creature immediately, recognized him, at his own daughter's coming out masquerade. It was thought that the very monster involved in the famous disaster perished in the flames of the burning Palais Garnier. Instead he has been living under our very noses both alive and well. Mothers keep your children close at hand, for he is known to stalk them. There are rumors of a massive conspiracy reaching into the furthest reaches of his Majesty's government. The Mirror has obtained exclusive arrest photos of Sir Erik, which we are proud to be making available to you. This photo has not been touched in any way to make him appear in this way this is the actual mug shot of the 'man'. It is said that he has issued death threats against his former victim. Fortunately he is right where he belongs, at least for now, if his powerful patrons do not free him to stalk us once again. Could our former Phantom be the mysterious Jack the Ripper? Remember those crimes have never been solved."_

Jeeves, Erik's loyal valet nervously placed the article in front of Erik. Erik could see what he had never hoped to see staring back at him his full face in black and white. The page promptly appeared to be red to him as he found himself to be in an ever-increasing rage as he read the article about him. A very expensive Ming vase became a very handy projectile. As did another object d'art and another. The valet understood his employer's pain and to Erik's surprise asked calmly

"Do you mind if I join in and I throw one as well sir? I feel the same way as you do on your behalf but did not want to get in trouble for breaking one of Lady Lucretia's fine porcelains. I somehow think that she will understand though. I would like you to know that I find that the article to be quite outrageous. I daresay that we all stand by you sir, every one of your staff to a man sir, and woman, for that matter. We all know it to be completely untrue and libelous and think that you should sue that bloody rag." The man told him in the equivalent of an English rage.

Erik looked at the man "Thank you Jeeves I do appreciate that. I think that we should pack to leave for Shropshire at once. I do not think that we should remain here in London any longer. It is clear that my daughter will not get her season here in London for the time being. I doubt that any family will wish to link their destiny with the daughter of a monster. Also I am not sure that any of us are safe, since most of London believes that there is a 'hideous maniacal homicidal monster loose in the city.' We are liable to get a mob here soon, once they find out that I used my _powerful patrons_ to get loose." He added bitterly.

The valet shook his head "I think that you underestimate the good will of the people of London sir. I think that most of the good people of London will understand that that rag will say anything and do anything to sell copies of their newspaper. It is one of the most rabidly idiotic pieces of trash out there. I believe that it was the same one that accused his Majesty's government of covering up an invasion of men from the moon so I really wouldn't panic over a bit of dribble."

Erik looked at him and shook his head angrily "The problem is Jeeves that there is just enough of the truth in there to do me and my family harm, and I knew that that cockney photographer that they employed at the gaol was a slimy little worm. It truly is my blasted mug shot."

"I think that you should speak to Lady de Villiers and his Lordship before you go running off to Shropshire with your tail between your legs, sir. Perhaps I should not say my piece sir, because I am only a servant but I cannot stay silent when I see you so upset. I know that you are a proud man sir, but your family will stand by you through all of this and it will become yesterday's news rather quickly. Remember I have seen what was behind your mask and I have remained your loyal servant. You were sure that I would run away the first day that you showed me your face." Jeeves told him. "Yet I didn't run off, I stayed. I have looked after you ever since right after you married Lady Emma and you have always been a fair employer and good to me and my family, sir."

"Well at first you did compare me to your old uncle who lost half of his face in Crimea." Erik recalled.

The servant groaned "Will I never live that down, sir? I thought that I was doing you a kindness by showing you that you were not the only one that wasn't quite normal to look at. Uncle Charles was a well-loved chap. He won a Victoria Cross for bravery. He was one of the fabled Light brigade."

"I thought that they all died." Erik pointed out.

"Nah many did sir, but not my uncle; he was made of pure English steel. He was taken prisoner by the Russians for the duration of the war but he made it back with half a face. He died when I was a child in '71." Jeeves told him. "But, in any event, he was a good man, as are you. We all know what you did in Paris, we heard about those nineteen people that you saved back then, including Lady Emma, and at the risk of your own life too. And you always treat us fairly as well, you are no monster sir."

"Thank you Jeeves but I am afraid that others may not feel so charitable towards me. Please start packing. I am determined to go to Shropshire. It is not as if I am unaccustomed to being alone. Perhaps once the buzz has died down Livy can come back and stay with her aunt and try again without having her freakish father to hold her back. Perhaps, in time, they will forget that I exist and remember only that she is the granddaughter of an Earl."

At the same time, at the Savoy, Annette showed her mother the same rag "This is your fault you know." She accused. "Now Bertie's father will never forgive you. The poor man! How humiliated he must feel to have his face splattered in front of the newspaper. If he hated you before, he must really hate you now. Is that what his face really looks like? I had no idea it was that bad."

Christine looked away "Unfortunately it is. I do feel horrible. I wish that I could take back every terrible thing that I ever said or did to that poor man and make it right. In truth, I have realized, just now, it was never him at all that I hated. It was just easier to blame him for my own failings. I made so many mistakes back then, and again yesterday. I regret all of them."

"It is a shame that you have only now realized that Maman." Annette said that. "Now you have broken all of our hearts."

Christine looked away "Perhaps not, perhaps I can still make matters right for you. Erik will always hate me, thanks to that horrible article, it is fairly certain, but Bertie might yet forgive you. You are innocent in all of this."

"But his father will never change his mind now. If he was disinclined before then that article has most certainly destroyed all hopes of swaying him. We might as well return to Paris." Annette told her tearfully.

"No." Christine insisted.

"Why not Maman? There is no chance for Bertie and I anymore, our love is as doomed as yours was."

"Perhaps, I can still salvage it a little, perhaps not enough to gain Erik's complete forgiveness but enough to both help him, and change your fate for the better."

"What do you mean?" Annette asked.

"Well you know that many newspapers have been begging me for years to give an interview. I have never given one. Your Pere forbid it. He claimed that it was beneath the dignity of a Comtesse to give one. Given my past he was particularly adamant that I never give one. He warned me that they could turn my words against me and destroy my own reputation. He did not want me to take such a risk. Well suppose I agree to do one, just one, to an English publication of impeccable credentials. One that would tell my side of the story in my own way." Christine told her.

"Your side of the story?" Annette asked "And what would your side of the story be?" Annette questioned.

"Well I could hardly explain how a certain someone played all sorts of cruel pranks on the singers and dancers at the opera house. That might not put him in the best light, nor would I mention the tragic love triangle between the same man and a certain Vicomte. Instead I might speak of how he nurtured a certain Swedish orphan girl and taught her how to sing and how she found him to be quite dashing and romantic. I will talk about how good of a person that Erik is and that we had a misunderstanding that was resolved."

"You risk making yourself sound like a brainless ninny or worse Maman." Annette told her.

"I am willing to take that risk, daughter, for both you and for him. I owe it to him to try to help him get out of this. He could continue to hold his head up high in public." Christine told her.

"But there is still the matter of his face being splattered all over every household in London. From what you have told me, he would be quite humiliated." She told her mother.

"That is why I have to make sure that it is understood that I find him to be attractive." Christine replied with a smile.

"But do you mother? From what I know you found it to be hideous when you were younger." Annette pointed out.

Christine recalled the kiss from long ago. "To be honest I don't know. I cannot say for certain what my feelings are on the matter. It is true that when I first saw it I recoiled in fear like everyone else, but then, long ago, when I kissed him I felt something else, something that I never felt either before or since. I think that it is the reason why I remained so bitter towards him for so many years. I was disappointed, I felt as if he took something from me, and yet he did not replace it with anything else. All these years I believed that he destroyed my love for Raoul, but in truth I am not so sure that that was what it was. After much reflection, I think that it was the opposite. I think that it was him that I wanted all along, and yet he sent me away with Raoul despite my choice. He made no effort to keep me after I kissed him so fervently right in front of Raoul. I was angry and I lashed out at him in the only way that I knew how by making him feel as betrayed as I did. So I told Raoul a lie that I hoped that Erik would overhear and caused him to hate me as much as I hated him. Here we are, all those years later, still apart and still hating one another all because of a lie, but I don't hate him."

Christine picked up a phone and called the hotel manager; an hour later she sat down and spoke with a reporter from the London Times. In the meantime Erik had the servants pack both his bags and his daughter's and then they headed back to Shropshire. After they were gone Bertie paid a call on Annette.

He knocked on the door, looking very sad "My father is definitely in a foul mood today. I was hoping that I could soften him up towards you, but he blames your mother for this newest setback."

"I am sorry Bertie. She blames herself. She is going to try and make it right."

"I don't see how she can Annette. My father is despondent. I doubt that he will show his face in London for many years to come it was a coup just getting him to come to London to give my sister a season. We convinced him that no one would make a fuss over his mask and yet now his face has been splattered all over the press. This time I cannot blame him in being angry with your mother. In all the years that she knew my father did your mother ever once ask herself why he lived under the opera house? The answer is fairly sad Annette it was to protect himself from being exploited. You see he spent much of his childhood imprisoned in a cage being exhibited as a curiosity Annette."

She gasped.

"He was finally able to run away. After five years of being bound, chained, whipped and subjected to all sorts of horrors simply because of a birth defect. For a year or so after his escape a friend found him a place to hide beneath the opera house. Later he grew restless and he traveled throughout Europe and Asia and learned much about the wonders of the world, still looking for a place where he could live unmolested. After a time, he realized that there was no place in the world that was safe for him so he returned home to France and took up residence once again under the opera house where he could enjoy both composing and listening to music which was his only comfort. There he met your mother and deemed her voice worthy of nurturing. He also discovered that there were some dangers lurking there, which he secretly offered to keep an eye on for the Surete. He did not want to see the people that he cared about be placed into danger and so he volunteered his very formidable services. My father had been well trained when he had served in the Imperial Persian Guard."

"Your father served in the Persian Guard?" Annette asked.

"One court among several. He also served the Tsar of Russia and the Ottomans as well and a Maharajah in Hindustan where he was one of the few Westerners to learn the secrets of the Punjab lasso." Bertie told her proudly. But this morning when he saw his face featured on the front page of the paper every last proud deed that he ever accomplished was in his mind wiped away and replaced with the sting of whip against his back and the taunting laughter of the malicious crowds as they viewed his face, and spat upon him with pure unadulterated malice."

A tear rolled down Annette's cheek as she thought about Bertie's proud father having to endure such pain "I am so sorry Bertie. For what it is worth Maman did not think before she acted. If she had she would have acted more circumspect. She has truly had a change of heart since she did it. She would like to befriend your father."

Bertie laughed bitterly "I don't see how that is possible any more Annette. In truth I have come to say goodbye. Yesterday I had hopes that we could defy him and that he would eventually come around. You see, beneath all that bluster and fury, is one of the kindest and finest human beings that nature has ever produced. His big heart is his Achilles heel and he could no more hate me than could the sun not rise in the east. But now everything has changed. How can I ask him to accept the daughter of a woman who betrayed him over and over again, and not just years ago, but more recently? Your mother helped to make his greatest humiliation a household topic from Brighton to Armadale. No doubt they are all looking at his photo and snickering at the monster, and who could blame them."

Another tear rolled down Annette's face "I am truly sorry Bertie. My stepmother feels terrible about it. I guess that our love was never meant to be, just like that of our parents. It seemed so right." She added sadly. "My heart is breaking.

He took her into his strong arms "As is mine." He told her gently. "I know that this is not your fault. You did nothing wrong." He told her gently. "This is just another bad break." He added brokenly. "I am going to request that I be sent elsewhere. I don't think that I can stand the thought of returning to Paris. Everything will remind me of you."

"I know what you mean." She whispered.

"I was going to ask you to marry me. I had picked a ring." He told her.

"I was going to say yes." She replied. "I imagined a spring wedding at Le Madeleine with all my friends in attendance, with beautiful music and lilies."

"Dear God, you're Catholic. I forgot about that. Grandmother and Grandfather would have not been terribly pleased; they are Church of England." He teased "Oh well since it isn't meant to be, we can have separate dreams of our wedding in mine it can be in my parish church in Shropshire, Father and the Rector are good friends.

Just then the door opened and Christine walked in. The couple pulled away from one another. Bertie gave her a frosty look.

"Hello Bertie." Christine greeted him awkwardly.

"Hello Comtesse." Bertie replied formally with a stiff bow. Gone was any sign of friendliness. He looked away from Christine and towards Annette and bowed, "Regrettably I must say goodbye for the last time Annette. I will not lie and say that I will return. I do not see another way to bridge the large gap that has arisen between our families. If I live to be one hundred I will never forget you, my sweet girl."

With that Bertie walked out of the room and out of her life. Christine watched her go and looked back at her stepdaughter.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"He has ended it," she told her stepmother tearfully.

Christine looked at her stepdaughter and told her "I am sorry. He was a nice boy. I guess that it was too late."

"Yes Maman. It was too late twenty-three years ago, when you broke his father's heart. Did you know that his father was forced to live in a cage as a child? That he had been tortured and humiliated?"

Christine shook her head "He never told me much about his past, and to be honest I never asked back then. I knew nothing about his past until the last time that I saw him, and he was angry with me. Then he told me how he had been hated everywhere and how everyone had treated him horribly. He never even told me his name."

"Did you ever truly try to see him at all?" Annette asked bitterly.

"No. I guess that I didn't Annette. I thought that I had, but in reality, I didn't treat him very well. He had been so kind and gentle to me, and I thought only about how he had deceived me. It was not hard for me to jump to the same conclusion that everyone else did; that he was a wicked murderer. I never even thought to go to him and ask about Buquet, or the others. I just assumed that it was him who did it because that was what everyone else thought and he was so hideous and inscrutable. I just wanted to get away from him."

"Yet you were the one person there that he had hoped would believe in him. How do you think that it must have made him feel to know that even you thought the worst of him, after all of those years of teaching you and being your friend?" Annette asked.

"Terrible." Christine admitted.

"And then you see him again and your first reaction is to scream and have him arrested. Maman what did you say to the reporter? Did you do anything to atone?" Annette asked hopefully.

"I did everything to atone." Christine replied. "Only time will tell if it worked. I pray that the reporter will report it as I told it and not make it worse. I think that he will and it will be better for Erik and perhaps it will have the desired effect. Perhaps it will change everything. Perhaps your love at least will still have a chance."

"I pray that you are right Maman. I told Bertie nothing. I did not dare hope that it would help." Annette told her.

"What has been destroyed can be repaired have faith my child." Christine told her.

"I have no choice left but to hope Maman but I wish that the past had been different. Had been better." Annette told her tearfully.

"Me too, darling. I am sorry. If only I were more like you back then." Christine mused.

"Yet you taught me how to be this way Maman." Annette told her.

"So there is hope for me yet Annette?" Christine asked with a ghost of a smile.

"I think so." Annette replied.

"Well let us pray that it all goes well and that what I did today was enough to repair some of the damage that I did at least more recently." Christine told her stepdaughter.

"I agree. We must wait and see." Annette told her.

They both hoped that Christine's gesture would be enough. Christine looked out into the stormy night and prayed that like the weather that the stormy relationship between her and Erik would someday reach calmer ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Well I am sure that we all hope that things will get better soon….

Chapter 13

The sun was starting to lose its intensity as Erik took the aging Cesar for a late afternoon ride around his property. Cesar was nearing the end of his life but Erik still loved to ride him, he felt a strong bond with his horse. Livy had wanted to keep him company, but he needed to be alone to think. He loved this estate that he and Emma had bought together shortly after their marriage. She wanted to live close to her parents and he had felt a strong need to belong somewhere after a lifetime of wandering alone. He had believed, that if he set down roots, he would feel less like a monster and more of like a man. It was part of his transformation from that pitiful creature that Christine had despised, into someone different. He had always wanted to become like everyone else. Oh he knew that his face would always set him apart in some way from the rest of humanity, but he didn't want to be an angel or Phantom or demon; just a man, a husband, a loving father. He wanted to be proud of himself, and hold himself out to the world as someone of substance and worth, not the empty shell that Emma had saved in Paris. But now, once again,_ she_ blew right back into his life like a storm, and in an instant took all that he had built away from him. Once more he was looked upon as a loathsome beast, and not a man. Her view of him was now everyone's view.

Christine seemed to delight in destroying him, and yet why? What had he really done to her to deserve such complete hatred? Loved her?

For that crime, didn't he purge all of that former emotion for her completely from his mind? Didn't leave her in peace as she wanted? He had even faked his own death to allow her to move on with her life unmolested by thoughts that he might return? He had wanted nothing from her, only that she would live in peace. Yet still she had wanted her pound of flesh from him, and she succeeded. Now his hideous face was a household item to be looked at and ridiculed. Should he dare show his face, people would likely cross the street to avoid his 'lecherous hands' and terrible face? They would likely fear that he would seize their daughters to use them for his depraved whimsies. He knew that he could endure that pain; he had before, but his children did not deserve their likely fate.

Poor Olivia, so looking forward to her coming out, had to flee with him and wait a year or two, until the scandal was forgotten. Perhaps, if she were lucky, he could buy her a husband. Someone so hard up that he would dare take a monster's spawn as a wife. But in truth, what man of any worth, would chance gaining a monster as a grandchild. After all, his condition could be congenital. He did not know whether it was or not, his own parents had never told him, and he had run away before he was old enough to know.

He arrived at his destination Emma's grave, and as was his custom over the past five years he dismounted and kneeled before her.

He placed some roses on her grave, and beseeched her tearfully. "What am I to do my love? You are gone now and the world has once again labeled me a monster. I wish that you were here to guide us, as you did before." He sat there for a while and just looked at her grave, and remembered the good times that they had. He felt a little better knowing that she was still proof of his humanity, proof that a woman could love him despite his ugliness. He felt healed just in knowing that truth, that he was still a man and not a monster despite everything. He would not let anyone destroy him, not even_ her._

Still, Erik looked across the leaden sky towards the Wreken and the Welsh hills and beyond. If he did not have his children he would have taken Cesar and kept going, until both of them dropped. What was the point of continuing his worthless life when Emma was gone? His future looked and felt so bleak. A that moment he felt a gust of wind wrap around him in, what felt like, a caress. He knew that he had to stay and accept the love that he did have, perhaps he would never know the feeling of physical intimacy with another woman again, but he still had love in his life, just a different sort. _She_ didn't take everything. Suddenly his reverie was interrupted.

"What are you doing out on such an unsettled night sir, don't you know that you could catch your death in such blustery weather?" he heard a voice say in concern.

Erik looked around and realized that it was one of his tenant farmers, Mr. Jones, speaking to him. He was on foot; his cottage was just on the other side of the hill.

"I just needed to clear my head." Erik replied. "I just got in from London, and had a stressful matter come up and needed to think."

"Well I saw a huge tree branch miss you by a matter of inches sir and you didn't seem to notice. It is getting dark and there is a storm coming upon us, don't you feel the change in the air. If you would like you can come into my cottage and ride out the storm. I would venture to say that my cottage is a might bit closer than the manor, you could come to harm if you attempt to make it home." He told him.

"You would do that for me. Invite me to stay?" Erik asked in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I sir? Even though we are not social equals, I have always liked you. We all do. You have been the finest of landlords, much kinder than the previous family who owned the estate before you." The man told him.

Erik looked at the man "Wasn't Lord Gibson a fair man?"

"He was fair enough. But you came around and showed us all those modern techniques on how to maximize production. My crops have doubled in size since you bought the property and you have made me a great deal richer. Yet you haven't raised the rent very much. You pay my wife a fair wage to work at the house as well. Of course you are welcome in my home sir." He told Erik.

"Your wife works at the house?" Erik asked. "I don't recall seeing her."

"Only when you need extra staff, when you have houseguests?" the man replied.

Erik recalled "Oh, of course, Sarah Jones the one who bakes those exquisite fruit pies. On the rare times that I see her I keep trying to persuade her that she should open a store in town. Her pies are delectable."

The man smiled "I tell her the same. They are my mother-in-law's recipes and they are divine. I think that I might have married her for them alone but she is a sweet woman as well."

Erik smiled back "I think that I would marry her for them if she wasn't already taken. If I take you up on your offer does she have a pie around?"

Jones replied with a smile "I believe that there is a blackberry one that she baked earlier. I am sure that she would be most honored if you would have a slice. She makes an excellent roast beef and Yorkshire pudding as well."

Erik started to think to himself 'Perhaps not everyone in Britain was peering at his face and thinking of him as a monster after all. There may be one or two who either missed the article or who deigned to overlook it. Perhaps he could allow himself a small flicker of hope…'

In the meantime, earlier in the day, Christine decided to call upon the de Villiers residence in an attempt to apologize to Erik for the article. She knew that the gesture was likely to get her nowhere but she felt that she had to try. She wanted him to know that she had not intended this result and that she was mortified by it. Of course she knew that she was marching in like a lamb to the slaughter; he had looked upon her with hatred before the article had been published. But she wanted her views to be clear, to satisfy her own guilty conscience. She hoped that it might relieve some of the bad feeling between them. She wanted to end the war between them. With that in mind, she took a cab over to the residence and asked to see him.

The same butler as before answered the door and observed her very coldly.

"Madame la Comtesse surely you must realize that the family is not receiving visitors at the current time." He told her haughtily.

In all of Christine's many years in Parisian society a servant had never greeted her in such a condescending manner. She could feel the servant's disapproval of her.

"Could you please just convey my request to Sir Erik that I would like but a moment of his time I would like to convey…"

The servant cut her off "Sir Erik has left London and will not be returning any time soon. I believe Madam that you have previously conveyed every relevant thought to him of your hostility to him. In fact I believe all of Great Britain has now been informed of your thoughts regarding Sir Erik. He started to close the door in her face."

"Is Lady de Villiers in?" Christine asked weakly.

"Yes but she is not receiving visitors." The servant replied.

Christine looked at him strangely she had seen a visitor be admitted only a few minutes before. "But I saw you take someone back only a few minutes before."

"That was Lady Cavendish, a very dear friend of Lady de Villiers, something that you are not Madam. Really Madam, perhaps you are not a very bright woman, but let me make it clear, you could come back day after day and the answer would be the same. No one is here to receive you. Sir Erik Montgomery is a very fine man and you have caused him to be shamed and ridiculed before the world. The family is standing by him and has nothing to say to you. You have done enough damage."

"But that is exactly what I want to talk about, I want to help. I want to fix it. I know that I made a terrible mistake the other day and I have taken steps to fix it. I just wanted Erik to know that I have atoned." Christine pleaded "You are only a servant please ask the family if they will receive me."

The butler sneered, "As if you could atone for what you have done. What? Did you do go to your popish Church and confess to a priest and then he gave you absolution? How very honorable Madam. In the meantime Sir Erik has to face the very real consequences of what your actions have done. Perhaps in a few months time society will occupy themselves with the next scandal but in the mean time poor Miss Livy who was so looking forward to her special day has been forced to accompany her father back to the country. Perhaps, in France people love to hear themselves discussed, but here in England, it simply is not done. Good day Madam. I shall convey your good wishes to the family."

He motioned to her to come in, and pointed to a chair and told her "Wait here. I doubt that anyone will see you but I will check."

Christine felt truly chastened and by a servant no less. The man made her feel truly beneath him, a feat only the British seemed capable of pulling off to perfection. Perhaps it was because they still had a King, and so much tradition. Perhaps also because they had such a vast empire. It was said that the sun never set on the British Empire and at the moment she felt as if she were but a speck in a vast sea of pink and that Empire held her in contempt.

She had just felt that she was doing her duty to report the Phantom to the police. She had not realized that the man had been helping the police back then. She had been led by all to believe that he was a mad man bent on murder. Why had he not taken her into his confidence? She should be angry with him for not trusting her with the truth all those years ago. Perhaps if he had she might have made different choices and his stupid butler would not be mad at her. She knew that her current thought was irrational but really she was getting tired of everyone being angry with her for what she did. She could not change it now.

'It was he who had begun the whole pack of lies that had set the stage for the tragedy. Their relationship started with the very first lie that he had told her, that he was her angel of music. She remembered that day as if it just happened. She had been crying and he had been a voice in the shadows; the most beautiful and ethereal voice that she had ever heard.

He reached out to her, it felt almost as if it were a caress and told her not to cry and blanketed her in its embrace. "Don't cry angel. I am here, just as your father promised. You are not alone as long as you believe in me. I will guard you and guide you, and help you through the darkness."

She had felt comfort in his words and stopped crying immediately. "Who are you really?"

"Search your heart and you will find the answer." He replied.

She realized suddenly that he was speaking to her in Swedish, her own native tongue; she had not heard Swedish since her father had died. It was such a comfort to hear it. "Are you God?"

He laughed and the sound was magical "Don't be ridiculous child, I am not God. I am simply someone who cares about you."

Christine smiled "You do?"

"Why of course." He replied "No one should ever be made to feel that they are all alone in the world. It is inhuman. Especially not someone as young and as pretty as you child."

"But the other girls say that I am awkward, and I talk funny." Christine told him.

"That is because you are from somewhere else. If they went to Sweden it would be they who would be the ones who would talk funny not you."

Christine laughed, "You are so right. What can I call you sir?"

The voice called "Just call me what ever you would like."

"May I call you Angel? That is what my father said you would be my Angel of Music? Do you sing?" Christine asked.

Erik smiled "Of course what kind of angel would I be if I did not sing to you."

Could you teach me to sing?" She asked.

Erik sighed, "If you would like me to. I have never had a pupil before but I do not think that it would be difficult to teach you to sing, if you wanted to learn. What do you know about singing?"

I know some stuff about it. My father taught me the scales, but then he fell ill and left me alone. I have been alone ever since."

"No you haven't been, my girl. I have been here watching you. I just needed to be sure that you really needed an angel, you see there are a lot of little girls that have applied for one but only a few that are truly worthy. Are you sure that you have the heart to undertake the commitment necessary to accept my teachings? You see my time is very valuable performing miracles and other great deeds, I wouldn't want to detract from those deeds unless I knew that I had a worthy project here. Could you learn to be happy at least and maybe adjust to some of the other children a little more? Try to befriend the dance mistress' girl little Meg Giry. She is a sweet girl and she will not judge you so harshly I think. I have known her since she was but a wee babe in her mother's arms. Having one friend here will change your entire outlook. You will be happier."

Christine looked back now and realized now that Erik had been attempting to help her fit in. It had worked. She had never really thought about how much he had done for her in those far off days in addition to those music lessons. He had molded her into a young woman of thought and substance. Why didn't she credit him with any of it?

She remembered how thrilled she had been when she realized that he had been right and Meg Giry did accept her offer of friendship "you were right Angel she told me that she would be happy to be my friend and her Maman was very nice to me as well. She offered to help me with my French."

Erik had laughed richly "Of course she did sweet child. Little Giry is a sweet girl and very well liked among the others. You shouldn't be lonely any more. Now you will not need to waste your precious tears on being sad and lonely. As I told you, it is not your fate to suffer such a curse my child. You were born to be loved."

"Why do you say that Ange?" Christine asked.

Because you already show promise of being a woman of great beauty; in a few years men will fawn over you and vie for your favor. You will not want for suitors." Erik told her.

"Do you think so?" Christine asked.

"Yes of course, dear girl, any man can see it. You have all of the makings of a great beauty. You will never know the deathly silence of loneliness. To be alone in the world is an emptiness that fills your soul with an acrid blend of darkness and hopelessness. It drains you of life."

"You sound so unhappy just now angel." Christine remarked, she had not truly understood him, but she could tell that he was very unhappy.

"I didn't mean to Christine. Occasionally I get caught up in my other charges plights, not all of them are as lucky as you." Erik told her.'

Back then she had believed his explanation but now the intervening years had made her realize that he had been speaking of his own dark fate. She cried for him now, as she had not back then. Finally she understood the depths of his loneliness and yet how unselfishly pleased that he was that she had made her first friends. Friends who would lessen her own dependence upon him.

The Butler returned. "As I suspected, the family has no desire to receive you. Good day Madam." He directed her to the door. She felt humiliated.


	14. Chapter 14

It was nice hearing from some of you. I love hearing from my readers. I think that you will all be relieved to know that things are about to change for the better for all concerned.

Chapter 14.

Mr. Jones led Erik to his house, where he tethered Cesar inside his small barn. The two men went inside where they were greeted by his small family.

"You know my wife Sarah. This is my son Thomas, my son Walter and my daughters Jane and Mary. They all eyed him nervously. Erik stepped back and looked forlornly towards the door. He was not unfamiliar with people being uncomfortable around him. After all he was a masked man. "Perhaps I am a bother after all Jones."

He smiled "Nonsense sir. It is just that it is not everyday that we are graced with the presence of our landlord. Isn't that right dear. Let's make Sir Erik feel at home. I told him that we would be honored to have him sit out the storm in our humble home."

Sarah smiled radiantly "Of course sir. We don't mind a bit. We welcome you here. We are honored by your presence in our humble home." She told him shyly.

Erik replied, "As long as that is the case then I shall stay."

They sat down and made small talk while Sarah prepared the meal.

Erik noticed that the older boy had been studying an advanced math equation "Why what is that that you are doing lad? How old are you?"

"I am almost fifteen. My teacher says that I am quite promising." He told Erik.

"Do you plan on going further say Matriculating to a University?" Erik asked.

The boy stared at him blankly "University. No Sir. I will work here as my father does and his father before him."

Erik looked over to Jones "Surely you know that your son is quite gifted if he can master equations such as these. The teachers have not brought this to your attention."

Jones looked at Erik "Over the years they have told us that the boy is bright but so what? He is a farmer's son. It hardly matters as long as he can count the pigs and the sheep it will suffice."

Erik looked at the boy "Would you like to better yourself young man?"

"I daresay I have scarcely thought of it one way or the other. It is not as if we have the money for me to go to the university." The boy told him.

"Well, I do. Perhaps you might want to work for me someday in my firm. I am always looking for bright people to join me. Do you like to build things like houses and big buildings?" Erik asked.

"I don't know I never tried my hand at it?" The boy replied.

Erik laughed. "Well of course it is up to your parents."

Mr. Jones replied, "It is a generous offer sir, we will have to think about it. We have never really thought about Thomas having any other opportunities but being in our business."

Erik told him "Well the world is changing and we must all change with it. Your boy is no doubt very bright. We are leaving the old world behind us rapidly. These days one can speak with a friend who lives across town, and can travel much more quickly as well. Two brothers in America just invented a flying machine so I have no doubt that someday soon we will be taking this new invention to travel between towns and maybe even countries. We are living in a new age of wonders and we have to adjust to many new things. Soon farming too will be more mechanized we will have machines do the work of animals and man, so you will not be needed as much by your father." He turned to Mr. Jones Your boy will need a new set of skills to live in that world and he has the brains to learn them. Let me help him."

Jones looked at Erik gratefully "When you put it that way I cannot see how I can refuse. But can he even make it into a university?"

Erik smiled "Perhaps not Oxford or Cambridge, but there are plenty of new universities opening all of the time all over Britain I am sure that we can find one that would accept him, if he is willing to work hard and apply himself to his studies. Could you do that Thomas?"

"Yes of course sir. I am not a slacker." The boy replied.

"Well with those equations I somehow doubted that you were. How did you even find someone to give such work to you? I cannot imagine that any local teacher would possess the requisite skills to assign and grade these." Erik asked.

"Mrs. Waters sends them to her brother in Manchester who did attend university. He is a Doctor." Thomas told him.

"Well that explains it, this Mrs. Waters must be quite special to take the time and the effort to send those off." Erik observed.

"She is but she did say that she did it because by giving me this extra work she was keeping me out of trouble, before she did I used to play all sorts of tricks on my teacher. I had nothing better to do since I was so far ahead of everyone else." The boy told him.

Erik gave him an amused glare "Did she, well if you get bored again do not start with playing more tricks it will only get you into trouble, and stay out of opera houses." He added as a private joke to himself.

Just then they sat down for dinner. Erik never had a more delicious meal and the pie was more than amazing. Perhaps his future would not be terrible after all. Life would go on and the people that mattered would still view him as a man. He suddenly did not feel so bad. Perhaps the woman's pie really did have healing properties. He swore to himself that he felt better.

In the meantime Christine returned to the Savoy in defeat. Annette looked at her careworn face.

"You did not get to see Bertie's father did you." She asked.

"I did not make it past the Butler. Even Erik's servants hate me. I cannot say that I blame them. I did a terrible thing having him arrested like that. I did not think about the fact that they would take a mug shot, and that some unscrupulous man would turn around and sell the photos to a newspaper. It is truly appalling that someone would do that." Christine mused angrily.

"Yet even in France they take mug shots Maman. It is part of the arrest process." Annette reminded her.

"I truly was not thinking along those lines. I thought only to protect us from him and so I betrayed him once again. I guess that by now it is all that is left between us as he said. I am indeed a terrible person Annette. I bring nothing but pain to the people who I should be the kindest to. I deserve the loveless life that I have lived because of what I did to him back then."

"Well Maman, you were always good to me, and my sisters. Perhaps your gesture will work in time; we shall see. If the Times publishes it, and does not distort the facts against Sir Erik there is still hope that you will be forgiven. It cannot make matters any worse at least. I do love you despite your flaws." Annette told her.

"Thank you darling." Christine told her sadly but I do wish that they would let me explain. I would like to make peace with Erik for your sake if nothing else. I realize now that I have made a mess of everything, and I want to change it for the better, if it is not too late."

"Perhaps the article will change some hearts and minds, otherwise I guess that we will both return to France and our fates will be the same. Love will have passed me by as well." Annette mused sadly.

"Don't say that, my love, perhaps it is too late for me but certainly not for you. I admit that Bertie was a nice boy, but there are others." Christine told her.

"Not for me. Bertie reached into my soul with his love. I don't think that I will find that sort of love again. Annette told her.

"It is hard to realize sometimes when love was present yet it has passed you by. I wish that I had recognized that Erik's love for me was nothing to be afraid of. I might have handled the situation better. But you can't change the past darling. You can only do better from here on out, as I must strive to do. As I said, I just hope that when the article comes out that Erik will accept it as a peace offering. Otherwise your relationship with Bertie is doomed, just as mine was with his father." Christine mused in regret.

Two days passed and to Christine's disappointment there was no article. On the third day the Earl of Mercia and his Countess were sitting at the breakfast table and started to read the _London Times:_

_EXCLUSIVE INTERViEW CHRISTINE DAAE SETS THE RECORD STRAIGHT REGARDING SIR ERIK MONTGOMERY_

_Earlier in the week, it was wrongfully implied, in a less than respectable publication, that the extremely gifted, but eccentrically masked architect Sir Erik Montgomery had been a depraved criminal stalking Paris decades ago. This apparently unfounded accusation caused none other than the famously publicity shy Comtesse de Bourges, the former Christine Daae, the very diva involved in the famous disaster at the Opera Populaire, to seek out this reporter. After years of refusing to discuss the past with any periodical, on either side of the Channel, she contacted me in the hopes that I would dispel some of the terrible rumors afflicting Sir Erik Montgomery. She was deeply offended by the article and wanted to set the record straight._

_The charming Comtesse spoke quite highly of the baronet, and claimed that, back in Paris, many, even she, had misunderstood his intentions. She iterated that Sir Erik was a very good person, and undeserving of the public pillorying that was inflicted upon him. She informed me that Sir Erik Montgomery had been a part of her life for many years, during which time he had served as both her tutor and as an inspiration to her. After she had been orphaned, he had been the first to befriend her, and had counseled and nurtured her until her debut at the age of seventeen._

_She acknowledged that Sir Erik was indeed known by many to be the Phantom of the Opera, but she insisted that the rumors involving the incident during the performance of his opera had gotten out of hand. She is the very person that this man was accused of stalking, yet she clearly defended both him and his reputation. She specifically denied that Sir Erik Montgomery had any sort of negative role in her life. She stated that, while he was known to play tricks on people, mostly harmless, which engendered his nickname; his actions were intended to improve the quality of the productions of the Opera, and he succeeded. His pseudonym was employed by him merely to retain anonymity. _

_When asked whether he had threatened her in anyway, she stated the opposite, that he was very protective of her. She also claimed that she had found him to be very attractive both with and without his mask. When asked about whether she had seen the mug shot she dismissed my question, with Gallic hauteur, and smiled. She mildly chastised the question like a disapproving schoolmistress and told me 'Monsieur? 'Who has ever looked their best in a mug shot?' He is a very sensual man who treats women very well. He showers them with lavish gifts. He, and his late wife Lady Emma Montgomery, had a very deep and happy marriage. Any woman who would be lucky enough to attract his attention would be blessed. He is a unique and special man, a genius with a great heart. It is a shame that someone would take advantage of a trait that he cannot help and attempt to humiliate him in such a way. I stand behind him, and believe that he deserves better.'_

_In addition to the Comtesse de Bourges, there was outrage expressed both from Buckingham Palace, and in the House of Lords, over the Mirror's allegations of corruption regarding Sir Erik Montgomery._

_The Palace put out a tersely worded statement warning about the unregulated use of irresponsible journalistic practices. They stated that Sir Erik was a close business associate of the late Queen who was known to uphold only the strictest moral compass both for her friends and for her business associates. It was emphasized that the late Queen had found Sir Erik to be both of sound mind and character. _

_Several veterans groups and advocates for persons with physical deformities have also expressed outrage that, if the photograph published in the Mirror did indeed constitute an accurate representation of Sir Erik's face, that the mere act of taking advantage of displaying someone's physical or mental handicap for the sake of remuneration is offensive to the many heroic men of the British Empire who have been wounded in the service of their country._

_This reporter is grateful to the dowager Comtesse de Bourges, the former Christine Daae for bringing this matter to our attention. Hopefully this article should help to quell any further assaults upon Sir Erik's reputation, which was clearly unjustly called into question. _

When he was done reading, the Earl gave his wife a big toothy smile "Well it would appear that the Comtesse has changed her tune; she has come out in defense of Erik. Perhaps we have misjudged her. It appears that Livy can salvage her season after all. After this everyone will decide that they never believed all the rubbish about Erik." He told his wife.

The Countess read the article and agreed, "We'll send Erik a telegraph and tell him to return to London. Livy should have her season. Thanks to the Comtesse there is no longer a reason for Erik to mope about in Shropshire." Isabelle told him. "In fact I suspect that he will be more popular than before."

"You are of course right my dear." He told her. "As shallow as the ton is, they are likely to be vying to come out as having supported Erik's innocence from the beginning. It is also likely that they will all grow indignant at the fact that someone would dare have the audacity to publish his face. I guarantee that he will have every old bat from Aberdeen to Brighton patting him on the hand and telling him how handsome that he is with a straight face."

His wife looked at him and observed, "What of the Comtesse? It was her doing that turned the tide in Erik's favor. Perhaps, we should let bygones be bygones regarding the Comtesse. Bertie is crazy about her daughter, and she did move mountains to make amends regarding Erik. I know that she treated him abominably but perhaps it is time to forgive her." The Countess told her husband. "In the end no one will remember that horrible picture of Erik, and they will still find him to be that somewhat mysterious yet dashing gentleman, and if Bertie ends up marrying the girl Erik and the Comtesse will have to make an accommodation with one another. It seems to me like she is now trying to atone perhaps we should let her."

"You are a forgiving person my dear, but what of the past. When we found him in Paris, it was this same woman who almost put him in an early grave. Also don't forget that if it wasn't for her, Erik would not have had the current bad publicity either." The Earl pointed out.

"But Bertie loves her daughter and if it leads to marriage then we must close ranks around them. If the Comtesse could do this for Erik, and try to end the hostilities, then it is time for Erik to do the same. Erik is not naturally a vindictive man. It is only when he feels threatened that he gives his darker side full rein to get rid of the threat. It took Emma many years to get him to stop seeing a threat in every person that he met, and to realize that most of humanity was not out to hurt him. It took this woman only a few days to reverse that. We must get him to see that she is really not a threat to him and that down deep that she does not really despise him."

"But perhaps she does despise him, my dear. She has done a lot of terrible things to him." The Earl reminded his wife.

"Nonsense, from the moment I saw them together it was clear to me that they were mad for one another but both hiding it. I have not seen Erik look so alive since Emma died. His eyes took on the look of a hunter watching its prey. He wants her with every fiber of his being, and she wants him just as badly. They hate each other because they are both convinced that the other has rejected them. It is really quite sad because the truth is that if one took the least step in the others direction it would all come tumbling down and they would fall right into the others arms. They are just both afraid of the other." She told him.

"How do you see this so clearly when no one else does, not even them?" he asked.

"Because I have a woman's heart? And a woman's intuition. I most certainly can see it. The opposite of love is not hate, it is indifference, and these two are far from indifferent to one another."

"Do you think so?" he asked raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"I know so my dear. And I think that our daughter would have wanted nothing more than for Erik to be happy. She was always very worried about him with his loveless lonely and past. She told us about his scars and nightmares and trials and tribulations. She worried so much that he would revert to being a hermit if something would ever happen to her," she observed.

"Well thankfully he hasn't, thus far," the Earl pointed out.

"But only because of the children. Suppose they marry and they have less need of him what then? Will he fade away back to his estate where he feels safe?" she asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him my dear. He has a few friends but he is still not terribly trusting of humanity. I should imagine that it would not take much to have him does just that run back to his estate in Shropshire and bury himself there. At times I think that he barely allows any of us access into that brilliant world of his." The Earl observed.

"Well then we simply must open the floodgates so that he is not permitted to close them again with the pretense of his children. We will force him to interact with this old flame of his and see where it leads." The Countess mused.

"Do you think that it is wise wife? The last time that she was given full access to his heart the Opera Populaire was put afire, and our poor Erik's heart was blown to pieces. Are you sure that this woman will truly figure out her own mind and then convince Erik that she will be true to him this time? How can you be sure? Aren't you being a tad romantic?" the Earl asked cautiously.

"This time she has a lot of allies, and if she were to blow it she would have all of us to answer to. I daresay that she would be a fool to blow it yet again, and that woman is no fool."

"I think that our Livy would disagree with you on that assessment." The Earl observed.

"That is because she is rightfully angry at the Comtesse, but even she will come around one she sees that it is the right relationship for Erik. He needs someone who will bring the music back into his life. Not even Emma could do that. I sense that this girl is the key to making Erik whole once again. Emma knew it and wanted him to find love again if something happened to her." The Comtesse reminded her husband. "It is our duty to honor her wish."

"He healed Emma where no one else could, now it is time for us to repay him." The Earl told his wife.

"Do you think that Erik can be healed?" the Countess asked.

"Perhaps, but if the Comtesse breaks his heart yet again I myself shall see to it that she will have consequences for her perfidy." The Earl told her. "I will go along with your suggestion that we put them together for now but if I see that it harms Erik in any way we will send the woman packing."

"Agreed." His wife told him.

Back in Shropshire, Erik had spent the past few days out riding, most of the time with Livy. They had just come back from a long ride when he received the summons from the Earl to return to London at once. His first instinct was to wonder what new charges Christine had leveled at him but the telegram mentioned a surprising twist for the better.

He was still reluctant to leave the peace of Shropshire but Livy begged him so prettily "Please Father, Grandfather has always had your best interests at heart if he thought that there was any chance that you would be ridiculed he would be the first one to protect you. Didn't he do so years ago when you first came to England and were so mistrustful of everyone? Did he betray you then when he scarcely knew you?"

Erik smiled at his daughter "No of course not darling. You do know how to frame an argument perfectly. I truly think that your talents are wasted perhaps I should send you to law school."

Livy laughed " Not a bad idea father but then I would start by decreeing that anyone that ever did anyone of us an unkindness would go straight off to jail."

Erik smiled "I am afraid that my list would be too long, and that I would be on the top of your list but promise me no more unflattering mug shots."

"That mug shot looked very handsome to me Father. She pointed to a very large painting of Erik that Emma had painted. She had given him the perfect face that he should have had had he been born without his deformity. Erik had found the picture unduly flattering but it was hung in a place of honor nonetheless. "That is how I see you, handsome in every way, just like Mother did."

"Then you would make a liar as well as a great barrister, either that or I should invest in a good pair of spectacles for you because surely you cannot truly see me." Erik told her with a smile.

Let's not argue over semantics, but we need to go to London to find out Grandfather's surprise. If it means that I can have my season after all I will be thrilled." She glanced at him in concern "Not that I don't enjoy being here with you but I was so looking forward to it."

Erik looked at her in amusement "Forgive me darling of course you were. It is almost every young Englishwoman of good family's dream to have their season and meet their handsome prince. I don't want to take that from you simply because I have a face that looks like that of a corpse."

"Only on one side Father, and you more than make up for it with your warm and loving nature."

Erik hugged her "You are the sweetest girl ever."

Later that day they took the train to London where they were greeted by the Earl and Countess, and Bertie. The Earl unceremoniously dropped the morning Times in Erik's lap and he read the article in astonishment. When Erik was done reading he turned to Bertie and asked "Did you have a hand in this?"

He shrugged "Not at all. I spoke to Annette earlier. Apparently it was the Comtesse's idea. She was sick about what happened and wanted to prove to you, in the only way that she could, that she had not intended to ruin you. She did try to come by and tell you that she was sorry for everything that she put you through. You know Father that no one had ever told her anything about your real role in protecting the opera house all of those years ago. You blamed her for not choosing you but you did not trust her with all of the facts. In a way you were unfair to her."

"Do you think so Bertie or are you wanting to be so so I will permit you to marry her daughter?" Erik asked firmly.

His son looked him in the eyes squarely "No Father I swear on all that is holy that it was the Comtesses' idea to do the interview."

"Then we must call upon her and ask her why, because several days ago she wanted my head on a platter, now suddenly she rescued me from humiliation. If I live to be 100 I will never understand that woman," Erik mused.

"Perhaps she now understands you." Bertie told him.

"Be careful Father I do not trust her." Livy warned.

Erik smiled chillily "Neither do I. More often than not she has unmasked me. For all I know she has hired someone to seize me and carry me back to France despite her kind words otherwise. Perhaps she is in cahoots with her boy after all."

Bertie laughed, "She has no such intentions Father."

"Well come with me and we shall see my boy." Erik insisted.

The two Montgomery men hailed a cab and rode over to the Savoy. They sent their calling card up to the de Bourges suite. As luck would have it Christine and Annette were in the lobby returning from a shopping trip when Annette spotted Bertie and ran over to him. Christine did not see Erik at first but sensed his presence as she always could. She was more reserved in her greeting and stayed back. He gave her a more guarded look and pointed to a tearoom off of the lobby.

"When my daughter was younger she used to love to join me here for high tea at around four o'clock. They have the most delicate cookies here. Perhaps you and your daughter would care to join us while we have a small chat Madame la Comtesse?" Erik asked politely.

"That would be lovely." Christine replied.

Once they were settled in Erik turned to Christine and began "I wanted to thank you for your support in this morning's article, you took a rather humiliating situation for me and put me in a somewhat better light, even if we both know that you never found me in the least bit attractive back then. By adding that element it did make me appear to be more human. Even if we both know that it is a lie, the general public does not so thank you."

Christine looked at him in puzzlement "But I did not lie Erik, I was attracted to you back then. Every word that I told the reporter was the truth."

A little bit of the old anger crept back into Erik's voice "This is me that you are speaking to. I was there that day. I saw and heard everything and you were repulsed by me. You couldn't wait to flee from me into the safety of your lover's waiting arms. 'A world with no more night.' I believed you wanted, a world without me and my terrible presence in it.' He added bitterly.

"But it wasn't really the truth Erik. I was a teenage girl, confused conflicted. You even knew that once you told me so. I warned you that my mind spoke against you but that my soul obeyed. My immortal soul always belonged to you."

"That was not what you felt back then. You thought, let me quote you verbatim, 'that I murdered all that was good and I would take you forever and would not let you go.' I could hear the fear in your voice, that last night on stage, as I begged you to accept both my love and me. I could feel the dread as I approached you, the one woman that I had dared hoped could accept me for who I was. I tried to show you my world, to make you grasp its sublime beauty." Erik told her reminiscing for a moment but then coming back to the bitter present.

"And I did. It was so beautiful. The most amazing world that I have ever seen." Christine mused.

"No. You didn't. You couldn't have. Or you would have accepted me. You would have found a way to love me despite this." He pointed to this mask. "But you could not see past the horrors of my face, you could not see past them to the man."

"But I did. You were my angel of music. I loved you as such." she replied defensively.

"You know that your angel of music is dead." He told her almost cruelly.

"What are you talking about? You are here and alive." Christine asked.

Erik smiled coldly "I don't mean me. Technically I am alive and well. I am the same man but I do not view the world in the same way that I used to. I do not yearn for what I once craved. I feel little of my former passion for either music or that special world beyond it. When I told you that the music of the night was over I meant it. That entire world was destroyed along with the 'pitiful creature of darkness' that once ruled its realm. Without your voice it was empty and so was I. I had to change, or die, I had no choice. My final encounter with you had left me standing at an abyss between life and death. Emma found me ready to end my life for good and pulled me back into the real world and healed me. She brought order and peace into my life. Gone was the old insanity, and of course the old unloved unwanted opera ghost who no one could abide, least of all you."

"But you are so wrong Erik I did care for you back then. Perhaps I failed to show it, but these past few days since I have discovered that you are alive, it is all that I can think about. You and the past, and what we once meant to one another."

Erik held up a hand to silence her, "Enough Christine. I am content with the notion that we can be in the same room without the desire to kill one another. I would say that it is progress enough in our relationship. Any further advancement is folly to say the least. I just wanted to thank you for what you did to rehabilitate my reputation after it had been so thoroughly shaken. I owe you for that." He looked over at the children "I will not stand in the way of their happiness. Perhaps in some small way their happiness is fate's way of smiling on our own earlier attempts to find happiness together Christine. I would like to think so anyways.'

Christine looked away sadly. This was not the outcome that she had wanted. A part of her had still hoped that somewhere inside of Erik that there was a small flame that had stayed alive still burning for her. She felt the desolation of that thought as her hope was fading.

"I would say that our business here is done for the day Madame la Comtesse. Erik told her smoothly. His green eyes remained cold and unfathomable.

"How long do you plan on remaining in London?" he asked.

"Our time here is open ended since Bertie has requested that Annette remain here. Perhaps we might let a small townhouse." She told him.

Erik sighed he did not want her around, but Bertie did, "I own one in a respectable area not far from Grosvenor I purchased it for Emma and I not long before her death. I had intended on fixing presenting it to her as our own London home but it was not to be. It is only partially renovated as I stopped all work on it following her death. There seemed no point. I seldom come to London. You and Annette would be comfortable there. It has a skeleton staff."

"That is very generous of you Erik." Christine told him.

"I will see to it that you and Annette are protected since the Comte is still at large." Erik offered.

"Thank you again." She said.

"A strange twist of fate, the monster guarding the fair princess against the knight in shining armor." Erik mocked. "You finally have seen your fop's true colors. It is a shame that he didn't show you twenty years ago, but in the end I would have still been a repulsive monster no matter who you chose." Erik observed bitterly.

"I don't see you that way." Christine told him.

"Please don't shatter the fragile bond of peace that has arisen between us. After the house has been made ready for habitation,

I will send a servant and they will help you and Annette move into the house. Despite my offer, I do not expect to see you at all during the rest of your stay. Goodbye Christine."

"I would like to be friends Erik, as we once were." Christine offered.

"As much as I appreciate your gesture, I see no reason that we need to have any sort of relationship, Christine. We have little left between us but a terrible past. I would be content if the next time that you see me, were it twenty days, or twenty more years that you do not scream. I never truly had any intention of harming you, despite everything, I still don't. I just want to be left in peace and I am sure that you want the same. Good luck with your life Christine." He told her.

"Goodbye then." She replied tearfully.

She most certainly did not want to be left in peace. Her time spent with Erik had only served to ignite her desire for a relationship with him even more. The more time that she spent with Erik, where he was not angry with her, the more that she realized how much she had missed him. She was starting to remember the good times when they had shared a friendship, and the stirrings of desire that she had felt for him after she gave him those two kisses, and less of the other less desirable times. She was not all that sure that she even found him that terrible, and wondered if in time she could grow to even accept what lay beneath the mask. Time had been kind to Erik and she felt her emotions stir in her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been several chapters since I have thanked anyone personally for reviewing and I am happy that I have continued to hear from those who have reviewed before, as well as a few others. So thank you to BadassSyd for your very encouraging review I love the words 'absolutely fantastic' when attached to any of my stories, for your two great long reviews and for letting me know that you have read and enjoyed all my other stories as well and your insights and tears… I do like your name; hopefully the Countess will be worthy of it. Most of my characters have either names that I like, or actual friends with that name, PoE99 I think that you will find that there will be some changes in the character's relationships up ahead, as we gain more insight into their thought processes. Thank you also for the frequency of your reviews! MimiPied, my previous comment to PoE99 applies as well, also thank you as well for reading my others. Rising Phoenix-82, I know that you probably are waiting patiently for some signs of changes to the relationships as well. Savannah White, Kitkat, TMara, You are Love and of course my beta Judybear236, thank you for your continuing support. TMara, I think that this chapter will give you some insight into Emma's family's feelings. Thank you also to those of you who have favorited, followed etc. this and me and my other stories as well. If I missed anyone I am sorry. Thank you to my silent readers as well. I know that you are out there.

Chapter 15

Erik turned to his son with a smile. "I think that that went quite well. You can see your girl without worrying about whether her mother will fret about whether or not I will make advances on her as I once did. I made it perfectly clear that she had nothing to fear from the 'monster'."

The boy looked at his father "Thank you for letting me see Annette after all. I know that it was hard for you to let me do so but I really do want to marry her."

Erik smiled with a touch of sadness reflected in his emerald green eyes, "I still would prefer that you see someone else, but I couldn't stomach the thought of you running around with a broken heart, due to my own intransigence. I just hope that Annette isn't too much like her stepmother and decides to trample upon your heart, as Christine did on mine. At least once the house is readied for habitation, you may come and go, and it would be my wedding gift to you, should you marry her. It still needs much work but it you may put your own stamp upon it if you wish to. I barely had started the renovations when your mother's death put a halt to my plans."

"That is more than kind of you Father, especially considering that you barely approve of my choice as it is." Bertie observed.

"In the end it hardly matters, you may decide that you would prefer to live in France, but at least you will have your own place here in town. Once you are married and Livy has chosen a suitor to her liking, I suspect that my visits to London will be brief. I will return to my solitude in Shropshire where I can live out my days tending to my animals, gardens and hopefully a few grandchildren, should they desire to come to see me." Erik told him.

"But is that truly what you want in your heart Father? To live alone in seclusion after you fought so hard to keep us together as a family after Mother's death? I think that you want something more. In fact I know that you do." Bertie insisted.

Erik sighed "Son, you have seen my face many times, and you are a grown man now, I was lucky that your mother chose to see past my face into my heart, and embrace me, but she was a one of a kind. I will never find another like her, and even if I did, and then, if by some miracle she could see the man behind the mask, I could never replace her. Your mother was a rare jewel. Even now after all these years her love for me still sustains me. The other day I visited her grave, and I could have sworn that I felt her comforting me."

"But she wanted to see you happy again. She told me that it would hurt her deeply to know that you could never move on should something happen to her. She would not want to see you retreat from the world once again. How many husbands would get permission from their late wife to find love again?" Bertie asked.

"Perhaps because she knew that she could hedge her bets son. An aging masked man hiding a hideous visage below." Erik teased. "Your mother never was much of a gambler."

"Be serious father. She did not want you to go back to being the dark brooding man that spent all those years living below an opera house, growing more and more angry and bitter." Bertie admonished him.

Erik replied softly "That will never happen. Thanks to her, I found love, and tasted it, and even now I am no longer alone and shunned. Just knowing that I have a family out in the world that cares about me, and remembering what your mother and I shared, will keep me from suffering that fate ever again."

Bertie looked into his father's eyes emerald into emerald and observed, "You speak of Mother hedging her bets, but did you notice any undercurrents just now between you and the Comtesse, would you ever consider a romantic attachment with her? You loved her once long ago and perhaps since she is much older and no longer naïve, perhaps she could do what she couldn't do back then, and accept you. Contrary to what you might believe, she does not appear to be heartless after all. She did move heaven and earth to help you once she realized that she had been mistaken about you. That shows that she was remorseful and contrary to what you might think I do not find her to be shallow in the least. I think that there might be something there, Father."

"Remorse does not translate into love Bertie. I certainly have remorse for those final crazy months at the opera house, but that doesn't mean that I want to overlook all that happened. We are best suited to remain apart. We have brought one another nothing but pain. I think that is something on which she and I would both agree." Erik told him. "No I must keep myself away from the Comtesse, and the reverse is true. I see no other path between us. Even if you do marry Annette, I will endeavor to see as little of Christine as I can. Christine will like that arrangement better as well."

"But she seemed rather stricken at that thought. I think that she rather hoped that you still had some romantic interest in her." Bertie observed.

Erik gave him a strange look "Nonsense boy. She never could bear the sight of my face. I meant what I told her, I had to purge all softness that I once felt for her and never look back, she cut me to the quick lad."

"But I know that what you told her wasn't completely true. You haven't purged all of your music and your old world from your mind. I used to hear you trying to compose at night. Besides the Comtesse is still a beautiful woman, certainly you must feel something for her still."

"I have learned the hard way that the Comtesse is off limits for a man as hideous as me. I used to bear many idiotic romantic fantasies that I could win her love my the sheer power of my will and the beauty of my dreams alone; but when the daylight came and exposed me as a fraud, my dreams proved to be no better than my face. She will find a man that is more to her liking, a man with a real face a man that she doesn't find disgusting."

"But as Livy and I, and even Grandmother and Grandfather say, Mother has been gone for five years and you are not getting any younger. Livy is scared to death that if she marries, that you will never leave the estate again so she may never marry because of you, do you want that? If not due to Mother's wishes, then how about for Livy's sake? You should look for a new companion before it is too late. If not the Comtesse then someone else such as Lady Danforth, she has always had quite a bit of a crush on you and she is not bad to look at."

"Lady Danforth would marry anyone who showed some interest in her. She is as prudish as they come as well. I have a feeling that the old Marquis died of boredom from the woman's incessant chatter. Do you seriously expect me to court her?" Erik asked in bemusement.

"You have a reason to reject everyone, Father. It is why we are all so exasperated with you. Certainly there must be one woman who doesn't make you cringe." Bertie offered.

"Ok, how about Lucretia? She and I can keep each other company in our waning years." Erik teased.

Bertie rolled his eyes, "So perhaps now you see why we are willing to entertain even the Comtesse. At least you loved her a long time ago, you must have seen something in her at the time."

"I thought her to be kind and gentle and pliable and our music appealed to each other on a certain level. I was sure that, of anyone, she a girl that I practically raised could learn to love me despite my ugliness. Her behavior several nights ago should settle why none of these qualities proved to be true of her. She had me arrested, for crying out loud, after ruining Livy's big night." Erik told him. "Is it a wonder why I feel that I cannot trust her?"

"Yet despite all of that you do still care about her. We have all seen it and spoken of it. Even Grandmother noticed." Bertie told him.

"I admit nothing son. I have told you that you and Annette can see one another. As far as I am concerned the matter is finished." Erik told him irritably.

Bertie smiled to himself thinking 'Perhaps you think so Father, but your own emotions prove otherwise.'

In the meantime, Christine gave Annette a forlorn glance; "Erik clearly has no interest in me any longer. He barely glanced my way at all the entire time except to give thanks to me for my help. I guess that I should be grateful that he no longer hates me but he will never consider me to be even an old friend."

"You know, Maman, Erik was not as indifferent to you as he appeared. He might have seemed indifferent, but he was watching your every move like a cat watching a mouse." Annette told her stepmother.

"I saw no sign of interest in me Annette, you heard him, his passion for me died long ago. It is a shame because I now realize that I have never stopped caring for him. I realize now that all these years I resented him, not for destroying my love for Raoul, but for destroying my love for him. I think that I wanted him to continue to fight for me. Instead he stepped into that fire and ended his life, like a coward, after he had fought so hard to win those kisses from me. I chose him, I let him put his stamp on me and yet he released me back to Raoul. He still denies me even now."

"Then you must fight to make him acknowledge you, Mother. You are a beautiful woman and he has admired you in the past. Make him want you again." Annette told her.

"But I was a young girl back then. Now, I am almost forty years old, perhaps he thinks that I am no longer beautiful." Christine mused.

"Nonsense, Maman, you are still beautiful. He would be a fool to think otherwise. If you want him, then he will fall to your charms eventually. How did you draw you to him the first time?" She asked.

"Through music. He was drawn by the purity of my voice but I haven't sung in years. Your father thought such things to be vulgar and common,"

"Yet you sang in Church. I used to think that your voice must have rivaled that of the angels themselves." Annette told her.

"Bah. It was a mere shadow of what it used to be when Erik honed it for greatness at the opera house. Then, people would claim that I would one day rival the great sopranos of the past. If I had remained on the path that Erik had forged for me, by now they might have acclaimed me as 'the Soprano of the Century. But of course, after the fire, I never again sang professionally. In everyone's mind I was associated with him. I could not overcome the curse of such notoriety. Also, I had only one teacher; there was no one else who could have replaced him. He was the best."

"Then we will have to make sure that he hears you sing once again." Annette insisted. "Perhaps, at least then he would want to be your friend."

"And what if my voice has gotten so terrible that it has the opposite effect? What if he runs the other way?" Christine teased.

'Don't be so negative. That is your first problem." Annette admonished her."

"No, my first problem would be to find a way to burst into song in front of him to begin with. How would I be able to do so anyhow since he is keeping his distance, pray that he goes to Church? As I recall Erik is not a religious person and is he still Catholic? The English are Anglican."

"Perhaps you can tell him that you have been asked to sing in a church," Annette mused. "Perhaps you will need his teaching and guidance again."

"Sadly I suspect that the whole thing would be seen as a ruse. Erik is no fool." Christine told her.

"Well we will find a way. I hate to see you just give up." Annette told her.

"How?" Christine asked, "Do I stand outside his balcony and serenade him? That snobby butler would probably set the dogs on me." She teased.

Annette laughed, "We are resourceful. Father used to say that when we but our heads together that nothing could stop us. Bertie and I will need to spend more time together if we are to get married and he has already asked to be transferred back to London. Perhaps you and I should stay here and open up a small French school for the children of the aristocrats. I'm sure that Bertie could find us some pupils. We could teach French and Swedish as well. You can give music lessons as well. We could invite Bertie's family for a concert."

"How would your sisters feel about us staying in London permanently?" Christine asked.

"Good God they would understand. They would go along with it especially if they knew that you were here to both support me and to try to lure a certain Phantom that you foolishly let slip through your fingers before. Like me, they never quite understood your attraction to le Comte de Chagny, and after 6 hours with him as his captive, I understood even less. He is repulsive in every way. Like me, they would even find the notorious Phantom to be a vast improvement, especially once they find out his true role in your past."

"But Raoul was not always that way. As a young man he ran with the fast set and was very carefree and apolitical, he was very handsome and gallant and courtly as well, the perfect nobleman. He made me feel very safe." Christine told her.

"Yet, from what I can see, the only things of substance that he believes in are cigars, brandy and women. He is known to have propositioned every woman from Marseilles to Caen. No one has dared tell you because they knew that you still cared about him." Annette told her.

"Until he kidnapped you. I did care about him. But that was beyond reprehensible. My eyes have been open now. I guess that I always thought about the sweet boy that I grew up with and the young man that tried so hard to protect me at the opera. But truly I guess that I did not know him all that well when I saw him again at the opera house years after we had met at Perros. Perhaps I was too trusting."

"Did you ever think that he was doing the opposite, ma Mere? Perhaps he was placing you in danger back then. Think of it, by latching on to the Phantom's girl he was giving himself access to the dark recesses of the theatre and he was giving himself a good scapegoat in the Phantom, as well. Nobody liked Erik as it was. Who would believe a deformed madman over a Vicomte? You certainly didn't." Annette looked at her questioningly.

Christine replied sadly "No I didn't and Erik revealed himself to me on the same night as Raoul came back into my life. Was it a coincidence?"

"I doubt it Maman." Annette said.

"And I reacted to Erik's face so horribly. He took great pains to make my opening night to be so romantic. He suspected that I no longer believed him to be a non-corporeal being. He tried to show me his world and his music but I was just so curious to see what lay behind the mask. I couldn't help myself and I just walked up behind him and unmasked him. He reacted violently and from there on out my dreams of my angel were shattered. I ran to Raoul for protection. He was so handsome and so willing to befriend me, and Erik seemed so terrifying."

"Yet he was the same man who had taken care of you for all those years at the opera house and nurtured you. How could you turn on him so easily simply because he had a terrible face and temper?" Annette asked.

"He was the Phantom of the Opera, all of the girls were terrified of him. I was so young." Christine told her defensively.

"And yet he helped you so much, and that was how you repaid him? You will have a difficult battle, Maman, but I will help you. I will help you make Sir Erik see that, despite everything, you are the woman that he fell in love with. But first the only thing that you must decide is whether you can truly bear his face? From what I saw in the newspaper it truly is hideous. I do not know if I could stand it."

Christine thought of his face and swallowed, "When I saw it again, I thought that I was looking at the face of a murderer so of course I was repulsed. But now that I know that he really was not a monster at all, I know that I could grow to live with it. I kissed him on his lips all those years ago and I liked it. He was not wearing his mask then." she mused.

"Well that is something." Annette said encouragingly. "I think that he is very handsome everywhere else, but there, at least for a man of his age."

Christine smiled at her "He is not that old. I am shocked by how young he still looks. He barely looks older than he did twenty years ago, a few more lines. Back then he wore a smooth black wig and shaved off all of his natural hair underneath it. Since he was so pale from living in the darkness, his bald head resembled a gleaming and ghoulish white skull; unmasked his deformity stood out even worse against the contrast of his face and head. He was terrifying on all levels. Yet at the time, I didn't even realize that he was shaving off his hair. I thought that his skull like head was part of his look. Now he has let his own chestnut hair grow in and hang freely covering his scalp he has vastly improved. He has very little gray for a man of his age, and where it does it looks distinguished. I think that if the sainted Emma could love him with his face the way that it is, that I could learn to do so as well.

"If Raoul has taught me one thing, it is that it is not what is on the surface that is important but what lies beneath. I now know that Erik is a good man underneath his hideous appearance. If only his love for me still lived somewhere inside of him, perhaps we could rediscover the love that we once shared. I wish that I had understood the nature of his love back then. I might not regret its loss so deeply now. I am almost sorry that I found out the truth about him because it hurts even more than the hatred and the bitterness ever did. I long to know what might have been if I had been different and accepted him back then."

"You can't take back the past, Maman. I am glad that you did not accept him for my own selfish reasons, because then you would not have been my stepmother." Annette said reaching out to hug Christine.

Christine embraced her in return and murmured. "Bertie told me that Erik wants the same things that I have wanted, a family, love and companionship."

"Then fight for it, Maman. Don't give up, go after him." Annette urged her.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a nice long chapter. Next week there will likely be a slowdown or even a halt as I have to take a long road trip.

Chapter 16

Two days later a note was delivered to their hotel room containing an invitation for dinner at the home of the Earl and Countess of Mercia for the following evening. Bertie had been by visiting every day and told them that the townhouse should be ready soon. He explained that his grandparents wanted to get to know Annette better and therefore it would be strictly a family meal. Christine was pleasantly surprised that they included her in the invitation since they had been so virulently angry with her for what she did to Erik. She supposed that her interview had blunted that anger and that was a good thing. She needed fewer enemies in Erik's family if she were to ever succeed in regaining his friendship or more. Christine wondered whether or not Erik would be present, her heart leapt at the thought that he could be. Perhaps she could use her visit as a chance to sing for him.

The next evening Christine took great care to dress. Annette made sure that she wore a dress that was cut in such a way to highlight her best qualities. Christine donned a rich burgundy Pequin gown that her late husband had adored on her. Annette was sure that Erik would find her Mother to be more than beautiful. The whole situation was a turnabout from what should have been. A stranger observing them might have suspected that the mother was the daughter and vice versa because of the way that Annette was giving Christine tips on what to do to enhance her appeal to Erik, should he be present.

As luck had it they were rewarded. Erik was shocked to see Christine walk into what was purported to be a quiet family dinner. Erik surreptitiously gave Christine an admiring glance, but welcomed her in a very cold and detached manner. Livy's eyes expressed disdain for Christine as well, making Christine feel very self-conscious. 'Perhaps nothing had been forgiven after all.' She thought to herself. But Bertie and Lucretia made up for the coolness and were very kind. When the Countess left the room, Erik followed closely on her heels and asked, "Why did you invite the Comtesse to come? Surely Annette did not need a chaperone in a house full of people?"

The Countess turned to him and whispered. "Well if Bertie is truly going to propose to the girl it is best that we get to know her family, her whole family."

"I already know her mother more intimately than I care to." Erik replied edgily. "It is not necessary for Christine and I to expand our knowledge of one another. This was a terrible idea to have her here with me, we barely have a truce as it is." He spoke rather loudly, too loudly to remain discreet.

Christine, to her mortification, overheard, everyone did. She could feel the tears that were welling in her eyes threatening to fall. Annette came over to her stepmother and patted her on the hand as a comfort. The evening did not get better. Erik was further incensed to find that he had been seated next to Christine. He realized that he was going to have to spend the next two hours making polite small talk with her, and did not relish having to do so. He had never been one to waste his time with inane prattle even if Christine did look beautiful and alluring at the moment. He wondered if she had worn such a beautiful gown, just to torment him, by reminding him of what he once coveted but could never have, her. Even if she hadn't done so, he did not trust Christine in the least bit. He suspected that she would turn on him at any time, as was her usual history with him. It was strange how this one woman was the only person left in the world who still made him feel as if he were a hideous monster. Still he would attempt to be amiable while wondering what excuse that he could use to leave early. Livy looked at him and could see his discomfort and turned to Christine and offered.

"Comtesse," she purred sweetly, despite her inner thoughts of deep mistrust, "Perhaps you would feel more comfortable sitting next to Annette. I am sure that you must be uncomfortable sitting so far away from your daughter. If you would care to switch seats with me I would be more than happy to oblige. Grandmother I do not know what you were thinking seating our guests apart from one another. We should see to their comfort."

Isabelle knew exactly what her granddaughter was up to and replied "I had rather hoped that you would like to get to know Annette better since you and she are closer in age and might be sisters soon."

Christine smiled brightly, suppressing the uneasiness that she felt inside, "I am comfortable where you have placed me Countess. It was kind of you to invite me. I hope that all of us can put the past unpleasantness behind us. I have already apologized to Erik for my terrible behavior and I would like to extend the same apology to all of you. I acted horribly and did Erik great damage. I will continue to do my best to clean up whatever damage my terrible actions might have done to all of you." She looked straight at Olivia and smiled graciously "My dear, I am aware that I owe my biggest apology to you. I am terribly sorry that I ruined your presentation to society. I know how important that your day was to you and I regret what I did. I have no excuse for my actions but I ask you to please forgive me Olivia."

Livy looked at her suspiciously "I thank you for your kind defense of my father in the _Times,_ but remind you that such would not have been necessary had you not had him arrested to begin with. My father has taught me the phrase "beware of Greeks bearing gifts". If you are truly a Trojan horse trying to bring disaccord into my family, I am afraid that you will find that we are an unusually tight knit group who stand by each other no matter what the threat." Her emerald eyes, so like Erik's, blazed chillingly into her own in an unspoken threat of war. "If your apology proves to be sincere then I shall graciously accept it and you and I may coexist in peace. Be warned, until you have proven yourself to be harmless, I will be watching you very closely."

Christine felt the heat of the younger girl's disregard for her. She was even more implacable than Erik. A moment later, they were all seated and Christine immediately complemented the Countess "Your home is beautiful. Not dark and over done as the fashion has been for so many years."

"Thank you, but your regard should be given to your neighbor, like Lucretia's house, Erik has put his touch on this house. He has done even more work on our seat in Shropshire. He has breathed new life into that dark and dismal old place. Perhaps you shall get to see it sometime." The Countess told her.

"I should like that." Christine replied.

Erik snorted, "Highly unlikely Comtesse. Shropshire is quite remote from London, it is more than two hundred kilometers and very remote. I am sure that as a Parisian you would find it to be quite dull."

"Yet as I recall Erik, you live there and you are Parisian as well?" Christine replied smoothly. "Isn't your home near Shrewsbury? If it is so remote then why do you live there?"

"Isn't is obvious my dear?" he replied sardonically "I live there to get away from London and from the eyes of the world. I have not changed completely from the man that I was. I still recognize that much of humanity will never accept me as one of their own. On my own estate I don't have to worry whether or not they care to do so. It can get a tad lonely but there are no mobs, frightened little ballet rats or shallow women to avoid. I can live in bliss with my horses and my hounds and toil outside tending to my plants and sheep. Not a single one of them finds my face to be a horror, they look at me the same as any other man feeding them a carrot, or a bale of hay. My tenants seem to put up with me as well. As long as I treat them fairly, they keep the pitchforks hung up in the barn."

Livy interrupted "Father, the tenants all love you, and the neighbors as well. Father loves Shropshire because it is home. For him, a man who never had a home, that is a powerful draw."

Erik concurred more softly "Well said my girl."

Christine could see the close interaction between Father and daughter and found it to be yet another fascinating facet of Erik's character. Sadly it reminded her a little bit of how he used to interact with her. She felt a tinge of pain as she could feel the throbbing of the severed connection. She wondered how to reconnect the bond between them but she was at a loss. His defenses against her seemed to have no chink in them at all. She studied him for a moment out of the corner of her eye. He seemed determined not to speak to her too much, but Annette was right, she did catch him covertly watching her. Perhaps he was more interested in her than he let on.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped "Afraid that I might bend over and lap up my soup like the uncouth animal that you believe me to be? Don't worry if I do I will be sure to make sure that none of the broth lands on the delicate and undoubtedly expensive Paquin gown that you chose to wear tonight."

Livy giggled uncontrollably while Bertie admonished "Father I thought better of you than that. I thought that you and the Comtesse had come to an understanding."

"Yes but it doesn't mean that we need to spend every waking moment together. I am sure that she has better things to do than waste her fine gown dining with two post pubescent love-sick romantic fools, an old married couple, an aging widow, a young teenage girl and a man that she finds utterly repulsive." Erik bellowed.

The Countess admonished, "Erik this is not like you to be so disagreeable. Usually you set out to charm whoever lies in your path, but tonight you seem determined to do the opposite."

Erik replied smoothly "Perhaps it is because I see the futility of employing my so-called charms on this occasion and with this guest. It couldn't have possibly slipped your notice that the Comtesse barely tolerates my presence in a room. Indeed not so long ago she screamed upon the very sight of me. I am therefore at a loss to understand the purpose of this little dinner of yours, particularly placing me right next to the Comtesse at the dinner table. I am sure that when Christine told Livy that she did not mind she was merely being polite."

Christine looked at Erik, she had enough of his sarcasm and anger, she seethed "May I speak?" she asked, sounding more smooth than her emotions truly made her feel, "Or are you going to continue to put words in my mouth?"

Erik looked at her blankly. He was surprised by the boldness in her voice. The dinner table went quiet as they waited for Christine to say her peace.

"Thank you, I will take your silence as permission to speak. To begin with, I had absolutely nothing better to do than to come tonight, so I thank both the Earl and the Countess for inviting us to come. Secondly I see no problem with the seating arrangements. Erik, it seems that you are the only one that truly has a problem with them. I do not see you as an animal at all, on the contrary I see you as a very elegantly dressed man. I was actually admiring how handsome that you look since I last saw you in Paris. It is hard to believe that you are more than twenty years older when you look so young even now, and I mean it in a good way, so do not misinterpret me, as you will try to do. It would seem that my apology, both private and public, was not quite enough for me to restore your regard for me. Fair enough, if I truly cause you too much discomfort to sit here and engage in civilized conversation then I shall be more than happy to leave should that be what you desire. I would prefer to stay and get to know both you and your charming family better, but I do understand Erik, you are not ready to let go of the bitterness and resentment stemming from the past."

Erik studied her face and could see no prevarication, and realized that it was now he that was being obstinate. He had to meet her part way.

He lowered his shoulders in defeat and using a softer tone he appealed, "Forgive me. I was being a cad."

Christine smiled, she had gotten through to him, remarking mischievously, "What? The infallible Phantom of the Opera apologizing to me?"

Erik smiled reluctantly "We both know that it was never true. The Phantom was all too human which was the cause of his ultimate demise, his hubris in believing that he was somehow untouchable in his own realm."

Christine had found her opening and offered, "That was the best side of him, his humanity."

Erik looked at her in surprise; 'humanity' was the last quality that he would have expected Christine to see in him.

Christine continued, "It was that part of him that offered a lonely child some solace and friendship because he understood all too well the pain that she was going though. Unfortunately she did not return his thoughtfulness and understand his pain until now. Until the wisdom of time and reflection offered her the insight that she did not possess back then. If only he would truly forgive her and see that she is truly penitent and offers him her friendship in return. If he would only dare to take it in the spirit in which it was offered then perhaps some of the discomfort between him and his ex-protégée would disappear."

Erik heard her words and was touched by them. Perhaps Bertie had been right, maybe it was time to re-evaluate his opinion of her. He looked at her and their eyes met. Erik felt as if he could see clearly into her soul and for the first time in years he remembered the lonely little girl who he had once befriended. Christine's eyes had never changed they were still the same sapphire blue, and they appealed to him as they once had. Erik closed his eyes and recalled that little girl, and for the first time since he had seen Christine in London he looked at her in a less sinister light. 'Good God, perhaps she is being sincere and does truly desire my friendship,' he thought to himself. He looked at her again this time green gazed into blue with no hatred or bitterness directed from either side. He gave her a ghost of a smile and replied with his rich velvety voice that she remembered, and loved, "Perhaps if she is truly penitent the much too human Phantom could accept her offer of friendship." For a moment they both forgot everyone but each other but Erik broke their shared gaze and said calmly to break the spell, "Now that the soup has been served shall we move on to the salads?"

Everyone smiled in relief as the tension that had been present at the table suddenly left and the couple actually began to engage in conversation.

Once Erik had accepted Christine's second apology and offer of friendship that seemed to have cleared away more of the charred ashes of the past that had poisoned the relationship between them. In her desperation Christine had inadvertently hit upon the one small door that Erik had forgotten to bar against her. He had turned against Christine the adult, but not against the broken and lonely child that she had once been, that he had once felt a strong tie of kinship with. She had gently reminded him of his compassion in reaching out to her long ago, and helping her to overcome her loneliness and grief. She retroactively acknowledged her own failure to reciprocate and begged his pardon.

How could he deny that poor child for not understanding his pain when she was far too young to understand her own? Yet now her much older self had acknowledged that she heard his pain and wanted to befriend him. She was too late to regain his love, but could he deny her his friendship? No, not when she seemed truly penitent. Remarkably the war between them that had erupted long ago in another time and another place was truly extinguished once and for all, and he could allow her to call him friend. There was truly no risk to him in that. She had given him the tools to allow them a new sort of relationship, one that he could certainly live with. He looked at her with new eyes. He could freely admire her beautiful face and form now. Perhaps he would even be persuaded as a friend to show her around London, and take her to the Opera, or the Symphony, no strings attached of course. No need to go there of course. Just two old friends, a widow and a widower, far past the frivolities of youth, sharing one another's company in 'friendship.'

Christine could sense an immediate change in Erik. The hostility seemed to fade, and was replaced with a look of relief, as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

As the salad arrived he asked nonchalantly, as if the previous unpleasantries had not occurred "Have you heard from the Giry's?"

Christine shook her head "No not really, not in years. Meg and her mother both moved to New York shortly after the fire at the Opera House. They received a rather large inheritance from an old aunt that neither of them had ever heard of…"

Erik smiled in amusement.

"That was you wasn't it?" Christine asked suddenly.

"Well I wasn't terribly old at the time, only in my thirties but I was a ghost of a sort." Erik admitted.

"Did they know that you were still alive or did you fool them as well as me?" she asked.

"I wanted a clean break. I let everyone that I once knew believe that I was dead, even my old friend from Persia, Nadir, who brought the fop down to me that night. Only the Surete knew that I had survived and they helped me leave France. I had made the acquaintance of the Earl and Countess and their family that night and it was agreed that they would help me begin my new life here in England. If I had told anyone that I still lived then my break with the past would not have been complete. I did not lie when I told you that my old life ended on a balcony in Paris several days after the fire. I was one step from walking off a balcony and ending my misery for good." Erik told her.

"But Emma stopped you?" Christine asked.

"Yes, she was." He replied softly "She taught me that there was still hope for me if I remained among the living. She taught me that even someone like me could be worthy of love. She let me love her and in return she loved me."

"I am glad Erik. I am glad that she was there for you." Christine told him.

"I am glad that she gave you the love that you deserved."

He looked at her in surprise "Thank you. That was very kind and unexpected of you to say considering our past…"

"Well now that I understand that night better, and everything else. I am glad." Christine told him.

Everyone stared at her agape. Even Livy looked at her with more respect. The Countess kicked her husband's foot under the table knowing that she had been right. They continued to make small talk during dinner, even touching on some old stories from the opera house, mostly involving some of Erik's more memorable pranks.

Erik teased "Be careful of what dark secrets that you would choose to reveal about me in front of my children Comtesse. They are liable to think that I was a complete scoundrel back then. Naturally, I must maintain a modicum of parental dignity."

Livy laughed rolling her eyes "Yes you were much safer when she thought that you were a homicidal maniac father."

Erik replied dryly "Well who is to say that I wasn't? Perhaps the Comtesse had me right the first time. You might all want to watch what you say or do around me just in case my dear. I expect that you best bring home the right sort of suitor or I shall have to haunt him."

He smiled at Annette "I suppose I am a bit too late with you. You have learned my terrible secret."

"I'm sorry sir, but despite your best efforts otherwise I am not afraid of you." Annette replied. "You did save me from the fop."

With the mention of de Chagny Erik grew more serious "I guess that perhaps if I were not otherwise occupied with seeing to your safety you might have learned to be much more afraid of me my dear. If the fop and his hired friend had not slipped between my fingers I might have finished the job that I started all those years ago. Had he truly harmed you, his soft flabby neck would have worn the mark of my vaunted Punjab lasso. I am afraid that it is a skill that while difficult to master; it is equally difficult to forget. My own instructor was known to have snared a his final victim well into his eighties."

"Did you teach Bertie this skill?" Annette asked in amusement.

Erik shook his head no "Fortunately my handsome son does not need to defend himself in such a lethal fashion. It was a weapon learned from desperation not desire. Although I am one of the few outside of India who has been allowed to learn its secrets. A kindly monk who felt sorry for the pain that I was made to endure, due to my unfortunate circumstances, decided to teach me its arts to help me survive in an otherwise unsympathetic world. It greatly improved the odds of survival for me, or should I say gave me an edge that I had not previously possessed. Do I need to teach you milady?" Erik offered with a smile.

"Perhaps, if we hear from Maman's old friend again I might have to take you up on your offer." She told him.

"Bertie will protect you. He may not possess my knowledge of the Punjab lasso but he is a fine marksman, and swordsman." Erik told her.

"Yes I trust him." Annette told him. "But we live in the twentieth century the days of duels and swordplay are in the past."

"I hope that you are right, child. I have not had occasion to use my lasso in anger since I landed on the blessed Isles of Albion years ago."

"Well it is not my own safety that I am worried about, it is Maman's. The Comte's real target was her. He has been after her to become his mistress ever since Pere died last year."

Erik looked at Christine and studied her face. She seemed to blush in embarrassment "So de Chagny has been after you to debase yourself with him? Why? Doesn't he have a wife of his own?"

She nodded "Yes, but she is very shy and not terribly pretty. It is clear that he married her for her pedigree and for nothing else."

Annette offered "Maman always made excuses for his boorish behavior. She claimed that he was a sweet boy when she knew him back then."

Erik raised a sardonic eyebrow "Hardly, before he affixed his gaze on your stepmother he propositioned several of the more 'seasoned chorus girls' at the Opera House. He strutted around the theatre like a rooster looking for a hen. I overheard him betting his friends that he would have his old playmate in his bed within two months. He knew that he would have to take a little longer with Christine given her 'naivety', but he bet more than one of his cockerel friends that the old 'de Chagny' charm and appeal would soon sweep her off her feet'. I would have warned her, but by that time she was determined to disbelieve and ignore anything that I had to tell her. She had seen my face, and all of my credibility came off in her hands along with my mask."

Christine blanched "So you knew that Raoul was not so innocent and yet you did not warn me?"

Erik replied irritably "You were not of a mind to listen to a damned thing that I had to say to you. Every time that I tried to get close to you to speak to you, you ran as fast as you could in the other direction towards the very person who I was trying to warn you about. After a while I gave up. It seemed rather pointless since it was clear that you were terrified of me."

Christine looked at him woefully "I am sorry. I had no idea."

"Yes, you were so naïve and innocent. You couldn't comprehend that his marriage proposal came too fast, and were you reintroduced to the family ahead of time? You had not seen one another in years and yet almost immediately he was proposing to you, an ordinary singer? Even if I had not been hopelessly smitten with you at the time, my fatherly instincts would have screamed at me to try to ascertain whether or not his intentions towards you were honorable." Erik told her. He looked at her closely "And he is after you again? Why?"

Annette replied sarcastically "Perhaps he was still trying to win his bet with his friends. I have heard that he could use the money."

Erik smiled mischievously "Perhaps you are right Annette." He turned to Christine "Or perhaps it still galls him that you had the nerve to kiss me right in front of him, unmasked face and all."

Christine blushed "In hindsight it did not take nerve…"

The rest of her reply was cut off by the sound of dessert being served. Erik did not mind the interruption; the last thing that he truly wished to hear about was her 'hindsight' about that. He had almost kicked himself in the stomach by bringing up those kisses. She most certainly still looked upon them as the worst event ever in her life. To put her beautiful lips on his monstrous deformed ones. Why the thought even made him sick that he had forced her to defile herself so much. He had behaved as badly as the Comte that night, perhaps worse, trying to force her into loving him, as if that could ever happen? For a moment he looked away in shame, completely missing the look of longing that had passed briefly across Christine's face as she had much different thoughts than his were about the same kisses. She wondered if she could ever have the chance to kiss him again or were they doomed to share only friendship.

When she looked at him she felt a pull of attraction. She noticed that his profile was perfect from her angle; the Countess had seated her on his unblemished unmasked side. She almost wondered if that were on purpose, as she could tell the Countess was observing her closely. Covertly, Christine examined Erik even more. She found even more to admire. As she had told Annette, in the old days he when had shaved off all of his hair and then hid his bald skull under a huge smooth full head black wig, it was clearly an attempt to have the wig cover more of his deformity than his natural hair could do; but whenever his wig had been removed, it gave his pale bald head the unfortunate impression of being a rotting skull when combined with his deformity. Now that he had let his almost full head of natural chestnut hair grown out to a medium length, it may not have covered as much of the deformity as his wig, but it deemphasized the starkness of his mask. He let his longer locks of hair flow over the borders of his mask creating a less polished, but more natural look. Now that he was no longer angry with her she found that this look suited him well. Once he had relaxed his face had softened and his visible expression excluded warmth and good humor, some of the taut lines that she had noticed earlier disappeared. His skin was a shade darker than it had been as well. He had lost his prison pallor of his underground lair. She had noticed little of the changes when she had viewed him at the police station. At the time, she had been trying her best not to look at him, now she couldn't help but to be compelled to look at him. She prayed that she could do so without drawing his attention in an embarrassing fashion.

Clearly he had spent a great deal of time out in the sun engaged in some sort of activity. His face was also fuller, he was much better nourished, as if he had been claimed and lovingly cared for. He was still thinner than many, but he was far from skeletal. His whole body showed signs that he had been tended to and cared for by a woman. Perhaps Emma was gone but her stamp upon him remained. She had replaced the raw desperate and love starved Phantom, that Christine had known, with this carefully cultivated and more self-assured man. Strangely she found this more civilized Erik to command even more power than he had ever done in the old days at the Opera Populaire. That Phantom had to demand attention and respect, this man exuded an aura of proud indomitability. She doubted that she would ever find this man groveling and reduced to tears as he had once done before her. This man would never again grovel before Christine; she realized that if she ever truly wanted to claim him she would likely have to grovel to him. This man would rather die than ever pursue her without being given clear signals that his advances were wanted. She wondered what sort of lover he would be. She had the feeling that he would be extremely good, since he had such long and yet gentle musician's hands. Her late husband had been a decent lover but he had been a much older man. Erik was still a good deal older than her but the age difference between them was not as great as it had been with Paul. Watching him reminded of their how he had once made her burn for him when they sang together in '_Don Juan Triumphant'_ long ago. That memory made her wonder if she could sing for him, better yet with him, now. She wondered if his voice would still make her body yearn for the touch of his.

"Tell me Erik do you ever sing?" She asked longingly thinking of his opera.

"Not really, Christine, singing lost its appeal for me a long time ago. I have not found solace in music as I once did, only pain." He told her.

"I'm sorry Erik I have a feeling that I am responsible for that as well."

Christine mused softly.

Erik shrugged "It doesn't matter Christine. I lost my muse that night, just as I told you that I would. My music, once joined with your voice could not be unchained. You had once thought that I sought to drown your voice in mine but the truth was that you had the same power over mine. So, as I told you before, once you were out of my life I let that part of me die."

She turned to the Countess "Do you have a piano here?"

"Yes of course." She replied.

Christine started to rise, "I would like to sing for you as I used to, and maybe you would like to join me? We can see if our voices still compliment one another in the old way. "

Erik reached out violently and grabbed her arm and hissed "Sit down. What new mayhem do you wish to sew by doing such ridiculous a thing?"

Christine gave him a frightened glance but stood her ground, "It seems so sad that your immense talent in that area be left to whither away and die, and mostly due to my own actions. I did not mean to do you harm. I thought only to sing for you as I used to. You used to love it so much. You used to hunger for it."

Erik responded harshly "That was a long time ago, Comtesse, in a different lifetime. We were both different then. You are not the innocent ingénue that you once were, and I am not your Angel of Music any longer. Together we broke the chains that bound our spirits to one another." He reminded her. "I am sure that your voice is still quite enchanting and hope that my years of nurturing it were not entirely in vain, but I have no desire to hear you sing."

"But I wanted to…" Christine started to speak but was interrupted.

"Enough said Christine," He admonished. "Do you want to resume the war between us once again?" Erik threatened sounding almost like the Phantom of old. T_here was no way that he was going to let Christine sing and try to unhinge him in that way again, _he thought darkly_. Perhaps that had been her game all along._ "I might sound cruel but _that _part of our shared past must remain in the past where it belongs. There is no going back to that place and time. Do I make myself clear?"

The tears rolled down Christine's face, as that was the very part of their past that she most wanted to explore. She wanted to see if it were still alive. It was the passion that she had been denied for so long, and she longed to return to that place where her spirit once soared together with his. Where nothing had mattered but the music in their souls and the spirits in their voices. The place that she had foolishly let slip away in a moment where she had let her mind lead her from the true beauty that he had shown her.

"I meant no harm Erik, truly. It's only that I have missed singing both for you and with you so much. I have not had the chance to sing very much either, not at least in the same way."

Erik saw her tears and heard her words, and his temper started to ebb, he calmed down a little bit. Perhaps she was not out to destroy him but just did not understand that he could not let her sing for him, because he could not trust himself to stay disengaged. He sighed. He spoke to her in a softer tone. "I am sorry that I lost my temper with you." He looked at her wryly "You know that it has never been my strong suit. It is not a good idea to reopen the wounds of the past. The wounds that we dealt one another were too egregious to risk opening them up once again. The recent past has already been tumultuous enough for both of us to take that risk."

She looked at him through her tears, "I just wanted to sing for you, as I once did, because I knew that you used to love it."

Erik spoke to her more calmly "Which is why I can never hear your voice again. Our music was for another time, and another place. I prefer to leave it there. We had our chance back then, and neither of us won. I accepted that what we shared back then was over a long time ago Christine. I prefer to look forward, not back; we would likely endure nothing but pain if we were to turn back and view that aspect of our past. "

"I understand Erik." But in truth she didn't. Her proximity to him, their joint recollections of the more pleasant aspects of their shared past and his very much improved physical appearance had combined to make her want him even more. She longed for him to take her in her arms and kiss her. She yearned for the fire of his distorted lips as she well remembered.

Erik was thinking in a different direction that he had to stay firm to avoid the pitfalls of the past with Christine. He stopped lying to himself and realized that he did indeed have some unresolved feelings towards Christine, but he couldn't trust her. He had to stay strong and firm even if, down deep inside a small portion of his heart begged him to give her another chance. He would not make the mistake of listening to it.


	17. Chapter 17

I am not leaving until next week. Thank you all for so many kind reviews I really appreciate all of them! Will thank more individually a chapter or two from now. I want to get this out to you.

Chapter 17

Bertie took Annette aside after the dinner and showed her his grandparent's beautiful greenhouse. In his youth the Earl had spent several years in India where he was stationed in Peshawar in the Northwest Frontier Province of India. As a result, the Earl was an avid horticulturalist and had imported many seeds and saplings from all corners of the vast British Empire. Annette did not know or even care that much, about exotic vegetation but even so enjoyed the unusual array of plants.

"Do you truly know what all of these plants are Bertie?" Annette asked.

Bertie smiled "No of course not, but it makes a great hideaway where we can be alone. He reached for her and gave her a warm kiss on the lips."

Annette replied, "Hmm, I would say it is growing on me."

Bertie smirked "I was hoping that you would like it on second glance. This garden has lots of interesting nooks and crannies that I would be more than happy to show you. Did you know that India has over 15,000 species of flowering plants alone?"

Annette smiled "No I did not. Do you plan on showing me every one of them?"

Bertie laughed, "I think not, just some of the major ones." He pointed to a red and yellow flower. "For example this is a Marigold one of the most significant ones. The Indians make garlands out of them, and also offer them to the gods as a gift." He led her to it and picked one and placed it in her hair. "I make an offering to you my goddess."

Annette laughed.

"Do I get a reward for my gift?" he asked huskily.

Annette gave him a warm kiss on the lips.

"Ah that was a nice reward. Shall we move on?" He asked.

Annette nodded. Bertie pointed to a bench next to a small pond with lily pads and a pinkish flower. There was a babbling fountain as well.

"Let's sit down for a moment." He offered.

They both sat. Bertie pointed to some beautiful flowers in the pond. "That is the Lotus flower, the most sacred of all the flower species to the Indians. They believe that it will bring you divinity, fertility, wealth and knowledge. It also represents long life and good fortune. Perhaps it would be wise to acknowledge its power for a moment by increasing our own knowledge." He told her reaching for her and kissing her once again.

"How do you like my Grandparents' greenhouse thus far?" Bertie asked.

"It is quite beautiful just as you said. It reminds me of a smaller version of the Tuilieres" Annette remarked.

"Well I will have to take you to Shropshire and show you my father's estate gardens as well. My mother introduced him to the fine world of gardening but Father has taken to it even more than Mother ever did. He has always enjoyed growing things, and working with animals as well. He claims that animals do not judge based upon appearance but from what is in a person's heart. Naturally that would appeal to him."

"Naturally" Annette agreed. "Bertie, I must tell you that I was worried earlier. I thought that your father was going to hurt my mother. He was so angry. All that she wanted to do was sing for him. She knew how much that he used to like it and she wanted to do it as a gift for him. A peace offering after they had been at odds for so long." Annette told him.

Bertie shook his head "My father would never hurt her deliberately no matter what the provocation. He was just caught off guard seeing your mother here. I think that he thought that he had washed his hands of her and yet there your mother was, and seated right next to him. I do not know what my grandmother was thinking seating them next to one another like that."

"Perhaps she had hoped to encourage peace between them" Annette told him.

"To what end? My father has taken what he thought was the best approach for everyone, which was to let me see you but to stay away from your mother. He thought it to be the safest for all concerned" Bertie told her.

"But my mother doesn't want to be 'safe' as you say Bertie. She wants a closer friendship with your father for our sake, as well as her own. Now that she knows that he is not a murderer, she wants to have a fresh start with him. She feels that her younger self did not understand the nature of your father and of his affections back then, and she wants to see if there is something there left between them after all" Annette told him.

"Surely, you must be joking," Bertie told her incredulously. "Your mother cannot stand to look at his face, and until the other day thought him to be a homicidal maniac. As much as we would all like it, I have spoken to him, and clearly there is no possibility of my father ever allowing her to have a chance to have such a relationship with him ever again. Her time has come and gone. He will not let himself feel love for her ever again. His love for her is as good as dead."

"But hers for him is not. She has never had the chance to see him normally before. He was Angel, Phantom or Monster, never a man. She wants to get to know him as a man. She has started to forget the last six months of their time at the opera house, and remember what he meant to her before all of the bad things happened. She realizes that he meant a lot to her in so many ways and regrets that their relationship ended so badly," Annette told him.

"But your mother most likely will not succeed. At first, I admit, I too thought that there was a chance for him to rekindle his love for her. But he pointed out to me that she has betrayed him over and over, she cannot possibly expect that he would ever open himself up to such again. How could he trust her not to betray him yet again, Annette? Surely you see that this is folly to even attempt, and what if she does? I do not want to have my father change his mind about letting me see you" Bertie told her.

"How can you say that she will betray him again Bertie? Maman has learned her lesson. Didn't she prove it to all of you that she is penitent? Why must she be made to pay for her mistakes forever?" she retorted angrily. "As if your Father was so perfect."

"Why? If it were up to your stepmother my father would be dead or at least in prison. He did so much for her when she was younger and she repaid him by betraying him over and over again. I do not see how you could not understand why I think that it is a bad idea for them to be thrown together too much. It is a little late for your mother to be trying to regain my father's affections after all this time. She needs to accept that he will never care for her again."

"Why does she have to accept that Bertie? Why can't you and he see that she is truly repentant? You persist in seeing her in the worst light" Annette told him.

"Because, as I said your mother sent my father to jail a few days ago. Is he to forget that and decide that she would make a good friend for him, simply because she suddenly grew a conscience about the whole matter. For crying out loud his face was plastered all over that rag. Do you know how humiliating that was to him?" Bertie asked irately.

"Yes I understand, but your father was far from perfect either. He stalked my mother like prey for months on end and then dragged her down to his dungeon and tried to force her to marry him. Before that he lied to her for years, pretending to be someone that he was not, angel of music indeed." Annette told him. "And his temper, he looked like he was going to hurt her just because she wanted to sing for him."

"Well perhaps it was because he feared that it was a ploy designed to bring him to his knees like before, so she could destroy him once again. Perhaps she is distressed that she did not do the job right the first time." He told her angrily.

"That is a terrible thing to say. You will apologize at once or else." She threatened.

"Or else what?" He asked irately.

"Or else I shall leave and never come back. My mother and I have had nothing but abuse since we came here from France. Perhaps the apple does not fall far from the tree. Perhaps you are a brute just like your father. I am well rid of you." Annette told him tearfully.

With that she stormed out of the room. She made her way back to the drawing room where the adults were engaged in pleasant conversation. Even Christine and Erik were laughing together.

Christine looked up at her stepdaughter's stormy face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It is time for us to leave." She turned to Erik and the Earl, Comtesse, Livy and Lucretia. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you." She turned to Erik "It is alright now you do not have to pretend to be nice to Maman, Bertie and I have broken it off, we will not suit after all."

Christine looked at her in alarm "What is this? After we are all finally getting along?"

"Bertie and I have just realized that our relationship is impossible. You and he were right the whole time. How could we even begin to think that with all the bad blood that has passed between the two of you that there was any chance for the two of us?" Annette told her.

"But we are fine now, mon Cherie." Christine told her "Erik and I have come to an accommodation. We will not fight over the past any longer." Christine told her, "Isn't that right Erik?"

Erik smiled back at her warmly "Absolutely. We have realized that aside from the twenty-two years in which we were out of touch our discord had only existed for the past six months of our relationship. Before that we were really good friends despite my previous deception. We are going to try to forget the bad things that we have done to one another and concentrate on the good things from our past."

Christine turned to her daughter "So you see there is nothing more to worry about. We will not get in your way anymore."

"Until the next time that you request to sing for him, and he rejects it and hurts your feelings, or something worse happens. Face it Maman the past between the two of you is horrible and there is nothing that is going to change that. Can we please go?" Annette asked.

Christine looked at Erik and then her hosts and shrugged "Perhaps it is best if we leave now. I am sorry that such a promising evening had to end in such a manner."

Erik motioned to her, "May we speak privately for a moment?"

Christine replied "Of course." She looked at Annette, "I will only be a moment."

Annette glared over at them, "Fine but watch yourself Maman, you don't want Sir Erik to hurt you if you say or do something offensive to anger him."

Christine gave her Annette a troubled glance. "I will be fine darling. Erik would never harm me."

With that she and Erik stepped away and went to a place where they could speak privately.

"I apologize for Annette's rudeness just now, that is not like her. I wonder what happened to make her behave so rudely?" Christine asked with concern.

"I was not offended Christine. Her concern was justified. I did let my temper get the best of me earlier. It has never been my strong suit." Erik replied apologetically.

"But I know that you would never harm me Erik. Perhaps long ago I did not know that but I do, with certainty, now."

Erik gave her a look of surprise "You do not fear me at all, or my temper? I am pleased that you have such confidence in me now."

"I only wish that I had not years ago. I should have had more understanding." Christine admitted woefully.

Erik gave her the ghost of a smile "Perhaps we are fated to have ill will between us Christine. I would rather not, but it would seem that there is always something to divide us."

Christine replied firmly "No Erik I refuse to believe that. We were good friends for many years before we became estranged."

"But you thought me to be an angel," Erik replied.

"But you weren't and yet I still miss our friendship. Promise me that no matter what happens between our children that our war is over. I don't want to be your enemy anymore Erik. Please learn to trust me." Christine pleaded.

Erik sighed, "I have no wish to fight you again either but to restore trust will take time. We have had so much enmity between us for so long."

"But I trust you Erik, completely," Christine affirmed strongly.

Green eyes looked into Blue "In the meantime what do we do about our children? If they are truly in love with one another then we should advise them to work it out."

"You do not oppose their relationship any more? Truly?" Christine asked.

Erik shook his head no, "If we are truly friends now then I see no reason to oppose it. Do you?"

"Not at all," Christine replied with a smile.

"We should promote their happiness," Erik observed.

"I agree," Christine concurred.

Erik smiled, "Then take Annette back to the hotel and comfort her. I will find out from my son what is going on between them. Perhaps they are simply having their first lovers quarrels, if so as a former married man I would warn them that it is likely to be the first of many."

Christine smiled "I am afraid that I would not know, my late husband and I never fought."

Erik looked at her, "Perhaps it is because neither of you cared enough to do so. Fighting is a healthy part of marriage, and making up was even better." Erik he smiled at his memories of their 'make up sex'. He and Emma had their disagreements, but in the end they always ended up in one another's arms.

Christine looked at his animated face, "You seem to have fond memories of your fights with Emma."

Erik chuckled "Not so much about the arguments. I cannot, for the life of me, remember a single valid reason for any of our fights but we both enjoyed the aftermath. We would always reach a satisfactory resolution."

Christine understood what he meant and felt a twinge of jealousy for the dead woman. Clearly their marriage had been a passionate one. Hers and Paul's had not been. Their resolution usually consisted of Paul buying her some trinket but nothing more meaningful than that.

"I will call you," Erik promised. "We will get to the bottom of their little spat and try to heal it."

After that Christine returned to the group and she and Annette left.

Annette lashed out at Christine, "You and he were taking forever. What did you have to talk about for so long? It is not like you are truly friends. I almost left without you."

Christine replied reasonably, "But we are truly friends now and we had much to settle before we could leave."

"There is nothing to settle. You and he live across the Channel from one another there is no longer any reason for you to see one another again. Bertie told me that he would never truly forgive you."

Christine replied, "Well Bertie is wrong because he did. Remember that we are supposed to move over to Sir Erik's townhouse in the morning darling."

"It is not necessary. We might as well return to Paris tomorrow instead. I have just realized that it will never work with Bertie and I. There is just too much of a terrible past between you and his father and it is beginning to effect our relationship." Annette told her.

"Yet, you both pined for one another the whole time that you thought that your relationship would be impossible. Now suddenly when Erik and I are finally getting along, you want to go back to France. It makes no sense. You finally have us where you wanted us, to be largely at peace with one another and well on the way to being friends again." Christine observed.

"Yet Bertie is convinced that you will betray his father again," Annette told her.

"From his point of view, it looks as if I could. I do have a history of doing so. They have no real reason to trust me now it will take time for them to believe that I will not do so again," Christine reminded her.

"Yes but he said some terrible things about you. He hurt you when you asked to sing for him," She told Christine.

"But he wouldn't do so. I know that now. Erik has a temper but in the end he always gains control of himself." She told Annette.

"Yet you told me how the 'Phantom scared you and everyone else', and what he did to Raoul with his lasso," Annette insisted, "Yet, now that you are friends, all of that is to be forgotten? Were you dishonest with me before?"

"No darling but it is to be de-emphasized. He is a changed man in that regard, Emma gave him more self-respect, which in return has made him more stable."

"Yet he scared me when he grabbed your arm. I told Bertie that he acted like a brute," Annette told her.

"And yet Erik apologized to me. What else did you tell him?" Christine asked curiously.

"Well I did have a few of my own, but they are true, everyone acts as if you were the only guilty party but you were far from it. Erik did some bad things to you as well, that made it hard for you to trust him, and how were you supposed to know that he was helping the police the whole time? He never confided in you," Annette pointed out.

"He had his reasons I am sure; most likely to protect me. Before I unmasked him and turned to Raoul, Erik would often take actions to protect me and seldom told me about them. He did not want me to worry. He was not only my angel of music, but my guardian angel as well. I had forgotten that, in my anger and bitterness. He protected others as well. He thought of the opera house as his domain for good, and for bad, and part of that feeling was a strong obligation to make sure that everyone there was made safe. He never told me this but Madame Giry used to mention it to me. At the time I thought that he was a real angel I did not realize what she meant. In hindsight, I do," Christine told her.

"But Maman, Bertie said some unflattering things about you. In the end how well do I really know him? I fell for his charms so quickly. Maybe it was all an act like Raoul's were with you. These handsome men may be all the same. How do I know that Bertie is who he presents himself to be? Perhaps I need a safe Frenchman, one whose past does not conflict with mine," Annette told her sarcastically.

"Yet only a few days ago you were ready to elope with him. Just sleep on it, in the morning it may seem clearer. This whole experience has shattered the world as we knew it until now, but it doesn't mean that it is bad. You do not need to decide right here and now about what you truly want darling. We do not have to flee back to France and then come to a decision that you might regret. Trust me darling there is no worse feeling to have than regret." Christine averred. " When it becomes trapped inside of you it leads to bitterness and then to hate, and then one day you come face to face with the truth and it turns you around. You once again regret everything."

"Alright Maman. I know that you are very wise. I will consider what you say," She told Christine.

"I was not always this wise. Learn from me and my mistakes my darling," Christine admonished.

Annette reached for her and hugged her. "I will Maman. What would I do without you?"

Christine smiled, "Probably a lot better than I did at your age since you are much more mature and insightful than I ever was."

"But I learned from you, Maman," Annette observed.

They arrived at the hotel and, once they settled in, Christine sent her stepdaughter off to bed and reviewed the events of the evening. She knew that she would not be able to sleep and so she stayed awake deep in thought. For the most part, aside from the beginning and Annette and Bertie's fight, the evening was a success. Despite their invitation, she had been surprised that the Earl and Countess would have wanted to seat her with Erik. The last time that she had been to the house they had been so hostile towards her.

Towards the end of the evening, Christine had found a short period of time to corner the Countess and asked her, "Why did you seat Erik beside me? You must have known that Erik was not yet ready to come to terms with our past."

The Countess gave her a knowing smile, "I am sure that you must have thought it strange that I even invited you, but I did not do it for you, I do not approve what you did to either Erik or Livy, but years ago I promised Emma that should anything happen to her, that I would make sure that Erik found love again. Emma was always very worried that, should she predecease him, that Erik would not have any desire to find a new bride. Emma feared that, left alone, Erik might die of a broken heart, or at least lock himself away from the world again. For the most part, until now she needn't have worried. The children kept Erik going. In the beginning my husband and I both underestimated the strength of his capacity to carry on for the sake of his children, but he did and very admirably. But now that the children are adults, and will soon have lives of their own, we fear that Erik will not bother to take care of himself any longer. For the past few years we have struggled to get him to leave Shropshire, and he finally did so only for Livy's sake. So you see if I am to fulfill my daughter's wishes I must allow what his heart wants, not mine, and aside from my Livy, you are the only other woman that he ever entrusted with his heart."

She looked at Isabelle gravely, "But I broke his heart, and betrayed him more than once. How are you so sure that I won't do it again?"

Isabelle smiled frostily, " I am glad that you asked. Tell me do you grasp what it means to love someone even more than yourself? To be so unselfish that you would care for someone even beyond the grave? Well that was my Emma. She valued her loved ones happiness even at the expense of her own, especially Erik's, because of his tragic past. She could not stand the thought that he might suffer that way ever again and did all that she could to make up for all the pain that had been inflicted upon him. If you betray Erik once again, I will make sure that you are ostracized from both British and French society. I have many friends on both sides of the Channel, as my husband was once the British Deputy Minister to France. Should you harm Erik again, you will have no choice but to go back to Sweden and spend the rest of your days wondering how your lonely life in exile came to be. So before you ask him anything, or play any games with him, be sure that you really want him. I will not have his heart broken once again."

Christine looked into the Countess' icy blue eyes, "You do not have to threaten me Countess, I know who and what I want. I know that you might not believe that I am capable of changing my feelings towards Erik so quickly, but in truth, I have always loved Erik, but I never came to grips with my own feelings because I thought that he was dead. My feelings about him had been frozen by his death as well. I was only a girl, and had been easily made to go along with what everyone that I knew believed and therefore I viewed him as a madman, and a murderer. I admit for many years I thought that I hated him, but only because it was easier to blame a dead man than the living." Christine told her. "Then when Bertie told me everything about the past, and then rescued Annette despite our rancor, the truth became clear to me, and I realized what I wanted."

"If that is the truth then you have my blessing or should I say, Emma's," the Countess told her.

"It is the truth, Countess. I swear that it is" Christine told her.

"Well then you must call me Isabelle," the Countess told her with a hint of a smile.

"Thank you Isabelle," Christine replied.

They returned to the dining room where the Earl gave his wife a quizzical look.

Isabelle explained, "I was just showing Christine the way to the washroom, you know how us ladies can be when we get chatty."

Bringing her thoughts back to the present time, Christine sat in her suite and wondered,_ was this the end of her reconciliation with Erik. Would Annette make up with Bertie? Or would they indeed return to France?_ Just then the house phone rang and she picked up the receiver.

It was Erik.


	18. Chapter 18

I am leaving tomorrow will try to post if I can. If not I will be back in a week. Didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger.

Chapter 18

The phone rang. Christine wondered who it could be at this hour. It was already ten pm; hopefully there was nothing wrong. She picked up the phone in alarm. She picked up the phone and heard his voice, that beautiful voice that she found so unforgettable.

"Christine it is Erik, I am here at the hotel. I am sorry about the late hour but I would like to talk. Could you come down? I would like to discuss the children." He asked.

She looked at herself and thought that she looked very disheveled but she quickly donned a dress and headed down towards the lobby. She wondered what would have caused Erik to come at this hour. She found him in the lobby pacing. He gave her a terse greeting and motioned to her to follow him to a quiet corner of the lobby where they could talk privately.

"What is it Erik?" Christine asked. Erik seemed agitated.

Erik gave her a troubled look "This is my fault you know. I should have behaved in a more gentlemanly fashion at dinner when we were first seated together. My behavior caused our children to fight and it was all about us. Can you imagine that we would be doing such a terrible thing to our children? Bertie is despondent; I have never seen him that way before, not even after his mother died. We must do something about this."

"Listen Erik it was not your fault, you were perfectly amiable once we decided to end our war, well except when I offered to sing for you. As you before said fighting is a part of a relationship." Christine reflected.

Erik eyes flashed and his hands curled up into fists, "But I should not have lashed out at you in that way. It set off both of our children. I can't stand the fact that my son is so upset because of me. I should not have laid a hand on you. I am sorry about that."

"I did not have any ill intentions towards you. I just knew how much that you used to love hearing my voice and I wanted so much for you to hear it again as my peace offering to you. A gift to you to reaffirm our friendship." Christine told him.

Erik met her gaze and explained, "But you surely must understand why I can never again hear you sing. Your voice always aroused a part of me that is best left buried away where it belongs. I would think that you would understand why I could not permit that. But I am not here to argue with you. I am here to find out what your daughter truly thinks of my son. Our issues are irrelevant when our children's happiness is at stake. I want to make this right for Bertie's sake."

Christine observed, "I am surprised that it would matter so much to you. The other day you were eager to break them up."

"As were you, but that was before we made peace Christine. If our children are in love then we owe it to them to make sure that we do not get in the way of their happiness. It might be too late for us, but it is not for them. I do not want to be the cause of their relationship ending. My son was about to propose to your daughter, but broke it off because he was defending my poor behavior. I told him firmly that I did not need defending. I can take care of myself. I just want him to be happy," Erik explained.

"Does Bertie's happiness mean that much to you Erik?" Christine asked him softly. She could not help but to think of what a great father Erik had been. Who would have guessed that the feared Phantom of the Opera was such a giving man?

Erik's soulful eyes stared into hers. "It means everything to me Christine. I want both of my children to have a happy life. I want them to have everything that I never did when I was younger. They must never be deprived of love as I was. No one should be forced to experience the searing loneliness of being devoid of any one to care for him or her. You must understand that my children's well being is the only thing that I have left to live for, now that Emma is gone. They are my life." Erik told her fiercely.

Christine could see the sadness in his eyes for a moment and felt for him, she had to suppress the urge to take him in her arms and comfort him.

Erik continued admitting, "The other day I would have gladly run off and disappeared forever, but for my children. I could not leave them when I knew how much they would care if I did. They represent the best of me. Can you understand that?" Erik asked.

Christine met his gaze "Yes Erik I think that I can. Although I never had any children of my own." Christine added. "Still since Annette never knew any mother but me I would like to think that I did a good job with her."

"As far as I can tell you did an excellent job Christine. She is your daughter where it matters, in the heart. Sharing blood doesn't make you a better parent, nor does a lack of a blood tie make you any less her mother. I was the natural child of my own parents but neither one of them loved me. It is what is in your heart that matters Christine, not whether someone is the child of your blood." Erik told her.

Christine felt comfort from his words "Thank you for that. I had never thought about it in exactly that way before. I am sorry that your parents did not love you. I would never have rejected my own child if he looked like you. I would have loved him just the same."

"If you wanted a child of your own blood why didn't you have one? Are you barren? Or did your husband think that he already had enough?" Erik asked.

"We wanted children desperately, but it never happened. My husband died without a male heir and yet part of the reason that he married me was to provide him with one." Christine told him. "I failed him miserably."

Erik looked at her sad blue eyes and asked, "Did you ever stop to think that it might have been him and not you? Men can become less fertile as they get older. Why blame yourself?"

"Well he had three children already so it was obvious that he was capable." Christine replied. "I never even miscarried. Clearly it was my fault."

"You should never assign fault in what you can't control, nor should have your husband. If you had been my wife and we had no children I would comfort you not condemn you. Who was he to cast the blame on you? Perhaps something happened to make him sterile. Didn't I hear somewhere that he was much older than you?"

"He was in his seventies when he died. We were not in love with one another when we were married but it was a good match for both of us." Christine admitted.

Erik's eyes showed empathy, "I am sorry. I am afraid that I had a hand in your fate." He admitted gently. "You deserved better than a loveless marriage. What happened between you and the fop? The last time that I saw you I heard you telling him how much that you detested me. What really happened? You both raced away from me in my gondola seeming to be so much in love. I watched as you leaned into each other and declared your eternal love. It was almost more than I could bear. I had to cover my ears to block out the pain of what you were saying to each other."

"I am sorry that we were so callous as to do so in front of you right after you had just declared your love for me. I should have been more mindful of your feelings. In hindsight I think that Raoul wanted us to act in that way with the intention of hurting you. He wanted vengeance by forcing you to see us in the same way that he had to watch you and I. The moment that we were out of earshot from you, he changed his tune. He told me that he could not marry me, that the kisses that you and I exchanged had ruined me in his eyes. He thought that I looked like I enjoyed our kisses too much, and that he could never marry someone who could so willingly kiss a 'vile thing' such as you, as he put it." She told him. "He would not even acknowledge that you were human."

Erik hissed "But the contrary was true, you were disgusted by them and by me. How could he think otherwise? When I forced you to choose, you were simply trying to placate me by making that gesture. I understood how could he not have? He was a bigger fool then I had imagined. He cast your love aside over two meaningless kisses."

"No Erik he wasn't." She confessed, while watching Erik's reaction to her revelation. "Raoul was right. He saw the truth and it hurt him. For me those kisses were far from meaningless. I did enjoy our kisses very much. I have never felt anything like them either before or since, certainly not with Raoul, but I know that you don't believe me." Christine admitted softly staring into his eyes for some sign that he did believe her; but there was none.

Erik raised his hand to silence her, "Don't say that Christine, don't change the past and alter the harsh truth. They disgusted you; you had to swallow your fear and loathing to even approach me. You asked God to grant you courage to do so. It was a poignant gesture, which moved me to release both you and the boy, but it meant nothing to you. The harsh truth was that, from the beginning, you never could abide my loathsome face no matter how badly I had wanted you to accept me." Erik insisted. "I accepted that you could never see the man behind the monster a long time ago Christine. Your first look when you saw me unmasked never changed, dimmed or altered. You were afraid and disgusted by me from that day until the bitter end, even now you still fear me." He averred.

"It is you who have changed the past Erik. While it was true both that until that final moment I did not accept your face, and that I had been afraid of you; after I kissed you I lost all of my fear and disgust. I saw you exactly how you wanted me to see you as a man, a desirable man at that. But you sent me away twice, first when you heard the mob, and then when I gave you my ring. You told me that you loved me but you did not ask me to stay. You sent me back to be with Raoul. In my eyes, you abandoned me." She told him. "Without you as an option, I had to make sure that Raoul still loved me. He had been put through hell just to keep me safe. Yet I betrayed him despite all of his attempts to help me. Those kisses had spoiled that. In his eyes he had risked his life for me only to have me embrace you. I was so young Erik. In my mind I had nowhere else to go. Remember I was only seventeen years old Erik, too young to know what to do on my own and the theatre had just burned to the ground so I had no job or other prospects. If you did not want me then I wanted to make sure that Raoul did, so I told him those horrible things about you, but despite that Raoul understood what you didn't that those kisses meant more to me than simply placating a monster. I cared for you Erik. I loved you."

Erik grew agitated; he could not believe what she was telling him. It was preposterous. "You lie, you never chose me of your free will. You needed God to grant you the 'courage' to make such a gesture. I sent you away with him because I thought that the boy was whom you truly wanted. You had made it quite clear to me that you hated me; that you thought that my soul was twisted. Yet still I admit your return with the ring had given me a small flicker of hope. I changed my mind about handing you to the boy and came to find you. I was going to offer you another chance to make a choice between us, this without coercion, and ask the Vicomte to abide by your choice, just as I would have. I had to know, once and for all, if I had any chance to claim you, and then your words killed all of my remaining hope. I knew then that I had to 'die' and leave you with your precious Vicomte. I realized that a hideous freak such as myself never really stood a chance beside a handsome boy such as him." Erik spat bitterly.

"You were wrong. I would have chosen you Erik. Those kisses changed everything. I realized then that I loved you and not Raoul. I was so angry with you for not fighting for me. I wanted you to claim me as your bride."

Christine told him. "I wanted to hurt you as you had hurt me by sending me away without asking me whether or not I had wanted to stay."

Erik looked at her in both shock and disbelief at her revelation,"If so, then it is a shame. At that time I would have done anything to make you happy. I would have cherished you and pampered you for the rest of our lives and beyond. I adored you Christine."

"And now?" Christine asked.

"What about now? How can you talk of now? For us there is no now." Erik asked dismissively. "We do not even know one another any more. We never viewed one another through a normal prism. As far as I know we have nothing in common any more."

"Are you sure of that Erik?" Christine inquired. "We laughed a lot this evening. We have so many of the same dreams."

"As sure as I can be. We spent many years living in completely different worlds. What do you know of me?" Erik challenged. "How can you know what my dreams have been when you never even bothered to ascertain my name back then? You know nothing about me!" he exclaimed.

"That is not true. From what I know I see a man that I admire a great deal; a father who has taken care of his children; even when he became a widower. A man who gave his wife and family everything. An accomplished architect, composer and loving husband. You have even changed your look for the better. Instead of shaving off all of your hair and covering your head with a dark wig, you have let your real hair grow out to a nice length. Your new look softens your face. It has made you appear kinder and gentler than you did when you were the Phantom. Back then you looked more like one of those gothic vampires. Scary, dangerous and invulnerable, a person to fear and stay away from." Christine told him.

Erik suddenly laughed at her description, "A Gothic vampire? Perhaps so, at least a little bit." He admitted. "At the time I was going for a more ghostly look but I suppose a vampire would have done just as well. Emma was kinder than you when she urged me to change my look. She felt that my black wig made me look too stark along with my pale skin and black clothing. I gave the wig up for her and grew my hair out, but as you can see, refused to give up my dark clothing."

"I couldn't picture you in any other color." Christine observed.

Erik smiled "I own clothing of many colors although I still favor black. I am pleased that you approve of my new hairstyle, although I have worn it this way for twenty plus years. Emma felt that my wig made me look much older. Since I am no longer a young man and have retired my opera ghost persona, my natural hair does seem to suit me better than my other look. But back then, as the fearsome Phantom, my old look best suited my purpose. At the time I felt that I needed to discourage any unwanted guests from wandering into my realm. When I removed my wig, my shorn skull and black nose paint made me look even more foreboding therefore it was safer for me. That was why I was rumored to have parchment skin, no hair, no nose and eyes that burned like fire. It was a great combination of makeup and magic designed to terrify. I never meant for you, or anyone else to see me in my natural state, not that I truly look much better."

Christine mused, "So if I had been more compliant with your demands, and never removed your mask, you would have never shown me your real face? Yet you wanted to make me your bride? If your plan had worked don't you think that eventually I would have wanted to see your face?"

Erik smiled "I had hoped that I could get you to love me so deeply that it wouldn't matter to you whether or not you saw my face. A man, who was as much in love with you as I was at the time, did not necessarily think rationally. I just knew what I wanted and tried to get it."

Christine queried, "But what if I had insisted? Surely you would have been forced to show me then. "

"My dear, at the time I would have done almost anything for you. I was truly your slave. But that would have been the one boundary that we never would have crossed. I had no need to show you my true face, and it would not have been to your benefit to see it. The mask would have remained in its place forever. I certainly could not have subjected you to my hideousness." He admitted. "I could barely stand to look at it myself, so I certainly was cognizant to the fact that I needed to find a way of making myself 'tolerable'. In time I might have perfected a mask that made me look more normal. I was working on one, but Emma told me that it did not matter."

"Did Emma get to see it?" Christine asked, almost jealously.

"All the time." Erik admitted "I took it off at night, and whenever we were in private, she insisted. She would tell me that I should never feel the need to hide my true face from her; that she loved it because it was a part of whom I was. I might never have shown even her, but thanks to you she saw it, as did much of Paris, when you unmasked me. She also saw it when her family found me and nursed me back to health." Erik told her.

"How did they find you?" Christine asked.

Erik replied "After saving those people including them, and faking my death, I retreated into the night having no real intentions but to wander as far away from the opera house as I could get. I began to realize my plight felt sorry for myself. I felt that I should have let the flames or the mob consume me after all. I had failed to find the culprits who had kept the gunpowder under the opera house, and I had failed with you. I was ashamed that I had sunk so low in my own self-esteem that I had lowered myself to do all of those things, especially my pathetic attempts to sway you to love me. I had not realized it but I had ingested a lot of smoke, a dangerous amount. I did not get more than a few blocks before collapsing I staggered towards an alleyway next to a hotel, but did not of course realize it.'

'The Montgomery family had all miraculously made it out with nothing but a few scrapes. Still they went to nearby hospital just to make sure that they were all right. Upon their return to the hotel the walked by the alley. Emma was the one who spotted my body lying there. Her father told her to let whoever it was, be, that it was probably a drunk sleeping it off and that I could be dangerous. They were right about the second part. Just then they heard me mumbling and their younger daughter recognized my voice.

"Father it is the man who saved all of you. You can't leave him there he might be hurt." She told him. "Of everyone at the theatre, he was the only one who listened to me and came to our aid."'

'The Earl was still hesitant but he and David, my future brother-in–law, decided to look further. He saw that I was indeed in very bad shape and near death. My breathing had grown quite ragged, a few hours more, and I likely have been dead. At first they did not know what to do with me, because they assumed, like almost everyone that I was a wanted man. But Emma convinced them that they owed it to me to bring me inside and nurse me back to health. At the time I was both wigless and maskless so it took extra courage for them to touch me. I often wondered how Emma could have trusted me, but when I rescued her, I was forced to be very gentle to convince her to take my hand. I had used what was left of my voice to coax her out of the corner of the theatre where we were trapped. Emma did have a special way of understanding unfortunate creatures and had the heart to try to help them. I suppose that she saw me as one of them, despite my fearsome reputation.'

" So Emma was never truly afraid of you?" Christine asked curiously.

"Exactly right. She would never stoop to call my face handsome, because we both knew that it was not the truth, but she chose to trust me because I had saved both her and her family, and because she had met worse monsters than me in her past." Erik told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Christine inquired.

"Nothing Christine, only that she knew that there were worse men than me in the world. She was therefore much more than inclined than she might otherwise had been to give me a chance, despite my wicked face, and I was just as eager to prove that I could be a good and loving husband. I gave her all of the love that she both needed and deserved, and she did the same for me. In short we were made for one another." Erik told her.

Christine felt dejected at that comment "I suppose that in a sense you were Erik."

Erik gave her a sharp glance sensing her feelings, "What's wrong Christine? You could not have possibly retained those old feelings that you claim that you once had towards me? Your actions at our reunion proved that to me." Erik stated, sounding almost sympathetic. "If we are truly to be friends then I suppose you might as well confess all to your angel. Remember I used to know everything that you were thinking. It was my job to anticipate it and comfort you if necessary." Erik teased meaning to comfort her.

"I thought that you told me that my angel was dead, that he died that night." Christine asked almost tearfully.

He put a gentle thumb under her chin and stared into her eyes. Green eyes smiling into blue "Well perhaps I was a bit too hasty, the rumors of his demise were a little premature. Perhaps much of him is gone but not all of him. I think that you brought some of him back from the grave tonight, after all what sort of ghost could I be if I were truly gone for good and couldn't give you a good haunting or two? For old times sake at least." he teased.

Christine smiled a little bit; the beauty of her expression captivated Erik. Erik suddenly felt a strong urge to kiss her but he stifled it as a terrible idea. Those days were dead and gone and best left that way. In the meantime Christine's mood changed for the better, perhaps there was still hope yet. If Erik admitted to a small measure of the ghost's return maybe she could revive more of him.

She replied, "I am glad to hear that he is back, at least a little bit. I have missed him more than you could know."

Erik changed the subject abruptly; he did not like the dangerous direction that this conversation was taking them, "We need to discuss the issue at hand, my real purpose for coming here at this hour. I have convinced my son to apologize to Annette, reminding him that his mother and I used to fight. While he did not like what she had to say about me, I reminded him that I have heard worse, and that it was not his job to defend every one of my actions." He told her.

"What happened to your demands that Bertie break it off because of our hatred for one another?" Christine teased.

"What of it? It is my prerogative to change my mind. As I told you earlier, I do not want to see his heart broken. Having lived through that emotion myself, I would like to spare him the pain." Erik smiled and admitted, "In any event I am not worth defending, and at times I can be much too hard headed?"

"Hmm, another admission of fault by the Phantom, perhaps I should meet you halfway since I was the one who put you in jail. I really was terrible that night walking into your party, and embarrassing you, and of course for setting the police on you. I am trying to get Annette to apologize as well." She admitted. "She promised to think about it. Hopefully they will not be angry at one another for long. I would hate to think they might have a two decade long estrangement as we did."

Erik nodded in agreement. "It is not healthy to hold such resentment for so long. I am sure that we will both feel better now that we have purged our respective hatreds and other forms of bitterness that we had carried towards one another."

Christine smiled "I think that you are right." She was seized with a strong urge to be kissed by him. She was tempted to do what she did that night and take the initiative, but perhaps it would backfire, she did not want to risk that. She would settle for friendship, at least for now. But she resolved that she would definitely have to find a way get him to hear her sing once again. Since he admitted that it might raise some better-left suppressed emotions in him, she was sure more than ever that it was exactly what she needed to do. She very much wanted to free her own suppressed emotions from their captivity as well. Still instead of on his lips, she took the initiative of reaching up and planting a chaste kiss on his unmasked cheek. Perhaps that would be enough to prove to him that he did not repulse her."

He looked down on her in shock. She gave him a playful shrug "Don't be so surprised Erik, isn't that what old friends do when they say goodnight give one another a chaste kiss goodbye?"

"I would hardly know Christine since I do not have many such friends. At least not of the female sex." Erik admitted. "And none that have ever dared take such liberties with me. I am sure that most of my few women friends find my mask to be somewhat intimidating."

"Well I don't Erik. After all we have kissed before, and less chastely, therefore I did not think that I was presuming upon too much to give you a token of our 'rekindled friendship.'" She told him in soft sepia tones.

He smiled warmly "I guess not. I suppose that it is getting late and I should go. Hopefully tomorrow our children will have seen the light and repented of their foolishness."

"Hopefully." Christine agreed. "Will you visit us in our new accommodations? Should everything work out?"

Erik smiled "I suppose that as a gracious host, and friend, that I might be persuaded to check in on you every now and then. Perhaps Bertie and I might introduce you and Annette to more of the city. How long do you plan on staying here?"

Christine smiled "We are in no rush to return to Paris anytime soon. I think that the children should be allowed the proper amount of time to spend in their courtship don't you? I mean it is never a good idea to rush such things. I should think that Annette should be given the opportunity to get to know your whole family a little better, if she and Bertie truly intend to get married. Will you be returning to Shropshire soon?"

"Well, it would appear that thanks to a certain interview, Livy has been inundated with invitations to many functions, sadly for me it is my duty as her father to escort her to most of them. I have to keep an eye out for any unscrupulous suitors who might otherwise take advantage of her innocence." Erik told her.

"What happens if they go too far, will you bring your Punjab lasso out of retirement?" Christine asked in amusement.

"I may not have used it recently but it is never in retirement, sadly London is not the safest town. I was able to find your fop so easily because I keep an eye on those that I care about."

"Does that include Annette and I?" Christine asked.

"Of course. For as long as you are our guests it is my duty to protect you both. Goodnight Christine we will talk in the morning." Erik told her smoothly.

"Goodnight Erik." As she watched him leave her heart raced in excitement. She felt more alive than she had felt in a long time. If she had looked behind her she would have seen a dark shadow hiding behind a potted Palm.


	19. Chapter 19

Did you miss me? I am almost done with my road trip. I managed to ready this chapter. Next chapter I will personally thank everyone who has expressed their support recently.

Chapter 19

The next morning Bertie came around and called upon Annette in their suite. Christine left the suite to allow the young couple to talk. She went downstairs and found Erik waiting in the lobby. He looked as resplendently dressed as always. But for the mask, he would have looked like any other person of means but very handsome. Despite his age he still appeared to be a man in his prime. She found his form to be more than pleasing, he was tall, trim and athletic. He truly cut an impressive figure, very erect and proud. He could not have been further removed from the vulnerable and broken man she had left behind in the lair. She supposed that he had Emma to thank for the restoration of his pride.

She walked up to him to claim him "Why didn't you come up with Bertie, or at least let me know that you were down here? I would have kept you company." She asked.

"I wanted to give them some privacy. I promised Bertie that I would wait down here. If we are a success then I will have my man come by to bring your suitcases to the townhouse." He told her. "If not I suppose that we will have to say goodbye."

Christine smiled, "Well then I shall have to wish them success as I am not yet ready to return to Paris. Would you like to go into the restaurant and have some coffee and pastries with me? My treat, since I am inviting you." They walked into the restaurant and sat down.

Erik raised a finely arched eyebrow in amusement "First that kiss, and now you are inviting me to share a meal with you? Have the women become that bold in France that they now take the first initiative?"

"I wouldn't know since I have only recently come out of mourning, but since we are to be good friends once more I thought that I would invite you, since I have no where else to entertain you." Christine replied lightly. "Does it bother you to have a woman take the initiative?" She asked with a challenge.

"Hardly." He admitted, "It doesn't bother me in the least bit since I have never been a slave to convention. I was a little surprised that is all; when you were younger you had a tendency to be somewhat docile when it came to these sorts of matters. You have become quite the opposite of how you used to be, but I cannot say that I am displeased with the change. I would reluctantly admit that I am somewhat proud of your evolution, although a short time ago I thought that I preferred the old you to the chit who forced me to spend a morning in jail. I have never exactly felt comfortable in cages."

Christine smiled "Were you really thinking of all those ways of killing me with your Punjab lasso as you said?"

Erik replied smoothly "Well at the time the idea was very appealing. It would have solved quite a few issues for me, but of course despite your opinion of me then, I really have not killed anyone in quite sometime. I fear that I have fallen behind on my daily quota." He teased.

Christine rolled her eyes "Will you ever forgive me for those ignorant comments Erik, I was an hysterical young girl back then?"

Erik smiled "I already have my dear. To be honest you weren't entirely off. Unfortunately, as a member of the Imperial Persian Guard, executions and assassinations of the Shah's enemies was a part of my job."

"Architect, Composer, Magician, Assassin, Phantom and Angel. You have had a great many jobs, yet you told me so little about yourself in all of the years that I knew you. Why did you wait so long to reveal yourself to me? Why didn't you tell me that you were helping the Surete?" Christine asked, wondering how it was that she knew so little about him. She did not even know his name until their confrontation at Livy's party. She knew him only as the Phantom or Angel.

"Would any of it have really mattered Christine? Truly? At the time you saw exactly what you wanted to see. Would you really have accepted me as a man? A very flawed man, with a twisted face and a terrible past? The truth is that our fate would have been exactly the same." His voice was laced with bitterness. "As far as my work with the Surete, you should be asking why I worked with them, and the answer was to protect my theatre and the people living and working there, especially you and the Girys. I stumbled upon a makeshift storeroom packed full of explosives, enough to level half of Paris. They had not been activated so there was no immediate danger, but I needed to know who put them there and their intent. I knew that someone with access to the Palais Garnier was helping them, but nothing more. Joseph Buquet was definitely involved but I could find out nothing from him. He aimed a pistol right at my heart and so I had to defend myself."

"So you had no choice but to kill him?" Christine asked.

Erik sighed "You ask me this question now, but not all those years ago? There is always a choice Christine, perhaps I could have jumped and used the ropes above the flies to catch my fall. I was pretty limber back then from having to constantly move about undetected. But I could not risk him escaping and letting his confederates know that I was on to them. I would have liked to question him, but he was too afraid of me. At the time of our initial confrontation I was unmasked. I had heard him skulking about and he had triggered one of my alarms in the labyrinth. He was surprisingly nimble for a drunk and managed to get out of the labyrinth into the theatre using the same passage that I often used to get to my box. When I finally caught him we were over the rafters and he pulled out his pistol to shoot but I was able to use my weapon just on time. He became trapped in the same ropes used to secure the chandelier and his weight caused it to buckle and fall and just like that I produced my 'disaster'."

"And everyone was convinced that you did it on purpose including me." Christine told him. "It shook me up a great deal. The chandelier almost hit me."

"Which is exactly why your reaction hurt me so deeply. If I didn't harm you when you unmasked me why would you believe that I would have harmed you then? Despite your reaction to my face I still loved you back then. I would have let myself be shot right through the heart rather than endanger you. To be honest I was as shocked as everyone else by what had happened."

"Yet you laughed in that maniacal way and laid claim to it as yours." Christine insisted.

"Of course I laid claim to it. I wanted to strike fear in the hearts of the management for your sake, and to protect myself also. You never gave me the chance to explain, but instead you sought out the Vicomte, and broke my heart." Erik told her."I heard then what you truly thought of me, and it destroyed me."

Christine blanched "You were there and you heard all of it?" Christine asked.

"Every word of it." Erik told her bitterly. "I saw your kisses as well. It was then that I decided to stay away and commit to finishing my opera. I was so depressed that I did not even care about the explosives or anything else in that opera house. Remember you were the one person that I had hoped would give me a chance. I learned then that in your eyes I was nothing more but a murdering monster. A rabid dog deserving nothing but to be put down before he killed again and again."

"I'm sorry again Erik." Christine replied solemnly. "Forgive me for giving you such pain."

Erik smiled, but Christine could hear the anger in his voice "It hardly matters anymore Christine. But to change the subject, tell me why on earth did you marry an old man? Even if the fop wouldn't have you then surely you could have found someone more your age, and more to your interests to marry. You are so beautiful."

"At the time I did not want to feel anything Erik. I just wanted peace and security. You and Raoul both took that from me and I wanted to have that desperately. It was only later that I realized that I had wanted love after all, but it was too late." Christine admitted.

"So this time it is I who owes you another apology Christine. It is why you hated me so much?" Erik asked.

"Yes. You had done much to awaken my feelings towards you, and then you faked your death. I was empty inside, devoid of all feeling. Oh, eventually I did find a sort of love. I love all three of my stepdaughters, but still I always felt that something vital was missing. That my current life was a mere shell of what I had always wanted. I had been to the seat of sweet music's throne but it was gone forever and I was barred from the kingdom." Christine told him. "I blamed you for it, all of it because it was you that sent me away." A tear fell down her cheek.

"But I was in that kingdom Christine, it was my place of refuge not yours." Erik told her.

"No it was not just yours it was mine as well. You brought me there and for a moment I felt such a feeling of peace and quietude. I had felt something special just as you promised that I would, and then when you exited my life it was gone." Christine explained.

"So you did understand back then?" Erik asked.

"If you heard every word of what Raoul and I discussed then you would have known it all along that that was the case, Erik. I tried to explain it to Raoul but he had convinced me that it was all part of your attempt to consume me, and I convinced myself that he was right. You were able to influence me in that way." Christine mused.

"No Christine, the power resided in you just as much as it did me. I might have boasted of my power but you carried all that I held dear in the palm of your hand and you turned your back on me." Erik insisted.

"Which was the reason that you hated me?" Christine queried.

"Exactly. I could not have offered you a handsome face or even a tolerable one, but I would have given you anything else that your heart desired. I asked only for your love Christine, nothing more or less, I have never wanted or desired anything other than love. Perhaps that sounds rather pathetic but I have never had trouble obtaining anything else Christine. At that time I was starved for affection of any kind. At that time I had never known the feeling of a loving touch, or a gentle kiss or a smile directed at me. I knew only of fear, ignorance, hatred and pain. You asked me why I took so long to reveal myself to you? I had no desire to corrupt you or to harm you in any way. It was only that, until then, our relationship had been the only one that I had ever had where my hideous face had no bearing on our feelings towards one another. I knew that once I took that step to come to you as a man that the purity of our relationship would be ended, and I was right. Unfortunately." Erik concluded.

"And when I removed your mask, I ruined everything, that was why you were so angry? You wanted our relationship to remain unsullied. But I thought the worst about you." She observed.

Erik's sad green eyes stared into hers "Yes, it was why I was angry. I did not intend to deceive you, or harm you in any way. I only wanted our relationship to remain untainted by the horror of my face. Once you saw my face you could and you didn't ever think of me in the same way. It was why I had feared that you would never be free of me, because from that point forward I became a man and not an angel, and a terrible man at that, with a twisted and horrible face. I knew then that we could never go back to what we once were, but I had hoped that I could somehow still get you to see that I was still the same man who had been your friend and protector for all of those years."

Christine looked at him with tears in her eyes finally understanding the true tragedy of that night, and what it had truly meant for Erik. It put everything into prospective from that and the truth was terrible.

"You should have made me understand back then, as you have now Erik. It might have changed everything." She told him.

He shook his head "No Christine, it still would have changed nothing. You were not ready to understand me, and you could not comprehend what it had meant to me that night."

"If you feared that our relationship would end as it did then why did you reveal yourself at all? Why not just remain my angel?" Christine asked.

"Because you were getting too old to believe in unseen angels, and because I had fallen hopelessly in love with you. Our relationship was doomed to change no matter what route that I had taken, and sadly it was doomed to end the way that it did, because no matter how I might have planned it, your curiosity would have lead you to pull that mask from my face." Erik told her.

"May I hug you now Erik, and accept you as I didn't do that night?" Christine asked almost shyly.

Erik shook his head no. "It is too late Christine. Our time has passed. What is done is done. We can never go back."

"But can't we try?" She asked almost as a plea.

"And what would be the point now? I cannot turn back the hands of time and give us a happy ending. Even if I could my life took a different path, away from you, away from music. That world that I wanted to show you is gone."

"Is it really gone Erik? You deem it so but in some small corner of your heart you must still have a fragment of that mind, of our dream. Can't you let it out? Set the music inside you free?" Christine begged.

"You keep trying to reach that part of me Christine but it is not there. It is gone. We are two different people now than we were back then. I can offer you my friendship but my heart is no longer yours my dear, it belongs to another." He told her firmly.

Just then the young couple walked into the restaurant together. It was a good sign because they were holding hands. Erik and Christine looked at them expectantly.

"Well." Erik asked.

Bertie looked at them "We have resolved our issues."

Erik smiled "So does this mean that your relationship will continue."

Bertie looked at Annette and then to both Erik and Christine "For now, but we have realized that we might have been taking things a little bit too fast. Perhaps we need to get to know one another a little bit longer."

Erik replied approvingly, "A wise decision my son." He looked at both of them "You have not known one another long, and it is a serious relationship for both of you. You need to establish trust between you. You have not known one another long enough to have done so."

Annette looked at Erik "You are right sir. Bertie and I would like to apologize to both of you, we were out of line."

Christine smiled "Perhaps it is we who owe you an apology. Erik and I did not treat one another in an adult manner and we threw both of you in the middle of our problems. You have both behaved maturely when we did not." Christine and Erik exchanged glances.

Erik cut in and informed them "But we are determined that from here on out that we shall be friends. We will not let our problems from the past interfere with your relationship." He looked at Annette "Your mother and I have become friends again, and that will remain."

Bertie replied, "We are happy about that. We are determined to get to know one another better, and if we should suit then we shall be married."

Christine observed "Well then I guess that since that is resolved that we will move our things over to your townhouse today."

Erik acknowledged, "I will call for your bags to be taken there. You need not trouble yourselves with the details. My man will call for you in the mid afternoon."

Christine looked at Erik solemnly "Will you be coming with us?"

Erik shook his head no "I think that I should give you time to settle in, but if you don't mind perhaps Bertie and I could come to call upon you both in the evening and we could take a meal out together." He smiled at Christine "This time it would be my treat since it is me who has done the asking."

Christine smiled radiantly "That would be lovely. I believe that our social life is still fairly dull here. We do not really know anyone."

Erik teased, "Well it is nice to know that we are your last choice."

Christine looked at him and smiled, "No Erik, you and Bertie would still be our first choice."

"Then we shall have to take you somewhere worthy of your views. The English do not exactly excel in the area of haute cuisine, but there are one or two that are passable. There is one known as the Cavour in Leicester Square that seems to attract some of the in crowd. The proprietor is French." Erik explained.

"We would be honored to accept wouldn't we Annette?" Christine replied.

"Good it is settled then. We shall call for you at half past six." Erik told them.

He and Bertie took their leave and Christine then turned to Annette and observed, "I'm glad that you and Bertie worked it out. Relationships usually have their ups and downs you were bound to fight."

She turned to her stepmother and smiled "Bertie was very apologetic, he told me that his father had much to do with setting him straight. Apparently Sir Erik told Bertie that his actions were not worth defending and therefore that we were fools to argue over them."

Christine looked her daughter and smiled "Yes you have earned Erik's approval."

"It would appear that you and Sir Erik are getting along much better, much better." Annette told her.

Christine sighed, "Well, we sat together and clarified much of the past. We understand one another a lot better now."

"And did that lead you to want him more or less?" Annette asked.

"Definitely more Annette. I see the pain from what happened in his eyes and I feel terrible about how it ended back then. I did not truly have a clue about the pain that he had been put through in his life, and why he chose to deceive me about who and what he was for so long. I wish that I had understood back then. But he claims that it would not have changed what happened, that I was destined to reject him no matter what because of his face."

"Was he right?" Annette asked.

"I don't know Annette, it is hard to say. I only fear that he will always think that it is too late for us. Yet after hearing what he had to say all that I wanted to do was to take him into my arms and hug him tight. He had no love in his life before he met Emma, never. How does one survive without knowing that there was someone to care for them?" Christine asked. "How did he do it?"

Annette replied "He seems to be an unusually strong willed person perhaps he forced himself to survive."

In the meantime Erik and Bertie also discussed what happened.

Erik asked "Did you take my advice and leave Christine and I out of it?"

Bertie replied, "I did but still, we were both were of the same mind that we needed to take some extra time to make sure that what we have is truly more than just an infatuation with one another. When we first met it seemed like a simple straightforward attraction, we did not count on our parents having such a complicated past. We both feel a bit like Romeo and Juliet trying to conduct a romance around two warring families. I know that you cannot help it and that it was just dumb luck that we were attracted to one another, but nonetheless it has caused a strain."

"Christine and I have finally had a chance to sanely sit down and discuss our past and what happened. I think that we understand one another better now and we will be less likely to come between you."

Bertie smiled, "That is good to hear Father, it most certainly help. But you and Christine seemed so cozy just now. Did you finally heal the rift between you for good then?"

Erik replied, "Christine and I still held on to a great deal of bitterness about our mutual past. While your mother's love did much to alleviate my insecurities and anger with regards to my face, she could not deter me from feeling bitterness about my past, particularly with regards to my ill-fated attempt to win Christine's love. I feel that we finally have some resolution to what happened. While we cannot change the past we have both made an attempt to both apologize for and understand the position of the other back then. I think that Christine truly understands that I currently have no intention to either harm her or to force my unwanted attentions upon her in any way. I don't think that she is afraid of me anymore. I think that we will both be all the stronger for understanding the other's views. Neither one of us behaved completely appropriately back then, but we have both realized that the other was not as bad as we had thought back then. It is a nice feeling to know that we can move past the horror and remember the better times that we once had."

"I am happy for you Father. I know that your past has continued to haunt you even now. I am sure that you must feel better now that you have let that go." Bertie told him.

"I do, it is strange but Christine left me with the impression that she might have chosen me over the fop after all. Most likely it is a figment of my own imagination. As horrible that she thought me to be, both physically and mentally, I still cannot imagine that she ever would have done so." Erik mused.

"Why not, Father? I have told you that I think that she has feelings towards you but you did not believe me." Bertie replied.

"Well it hardly matters now as it is years too late for anything to come of it now." Erik told him.

"Why is it too late? Neither of you are attached to anyone else. She is a beautiful woman, and you have a lot to offer her as well." Bertie observed.

"What my hideous visage?" he replied sharply "It is too late Bertie. Once long ago I would have done anything to win her love, but that was long ago. It would be madness to even dare to go down that road again, after what happened between us long ago. We are not even the same people that we were. Most importantly I am no longer a madman."


	20. Chapter 20

Well I am back from my 1700 mile (2500km) roundtrip trek from Virginia to Wisconsin. We went from summer to spring and then to late winter weather and then back into summer all in six days. I am glad to hear that I was missed. I would hate to think that no one is reading. With that in mind it is time for the honors. I am happy to report that I have a fair number of people to recognize and am always happy to hear from even more. As I said before this is how we get paid for all of our hard work for you telling our stories. Of course there is also the satisfaction of writing and finishing them. I try to stay as culturally and historically accurate as I can, which means that I must stop and research occasionally to make sure that I am not too much out of line. In this particular story, I am more in my comfort zone than in some of my others because I was a history major and was especially fond of English history. Anyhow without further ado here goes my honor roll.

To MimiPied: I believe that Erik and Christine's relationship will continue to improve. I know that I have some readers who probably wish that it would do so more quickly, but of course it has been more than twenty years of alienation, and mistrust. Therefore I think that it must take at least that many chapters to get them both to the right place, particularly Erik. Fantomphan33 It was nice to hear from you. I don't know if you read past the early chapters but yes, as you could see there were quite a few fireworks that went off when the two met once again. Leftartist thank you for your compliment about my talent and awaiting my return. I will be updating at my usual pace for a while since I have no other trips planned. I always love hearing about my 'talent'. If I close my eyes perhaps I could dream that I will finally write my breakthrough story, and became fabulously wealthy...oh well I can dream can't I? Which brings me to Rising Phoenix-82: I haven't been able to find my book either but I sure hope that I do. Broadwaybound2006: I am glad that you loved it. I hope to continue to inspire that reaction in all of my readers, known and otherwise. Unknown Guest: Charm and stealth are nice descriptions as well, I will take those compliments anytime. I do try to lead you slowly to the place that I want you to go in the story.

Now onto my most consistent reviewers: PoE99, I miss you when I don't hear from you as well. I think that you will find that Erik will begin to follow your advice soon. Perhaps not as fast as Christine or others might want but as I told MimiPied it was a long separation and Erik has a lot of baggage to overcome, not just Christine's past betrayals but also his happy marriage to Emma. As You Are Love pointed out, and that was exactly my intent, Erik is afraid of losing control of this situation. He did not particularly like who he was during the final lair scene. In his heart he knows that he shares at least an equal share of the blame with Christine so he must be sure that he does not put himself back in the position that he was back then. I am glad to be missed. His heart may appear closed but there are weaknesses in his defenses. I think that in this chapter Christine might discover one, just as she discovered how to make Erik her friend. Savannah White: He will. TMara he is a little dense because he cannot believe that Christine could really love him. Kitkat: It was more work than vacation but there were some fun times. BadassSyd: Thank you for loving my story and the beautifully written comment. The ranting is fun to write and necessary, as Erik and Christine told one another they needed to get everything out there to cleanse themselves of bitterness. MarilynKC is it really too late? Do you think? Or is Erik trying to tell himself that? Finally to my beta Judybear236 thank you for taking the time off from your really nice story, Christina, to read and beta mine.

Chapter 20

Two hours later several servants appeared at the hotel and efficiently packed both Christine and Annette's bags and then conveyed them to a waiting carriage. Christine was impressed by the aptitude of the servants. They were very well dressed in resplendent livery and remarkably efficient. In no time they were taken to a lavish townhouse in Mayfair overlooking a leafy square. Christine and Annette walked through the front door and were, as in all of the Montgomery houses, enthralled by its beauty. Christine was struck by her observation that all three of the homes that she had seen, that Erik had remodeled, were bathed in a unusually vibrant array of light. In each house Erik had employed various elements of light to create a striking pallet of color to enhance the light. This house employed the rich colors of Italy to bring forth a rich but soothing cacophony of light. Annette and Christine were both stunned and in awe of Erik's skill and the eloquence of his creation. It was not the least bit dark or gaudy. 'Apparently Erik had eschewed the darkness every bit as much as he had music, and, well, her,' Christine mused darkly.

Erik had called the home 'unfinished' but Christine could not imagine what more needed to be done. Just then Christine's eyes couldn't help but to be drawn to a large portrait of one of the most beautiful women that Christine had ever seen. Her ice blue eyes, honeyed blond hair, clear rosy English complexion and noble bearing gave away the woman's identity immediately. It could be none other than the incomparable Emma. She was everything that Christine was not-proud, elegant and aristocratic and yet she wore an expression of kindness that seemed to jump out and greet her. Yet despite it's welcoming nature it filled Christine with even more despair. This was the woman who dared to love Erik despite his terrible face and volatile temperament. Given her aristocratic background her choice was, on the surface, even braver than Christine's would have been and yet she threw caution to the wind and chose Erik. The portrait dominated the front entryway like a sentinel, protecting the house from all that dared to enter and to seek to do harm to her loved ones. In the corner of the painting the artist's signature was clear and bold and in Erik's hand. EM it announced as if to claim the subject as his own. Christine had never even known that Erik was an artist of such talent, but then again it did not surprise her; he seemed to excel at everything that he put his mind to. He may not have been endowed with a handsome face but God had blessed him in every other possible way.

Christine never thought that she would be envious of a dead woman but at that moment she was. She could see Erik's admiration of Emma in every stroke. He had captured her eyes in perfect detail and they reflected both love and regal pride. This woman had clearly been indomitable in spirit, yet full of love.

Annette too looked at the portrait and turned to Christine "It is hard to compete with a dead person isn't it?"

Christine replied dejectedly "Particularly with someone who never betrayed Erik. She saved his life, when I have done nothing but expose him to harm."

"Yet she is not fighting you Maman. She wanted Erik to find love again." Annette observed.

"But perhaps not me. Maybe Erik is right and our time has already come and gone." Christine mused dejectedly.

"I wouldn't give up just yet Maman; you too are beautiful and if he loved you once he could love you again." Annette encouraged.

"I am not Annette, but at times it does seem futile. I feel as if I will live a lifetime never truly having experienced the joys of unfettered love." Christine explained sadly.

"Don't be so sad Maman, at least you have persuaded Erik to restore your friendship. That is progress over what it was before. He could not even stand to be in the same room as you and now he has invited us to dine together this evening. That is something Maman."

Christine smiled "You are right about that. I do feel good about the fact that we have let go of our bad feelings towards one another. I feel less troubled than I have in years."

Annette hugged Christine and advised her, "Be patient Maman didn't you always teach me that good things come to those that wait?" she looked up to Emma's portrait and giggled "Perhaps we should pray to St. Emma for guidance."

Christine laughed, her good mood restored "Perhaps she would help us if we begged her to do so; but is it wise to make fun of the dead?

"I cannot help it Maman the way that they all speak of her it is as if she were more than just human." Annette explained. She then smiled "But she did raise a most extraordinarily handsome son."

Christine sighed "I would expect nothing less from Erik. He is extraordinary in anything that he puts his mind to including that portrait of her."

"Perhaps someday he shall paint you Maman and it will be just as beautiful!" Annette exclaimed.

"I would love that." Christine agreed. They continued their tour.

As the two women looked around the townhouse, Christine could not figure out what was so raw and unfinished about it. To her it looked every bit as finished as the other homes had been. Erik had brought the colors and feel of Italy to the rest of the house with its bright vibrant colors.

"I can hardly believe that we are in England Maman. This looks like an Italian Palazzo." Annette observed.

"Well Bertie did tell me that they were going to retire to Italy someday." Christine mused. "Perhaps this was Erik's way of bringing Italy here in the meantime."

"It could very well be Maman. It is beautiful I have never seen anything quite like it." Annette remarked.

They continued walking until they found themselves it the master chamber. It had a more exotic style, from the Near East. There was a strange but beautifully tiled room off to the side Christine could not figure out what it could be so she asked a servant. "What is this room?"

"It is called a Turkish bath. Sir Erik spent much effort finding the right artisans to build it. He brought them all the way from Constantinople along with all of the materials. Sadly it was never completed. Sir Erik halted all work after he and the children returned from Italy. He has not been back in this house since Lady Emma passed away. It is a shame that no one has lived here after all the trouble that Sir Erik went through to make it right for Lady Emma." The servant told her.

Christine looked at the servant "Did you know the late Mrs. Montgomery?"

The servant replied, "Of course, all her life. I came from the Earl's estate in Shropshire."

"What was she like?" Christine asked curiously. "Does the portrait downstairs accurately represent her?"

The servant nodded "As best as any painting could do. Often, when I look at the portrait, I sometimes find myself wanting to speak to her about some sort of matter. I was her personal maid from the time that she could walk. We used to talk about everything." The servant mused.

"What was she like?" Christine asked.

"She was the kindest lady that she could be, high born yet without a trace of snobbery. She was completely devoted to Sir Erik and the children. When they were first married some wondered why such a beautiful woman would marry an unknown Frenchman who wore a mask, but I knew her before, so I knew exactly why. They both needed someone exactly like the other." The servant told her, and then continued, "I was there in Paris when the Earl and the Viscount brought Sir Erik to their suite to recover. When they found him he was nearly dead. He ran a very high fever and did not stir for days. Lady Emma herself insisted on nursing him despite the improprieties of a young unmarried woman doing so. I heard her tell her father that it was on account of his face, she was afraid that one of us might say or do something to upset him since it was so terrible and it was hard for many to look at. Yet, that was the kind of woman that she was worrying about an unfortunate soul that they happened upon in the street. Although he had saved the family's lives, still it was a risk for them to help out a perfect stranger, particularly one with the unfortunate face that God has given him. But in the end she was blessed for her kindness. He was very good to her, as she was to him." The servant told her.

"So you like Sir Erik then?" she asked.

"He has been a good and generous employer. He is very particular with what he expects but he is fair when someone does not do something in the way that he wanted. He was angrier, and more temperamental, in the beginning than he is now, but Lady Emma had a gentle way of dealing with him that caused him to mind his manners. She used to tell him that he would catch more flies with honey than vinegar" she told Christine. Then the servant continued "His big turnaround came when Lady Emma got the staff together and convinced Sir Erik to remove his mask for all to see his face. Lady Emma then asked all who could not abide it to step forward and leave, and they would receive generous severance pay."

"Did many do so?" Christine asked curiously.

"Not one." the servant replied. "We were all devoted to our mistress, and could see how happy that he made her, so if she could abide him then all of us would. Perhaps one or two cringed but not one of them left their post. Sir Erik was as shocked as he could be. Lady Emma told me later that he expected each and everyone of us to leave in disgust. He grew much more kindly after that and bent over backwards to repay our faith in him. As his wealth grew his generosity grew with it. We all stayed on even after Lady Emma died. I think that he was a little shocked again that we would, but by then we had grown as devoted to him and the children as we had been to Lady Emma."

"What is your name?" Christine asked.

"Sarah milady," the servant replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sarah," Christine told her.

"Thank you milady. This will be your room on the master's orders," the servant told her.

Christine looked at her in surprise "But I am not the mistress of this house. I would not dare to make such an assumption as to claim the master suite."

Sarah shrugged, "Sir Erik does not think of it as presumptuous since he has not stepped foot in this place for five years. He built it to her tastes and he could not bear the thought of coming here. It is a shame because it is so beautiful. Sir Erik had ordered much of the finishings when they were in Italy. They were to return home to this house which Sir Erik had built to surprise her. She was always hankering to spend more time in London so Sir Erik would not have to travel so far when he would meet with his clients."

"It is a beautiful house" Christine agreed.

Several hours later a carriage pulled up to the door containing the two men, Bertie bounded in like a puppy. Erik was more deliberate. He took slow and easy strides. When he entered the foyer his eyes automatically were drawn to the painting.

"It seems like yesterday when I painted that, yet it has already been five years since she left us." He remarked to Bertie mournfully.

"You captured her essence very well Father. I remember that particular expression of hers." Bertie replied.

Just then the women came down. Both men held a bouquet of flowers. Erik turned to Christine "Bertie insisted on getting Annette flowers, I could hardly have you feeling left out. They are red roses, just like I used to bring you."

Christine accepted the flowers graciously "The flowers are beautiful, Erik. They remind me of the old days when you would reward me for a job well done."

Erik smiled "But I never had the chance to present them to you personally. It is a pleasant change to have the ability to do so."

Christine glanced at Erik with a smile "I quite agree. I used to try to catch you as you left them but I never could. It was as if you could walk through walls."

Erik chuckled, "That is exactly what I did. Still, it was difficult to keep you from catching me, we had more than one close call. It was difficult to remain a non-corporeal being when I really wanted to take you in my arms and congratulate you."

"Perhaps you should of Erik." Christine mused softly.

"You would have fled in terror once you knew that the dreaded Phantom was your angel." Erik told her.

"Perhaps then, but not tonight Erik. I am content to find that my benefactor is you my beloved 'friend'. May I kiss you to thank you?" Christine asked.

"If it pleases you to do so." Erik replied lightly.

Christine gave him a hug and then a gentle kiss on his exposed cheek. "It pleases me a great deal sir."

Erik stood rigidly as he accepted the hug. His body burned where she touched him. 'It was a mistake to allow it' he thought to himself. Now she will be doing it all of the time and my treacherous body will crave it.'

Christine could feel him trembling and pulled back a little bit.

"Are you alright Erik?" she asked with concern.

"I am fine Christine." He replied a little too sharply. He did not mean to sound as he did but he was disconcerted by his reaction. "I am just not used to such open displays of affection." He confessed.

She looked into his eyes "What about with your children; surely they must hug you from time to time?"

"That is different Christine, they are not an unattached unrelated woman. My past is different then most of the people in your life. For me such signs of affection have inevitably lead to pain of some sort." Erik admitted.

"Pain? Why? You know that I won't harm you." Christine averred.

"There are more ways of inflicting pain on a person than with intent to do so Christine. Given our history, I find such signs of affection from you to be disconcerting." Erik admitted.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Erik only to thank you for the beautiful flowers. Since we are friends isn't it is customary for friends to show affection for one another?" Christine insisted.

"I know and unfortunately I allowed it, but I can see that I am not yet ready for such signs of your affection given that our reconciliation was so recent." Erik admitted.

"But we are such old friends Erik aren't we? Or are you going back on your word that you would be my friend?" Christine asked failing to disguise the hurt in her voice.

Erik sighed, "We are friends Christine. I think that for now we should avoid such gestures of affection. I am sure that I might grow more accustomed to such gestures in the future."

Christine felt deflated "Alright, I understand Erik."

He smiled at her "Don't think that the gesture was not appreciated Christine. It is that we do not want to create any new sources of discomfort between us. I really am glad that we are friends again." He put out his arm for her to take.

She raised an eyebrow "You will let me take your arm?"

Erik smiled, "It is a much more benign gesture, and after all I am your escort for the evening. It would hardly do to have you walk alone."

"Agreed. But I do hope that someday you will feel comfortable enough around me to accept my hugs and kisses." She told him.

"Perhaps someday Christine." He agreed. "When we have become more secure in our friendship; I am sure that by then I will not mind."

As they left Christine looked up at the omnipresent portrait of Emma and wondered if Erik allowed her to hug him in the beginning. She wondered what it took for Emma to break down the barriers between her and Erik, or did he simply allow her to take liberties because they had no terrible past to overcome. Erik could see Christine's frustration and he understood it more than she knew. He would have gladly accepted her hugs if his treacherous body did not let them appeal to it too much. It was simply a boundary that could not be crossed, like the singing. One misstep and the part of him that had never stopped loving her would gain ascendancy, and he was just not willing to cross that barrier no matter what the temptation. Surely he could keep himself under control if he tried hard enough to do so. It was only one small woman, and nothing more. It was disconcerting that she could still come into his life and retain the ability to disrupt him in such a way. He could not afford to take that chance and let the madness engulf him once again. This time there would be no Emma to console him should he let himself go and give in to his feelings. No, to keep away in that way was the wisest and safest course of action for all concerned. Erik had long resolved that his fate was to remain alone. He had made peace with the idea, as long as he had children to love him and someday perhaps he would have loving grandchildren. That notion was enough to keep him content for the past five years. Why suddenly did he yearn for something more? Why did he feel so dissatisfied? As if he were settling?

The two couples rode in an open carriage to the Cavour restaurant. Annette and Bertie huddled together to keep the other warm from the slight chill in the air. There was no barrier between the two of them to keep them from doing so. Christine longed for Erik to do the same but, instead, he sat as far from her as he could, as if the mere chance that their bodies might inadvertently touch was too much. His face was taut as he looked out of the side of the carriage deep in thought. To Christine he did not appear to be angry as much as he was distracted by something.

"Is everything alright Erik?" she asked with concern.

"Everything is fine Christine." He replied shortly.

She might have almost thought that he was mad at her by his curt tone, but she could not think of anything that she might have done to make him so distant. She decided to make small talk to draw him out.

"What is the name of this large park that we are in front of?" Christine asked knowing full well that it was Hyde Park.

"You mean that you have been here for several weeks and you have not yet seen it? It is known as Hyde Park. It was the inspiration for the Bois de Boulogne." Erik replied more smoothly.

"Oh, I thought that it might be a different park. I never saw it from this angle before. I am a little bit confused that's all. London is such a large city. It is rather difficult to navigate compared to Paris where we have such wide Boulevards." Christine told him.

Erik smiled "Yes the late Emperor did do much to improve the city of Paris. Baron Haussmann was able to transform the city into its present form. You are young to remember what it was like before but I do."

Christine noted, "It has changed a little since you were last there. Back in '89 Eiffel built his tower and it is very tall and grand. At the time many thought that it was an eyesore to put such a structure in the heart of Paris, but it has become iconic. We are proud of our tower. It is the tallest man made structure in the world. I have been to the top and the view is magnificent."

"I saw it briefly when we passed through Paris on our way to Italy. I would have preferred a more elegant structure, but it does add character to the city so I do not oppose it. We did not go up it, although the children begged us to do so. We only spent one night there before boarding our train to Italy. I did not particularly feel welcome in Paris, since most there did not know the truth about that night. Even after all these years a man in a white half mask might raise too many uncomfortable questions." Erik told her.

"Why not let the truth come out? Why let people think that you were the villain that night?" Christine asked.

"Because I don't care about what the people of Paris think. They never thought much of me before so I would rather that they not think of me at all." Erik replied testily.

"But it was your home." Christine insisted.

"Not really Christine. Paris never accepted me, nor did France for that matter. The French like people and objects to be beautiful, and I am hideous. The English are much less judgmental, and much more accepting of eccentricities, and since I am forced to wear a mask, I fall under that heading. Here I am just another eccentric gentleman. In Paris I was a monster. I am home here Christine, not back in France." He explained.

"I understand Erik. But don't you miss certain things about it? The beauty, the architecture, food or culture?" Christine asked.

"I was not at liberty to enjoy them. When I lived there my greatest fantasy was to take s stroll in the Bois de Boulogne, or the Tuileries, with a loving wife on my arm, and have a nice quiet Sunday picnic where I could serenade her with my violin and we could enjoy a pleasant carefree afternoon delighting in one another's company. I could see how Paris could have been a romantic place to live if I were different." Erik remarked bitterly.

Christine sighed at the thought of the romantic idyll that Erik had described. She would have loved to enjoy a day such as that, but her husband was not that romantic. When she and Raoul were dating he never took her to such an open place. He always looked for dark quiet restaurants claiming that they were more romantic. In hindsight she wondered whether or not he was a little ashamed to be seen in the company an ordinary singer.

"Did you and Emma ever do that sort of thing?" Christine asked.

"No, she and I rarely came to London, when we did we were too busy to indulge in that activity. Emma was an accomplished equestrian so in Shropshire we used to ride together every day. Sometimes we would pick a secluded spot to let the horses graze while we had a picnic."

She told Erik "Your fantasy sounds beautiful and very romantic. I would have loved to indulge in such a perfect day."

He looked away and remarked bitterly "But not with me Christine, never with me."

She turned to him and declared quietly "Not 'never' Erik, I would like that now."

Erik continued to look away "For what purpose? To remind us of what might have been if the circumstances had been better? No, we are too late Christine. I no longer have that fantasy, like everything else in Paris it is part of my past. There is no going back."

Erik remarked on several other places that they passed including the Marble Arch and Buckingham Palace. The younger couple was too absorbed in each other to pay attention to anything.

Christine watched them and turned to Erik and remarked "Look how happy that they are together. I am glad that we did not deny them their chance at love."

Erik smiled, "Me too. They seem to have forgotten their disagreement."

Christine replied, "I suspect that their earlier agreement to 'get to know one another' will fall by the wayside."

Erik mused, "Hmm I suspect that you are right my dear. My son is a bit like me, once he decides that he wants something, he will try to move mountains to get what he wants."

Christine noted "Yes I think that he worked on me quite a bit in Paris. Originally I did not think that Annette and he knew one another long enough to justify our journey to England, but he convinced me that he was very serious and that he was of good family and breeding. He tried to sweep me off my feet. I should have guessed that he was your son just by his eyes and his voice. His voice is almost as hypnotic as yours."

Erik used his velvety voice that Christine loved so much "I do not know what you are talking about Madame la Comtesse. My voice is no different than anyone else's."

Christine laughed "Surely you know that you are difficult to resist when you speak in just that way."

Erik shrugged "One must use whatever resources are at one's disposal. I taught Bertie that. Of course he has some advantages that I could only dream of having. Most of all a handsome face. I am sure that you must have been shocked to realize how good looking that my children are. At first I was wary of having children, but Emma convinced me that she was willing to take a chance that our children might look like me."

"But they do look like you Erik especially Bertie. I see you everywhere in him. He is tall and well built like you, and has your eyes and hair color." Christine told him.

"So you think that I am well built?" Erik teased raising an eyebrow. He couldn't help it. He was pleased with her comments.

Christine blushed "Very much so. You have put on weight since I knew you long ago. Back then you were too thin, you looked almost skeletal. You have filled out."

"Is that so Madame? I am pleased that you approve. I suppose that a confession is due from me as well. I must confess that you look even more beautiful than you did when you were sixteen." Erik purred. Her lips looked so inviting just then.

"Do you really think so or do you feel that you must compliment me since I did so to you?" Christine asked.

Erik looked into her eyes and intoned huskily, his loins were throbbing with desire, "You can't be serious Christine surely you know that you are exquisite."

Christine blushed once again "Thank you."

Just then, to Erik's relief, they pulled in front of the restaurant and the younger couple sprang to life. Erik teased, "Welcome back. It appears that you two have resolved your differences."

Bertie replied, "It looks like you have resolved yours."

Erik shrugged "We have become friends."

Erik turned to Christine and offered his arm. "Shall I escort you inside?"

She accepted it with a grateful. "Thank you, Erik."

Christine could feel his gentle touch yet it burned like fire. She wished that they were more than friends. Erik looked at Christine with barely suppressed hunger for her. He wondered how he was going to maintain his distance when he so desperately wanted to claim her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The dinner went well but Erik continued to be distracted by Christine's presence. He cursed himself for his weakness in resisting his own baser emotions. He would have to put them back in the bottle if he were to spend the next months, before the wedding, in Christine's presence. It wasn't fair for her and it certainly wasn't fair for him to indulge these emotions. It was not her fault that he found her so attractive. It had always been his curse with her; from the moment that she had changed from a child to a woman he could not help but to see her as a woman of great beauty. Her face was not beautiful in the same way that Emma's was. Emma possessed the grace and regal bearing of a Queen, where Christine's appeal was less perfect. If you took every feature individually they were not as perfect as Emma's, yet put together she looked like a Valkyrie free and heavenly, almost ethereal in appeal. Erik knew that he needed to step back and continue to keep her at arms length.

Erik also observed that Christine continued to dress so provocatively. He wondered if the French women were now disregarding the older more staid style for something more revealing. Perhaps it was him becoming almost too English in his tastes after all the years that he had lived among them. He thought about suggesting to her that she dress more conservatively, or even going to the trouble of purchasing a few more modest articles of clothing for her, but he knew that that in and of itself would presume that their relationship was of a more intimate nature than he felt comfortable with. Unfortunately he knew that he would have to suffer through her style of dressing mutely and try not to look at the low décolletage that she seemed to prefer. It provocatively drew his gaze to her large and inviting breasts, he wanted to caress them gently to give her pleasure. He could not help but to continue to stare at them, no matter where he looked they seemed to dominate his vision. At times he would try to look away to avoid temptation, but she would innocently engage him in conversation, and he would be forced to look, or rather try not to look. He would try to look into her eyes but they too were warm and beautiful and seemed to radiate some sort of affection towards him. He wondered what she would think if she knew that she was occupying his attention so completely. Perhaps the solution was to present her with a gift of an expensive shawl to cover her more inviting parts. He could hardly eat looking at them, he was hungry for something else, _her_. The only distraction was when several of his clients approached him at various times to express their contentment with his work. He noticed more than one eying Christine with the same hunger that he had. He would definitely have to get her that shawl.

Christine watched as Erik looked away from her and wondered why he was still treating her so distantly. Surely he could not still be harping on the hug and kiss, they were so innocent and friendly. She had made certain that they did not appear to be too warm for precisely that reason, so he would not become so uncomfortable; but apparently even that sort of gesture was too intimate for Erik. She wondered whether he would ever trust her. She covertly studied his profile and wondered why she had never noticed how handsome his unmasked side was years ago. Shamefully she realized that she had dwelled exclusively upon what lie under the mask, not what was in plain view. Even Erik's mask was beautifully constructed and matched what would have been the contours of his face, had it been normal. It seemed to be lighter and more sophisticated than the one that he had worn at the opera house. Instead of porcelain it was made of a soft and supple leather. His brilliant emerald eyes flashed with an intensity that had never faded. She didn't know why he dwelled so much on the bad side of his face, when his good side was so breathtakingly handsome.

Both Erik and Christine suffered through dinner with their separate thoughts while the younger couple remained engrossed in one another, completely unaware of the unspoken drama swirling around them. As they dined, other patrons would approach their table and address Erik and tell him how much they enjoyed their homes and that they wished that he would spend more time in London. Christine noticed that some of the patrons were watching her speculatively, as if to see whether or not she and Erik were an item.

Six weeks passed and Bertie and Annette became as tight as they had been before their argument. At the end of that period Bertie presented Annette with a beautiful diamond engagement ring. He presented it to her with a romantic flourish when he took her to the restaurant at the Savoy, which was known to be one of the most elegant in London. Annette was ecstatic and naturally accepted gleefully He arranged for Erik to keep Christine occupied while he did so, Erik naturally complied. He told Christine of Bertie's intent but she already knew as he had asked for Christine's consent to the marriage earlier in the day.

Despite Erik's lingering discomfort, their friendship had matured and grown stronger, as they spent more time in one another's presence. Erik still stubbornly refused to advance their relationship beyond friendship, despite her numerous hints that his advances would be welcomed. Christine did everything but print announcements to try to make him see that she would be receptive to him, but he either was blind to them or ignored them completely.

In the meantime the more time that she spent with Erik, the more that she grew to realize what a dynamic personality that he had. She wondered how she could ever have thought him to be a psychopathic murderer when he had both an artistic soul and an innate kindness that had only needed cultivation to take hold of him. Emma had obviously taken great pains to do so because it had taken hold as a part of him. The dark and angry Phantom that she had once known had clearly receded into the deepest and darkest parts of Erik's soul. He was no longer needed to keep Erik safe from those who would harm him. Christine had grown to adore Erik's keen sense of humor, and his advice had become indispensible as well. She explained her precarious financial condition and he advised her as to her how she might make the best of what she had. He taught her how and what to invest in the London Stock Exchange to increase what little Paul had left her over time. While explaining to her how about doing so he smiled at her and teased that her best hope was to find a good husband and settle down. She flatly told him that there was only one man in the world that she would consider as a husband, but he had not expressed an interest in pursuing her. He looked away distantly. Surely he had to know that it was he that she was referring to.

Christine sought his opinion about her and Annette's idea that Christine teach music, French and Swedish. Erik thought that it was a good plan although he questioned why she would choose to do so, since she was only in London temporarily, and that it might take some time to establish herself. She informed him that if Bertie and Annette chose to remain in England that she wished to live close by, since of her three stepdaughters she was closest to Annette. Erik promised to use his influence to help her obtain some clients. Naturally he preferred that Bertie remain in London as well. He did not savor the idea of being forced to visit them in France. Even though Christine and he were no longer enemies, he still looked at his native land in a negative light. He had little desire to go there ever again.

To their mutual delight they had kept their disagreements to a minimum, as they now understood the past much better than before. After a while, the terrible parts of the past slipped away into a distant memory for both Erik and Christine, they discussed it less and less. They both realized that they truly enjoyed one another's company. Despite the growing security of their friendship, Christine longed to find a way to rekindle Erik's love for her. One evening, shortly after Bertie and Annette's engagement, she decided to make one last desperate attempt to break through the barrier that Erik had erected. She spent several days planning her surprise, employing some of the servants to do her bidding. Then, that Sunday, she asked Erik to come over to help her with a financial problem for which she needed his 'expert' advice. She told him that she would have a light lunch ready. Christine was inspired to plan the very day that Erik had confessed that he used to dream about. She could not obviously take him to the Bois in Paris but Hyde Park made a worthy substitution. She ordered a picnic basket from Fortnum and Mason, and hired a violinist from the symphony to play for them. She was both nervous and excited that she was taking this step. She knew that it might upset the friendship that had grown between them. His trust was still precarious, but she was afraid that if she didn't try, the opportunity to regain his love might slip away forever.

She knew that Erik not remain in London indefinitely and sooner or later he would return to Shropshire. He already spoke of it. She knew that while Livy was in the midst of her season season that it would tie him to London; but once it was over she knew that he would retreat back to the country to regain some peace. He had admitted to her that the constant socialization that attendance at these functions brought him was taking a strain on his tranquility. He had never before been subjected to the full cacophony of British society, and felt weighed down by the rituals and expectations that each event would bring. Women would come up to him and hint that they would be more than happy to dance with him, but he found them to be both cloying and mercenary. He knew that if he were not wealthy that they would have ignored him completely, and if he removed his mask that they would recoil in horror as Christine once did, and many others before her.

He expressed his discomfort to Christine many times. In return Christine offered to be his escort at any time; but he turned her down repeatedly. He did not want society to see them as an item. He felt that it would deceive people into seeing more to their relationship than there was. At times Christine was tempted to date someone else just to make Erik jealous enough to perhaps claim her; but she knew that it would be both dishonest, and might be seen by Erik to be a ploy or worse. As tempting as it was, she decided that she knew better than to tempt fate in that way. A part of her was afraid that he simply would not care, and that he would in fact encourage her to do so since he had joked about her need for a husband before. Despite often catching Erik apprising her, he left no clue as to what his true feelings towards her might be. Erik's eyes reflected little of what he felt about her; he masked his feelings as completely as the terrible side of his face. She planned her day like a General preparing a plan for battle and prayed that she would reach his passionate side which she knew must still be lurking somewhere in his heart. She would free it if she could or lose everything trying.

It was a beautiful June day when Erik arrived in the late morning. Christine had worn one of her most provocative dresses, one that she recently had bought in London, which Erik was sure to take notice of. The modiste assured Christine that she was sure to attract almost any man by wearing that dress. Christine did not want to attract most men, just one man. She discussed her plan with Annette who helped her brainstorm for more weapons to employ to seduce Erik. Erik had presented Christine with several shawls suggesting that it might make her look more presentable to the staid British. But on this day she left them in her closet. She wanted nothing to come between her and Erik. Annette was worried that the plan would backfire, and even that it could end up harming her own relationship with Bertie, but she helped Christine despite the risk. She knew that her stepmother was desperate to win back Erik's love and she did not want her to fail. She knew that Christine would never recover from the heartbreak should she fail.

Erik arrived Christine, and as always had to suppress a strong urge to take her in his arms. He gave her a friendly peck on her cheek, as he had begun to do. Erik had even allowed her to hug him and kiss him as well, as a mark of their close friendship. As hard as it was to keep his hands from exploring her body further, he learned to exercise restraint and had grown more comfortable since they seemed to be of a platonic nature. When Erik questioned her as to the nature of her problem, Christine immediately smiled at him and told him that she had resolved her matter without his help, and suggested that they take a walk. Hyde Park was within walking distance of the townhouse and she had instructed the servants to set up their picnic in a cozy corner of the park with an excellent view of the Serpentine Lake. She had taken several walks to scout out the perfect spot where they could enjoy a private picnic lunch. Erik was left completely unaware of her intent and gladly consented to walk with her. She smiled to herself at the ease in which the first part of her plan had come to fruition. Perhaps the perfect weather and Erik's ready consent were good signs. As they approached the park, she boldly asked him for his support and took hold of his arm. She wondered if he had started to have an inkling of what she intended to do but he did not act as he did in any way. He tipped his hat to various other pedestrians; they occasionally stopped to make small talk with some of them. Erik would introduce various people that they would encounter. Some of them looked at them speculatively wondering if perhaps Erik had finally decided to engage in a romantic relationship. Many of the men looked at Erik enviously, clearly wondering how a masked man, with a reportedly hideous face was able to attract not just one but two beautiful women. Later they would speculate that perhaps Christine was a paid courtesan and not truly the French Comtesse that Erik introduced to them. They had never understood to begin with how Erik had been able to attract a rich and titled wife such as Emma, so this was yet another mystery about the already eccentric man. Erik seemed to know many of them, which was somewhat surprising to Christine, given the fact that Erik did not like to spend time in London. As far as she could tell he had rarely stayed in London for long, unless he had an architectural project, or some other reason to remain in town.

As they approached the spot that Christine had picked she grew more edgy, wondering if perhaps she should simply ask to turn back. She was frightened that he might misconstrue her intentions and be angry with her. She was not afraid that he would harm her, only that he would scorn her, and end their budding friendship. It was only that she knew that she needed to take the chance for her own sanity's sake. Years ago, Erik had taken the same chance with on the night that he first revealed himself to her and then brought her to his lair. It was her that had ruined his plans and destroyed their relationship. This time she would be unmasking her own feelings once and for all. She would confess her feelings for him and pray that she could reach him and find the part of him that she prayed was still there, the man who had once coveted her love above all.

Her heart raced in anticipation, as the site came into view, the picnic basket and blanket were both there, waiting for them. She glanced nervously

at his face wondering what reception that she would find in his emerald eyes. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted the picnic site. He dropped her hand immediately and froze in his tracks. Her heart fell, as she knew without question that she had lost. She started to scramble to think of some way of making it look innocent but the violinist had arrived early and had begun to play. She wanted to die of shame knowing that she had blown it, that this was the end of everything.

Erik looked at the beautiful picnic basket filled with the finest foods from Fortnum and Mason, the violinist and the beauty of the spot that she had picked and looked back to her. His emotions struggled with one another the cool logical man that Emma had nurtured warred with the hot passionate creature that had loved Christine to the point of madness. They both whispered conflicting messages into his head. _'It is a trick! Push her away! Far away! She will destroy you!'_ Shouted one voice, the voice of reason. _'Obey your heart, and accept her gesture. She has seen your face and still seems to want you. You always wanted her… Always…. No one not even Emma ever went to so much trouble for you…'_ He looked at Christine's beautiful face. It seemed so hopeful and then it changed over to sad, as if she had accepted her defeat. His angry Phantom inside of him screamed _'Good, perhaps now she understands the heartbreak that she inflicted upon you. _His soft heart advised, _'don't let your pride get in the way of your heart. You know that you want her that you never completely stopped wanting her. Even Emma knew that. Emma is gone do you really want to spend the rest of your life alone?'_ His inner soul shouted, _no! To seek vengeance on her only hurts you. Don't be a coward.'_ Finally he reached a decision.

"Oh Christine!" he exclaimed emotionally "Why did you do this? Don't you understand what this could do? Do you really want to awaken the monster? It could destroy us both?"

Christine touched his arm and stared into his eyes, her expression looked so vulnerable "Good, Erik because I don't want to be free of you. Don't you understand how badly I want you? Don't turn me away again. Please."

He looked at her again and the picnic that she had so lovingly arranged for them and could not help but to be moved. Not even Emma had gone to this sort of trouble for _him._ She clearly wanted him; there was no denying it now. Tentatively he reached for her and placed his lips upon hers, claiming them for himself. She responded in full, matching fire with fire. Both burned with a hunger that filled their souls that had been imprisoned in the darkest reaches of each of their hearts for decades. Some of the chains, which had bound that hunger, broke and their spirits floated freely. The kiss was but a moment in time but it felt like an eternity before both remembered where they were and that they were not alone. They reluctantly pulled away from one another and eyed the feast before them.

Erik spoke first his voice was fraught with emotion "You have gone to much trouble to prepare this feast, perhaps we should partake of it."

Christine smiled "It was no trouble at all, but a great pleasure, I wanted to please you. I hope that I have done so."

"You have more than pleased me Christine. You have astonished me. I never thought that anyone would go through so much trouble just for me." He admitted softly. "Not even Emma went to this extent just to make me feel wanted and loved."

Christine replied, I thought to show you my true feelings for you, I hoped that you would understand."

He took her hand and together they walked to the picnic setting, the amount of food arrayed there was vast. "This looks delectable Christine but much more than enough to feed only two people. Did you expect more company?" he teased.

She laughed, "I wanted to make sure that we had everything. You have never told you what your favorite foods are and so I had them give me variety of foods."

"I have no favorites Christine. For much of my life food was more of a function of survival than a luxury to enjoy and savor. When a person has no one with whom to share a meal it becomes something to take care of rather quickly and without flourish. But this all looks delicious." Erik told her.

They both sat down and began to sample the food. The servants left them to enjoy their feast more privately, the violinist played a few tunes, until Erik looked at the musician and asked "How much for the violin?"

"What sir?" the musician asked not understanding.

"I would like to buy the instrument from you." Erik told him.

"But sir it is not for sale. It is my violin. I have had it for years." The musician told him.

"May I see it?" Erik asked.

"Of course sir." The musician replied.

Erik examined it and returned it to the man and pulled out a 100 pound note.

The man's eyes widened, as Erik waved it in front of him. It was a fortune for the violinist.

"Are you sure that you could not be persuaded to sell it to me?" Erik asked in velvety tones.

The man replied, "I think that I could be persuaded after all."

The violinist handed the violin to Erik in exchange for the note, and left.

Erik turned to Christine and smiled "I hope that you don't mind but I prefer to enjoy our picnic alone. You went to all this trouble to pick a setting that was quiet. If you are going to duplicate my fantasy the least that you could do is get it right. I am supposed to play the violin for you and you are supposed to listen and admire my skill."

Christine smiled at Erik's gesture "I would love to hear you play Erik. I remember that you played beautifully, just as well as my father."

Erik beamed at the compliment since he remembered that Gustave Daae had been an accomplished violinist. "I might be a little rusty. I have not played in years."

Christine looked more serious "I cannot believe that you would give up music entirely. It was as much a part of you as breathing or eating. It was your life back then. It is part of your soul."

Erik gave her a mournful glance "It is not so much that I gave up on music. Music gave up on me. I used to have beautiful songs swirling in my head begging me to free them and give them voice. But without you to voice them, they withered and died in my head, eventually I stopped hearing them all together, they were gone and my head grew silent."

Christine looked into his sad eyes "Once again I am sorry for how ignorant I was back then."

Erik shrugged "It doesn't matter any more. I have grown used to the quiet in my brain."

"Try playing now perhaps it will come back to you. Christine urged.

Erik took the violin and began to play. At first the notes sounded scratchy and off key. Erik felt like taking the violin and throwing it, but suppressed the urge. Christine could see his mounting frustration and touched his arm and looked into his eyes "You are trying too hard Erik, that is why you are getting so frustrated. Do what you used to tell me long ago. Forget what you are doing and let the music flow out of you as it used to. It is there, buried deep inside of you. Let it out. Free it from its prison. It has not left you it has only gone dormant."

Erik nodded his agreement and tried to play again. The flow was a little better but still awkward.

Christine massaged his shoulders to calm him, "You are still using your head not your heart Erik. Let it come out of you. Let your spirit soar as it once did. I know that it is still there."

Erik lifted the violin to his shoulder and began to play once again. This time the music began to pour out of him. It was so hauntingly beautiful that it brought tears to Christine's eyes. She could feel her own spirit soaring as it used to. It was so exquisite that others that were walking nearby came to listen. When he was finished they all clapped. Not one person looked at him suspiciously he had captivated even last one of them them with the beauty of his music.

"That was beautiful Erik." Christine told him.

He smiled warmly "Thank you Christine. It was the first time in years that the music filled my head. I wrote Livy a song for her debut but it took me months to compose it. I almost gave up."

"Perhaps now that you have reconnected with that part of you. It will come to you easily again." Christine told him encouragingly.

His gaze met hers "Perhaps you are right now that my muse has returned."

Christine replied, "You never needed me to let your spirit speak Erik, you just thought that you did. Your talent is a gift like so many others that you have. Your face is the only thing that reminds me that you are human. If you had an ordinary face you would be too perfect."

"Are you sure that you can accept my face Christine? You ran from it before. It is no better then it was back then, perhaps even worse because I am older." Erik asked.

Christine put her fingers against his mask, instinctively Erik pulled away from her, fearful that she would unmask him once again.

"Please don't fear me Erik. I will not unmask you ever again, not without your permission." Christine said in a soothing voice.

His emerald eyes stared into hers looking for signs of deceit, but he could see none.

"Will you let me sing for you as I once did Erik?" Christine asked.

"Not yet Christine. Not until I truly know that I can trust you." Erik replied.

"But you can Erik. You can trust me with your life. I swear to you that I will never betray you no matter what the future might hold." Christine pleaded.

"I would like to believe that Christine, but the fact remains that you hurt me a great deal in the past. You brought me to the very edge of my sanity and shattered my heart. It is hard for me to forget all of that." Erik admitted.

"Just try Erik. Please try to love me again. I know without a doubt that I love you. I have always loved you all this time; even back then I loved you. I swear it. Why do you think that I kissed you twice? I could have stopped with the first kiss. Why did I let the kisses linger? Because yours were the most exquisite lips that I had ever felt; I did not feel the same way when I kissed Raoul. His kisses did not move me. They lacked the passion and the feelings that your lips bestowed upon me. Paul's kisses were the same; they did not move me. They did not make me feel like I wanted to hold on to the moment for as long as I could. Your kisses speak to my heart Erik and to my very soul." Christine pleaded.

Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms take her, and he placed her on the blanket, and he sat down as well and put his lips upon hers once again. Again Christine could feel her spirit sore, and his soul speak to hers. She lost track of where she was and everything but the sensation of his bloated lips upon her own perfect ones. Nothing else mattered at that moment but him. The years of bitterness and hatred burned away as if they had never been. This man was hers and hers alone. She whispered, "I love you."

Erik too had savored the kiss and for a moment he too gave into his heart, but then he heard her words and suddenly remembered whom he was with and what she had done in the past. He regained control of his senses and pulled his lips away from hers abruptly severing the bond between them. He had grown fearful of the feelings that she had unleashed inside of him, and was afraid that the monster would consume both of them. He could not let that happen. Not this time when he had become so strong. He could not allow himself to fall under her spell once again. It was beyond foolish it was insane. How many times could he allow himself to be destroyed by the same woman?

"I can't Christine." He confessed. "I can't let myself become vulnerable to you again. I will not give you that sort of power over me ever again. I will not permit you to destroy me, as you once did."

Christine gave him a wounded look. "Please Erik. Please trust me. Trust in my love for you. It is real. I want nothing from you but your heart."

Erik looked away and told her more distantly "I have no heart Christine. There is nothing left of it. You tried and while I admit that I was touched by your gesture, I can't bring myself to forgive and forget. I am not sure that I ever will. It is time to go Christine."

Christine gave him a stricken look as she could see his determination. He had once again hardened his heart to her. She did not know whether to rejoice that she had reached him, at least for a time, or to cry because he had changed his feelings so abruptly. She could not understand why he would do such a thing when she had assured him that she would never again betray him. She already knew the man behind the mask and she loved him. Why couldn't he accept her love? She felt dejected that he would turn her away.

In the meantime in the woods right behind where they were picnicking Comte Raoul de Chagny was watching them closely with disgust as he watched them kiss. He had eluded the English police's attempts to find him, as well as the Phantom's men. He would patiently bide his time to take revenge on both of them. They may have underestimated him, and his determination, but they would both pay for what had been done to him long ago. Soon the proud Phantom would be again brought down to his knees, as he would make sure that Christine would betray him once again. Let the beast see what it is like to watch the woman that you had cared for debase herself with another man. Raoul de Chagny swore that he would do so no matter what the cost. He had waited a long time to seek his revenge. Paul de Bourges had kept his wife very close and protected but he was rotting in his grave, as would the Phantom very soon. It was time for the Phantom to become a real corpse not an animated one. Perhaps he would let that bitch Christine kiss her ghostly lover after he had been turned into a real corpse, she seems to have little objection to kissing hideous things. He might even look better that way. Perhaps soon he too would feel the burn of a noose around his neck, and see how it feels to be strung up like a common criminal.


	22. Chapter 22

A few answers to some things that came up in the last chapter: he and Emma did have romantic trysts but they were picnic horseback rides on their estate. She would ride her horse Cleopatra and he would ride Cesar, but there were no Fortnum and Mason baskets and violinists. His fantasy that he had described was strictly to do in Paris with Christine years before. A note to everyone, I based this particular fantasy on Leroux's description of Erik's deepest wish which was to have a 'Living Loving Wife' of his own who he could take on Sunday strolls through the Bois, just like any other man. If Christine would but agree, he would even fashion a mask to make him look like everyone else. Christine gave Erik a slightly more romantic version of that. Kitkat, I am glad that you noticed the part about Erik not being able to look away from Christine's breasts, most men do get distracted by seeing that. I wanted to make it clear that Erik was like most men that way. Leftartist: I always love a nice glass of champagne never tried a Kir Royale. Hmmm might have to change that. You are Love, the 'monster' is starting to come out but of course needs time, same with the music he still has to hear her sing. TMara I agree with you Erik needs time. It wasn't too long ago that she was ready to see him in jail. That's why we skipped six weeks. Badass Syd, MarilynKC and Judybear236, PoE99 I don't want to leave you out thank you for your reviews. The more reviews that I get the more incentive I have to post chapters.

Chapter 22.

Erik coldly escorted Christine back to the townhouse and quickly took his leave. He Politely thanked her for her kindness and for a 'memorable day'. Christine invited him in but he refused, stating that he had several jobs that would not wait, but he would be in touch. Christine felt devastated that he would refuse her in such a way. She had been so sure that she had broken through to the man behind the mask, but the minute that she had breached the barrier, he had closed the door to her, perhaps even more tightly than before. She did not know how she could get him to trust her. She had tried so hard to do so in the past weeks. They had had a great time together as Erik showed her many of the sights of London and even to an opera. He did not invite her to the events as his date, or even as a friend, where Livy was enjoying her season. Bertie would invite Annette, which would translate into an invitation for Christine to come to watch over Annette. When she did come Erik would make sure that he filled her dance card with appropriate people, as well as more than a few with himself, but he did not want the tongues to wag too much. He did not want the ton to think that he had found a second love.

Erik was torn by what had happened, his heart was telling him that he should have embraced Christine completely and dropped his defenses. Christine had looked breathtakingly beautiful, and had gone to so much trouble for _him._

His brain begged to differ, _how could she change so quickly from hate to love? She never wanted him or loved him back then. She was always deathly afraid of him. What is her true agenda? How could she love him when, in her mind, he had been a monster that stalked her like prey? Could she truly have changed her mind about him? Or was she after something more, perhaps his fortune since she was not endowed with one by her husband?"_ He felt a strong urge to leave London and go where he could be free of Christine's influence and could think without distractions. He wanted go to the one place, where he felt at home, where he and Emma had shared so much, his oasis of tranquility in a stormy sea, where humanity's disdain for him did not matter. There he could answer the burning question that seared his mind. Did he still love Christine? Emma used to tell him that there was a small part of him that always would, and yet she accepted it.

He resolved to go to Shropshire alone, without bothering Livy to come with him this time. She would tell him to stay away from Christine and find someone else, someone who had never betrayed him. She already had on more than one occasion questioned his sanity in spending time with her. Yet he had grown to enjoy her companionship. If he had been born a normal man and not with a hideous face he might not have fought against his urges so much. But he was so far from normal, which both worked for Christine and against her. In the past she had seen his face and recoiled in fear and ran right into the fops waiting arms, yet in the present she had seen his face and now wanted him anyways. She exhibited absolutely no revulsion when they kissed; it was he who broke away not her. Even with his mask there was no doubt that his lips were deformed and monstrous, yet she seemed to relish the connection between them. Still he would have to flee and look into his own heart and see whether or not he truly wanted to chance a relationship with her. The last time that he wanted it he was driven into madness and he almost took his own life from his despair. He had far too much to lose to allow himself the luxury of taking his own life should she betray him yet again. His children were much too close to him for him to take himself away from them forever. He wanted to live to see his grandchildren born and savor the sensation of having yet a larger family to enjoy. No he could not afford to be rash. He would not let his sanity flee him once again.

In the meantime, Livy had been well received by the haute ton. She already had a bevy of suitors, including some of the most promising 'catches' of the season, but it would seem that she was holding out for Viscount Darnleigh. He was a breathtakingly handsome man, whose family estate was near Ludlow in Shropshire. He was the eldest son of the Earl of Wigmore and therefore heir to their vast estate. But that was not her true reason for desiring him. She wanted to live near her father so that she could keep an eye on him to make sure that he did not slip back into the depression and self-loathing that so defined him as a younger man. She could often see the scars on his wrists from one of his numerous attempts at suicide and would turn away almost tearfully. She knew that her father had been subjected to a hard life, where he had to fight for the smallest scraps of affection. She resolved never to allow anyone to harm him again. It was the least that she could do given the cocoon of love and affection that she had been wrapped in as a child. Her father never let her forget that she was loved.

Livy poured out her charms on her many suitors, some much richer and more powerful than Lord Darnleigh but to no avail. She had seen him eying her speculatively but he had never once approached her. She asked her friend Emily, who was an old friend of the Viscount, why he wouldn't approach her despite his apparent interest in her. Emily explained how the Viscount had fallen for a girl last year but after accepting his proposal she turned around and broke it to marry a Duke instead. Apparently she had been attracted by the man's rank over all else. The Viscount had mourned her defection greatly and was not yet ready for a new attempt to find a wife. Livy's many suitors offered her money and high rank, but Livy had fixed her emotions on the one man did not wish to take part in wooing her. Perhaps she was a bit like her father in that regard, she thought to herself sadly, maybe she too would share his heartbreak due to going after the unattainable.

Livy was very surprised when Erik suddenly announced that he would be retiring to Shropshire for a while. He promised Livy that between Bertie and Lucretia that she would be well cared for. Erik told her that she would lose nothing by his absence, that it would only be for a few weeks while he got some of his 'affairs in order'. Livy was sure that it had something to do with the Comtesse but he denied it fiercely claiming that they were good friends now, and that the Comtesse was no longer threat to him at all; he further claimed that he had every thing under control and not to worry, which of course had the effect of making her worry more. Erik explained that he had been neglecting his business and that he needed to get back there to get away from all the distractions in London. Livy still did not believe him. She was sure that Christine must have done something terrible to her father once again to spur him into going back to Shropshire so suddenly and unexpectedly. Erik had previously told Livy that he had been on top of all his affairs, yet that changed so suddenly. Livy knew her father well enough to know when he was attempting to hide away from the world. She did not trust Christine in the least bit. Whenever Christine and Erik were together with her, Livy could both see and feel the tense passion between him and Christine. She wondered if her father had foolishly attempted to win Christine's love yet again, only to be rejected as he once had been. She did not feel that someone who had so recently hated her father, and set the police upon him, could turn around so quickly and embrace him. She resolved get to the bottom of the situation and, if it was the Comtesse who had broken his heart, yet again, she would unleash her own inner Phantom and drive her back across the channel and over to France where she belonged. Her brother could still marry Annette, but if so they should live their lives away from the Comtesse and her prejudices.

Erik left for their estate the day after his tryst with Christine in the park. He left without a word to Christine as to when and whether he would be back. The only reason that she knew that he was gone was because Bertie told her that he had been suddenly called to Shropshire on 'business'. Christine found that hard to believe since most of Erik's business was in London and he had frequently mentioned that his estate manager was quite competent. She despaired that she would ever see him again. Perhaps she had scared him away forever. She wondered whether she should surprise him and visit him in Shropshire to force him to give her an explanation for his sudden coldness after he had been so clearly touched and delighted by their picnic but she had not received an invitation and did not want to make him even madder at her than he apparently was.

A week or so after the picnic Livy came by to call upon her. Christine was surprised to see her, as she knew that Livy was not particularly fond of her. She wondered if something was wrong with Erik, as she had still not heard from him directly. He had promised her that their friendship would remain as it was, no matter what came of everything, yet he had disappeared. Christine's heart ached from missing him. She could still feel the searing pleasure of his lips upon hers and her tongue tasting the sweetness of his. It had been so good for such a brief time. She had finally broken through Erik's reserve until he raised the barrier even stronger. But at least now she knew that she had been right that his love for her still did lurk beneath the surface. She just despaired at her prospects of getting it to surface once again. It was frustrating to know that she had been so close to getting him to free himself from his own inhibitions against trusting her again.

When Livy called upon her Christine gladly admitted her into the drawing room and offered her a cup of tea. She hoped that she had come to pass on a message from Erik. Livy refused her invitation to stay proudly and coldly and told her, rather harshly "I will not be staying long. I just have some concerns that I wanted to be addressed by you; specifically what did you do to my father to send him scurrying back to Shropshire? Did you betray him once again in someway? I know that you did something terrible to make him flee."

Christine replied truthfully "I did nothing horrible to him Livy I swear it. You and I share one thing despite our differences we both love him."

Livy sneered, "We share nothing, Comtesse. I doubt that you love him at all. It was not long ago that you were eager to get him extradited back to France in the hope that he would be executed. How terrible you must have felt when your hopes in doing so had been thwarted. Yet now you claim to love him. Answer my question what did you do to him this time to make him flee to Shropshire? I know that it must have been something terrible, your past actions against him prove that."

Christine replied calmly, "It proves nothing Livy, I have done nothing to him recently to earn your disapprobation other than reveal my feelings for him. The other day I planned a picnic lunch for him and I to enjoy some time together in the park. He had previously mentioned to me that he had always wanted to do something like that in the old days, back in Paris, and so I decided to surprise him and do something and plan a day for him just like he described it to me. Is that a terrible thing to do Livy? Do something kind for him?"

"No but I still don't trust you a bit Comtesse, why should I? Everyone else has allowed you to settle into our family like a viper into our nest, but I am still not quite convinced that you didn't have something to do with my father's sudden desire to go back to our estate." She told Christine suspiciously. "There must have been something more that you did to drive him away?"

Christine replied evenly, ignoring the younger woman's tone, "I swear Livy I did nothing to hurt him. I mean him no harm."

"You say that so prettily, yet I am sure that it has something to do with you. He had agreed that he would remain here in London to support me during my entire first season, yet suddenly he has gone back on his word and left." Livy told her. "What did you do to make him leave? Did you try to lure him to you again, so that you could destroy him once again? I assure you that if that is your plot you will have the wrath of our entire family against you. Father is no longer alone and unloved. He will be loved until his dying day. Perhaps you wish to persecute him for his alleged crimes against you once you realized that he was not a wanted man. If so I suggest that you leave him alone or I will destroy you if he doesn't have the will to do so. You mean nothing to me Comtesse." Livy asserted angrily.

"I have no desire to destroy him Livy, again, as I just told you, I wish him nothing but good. You see I am in love with him, in fact very much so. I have been hoping to get him to love me as he once did, long ago when I was too foolish to understand what my own heart desired." Christine explained. "There is nothing that I regret more than how I viewed him back then. I don't care about his face, or his temper, or even what he has done in the past. No matter what I still want him."

Livy's icy blue eyes flashed in defiance "You say that you want him, and yet you threw his love away all of those years ago when he would have given you the world. Do you understand how hard it was for a man like my father to gather up the resolve that it took him to take care of you for all of those years? He came to you in your greatest hour of need, and comforted you and nourished your voice, and yet you betrayed him over and over again."

"I regret all of what I once did and I have apologized to him for my past behavior toward him. He has forgiven me, why can't you?" Christine interjected.

Livy would not listen to Christine but instead continued, "My father spent his entire youth being battered and beaten and chained like an animal, no worse than an animal, and then after he escaped that fate, he was lured to Persia where he was forced to become an assassin for the Shah in Persia. He was forced use his architectural skills to build torture chambers for the Shah's enemies and hurt them at the Shah's whim. He fled to Paris and back to the opera house to get away from those who would use either his face or his genius for his their own benefit, never his. Yet he saw a little girl, and gave her what he had never been given, love and compassion. He wanted to help her attain her dreams and become a great diva. Yet the moment that a handsome nobleman came around, everything that he had done for her was tossed aside. You hated him and shunned him as a monster. You believed the worst about him and then helped to plot his demise, not caring whether he lived or died. You wanted nothing from him but your freedom. Father told me everything about what you and your precious fop did to plot against him, to take his very life. You very nearly succeeded but for my mother. She gave him back his life, and his dignity, and gave him the love that he deserved, you despised him, and would have sent him to the guillotine if you could have." Livy accused.

Christine looked at Livy tearfully "I know and you are right. I did all of that and worse, but still I love him. I want to take away all of the hurt and the pain that I have ever caused him, and replace it with love."

Livy sneered, "Could you truly love him as mother did? Could you abide him walking around with his face free and unencumbered by his mask as my mother did? Could you truly bear to view his hideous face with his mottled and rotting skin, and exposed bone, and flesh? His mask covers it well but would you truly condemn him to the discomfort of wearing it all the time? He would never tell you this but if he does not keep it uncovered at night it causes his condition to grow worse. His face is still terrible it looks as if worms have eaten away half of it and yet you claim that you want him."

Christine wriggled her nose in disgust at her words. Livy saw and pounced upon her.

Livy looked at her triumphantly "I knew it. You are clearly a fraud. What do you really want from my father, his wealth? It is certainly is not his handsome face. "

Livy pulled out a piece of paper containing a drawing of Erik with half of his face eaten off by some sort of worm or maggot and looked at her menacingly. Christine was starting to wonder if the Phantom had recreated himself in what she had thought was an innocent girl.

Livy laughed almost maniacally "Here I drew this for you earlier today, it is quite an accurate depiction of how my father looks without his mask. My parents are not the only artists in the family. I have inherited both of my parent's talent for art. Is this truly what you want for a husband? You might claim that you want him but your face tells me otherwise. Admit that he repulses you."

Christine looked at the picture and gave it back to Livy, retorting angrily, "That is not fair. I was put off by your description that was clearly meant to shock me. I would want your father if worms and maggots devoured his entire face, and his breath smelled like death. If you think that I am after his money, then I will sign an agreement claiming none of it. I just want his love or if I can't have that at least his friendship. He was my angel of music before he was your father, or your mother's husband for that matter. I loved him as such when I was a little girl, and only turned away from him when I was persuaded by others that he was a murderer. I admit that his face once repulsed me, but I was young, and was shocked by what I saw. I reacted badly and he reacted worse, and it set the stage for a terrible tragedy that never should have been."

"Pretty words Comtesse but why should I believe you?" Livy asked less hostilely searching her eyes for some sort of lie. "Why would you want his love when you did so much to escape from him back then? You cared nothing for him only that he put down like a rabid dog, his only sin was too love you too much even to the point that he let you go to be with the Vicomte."

"Because I love him desperately. I even did so back then but I fought against it. You were not there Livy, but it was not only me that made mistakes. Your father would be the first to tell you that we both did. I was an ingénue who did not know what she wanted or needed. You are right I did fall for Raoul because of his looks and his title, the same trap that many young girls of that age do. In your experience now I am sure that there must be some girls who do just that, go for a title and a handsome face not bothering to wonder whether that choice was truly made from love rather than greed. Isn't that what your so-called season is all about? Yet for me it was not really why I did I wanted the Vicomte de Chagny back then. Raoul was young and charming and seemingly gallant and uncomplicated. I had known him since I was a child and we had been friends. At the time that Raoul and I got together your father had not even confessed his love to me; he only seemingly wanted me to sing for him, as a slave would do for a master. That did not signal to me that he wanted more than that. It was only in the end, after so much horror had happened, that he confessed all of it to me and then it was at first in anger, and then in self-pity. If I had known the true extent of his feelings I might have acted differently." Christine explained.

Livy smiled in understanding her tone changed completely and her icy blue eyes took on an expression of warmth. "I apologize Comtesse but I had to know whether you truly wanted my father or were simply using him for some nefarious reason. I was hoping that you would defend yourself and your feelings for him. You have acquitted yourself admirably and in doing so you have earned my respect. Please forgive me but there was method to my madness."

Christine looked at her almost in shock at Livy's turnaround. Her tone had changed so completely that Christine almost doubted her sanity.

Livy looked at her more sympathetically, "I see that you do not yet understand, but when my father left London to return to our estate, he gave me reasons that made little sense, given his earlier promise to remain here in London for the entire season. I have surmised that you might have had something to do with it. Was there something that you said or did that might have caused him to flee to Shropshire? Anything at all?"

Christine sighed and then admitted plainly "Perhaps a little of both, the other day we kissed and I confessed to him that I love him. At first he seemed to be happy with our kiss, and even returned it willingly, and then suddenly he withdrew from me and became quite cold. He demanded that we leave right there and then and then walked me home. He left me with barely a goodbye and no promise that he would return. I spent the next few hours in tears, praying that he would change his mind and return to me but I have heard nothing since. It has been a week. When I asked your brother what was going on he replied cryptically and said that your father was very busy. I swear Livy; I want only the best for him. I would prefer that he would return my love, but if he doesn't, I would settle for his friendship, however heartbroken that I might be."

Livy looked at her intensely, "Do you mean that? Swear to me that you do Comtesse."

Christine smiled at her "Please call me Christine. I would hope that you and I could become friends as well. I know that we got off on the wrong foot with me ruining your coming out masquerade and, and then causing your father to be arrested and humiliated, but it was only because I had been both in shock in seeing him when I thought him to be long dead, and misinformed about the past."

Livy replied, "Misinformed to say the last, but there was no permanent harm. The ton behaved true to form and declared that Father was the most romantically tragic person to ever grace London. They all have come around to feign a great deal of sympathy and outrage at how he had been treated, and informed us all that they would be proud to call Father their friend, unfortunate face at all. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if his half mask were to become a fashion accessory for anyone who is anyone here in London. Isn't that ridiculous? Your little stunt actually had the unintended benefit of helping me with my season, except for the fact that the one boy that I wanted to notice me is the only one who will not pay me the least bit of heed."

Christine laughed "And who is this paragon who refuses to acknowledge you?"

Livy smiled "Viscount Darnleigh, he is one of the most handsome and eligible men in the ton, but that is not why I want him; you see his family estate is near Ludlow which is in the Southern part of Shropshire. If I marry him Father will not have to travel far to see me. We can see one another all of the time and then he would not be so lonely, alone in our big old Elizabethan manor outside of Shrewsbury."

Christine laughed, "How do you know that you would suit if he has never spoken to you? Perhaps he has no personality at all. If I were you I would not pick a husband based on geographical concerns."

Livy snickered "At least I did not choose a man because he ran into the ocean to rescue a scarf. Perhaps he threw it in there on purpose just so he could rescue it and make an impression upon you."

Christine replied, "It was not only the scarf. He was a fine storyteller and listener as well. In hindsight it was not truly much of a past to go on, but as I admitted I was impressionable back then."

Livy replied, "Perhaps, but I guess that I must forgive you, after all I do owe my existence to your shallow assessments back then. If you had accepted my father, face and all, then I would have never existed, and my poor mother would not have found a husband who could make her forget the horrors of her past in the same way that my father did. But for him she might have even remained a spinster by her own choice."

"What did happen to your mother? Your father alluded to the fact that it was something horrible." Christine asked.

Livy replied sadly "She was only fifteen years old, an innocent virgin, out to visit a friend, when a storm came on and she was forced to take shelter in a ramshackle old cottage in the woods. Unfortunately for her she was not alone and a man used their circumstances to rape her. She was very mistrustful of all men back then, but when she and Father met, she knew that he would both cherish her and protect her. She did the same for him as well. She knew that he was still shattered by your betrayal, but she was able to coax him out of his state, and make him learn to want to live again. They were both survivors and clung to one another for love and support, until she was prematurely taken from him, by a train derailment. Father was devastated but he pulled himself back together yet again for our sake."

"I am sorry Livy. I too lost my mother at a young age and then my father. It is hard to lose a parent." Christine told her sympathetically.

Livy nodded in agreement. "It certainly is, but at least you and I had love from our parents. My paternal grandparents gave my father no love at all. They were very cruel to him, and deprived him of all love and compassion. It was they who brought him into the world but they would not accept that their son looked so far from perfect. He was still their child, and they should have given their love, and then perhaps father would not have had to go through all the trials that he incurred in his search to find a place where he would be valued. It is a miracle that my father has retained the ability to love at all given the horrors of his past."

Christine replied softly "Once again I am sorry for my part in hurting him."

Livy shook her head, "You have apologized already and you needn't do so again. If you truly intend to give my father the love that he deserves and he should find that he does love you we would accept you. We, his family want most of all to see him happy. He has given all of us so much love more love than any other father would have given us; but he had saved it up for a long time to shower upon us, it is only natural that we want the same for him. He deserves nothing but love in his life, not any more pain. It was not his fault that God gave him what the world deems a hideous face. In our eyes his face is as pleasing as any other. I have seen and known it all of my life, and it is the face of a loving father not the horrible monster that the world claims it to be."

"I have seen his face Livy, and I do look upon it in the same way that you do, perhaps not back then but I assure you that there is nothing about him that repulses me in the least bit. I promise you that my love for him is as real as yours. I will never betray him again." Christine told her passionately.

Livy looked into her eyes and smiled brightly in response to what she saw, "I believe you." She told Christine. "Truly I do, which means that I must help you to get him back. You and I are going to take a journey tomorrow, along with Bertie and Annette. I believe that it is time for my brother's fiancée to see what is to one day be her home don't you?"

Christine smiled "We might be persuaded to make the journey. After all, as you said it is to be Annette's home, and besides I have not had the pleasure of seeing the English countryside. I have heard that it is quite green and pretty, especially in the West Country."

Livy giggled "Well then we simply must show it to you. I am sure that Bertie would agree."

Just then they heard a beautiful tenor voice "Agree to what sister? What are you doing here Olivia?" Bertie asked sternly.

Livy rolled her eyes and turned to Christine "He always uses my full name when he is being strict with me, I am sure that he doubts my motivations here." She turned to her brother and smiled radiantly. "Just getting to know your future mother-in-law Albert."

Bertie replied suspiciously. "That is exactly what I am afraid of. I can see no good to come out of your visit here given your feelings about the Comtesse." He looked at the floor and saw the crumpled up picture that Livy had drawn of Erik. "Really Olivia you are terrible. Is this what Father wasted his money on art lessons for you for? So that you might make him look more terrible than he is in real life."

Livy replied "You won't show it to Father will you? He would be furious with me for drawing him so."

"No, but not for your sake. I would not want to hurt him in such a way by showing him how terribly that you drew him." He looked apologically at Christine. "I hope that my sister has not been too hard on you. I can see by this terrible picture that she was playing some sort of game with you. She can be manipulative when she deems it necessary."

Christine smiled at Livy and replied, "I am sure that she meant nothing by it. She was merely trying to shock me, and in that she succeeded; but we are good friends now aren't we my dear?"

Livy smiled at Bertie defiantly "See I told you that we were fine. You always believe the worst of me."

Bertie rolled his eyes, "My sister has a flair for the dramatic. Although she comes about it honestly, our father was the master of such things. After all he was able to convince everyone in Paris that he was a ghost for nearly a decade."

Christine observed, "He truly was the best actor in the theatre. He told me not too long ago that he actually made himself up to look worse than he really did just to keep others from being too curious about him. He shaved his head to make it look like a skull, and put dark stage makeup on his nose to make it look as if he did not have one."

Bertie replied, "That sounds like Father, playing upon peoples worst prejudices to keep the world away. Now did Livy here give you one of her famously heartless interrogations? Father claims that she should someday study to become a barrister. She knows how to strike fear in the heart of whoever is unfortunate enough to be the victim of her wrath."

Christine looked at Livy, and then back at Bertie, and then smiled "Truly she was not so bad, well other than that terrible picture of your father. If I were you I would dispose of that picture I doubt that your father would want to see himself being portrayed so terribly."

Livy grew defensive "I was not doing it to make fun of Father but only to protect him. Anyhow, Christine passed with flying colors she told me that she would want Father even if his whole face looked terrible. I was just telling her that we need to show Annette our home in Shropshire. I daresay that Father might appreciate the company.

Bertie looked at her in surprise "Isn't it Lady Dorchester's ball this weekend? I thought that Darnleigh was supposed to be there. I believe that he is to be your prey since you have so openly expressed your feelings to Emily Neville." He turned to Christine "Everyone knows that Emily is the biggest gossip in all of the British Isles, and was raised practically side by side with Darnleigh. What are the odds that she hasn't already run right up to him and spilled the beans about your attraction to him?"

Livy sighed, "What does it matter if she did? I doubt that he will even notice my absence and anyhow I really do have a hankering to spend a week or so at home. All of these parties and events can be very stressful and tiring. I would rather take a week or two off and rest myself. My attitude will be much better if I do."

Bertie smiled at her "In the height of Season?"

Livy looked at her brother "Do you honestly believe that I could enjoy my Season with Father moping around. Did Christine tell you that she confessed her love to him, and they kissed?"

Bertie looked at her "No he did not say a word about it to me. Very well, we shall leave for Shropshire in two days time. I do tend to agree with you that Father should not be permitted to stay there alone. Clearly we need to check up on him."

The four of them agreed surprise Erik in Shropshire in two days. Christine wondered what he would say or do once he saw that she had followed him there. Would he find yet another excuse to avoid her, or could she get him to acknowledge their mutual attraction once and for all?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Erik knew that he had done a cowardly thing to flee to Shropshire, but it was the only way that he could put distance between himself and Christine so that he could keep the demons inside of him at bay. He needed time to think and deliberate upon what he should do. Christine's gesture was more than a little thing; it touched him to the core. It spoke volumes to him of what she truly wanted but could he really afford to give himself to her once again? Long ago he had entrusted his heart and his very soul to her and she had thrown it back at him in disgust and revulsion. She had broken him to the point of madness, something that not even his parents or the gypsies or even the Shah had been able to do, despite their efforts to do so. All of his previous experiences had brought him to the edge but he had been able to pull back and slip into his musical realm that he had created in his mind to escape the horrors that he had either been subjected to or forced to carry out.

Christine was different, he had brought her into his world, and she destroyed it. He had no world to retreat to lick his wounds and heal his broken heart. It was that small slip of a girl who had drove him to the brink of taking his own life. If it hadn't been for Emma, he most certainly would be dead. Was he truly to forget all that happened and accept her proffered love? Yes, as unbelievable as it was, she called it such, that four letter word that he had never thought to hear again, once Emma had been taken from him, and yet she used it and seemingly meant it. Christine had gone to great pains to show him that she did. Of all the women in the world to do so, Christine Daae of all people had used that word and directed it at _him_, the hideous freak, the man that she had once deemed a psychopathic monster. Could he truly look back and put aside all that had once divided them? Should he do such a thing even if he could? He went back and forth in his mind as to whether or not he should release his captive heart, yes he would not fool himself, he too loved her, and a part of him had remained loyal to her. How could it not? He had loved her so passionately, so hungrily and so desperately back then. Despite his numerous attempts to eradicate his love for her, some had survived and was clawing its way to the surface begging for a chance.

There were other changes within him as well. After those awkward first notes on the violin, his music had returned with a vengeance, fiery and pure. He suddenly had developed the urge to play his organ as he used to back then. The same organ that had sat idle for so many years, after Emma had gone to great pains to commission it from Henry Willis and Sons, the most acclaimed organ building firm in the UK. It was a beautiful instrument, far better than the rag tag organ that he had put together with discarded parts that he found scattered around the opera house. After she presented it to him he only played it once, and grew frustrated at the terrible sounds that it had made. It was not music that had sprung forth just terrible noise.

It was not that the organ was out of tune it was he. The music, which he played, lacked depth, tone and most importantly passion, even when he was playing other men's compositions. Emma had meant well when she commissioned it for him for their first wedding anniversary, but Erik angrily vented his frustration at the terrible quality of the music that he was making. To Emma's untrained ear she acclaimed the music to be beautiful, but Erik had known better, it was only a shadow of what he could do before, an abomination not worthy to be either played or heard. Christine had come along and destroyed his world, and his ability to create the music of the night. Emma was a creature of daylight, and had brought him there to exist with her. She could never understand the full sense of power and majesty that his music once brought to him no one could but _her._

Much to Emma's chagrin he stormed out of the music room and then declared that it was useless for him to try. '_I'm sorry my love, but my music fled me that night along with her. I am empty inside in that way. There is no music left for me.'_ Years later, he had finally been able to compose one song for Livy, but he struggled to do so. While Livy decreed it to be beautiful, he knew better than to think so. In his eyes he had created something that was passable at best but his songs used to be so much more. Yet suddenly he felt an urge to play, but of course he needed to tune it first. This time, every note that came out, still had a terrible pitch, but it was ascribable to the instrument not the beautiful songs that had begun playing in his head. Christine most definitely inspired this new song; the very world that she had destroyed years ago had been restored to him in full.

It took him several days to coax the organ to make the sounds that he wanted to achieve, but it was well worth the effort. The music in his began to play on the organ with so much grace and beauty; he wondered how he could have ever lived without it for so long. He had forgotten what it was like to have the music caress and call to him, like a comfortable old friend. His music had once sustained him through the many years of pain and loneliness; how he had missed it, yet only now acknowledged the sense of loss that the lack of music had made in his life. He played and played and felt it flow out of him, in rivers of creativity. His hunger to create suddenly knew no bounds, while his architectural drawings were left unfinished.

Still, even after he been in Shropshire for ten days or so, he still had not reached a decision about Christine. Perhaps if he just stayed in Shropshire she would give up and return to France and make the answer easy. But he knew down deep that she would never do so, she had to remain with Annette if for nothing more than continue to be her chaperone. He would have to make his choice between risking his heart once again by offering it up to Christine, or continuing to resist her ever growing attempts to regain his love. It was clear now, as it had not quite been before, that she had been out to seduce him for many weeks. Only that could explain the looks of longing, the revealing dresses and the constant pleas for help with various matters. Clearly Christine had implemented a plan to win him to her side once again, but did she truly understand what she was doing? What she was asking him to do? Did she truly want to rouse the beast? She had not even seen his face up close since that fateful night years ago. She might run the other way when he revealed its macabre horror, as she once did, leaving once again his broken heart in her wake.

After ten days of mulling, he felt like he had enough of his musings, he was not used to indecision. He mounted Cesar and rode to the one place that he had always found peace and solace, Emma's grave. On that day the cerulean sky was clear and bright highlighting the beauty of the place where he had laid her to rest five years before. The ground had grown green and verdant under the gentle gaze of the late spring English sun. The birds had returned from their winter resting grounds further to the south in Spain and North Africa. This copse had once been their favorite picnic grounds in earlier and happier times. He could close his eyes and still picture her laughing blue eyes and honeyed sun streaked hair and that special loving smile directed at him. How she had loved him and he loved her as well. They had been one another's best friend and lover for close to two decades. They had kept no secrets from one another, not even when they had done something to fail the other. It was the way that they were, and it was a tribute to the strength of their love that they overcame all obstacles that arose to come between them, even some that might have destroyed other marriages, but not theirs, never theirs. Their mutual bond was too strong to break.

There was only one time that they came close it was the only time. He thought back to a conversation that they had years before and remembered. It took place in the same place that he was now kneeling, on a similarly beautiful day.

_They were lying on a blanket side by side looking up to the heavens. Emma turned to him and ask him "Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like if Christine had accepted your love?"_

_At Emma's question Erik snapped to attention "No of course not Cherie. That was so long ago that I scarcely remember what she looked like, other than the expression of fear and loathing that she displayed towards me after she unmasked me for the first time. Even after all this time I could never forget that fearful and horrified expression or how she looked at her fop with such adoration. I might have accepted her choice more readily if the damned Vicomte was not such a shallow cad. His only positive traits were his handsome face and his need to play Sir Galahad. But why do you ask me such a thing Emma?"_

"_I was just wondering that's all. It's just that sometimes I think that there is a shadow of that love in your heart that still belongs to her." Emma observed quietly. Her ice blue eyes turned to him and met his own emerald ones He could not read her thoughts just then and so he wondered what brought this discussion on._

_Erik looked at her in concern, "How can you say that? Or think of it? I have pushed everything away that reminds me of that time and that place? When I think of Christine Daae at all it is only with disdain and bitterness. It is you that owns my heart and soul completely, all of it."_

_Emma's ice blue eyes gazed into his "If I were to betray you, you would do the same. You would turn your back on me? Disown me?"_

_Erik looked at her sharply "Of course not, but you are not like her, you never would betray me so callously and hatefully. Where is this coming from Emma?"_

_Emma squirmed uncomfortably and then admitted, "Erik, I have kept this inside me for a while because I have been torn with what to tell you. I did almost betray you, but only once, and it meant nothing."_

_Erik snapped to attention at her words, "What do you mean?"_

_Emma recounted, " It was around six months ago when you were off in Scotland working on Balmoral. You had been gone for months on end and I was so lonely. Lord Wentworth had his annual ball, and there was this man there. He was a Frenchman like you. He reminded me of you, not in his looks but just in that he was your compatriot. His accent was much thicker than yours but it still had the French intonation that your voice has. It brought me back to that time in Paris when we shared our first kiss. This Frenchman told me how beautiful that I was and his accent was so seductive, although not beautiful like yours, but my judgment was far from sound. He and I both had too much to drink and I started to feel light and giddy from it. He kissed me and then tried to coax me into bed with him, despite the fact that we were both married to others. He shrugged his wife off, telling me that he did not love her, that it was a match to cement the bonds between his family and hers but nothing more. That he was free to make love to anyone of his choosing. I did not have sex with him, but I might have, had I not regained control of my faculties. Still it feels to me as if I betrayed you to even kiss that man but I swear that I did what I did only because I wanted you and missed you so much."_

_Erik grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed it tightly hissing, "You would betray me with this man? This Frenchman? What else about him reminded you of me? Was he hideous like me? Or was he a handsome young cur?"_

"_It doesn't matter Erik. I did not love him, I only saw him the one time and then never again. He meant nothing to me. His wife was far away in France, and you were tied up in Scotland. You would not let me join you, and I felt hurt and alone." She pleaded. _

"_Why are you telling me this now?" Erik barked. I have been home for months now and have barely left your side. Why bother to confess such a thing now? Do you seek to destroy me as Christine did? Were you trying to hurt me as some sort of plot for revenge for leaving you behind? Did you grow weary of having to gaze upon this monstrosity? Yet all the time that I was away, I was building my business so that I could take care of you as well as your father has done. I wanted to repay your faith in my genius. Didn't you know how much I truly missed you? It was only that you would not have enjoyed it up there. The Queen was not in residence and it was quite deserted and torn up. I wanted you to be close to your family, where you could ride your fine horses. Yet now you tell me that the moment that I was gone that you were tempted betray me like that. How can I ever trust you again?"_

_Emma started crying. Erik could feel her wrist crumple in pain because he was squeezing so hard. _

"_No Erik the opposite is true, I wanted you even more. I am only asking for your absolution. It is why I brought up Christine. Surely you must know what it is like to lose control over your own actions. It was an impulse that I had the one time and it went away. I swear that I did not betray you by sleeping with him. I never removed my clothing or even sat on the bed. I only kissed him, nothing more, and then I remembered myself, and realized what a horrible mistake that I would be making and I disengaged myself from him immediately."_

"_You say that you didn't sleep with him?" Erik asked sharply, while still gripping her wrist and hurting her._

_Emma grimaced in pain but replied softly "No, of course not Erik, I told you I pulled away from him. I belatedly realized where it was going and what I was doing and I stood up and left him. That was all of it Erik, I did kiss him but I did not sleep with him. Please believe me."_

_Erik stared angrily into her eyes but then relaxed his grip and said uneasily "I do forgive you Emma, if that is all of it. We all make impulsive mistakes, especially me. How can I condemn you for your lack of control over your own actions when I once did the same."_

"_So you won't turn your back on me, as you did her, and leave me forever. I would die if you did Erik. My heart is bursting with love for you." Emma asked._

_Erik shook his head and at last a smile appeared on his face "No Emma, I think that, in the end, it will me love you even more. You see I have always believed that you were perfect, almost too perfect, especially for man who is as flawed as I am. In the two years that I have known you I had not detected a single flaw in you. You are beautiful, kind, sweet and gentle. I am none of those things, just a loathsome monster masquerading as a man. As Christine once said down deep I am twisted and horrible both outside and within. To this day I do not even know why you married me. You deserve better than me Emma; you deserve a man with a whole face, and a pure heart. Not a demon such as me." _

"_And what do you deserve Erik? To be left alone unhappy and despised forever? Don't you deserve the same happiness that others are given? Do you know what stopped me from truly betraying you Erik? It was the knowledge that I would hurt you; that I would destroy the beautiful love that we share. Love doesn't come from the surface Erik. It comes from the innermost heart. In my heart you are none of the terrible hateful things that you call yourself. I see a rare inner beauty, which, despite all that you have been through, shines forth as hard and immutable as the strongest diamond, and just as durable. You are beautiful Erik do not let anyone tell you otherwise especially not yourself. Please believe me. Believe in yourself and your strong capacity for love."_

_Erik replied bitterly "Yet, do you know what my first impulse was just now when you told me all of this?"_

"_What darling?" she asked._

"_I was ready to choke the life out of you, I had to stop myself from doing so. Doesn't that make me a monster right there?" he asked._

"_No, Erik, it makes you a normal man. Most men would react in the same way if their wives had confessed to what I just told you." She replied gently. "Yet you controlled your response, and recovered your calm. Please tell me now that you will forgive me for what I did."_

_Erik stared into her eyes, which were pleading with his for understanding. He relaxed and then sighed, "I forgive you." He told her softly._

_Her face lit up in joy "Thank you my love. I promise you that I will never betray you again. And I forgive you for still loving Christine as well." She added, much to Erik's surprise._

_Erik looked at her sharply "What do you mean?"_

_Emma sighed "You try so hard Erik, to purge every memory having to do with her from your mind. You have even given up music, all of your oldest friends and your love of darkness for me. But you are trying a little too hard to do so, my love. If your feelings towards Miss Daae were truly dead, you would not try so hard to push them away. You would let them flow through you and dismiss them, not repress them as you do."_

"_But I love you Emma. I am with you, not her. I am not still panting for her like a lovesick dog. I don't even think of her any more. She does not matter." Erik insisted._

_Emma rubbed his shoulders "Yes, my love, I know that you love me. Your heart is large enough to contain more than one love, which is why I love you so dearly. Your capacity to love and to be love is greater than anyone else's that I have ever known. It overrides even the hatred that has been so wrongly directed at you for your entire life. I want you to experience love, for the rest of your life, so that you never grow hungry for it again. In the event I die before you, I want you to look for love again. You need love in your life." She told him fiercely._

"_I will never be hungry for love again. You have satiated me." Erik purred huskily bending his mouth down to hers and kissing her passionately. She returned his kiss with a vengeance._ As he thought about that kiss in the present as he kneeled next to her grave he could still feel the touch of her perfect lips on his. Then his thoughts returned to the past.

_When they were finished kissing Erik asked suddenly, he had to know, "Who was he? This Frenchman do I know him or of him?"_

_Emma nodded slightly "If I tell you, you must promise me that you will not hurt him. I did not know his name until much later, days later in fact. It meant nothing to either one of us. As I told you we did not make love."_

"_So I do know him, or of him. Who was it?" Erik again grilled._

"_Yes my love you do. Do you promise not to harm him? He did not even know that I was your wife. You will place yourself in grave danger if you try to go after him, he believes you to be dead." Emma told him with concern. _

_Erik nodded in agreement "Alright. Since nothing of lasting harm took place and he has likely returned to France, I will promise not to harm him."_

_Emma looked at him intensely "Swear upon our love that you will not revenge yourself upon him. I don't want to lose you over one meaningless kiss, yet I am afraid that you will take it horribly."_

_Erik looked at her, his suspicions aroused, but he did swear not to harm him. "Who was it?" he grilled once again._

_Emma sighed, "It was the Vicomte de Chagny. He is an old friend of Lord Wentworth's. I swear that I did not know that it was him. Remember you promised me."_

_Erik's face darkened in renewed anger at his hated rival's name, "You kissed him? Of all the people to kiss you choose to kiss him, the fop!" he exclaimed. "Yet you expect me to keep my promise and let him go free?"_

"_Again I did not know that it was him Erik, and still it meant nothing to me. He means nothing to me. His kisses were nothing like yours; they were weak and uninspiring. I felt nothing for him. I cannot see how Christine Daae even fell for him. His breath smells like rotting teeth, cigarettes and alcohol. His view of his own looks is egotistical. Your lips are like pure heaven. Your touch is so gentle. He was like a bull in a china shop grabbing me roughly and abusing my lips with his." She pleaded._

_Erik smiled at the comparison his anger fled. He decided that it pleased him to hear that his old rival was so unpalatable, his mood changed for the better, "Is that so?" he asked hoarsely and then demonstrated his skill at kissing on her lush willing lips. He claimed her fiercely. "So this is better than his?"_

"_There was no competition. You are magnificent. Your face might be unconventional but you are so virile yet gentle so strong and beautiful, an Adonis. " She told him almost dreamily. _

_He could see that she truly did admire and adore him. He put a gentle hand on her mouth and told her, "I forgive that it was him as well. He is clearly unfaithful to Christine, just as I knew that he would be. Let Christine have him. They deserve one another." Erik told her bitterly._

"_And what do we deserve Erik?" Emma asked._

"_We deserve each other my dear. We are two imperfect souls who are striving for a perfect love." Erik observed softly._

_From that day forward they were closer than ever. At the time Erik never acknowledged that Emma had been right, that he had retained some of his love for Christine, but now he knew beyond a doubt that he had. What was he to do with that knowledge? How could he know for certain that this time their love would truly take hold? He had been a fool in the past.'_

Erik looked at Emma tombstone so lovingly carved by him and asked for her advice, as if she were there to listen, "What am I to do Emma? I miss you so. You were right about me back then, I know that for certain now. I betrayed you worse than you ever did me that day because I kept my love for Christine buried deep inside of me, where you cared nothing for the fop. I feel as if I would be betraying you doubly if it was her that I were to choose now." He said out loud. "What does that say for our love? I did love you deeply you know." He sobbed. "No matter what happens you may be sure of that."

He heard a voice behind him "Is that why you refuse to let me in Erik, because you are afraid of betraying Emma with me?

He twirled around "Christine!" he exclaimed. "What in God's name are you doing here?" He asked almost hostilely.

Christine was taken aback by his tone, "Do you want me to leave?"

Erik replied edgily "It is not necessary at this time but you did not answer me why are you here? What do you want from me? Why have you tracked me here like some scent hound seeking its prey? Tell me now."


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Grandma Paula, welcome back, and thank you for your compliments.

Chapter 24.

Erik stared into Christine's eyes, intimidatingly and hissed, "Well, I am waiting for an answer. Why in the hell are you here in Shropshire? Why are you stalking me on my own estate when you were clearly not invited?

Christine replied timidly, "I was invited. Bertie wanted to show Annette your home. In case you have forgotten, I am her chaperone. Until she and Bertie are married I must accompany her wherever she goes."

"And he picked now to bring her here? When I specifically told him that wanted privacy?" Erik asked irritably, sounding very much like the Phantom that he once was. "This estate has always been my private domain where I can find peace when I need to; and now he would bring _you,_ of all people, here to my place of sanctuary to disturb that peace? How could he be so insensitive? Have you turned my own son against me?" Erik raged.

It took every ounce of resolve for him not to put his hands around her neck and squeeze. That she would follow him here to Shropshire was a clear defiance of his words to her to wait for him to contact her.

Christine looked stricken and stuttered, "Na-n-no, I believe that he thought that it would not matter. He didn't think that you meant all of us. Why does it matter if I am here? We are good friends now at least aren't we?"

"Yet you stalk me as if I were your prey?" he raged. "I told you that I would be in touch at some point. Am I to be followed everywhere that I go? Where next will I find you? In my water closet?"

Christine replied uneasily, "But it has been almost two weeks. I would have thought that you would have contacted me by now." She started to gain her courage, "I deserved better than that after I spent so much time planning the perfect day for us. I did it for you. You seemed to like it at the time," she added. "I wanted to show you my true feelings towards you. Was that so wrong to do? You once watched my every move, yet you would accuse me of making you my prey!"

Erik looked at the pain in her eyes and calmed a bit. She was right he should not have vented his anger on her. They were supposed to remain good friends no matter what else should happen between them, he had promised her that much. He fought with his emotions and finally swallowed his anger and continued more calmly, "I am sorry for lashing out at you, Christine. It is only that I came here to think, to think about the past, the present and most importantly the future. Our last meeting gave me much to consider. I had not fully realized the extent of your feelings towards me. I knew that you were nostalgic for the past, but I have trouble accepting the fact that you might have changed your feelings towards me. I have needed time to consider it and to understand my own feelings on the matter."

"And what conclusion have you reached? Surely by now you have decided what you want. It has been almost two weeks." Christine asked, relieved that Erik had calmed his anger.

Erik looked away, not wanting to answer what he did not yet know. He deliberately shrouded his feelings in renewed anger and abruptly changed the subject, "What are you doing here? Who told you where to find me? This place is for me to mourn Emma, not entertain guests, certainly not for you."

Christine gave him a hurt glance, "Well in truth I found you myself. I took it upon myself to search for you and it was not that easy. I got lost and then gave up, I decided to go back to your estate and wait for your return, but I could not find my way back. Finally, I dropped the reins and let the horse lead me back to your home, but instead she brought me here." She told him. "The horse led me as if she had been here many times."

Erik looked at the beautiful Thoroughbred horse behind Christine, and immediately recognized Cleopatra, Emma's horse. In his mind he recalled the utter look of joy on her face when he had given her to Emma for her thirtieth birthday. She had been just a filly back then. Ormonde, a UK Triple Crown winner in 1886, one of the greatest racehorses ever to grace the UK had sired her. Emma had greatly admired Ormonde but due to his fertility issues, he had only been able to sire a few horses. Erik had deliberately done his owner, the Duke of Westminster, a favor, and in return he sold Cleopatra to him for a fair price. She still cost a fortune, but the shear look of unabashed joy on Emma's face made the whole transaction worth it. Erik loved to surprise Emma in that way. For so much of his life he had lacked the capacity to bring joy to anyone and it had been intoxicating to see the look of pleasure in her eyes. Emma had given him that gift as well, the good feeling that a person can receive from giving a gift to another. The joy in giving was a powerful emotion, as powerful as receiving. Erik had savored each time that he could bring happiness to Emma. He could still see the look of shear bliss in Emma's eyes that day, whenever he thought of it.

"That was Emma's own horse." Erik told her sharply. "Who put you on her without my permission? I will fire the servant who did so. She is a Thoroughbred racehorse and very difficult to master. She is not for a novice rider."

"Bertie did." Christine told him evenly, "I am not a novice rider Erik, Paul taught me to ride quite well. He told me that I had a natural athleticism that made it easy for me to master many such pursuits, including riding. He chalked it up to my training as a dancer. I have my own horse which I keep on our estate outside of Paris."

Erik's anger fled, but he was still irritated at Bertie. It was clear that in bringing Christine here that he was purposely putting her in Erik's path. He probably was afraid that he would renew his hostility towards Annette, but it was too late for that. He would never force his son to give up his fiancé no matter what happened between him and Christine. He could not bring himself to make his son unhappy. Still, Bertie must have known that Cleopatra would eventually bring Christine right to him. Which was why he chose that particular horse. Still Bertie put Christine in danger. Cleopatra was a one-person horse, and that person was no longer around. Only one trainer that, he had hired when he bought Cleopatra, Livy and he could ever ride her without risking life and limb. How could Bertie be so stupid?

"You seem very angry at me Erik. Is it because I am riding Emma's horse? If so I am deeply sorry. I did not know." Christine told him apologetically.

Erik sighed, "No it is not your fault that Bertie gave you the wrong horse. Cleopatra is temperamental so I shall ride her back to the estate, and give you Cesar. But what brought you to seek me out so quickly after your arrival? Surely you should have known that I would return to the manor shortly. There was no need to seek me out."

Christine replied, "I beg to differ. I had a strong need to do so. I wanted to speak to you in private and away from the prying ears of your servants. You still haven't answered my questions. I wanted to know why you ignored me and then left London so suddenly after our picnic. You seemed to enjoy it and then when I told you how I felt about you turned so cold, angry and uncommunicative. You acted as if I did something terrible and yet only moments before you kissed me passionately."

"I had reasons of my own Christine. I am sorry if I appeared to be displeased with you. I was not angry with you. I was frustrated with myself."

"You avoided my previous questions Erik. Have you been pushing me away to avoid betraying Emma? Have you reached any conclusions about us?" Christine asked insistently.

"In part, I have felt like I would be betraying Emma," Erik admitted reluctantly. "But also, I have been reluctant to expand our relationship because our horrible past. I have been afraid that you might betray me once again, and should you ever do so, it might unleash my darker side upon you. I am protecting you as much as I am protecting myself. Despite what you might think, if I lose control of my emotions, I might unwittingly harm you. We both know what happened the last time that I dared to love you Christine. It ended disastrously," He warned."This time I have too much to lose if I risk doing so again. Can't you understand that? Surely you can see that my life has been good, and happy for the past two decades, the happiest years of my once miserable life. For the first time ever, I had a taste of joy, the most I ever had. When I held my dying wife in my arms after the accident, watching her life slip away, it felt as if the world was collapsing around me. I do not want to risk losing what is left of that world, Christine. I would face death rather than have that world taken from me. You destroyed my world once, I can not let you do so again."

"I do not want to take it from you. I want to give you more love. Do not shun me. Please, I am not afraid of you anymore Erik. I am confident that you would never harm me. I am not a naïve young girl anymore. I have seen you at your worst and you do not frighten me. I know now that you are a good man. That monster that I once feared does not exist, he never did. He was a part of my own ungrounded hysterics." Christine replied sincerely.

Erik shook his head, "I am not so sure about that Christine, I likely would have killed the boy that night, but for your kisses. I was so angry that I probably would have done so."

Christine replied observing, "No Erik, in the end you would have freed him because you would realized that it was wrong to kill a man for loving the same woman that you did. You would not have been able to live with the knowledge of your crime."

"I would not have mourned the loss of the Vicomte at all. I was insane at the time. All that I could think of was how to snuff him out and at the same time I felt a strong urge to punish you for your betrayal of me. At that point I was capable of anything," Erik admitted.

Christine acknowledged his concerns, "Perhaps back then you might have lost control of your emotions Erik; yet not long ago, you said that we were two different people than we were in the past. I am inclined to agree with you Erik, those two people are gone, but our feelings towards one another remain. You have mellowed through the years and have lost much of your instability, and I have matured, and now understand what you mean to me unfortunate face and all."

Erik sighed, "That is true but it doesn't mean that the insanity that once gripped me will not return. Also, I do feel a sense of loyalty to Emma.

Of all the women in the world for me to choose must I choose the one woman that I loved before her? If I accept your love, and give you mine, I feel as though I would be betraying what she and I had together."

"What about my feelings Erik? I know that you loved Emma. I understand why she supplanted me in your heart. I gave you little reason to hope that I would ever accept who you were and love you. I can accept the fact that you have loved us both without feeling betrayed. Don't you think that she could have done the same? Accepted your pre-existing love for me? Must you continue to throw away our love for the sake of a woman who is dead? Must our love always be squelched by phantoms from the past? Will you let us continue down the path that we started upon the other day? This is your choice Erik, just as you once asked me to choose between you and Raoul, I am asking you to chose between an allegiance to the living, or one to the dead. Your decision is much easier than the one that you gave me. I offer you my living soul, and all of my heart if only you have the courage to reach for it. Emma herself wanted you to go on living and loving, so you are not harming her. If she could speak now, even she would tell you that it is all right to love me. From what I know of her she wanted your happiness above all else. She is no longer here to make you happy, but I am. I will make you happy, if you trust me, and you let stand beside you for the rest of our lives."

"I suppose that you are right" Erik admitted reluctantly. "She did tell me once that she believed that I still retained some feelings for you and yet she forgave me. Still it would be easier if my heart would choose a woman who did not share a past with me. A woman that was not you."

"I know that what we could have frightens you, as it once did me; but still it is there, and you cannot simply turn away from it, by ignoring me. If you couldn't do away with it when you thought that you hated me, what makes you believe that you can do it now when you know that you still love me and that your love is returned by me? I am here and I choose you, just like you once prayed that I would" Christine pled, "I am yours Erik if you would only reach out and take me."

"I don't know Christine? But what if we inadvertently unleash the madman that you once feared and then I become a monster once again?" Erik asked searching her eyes.

"I don't fear any part of you any longer, not even that so called madman, Erik. I only want your love once again. If loving me should turn you into a lunatic then I am willing to take that chance. I will take care of you anyway. But I do not believe that it will," Christine met green gaze and offered, "Please Erik, will you let me sing a requiem for Emma, to honor her memory? Better let will you join me? Remember how you used to accompany me sometimes when I sang the Kyrie Eleison for my father. It was the first time that we sang together? When I heard your voice through the wall I thought that the angels themselves were there to sing with me. Your voice was so powerful and beautiful. Let us both honor Emma's memory together and sing for her. Then we will be joined as one soul as we remember her, and ask her spirit for her blessing."

Erik reluctantly nodded his assent. Before he could change his mind, yet again, Christine began to sing. Erik heard her first beautiful notes and it awakened something inside of him that had been dormant for all of those years of estrangement between them. It filled him with a calm feeling of elation that he had never thought that he would feel again. Suddenly and without thought, his voice joined with hers, and they were entwined together once again, lifting both of them into that strange but beautiful realm that they had long ago, briefly experienced together. His eyes filled with tears as he let his spirit fill with elation and love. Slowly, as if he were given no choice in the matter he felt his arms move and envelop her petite and slender form into his. He clasped her lithe body and claimed her once again. Time stood still, and then fell away, returning them to that place that they both had tried to forget, but neither of them ever could. Their eyes met in an electric spark and their lips soon found one another. They started to kiss but then Erik, remembering where they were, pulled away but very gently, not like before in the park.

Christine looked at him in concern wondering if he had again turned his back on her; but he looked at her and said, "Not here Christine. This is Emma's place. It is disrespectful to her for us to kiss here, at her gravesite. We can go somewhere else to do so, but not here in this place. I loved Emma a great deal and would not profane that love by kissing you here. I promise that I will kiss you in a more appropriate place."

Christine smiled joyously "Do you mean that Erik? Truly? Or will you turn against me again?"

Erik shook his head "I am as powerless to resist you as you were once powerless to resist me. When I turn away from you I see a lonely life before me without anyone to share it with. I used to believe that it would content me to live out the rest of my days alone enjoying my children and hopefully eventually my grandchildren but you have made me yearn for more. Swear to me once and for all that you will never again betray me and I will believe you. Swear on your father's grave, upon his immortal soul that you truly love me and want me. I will believe you if you do." Erik looked at her intensely, the fire inside his emerald eyes bored into Christine's sapphire blue eyes. They demanded her obedience.

Christine looked back into his eyes, just as intensely, "I swear upon my father's soul and my own as well. I have no trouble doing so Erik because I do love you. I never stopped loving you throughout all of my lonely years. Even when I thought that I hated you, I knew somewhere down deep that I hated you only for denying me the chance to feel unbridled love. Like you I wanted to experience true love, and I wanted to experience it from you and only with you. There is no one like you anywhere Erik, just you."

Erik looked into her eyes and then pointed to his mask "But still there is this, Christine. Time has not been any kinder to what lies beneath my mask. Underneath this façade, my face is still distorted and deformed and looks like a death's head. Even with a full head of hair and no ghoulish disguises, I am still hideous Christine. My face is disgusting and vile, a horror. You saw it from afar at the jailhouse and then again in the newspaper. The camera did not lie. Did you forget the way that the bone comes so close to the surface? The thin layer of skin, that barely holds my face in place, against my skull? My bloated lips…"

Christine raised her hand to intervene, "Stop, Erik I have seen your face and do not recoil in fear as I once did. I swear to you that I will not flee from it but embrace it. It is only a face like anyone else's. If you truly do not trust me then remove your mask and I shall settle this matter once and for all. If I do not recoil in horror then I ask you to believe me and accept my love. If I do then I shall leave you and will never darken your door again. I make this offer here and now Erik because I know already what my reaction will be. I am confident that I will react in an appropriate way," Christine challenged.

Erik drew back shaking his head, "I have no intention of revealing my face to you. You have seen it several times and recoiled every time that you gazed upon its horror. Why would I want to subject either of us to your feelings about it again? I believe that to do so would be madness."

Christine replied passionately, "No Erik, that is not fair. The first time that I saw it, I was not prepared. I admit that I was shocked and horrified, but I was young and naive, and did not know what to expect. The second time you were not sane and I was afraid of you. I told you at the time that it was not your face that terrified me, but your temper. At the jail, I believed you to be a murderer, so of course I was terrified. I thought that you would harm me. You were so angry with me. I could see your intense hate for me in your eyes. Now, I have declared my love for you, and see your face as that of the man that I love; I could no more reject it than I could reject my own face, because you are a part of me, you are the other half of my immortal soul. Believe in me, and in my expression of my feelings. Drop your defenses and succumb to our love. Remove your mask Erik and let me look at the true face of the man that I love."

Erik looked at her he could feel his defenses crumbling, he wanted to believe her, but he hated the thought of hearing her scream. If she tried to mask her disgust he would see it there anyhow, and it would destroy both of them. "I don't know Christine. I still don't think that it is a good idea," he told her tepidly.

Christine looked at him meeting his tortured gaze, "If you do not do it, it is a worse idea. You will never accept my love if I cannot prove to you that your face no longer matters to me."

Erik looked at her. He was uncharacteristically indecisive, "I am not sure Christine."

Christine placed her hand on his arm gently and stared back into his eyes "Trust me Erik."

Finally, Erik agreed to do so. He truly did not want to, but Christine was stubborn and determined that he should do so. He reluctantly reached behind his head and deftly untied the laces binding the mask to his face. He slowly removed his mask, and unveiled his hideous face, half expecting to hear a scream or gasp or some other sign of fear but there was none.

He looked into her eyes and there was definitely no fear only love. He closed his eyes and he felt only the sensation of her hand gently exploring his mutilated flesh. She was so soft, gentle and loving that he could barely feel her touch yet it was there. She caressed him even in his most hideous places, and gently kissed him there.

"You truly are not afraid or repulsed by it." he marveled. "I would never have believed it, if you had not done what you just did. Only Emma, and the children have had the courage to touch me there, and the children did so because they did not know any better. Emma convinced me to show them my face often from the moment that they were born, so they would know me and see it as natural."

She shook her head and replied, "I am not at all repulsed, Erik. I would admit that it is not your most flattering part; but still it is part of who you are and I accept it. A handsome face is not a reflection of a man's soul. I have seen your soul Erik, and it is far more handsome than any other man's that I have seen. I would like nothing more than to make you happy, and to make up for anything terrible that I might have done to you in the past. Give me the chance Erik, I love you."

Erik looked at her and agreed, "If this is what you truly want then I will not fight you any longer. I love you Christine."

Christine looked into his eyes and could see the love shining forth, just as it used to do long ago. Tears of joy ran down her beautiful face. This time she vowed not to extinguish that light in his eyes, no matter what came next she would fight with all her might to retain that love. Unbeknownst to both of them, someone was watching them.


	25. Chapter 25

Caution this chapter contains mature content written for my readers who desire it. For those of you who do not wish to know the details, skip the parts between the stars and then, suffice it to say that Erik and Christine are enjoying a romantic interlude.

Chapter 25.

Erik and Christine left Emma's grave, and instead of immediately returning to the house, he took her to a cottage at the edge of the property. Inside were various drafting tools and tables, and several half completed automatons, and even a small cot in the corner, and a coffee urn. It was a cluttered space yet homey. In an odd way it reminded Christine of Erik's old lair beneath the opera house without the organ or the candles. It had been fully electrified so that Erik would have ample light for his projects. Erik thought to take Christine there so they could continue what they started at Emma's gravesite without the specter of Emma to haunt them. In his mind, Christine's appeal to him was right; it was time to choose to remain among the living than to hold on to the dead. Emma would always claim part of his heart, but Christine still held his soul in thrall. Her arrival in Shropshire had plainly settled the issue. For Christine to travel halfway across England to reiterate her love for him left little doubt in his mind any longer that she did indeed love him. Of course there was her sublime voice, which, although it had become less schooled due to neglect, her maturity had added nuances to it that appealed to him. It still had the power to move him, and his soul; he could not deny what he felt for her any longer.

He brought Christine inside his workshop and she asked in awe, "What is this place Erik? You have so many objects in here, some of them so unusual that I have never seen anything like them."

Christine suddenly felt a strange sense of nervousness. What if she failed to please him? What if he turned her away once again? What if he found Emma to be more beautiful?

Erik smiled, and then explained, "This is my studio where I am able to complete my work in peace. When the children were small, no matter where I went they followed me, along with our collection of dogs and cats and even a rabbit or two depending on the year in our lives. Emma fixed this place up for me soon after we bought the estate. She could feel my frustration at not finding a place to have some quiet, and secretly converted one of the crofter's cottages for me. She always understood my need to be alone occasionally and renovated it for me."

Erik also felt awkward thinking to himself 'She has great expectations of me and yet I have not made love to any woman since Emma. He was sorely out of practice in the art of love. What if she found him lacking?' He smothered his insecurity and led her deeper into the cottage closer to the cot.

"That was very thoughtful of her to do something like that for you." Christine observed. "I suppose it was a bit of an adjustment for you to live above ground among people again, with a wife, children and household full of servants, after all I would imagine that you had very few visitors to your lair, at least that was the impression that you gave me."

Christine upbraided herself Ugh, what stupid stupid thing for me to say. The last thing in the world that he needed was for her to remind him how utterly alone he used to be, and then she betrayed him not once but twice.'

Erik nodded "Only you, Antoinette Giry and my old Persian friend Nadir ever came down to see me there, at least voluntarily. As I told you before, I discouraged any uninvited guests from coming. In addition to making myself look even more hideous than I really was, which was an accomplishment in itself, I set up various traps and tricks to deter any other would be Phantom hunters. It was how I discovered the gunpowder, one of the miscreants who had placed it there set off one of my alarms. Unfortunately, since it was in one of my farthest passageways, I failed to reach any of them on time. One was caught in one of my traps and died, but unfortunately that particular trap rendered him unrecognizable. If I had caught them it would have saved all of us a lot of grief but it was not fated to be so."

Erik mused 'Perhaps if I had not behaved like in a less boorish fashion and acted more like a gentleman our relationship would not have ended badly. My God, her lips are so lush and inviting I can't believe that she truly wants me' he thought half in disbelief He could feel his loins stirring in anticipation. 'Careful, don't scare her away yet again.'

Christine asked curiously, "Did the authorities ever catch them?"

Erik sighed "No, and once the theatre began to burn the dynamite was set off accidently. It is why the fire in the theatre burned so hot, and uncontrollably, my choice of an exit from the stage was not the brightest idea that I ever had, but your unmasking of me had that effect on me. It robbed me of my wits, thereby causing me to set the fire accidently. If I had been of sound mind I would have made sure that our escape did not destroy the theatre, or lead to Piangi's unfortunate death. It has been my cross to bear for many years that I was so careless that night."

That's why I lost you. He thought to himself. Perhaps if I used my head and not my loins, things might have ended better for all of us including poor Piangi. What was I thinking believing that I could kidnap Christine right off the stage and convince her to love me. If Bertie had come to me with such a foolish plan I would have told him that he was an insane fool, yet I did it anyhow.'

"I am sorry again." Christine told him with regret laced in her voice.

She mused, 'To think if I had accepted him back then we would be long since married and I might have been a mother by now. What did I see in Raoul other than a handsome face. Erik is handsome as well almost everywhere. His body is amazing. He is so hard and fit. I have never seen a fifty year old man with such a great body. It must be all of those years of climbing up the flys.'

"Don't be." Erik replied softly. "I brought you here so we could continue what we started by Emma's grave. This is a place where we will not be disturbed and we may let our passions reign." He whispered hoarsely "You are quite beautiful, Cherie," he reached for Christine and took her in his arms and began to kiss her slowly and passionately as if to savor the feeling. He then picked her up with his powerful arms and carried her to the cot.

Begin mature content

Christine felt the sweet taste of his lips upon hers, and felt contented that she had finally reached Erik, and had convinced him of her love. As he expertly probed her lips, she could feel her senses both wake up and then waft away in unbounded bliss. The sensations and feelings that he aroused woke up a hunger that she was not even aware that she had possessed, a hunger for him. He slowly but deliberately searched her mouth with his both his tongue and deformed but yet soft, lips. Everything about him made him yet even more desirable to her. His strong, yet elegant physique, his emerald eyes, his sensuous lips and fresh lightly perfumed smell, all bathed her own senses into a frenzy of desire. She could not get enough of the sensation of him exploring her mouth, and her lips, and then her body.

Erik too felt the full thrust of his passion breaking the last bounds of caution that had held him back. He gently unhooked Christine's dress, and then her corset, and freed the lush breasts that had so entranced him in the restaurant. She remained only in her fine lacy shift. Her breasts were magnificent. They had tortured him, in their fullness, and they did not disappoint him now that they were freed from their bounds. They beckoned to him, like a siren from the sea. He could not resist the urge to touch them, and claim them as his own. He fondled them freely, and placed soft and gentle kisses on them. As he did so, Christine felt her body light up with exquisite sense of bliss. He clearly knew how to make a woman grow wild with ecstasy, and he bestowed all of his skill upon Christine freely. She wanted to bring him the same sort of bliss and attempted to match his own movements, in his most intimate places. He rewarded her efforts with a moan of pleasure.

"You are exquisite, Cherie; a true work of divine beauty. Erik rasped "God was more than kind to you when he endowed you with such perfection. He was as good to you, as he was terrible to me." Once again, he laid a gentle exploring hand on Christine's breasts continued both to probe them and showered them with kiss. He began to suckle them like a newborn babe. Christine could feel his expert hands and mouth upon them, and could feel the stirrings of her own desire to explore him even more. She began to unbutton his pants intent on freeing his manhood, but before she could do so he stopped her. If Erik had wanted to take her there and then on the small cot in the corner, she would not have resisted him, but he did not do so. After several gentle yet searing additional kisses, he pulled gently away from her. She looked at him in alarm thinking, '_was he going to reject her yet again?'_

End mature content

Erik saw the question in her eyes, and in response, he smiled warmly and whispered, "It is not yet time, Cherie. I brought you here because we both needed a quiet place to unleash our desire, but long ago, I wanted our first time together to be something special. That desire has never changed. I need to make a few preparations before taking you in that way. You are so beautiful. I will not dishonor you by taking you here and now like some sort of rutting stag. I would have our first coupling be as perfect as I had once envisioned it to be. I will not violate you in that way."

Christine replied softly, "But I am not a naive virgin any longer Erik, you would not be violating me. I am a widow and an independent lady. You need not worry that the world will shun me for my wantonness. What happened to my impulsive Phantom?"

I grew up Christine. Time has had a civilizing effect on me. I may look like a monster on the outside, but I am a gentleman within. It is the one good lesson that my mother taught me well, when I was but a small boy. She taught me the ways of a gentleman, and not a monster. She insisted that in the unlikely event that I were to venture forth and find acceptance, my good manners would be the one weapon that I could readily employ to influence their view of me for the better." Erik told her. "Back in Paris, at the Opera House both my bitterness and my passion caused me to betray those teachings, but Emma instilled that in me once again.

"It would appear then that your mother did not despise you as much as you believe, if she were willing to teach you such lessons." Christine noted.

Erik laughed bitterly, "It was not for my own sake that she taught me such Christine but for hers. If I did venture forth, I carried her name with me, and she did not want the world to see her son as an animal. She had too much pride for that, but trust me when I say that she carried no love in her heart for me. I never in my youth heard a kind world for me pass her lips. Never a kind gesture either. She stayed as far away from me as she could but at least she did not hurt me as my father did."

"Do you ever wonder if she regrets how she treated you? Do you know whether or not she is still alive?" Christine asked.

Erik shook his head "No, and I don't care. I turned my back on my family when I left home many years ago. I saw no need to remind them of the monster that they were freed of."

"I guess that you are right Erik." Christine admitted reluctantly. Perhaps I thought to ask only because I wish to see you happy. I have pieced together much of your past and Livy filled in much of the rest, and it sounds as if you have to hell and back many times."

"Livy discussed my past with you?" Erik asked in astonishment "How on earth did you get her to do that? She is not exactly your greatest admirer."

Christine smiled "Your absence has brought us all together. Livy came by the other day to demand what I must have done to drive you away from London in the middle of her Season."

Erik smiled "That would be my Livy. Unfortunately she inherited my penchant for making trouble." He told Christine, despite his words, Erik's eyes reflecting unabashed pride and love for his daughter.

"Your daughter is very passionate like you, but we were able to work things out. She is here, as well as Bertie and Annette; we are here to see your estate. I have not been here long enough to get a great look at the house. I was too anxious to find you." Christine replied.

"I shall have to remedy that. It is quite an impressive property, Elizabethan in origin, although there are the remains of a small monastery on the grounds. Some claim that the monk's still haunt the property, especially the Welsh who live only a few miles away, on the other side of the border between Wales and Shropshire." Erik told her.

"Did Emma choose this place or you?" Christine asked.

"Actually it was I that chose it. I was coming back from a meeting in Shrewsbury when a storm hit, and I took shelter in the house. The old Lord that owned it could no longer afford to sustain it. The whole property was falling into rack and ruin. I offered to buy it from him on the spot, and he accepted gladly. At the time I had not made my fortune but I could see that if I waited that my opportunity to buy it would soon be gone. I was right, he moved into the city and I have not seen him since, although I heard that he gambled all of my money away. His poor family will likely be out on the streets at some point in the future, unless he should decide to mend his ways. I feel sorry for the chap; he was not a bad man, just an imprudent one. Like many a man born into wealth and privilege he counted on what was given to him to guide him through life, only to find that finite things like money do not last forever. Only the intangibles are truly lasting." Erik told her while tracing her lips with his finger. "Only true love never dies, Christine."

"What did Emma think of your impulsive purchase?" Christine asked.

"She never loved this land as much as I do, but she approved of my purchase. She knew that I was too private to want to remain on her parent's estate forever. My in-laws are quite kind, and we have a great relationship, but even so it is better for a marriage to live away from ones parents. I will not expect either of my children to remain here, unless I pre-decease them."

"Well you do know that Livy has her eye on Viscount Darnleigh, mainly because he lives here in Shropshire." Christine told him.

Erik shook his head "Unfortunately I do and I do not approve of any relationship between her and him. From what I know of him he is an unrepentant fop, exactly like the Lord Darnley that married the Scottish Queen a few centuries ago. I would not want my daughter to commit her life to peacock-like Viscount like your fop no matter how close that he lives to me. From looking at the boy I doubt that he has an original thought in his handsome head. She has yet to exchange even a greeting with him, and has decided that he should be her husband. Have you ever heard of anything more ridiculous? I already told her that I would rather see her married to one of the servant's sons here than some foppish self-centered nobleman."

Christine laughed, "You sound exactly like Paul when my eldest stepdaughter found her husband to be. She married a Duc. He was worried that she was marrying for position and not love. I never thought to see the once feared Phantom of the Opera playing the role of the concerned father." Christine teased.

"To be honest, neither did I." Erik admitted more seriously. "Yet now I could not imagine what it would be like without both Livy and Bertie. I could never go back to how it used to be for me, childless with no one to care for me. It would be a form of living that would be worse than death, to be so utterly alone and unloved."

"If you would have me, you would never be alone or unloved again, ange. I would make sure of it." Christine told him fiercely.

Erik raised an eyebrow, in amusement, "Are you proposing marriage to me now; first breakfast and now marriage? You surprise me with your boldness Christine? I never would have expected such forward behavior from the quiet and demure young woman that you once were, back then you were terrified to touch me, and now you seemingly want to marry me. What should I make of this new development?" he asked lightly.

"Make what you will of it Erik, as long as you do not run away from me again. I want to be with you always. Don't deny our love again." Christine replied firmly.

Erik replied softly "I did so for both of our sakes Christine. You know that we are going very fast, almost too fast. I was attempting to put some distance between us to give us both time to gather our thoughts."

"My thoughts are never going to change ange. My life has been empty and bitter all these years without you. Once I truly recognized why it had been so, it was not difficult for me to realize what you truly meant to me. This is not some quick decision made upon impulse. My feelings for you are so much stronger than that. There has been a place in my soul that has been empty and yet yearning for you ever since you showed me your world. No one has ever come close to filling it, no one ever could." Christine told him.

Erik met her eyes and saw the sincerity in them, "I do love you Christine. I always have and I always will. As much as I have tried to drive my feelings away and call them obsession or lust, anything but love, I now know the truth, which is that my love for you is as much a part of me as anything else. As I told you before, even Emma recognized it long before I did."

"She was a remarkable woman." Christine observed.

Erik looked into her eyes sadly, "Yes she was."

"Do you still love her?" Christine asked quietly, feeling a little jealous.

"I will always love her Christine." Erik replied. "What we shared together was real and true love. While she lived I was very happy."

"More than you love me?" Christine asked afraid of his answer.

"Differently, that's all. My love for her is like my love for many earthbound things. It is grounded in logic, light and peacefulness, like a beautiful summer day. Whenever I think of Emma, I am calm and collected. I feel entirely normal, as if I was born with a perfect face, and into a perfect world with love and order. She was everything that I could ever want or ever need all rolled into one lovely being. She was as beautiful internally as she was externally." Erik told her, his thoughts suddenly pulled him away from her.

Christine felt her heart drop but asked, "Where does that leave me. How can I possibly mean the same to you?"

Erik lifted a tendril of her hair, which was standing wildly on end and smoothed it over. "You can't and you never will. Don't even try to do so.

Erik sighed, "You know that Emma never would have allowed an errant lock of hair to fall into your eyes as you just did. She was too self-conscious to do so. In her mind she had to be perfect."

Christine replied tepidly "What do you mean?"

"She was perfect Christine, almost too perfect for me. Most of the time I used to wonder whether or not she was truly human, she was so perfect except for one time, when she almost betrayed me with another man. Erik had decided not to tell her that it was Raoul. That little fact would remain his secret. He continued, "She was exactly who I needed to put my wretched life in order. Exactly what I wanted after you."

She gave him a heartbroken look "Where does that leave us?"

He looked at her tenderly "Where do you want us to be? As you said before, Emma is no longer here. You are. She is no competition."

"But you just told me how much you cared for her. I don't want to be your second best. Forgive me but I had the same relationship before with Paul." She told him. "I have competed with too many phantoms for love. I only want one Phantom in my life and that is you." She told him. "But no matter how much that I love you I cannot go through that yet again. Although I did not love Paul, as I do you, it was still terrible to know that there was someone that he did love better than me. No matter how well he cared for me he loved her, and not me. Do you understand?" Christine asked tearfully.

She felt two strong arms close around her. "It is not the same Christine. I told you that my love for her was different than my love for you. It does not mean that I love you any less than her. It is just different. As I told you, my love for her was earthbound. My love for you is like the heavens above. It is starry eyed and beautiful. I can feel the soft and gentle light of the moon shine through the darkness, beckoning me to you, like a lighthouse to a boat waiting off shore. Our love is not grounded in the earth Christine it is celestial. It is as intangible as moonbeams are; yet it is every bit as real as the love that I shared with Emma. It flows from the deepest and darkest part of my soul, and fills me and satisfies me. You are the treasure that I seek in the dark. To have you and to love you fulfills my wildest and most unattainable dream, and yet when I hold you in my arms I feel as if I have never wanted to be anywhere else. You are both my dream and my reality. Do you understand?" He asked her quietly.

Christine smiled "I think I do."

"Then you should know that you would never be second best. You must understand that it is not the same thing as my love for Emma." Erik assured her.

"Yes, Erik now I do" She replied, more cheerfully.

"Then kiss me one more time before we go back to the estate." He said, his voice was filled with passion.

"May I remove your mask?" she asked.

"Why?" he replied edgily. "It is not necessary. I have fashioned this mask so that the leather is supple and does not get in the way, when we kiss."

"It still gets in the way" Christine replied. "I want to see the true face of the man that I love."

Erik examined her eyes, "Truly? But why Christine? Surely you don't think that I will love you any less if you do not choose to see my face. Emma chose to do so, but I never repulsed her. For you, your view of my face has been evolving but it doesn't mean that you need to force yourself to view it, just to be like Emma."

Christine smiled, "I am not forcing anything. I simply want our relationship to be a natural one between a man and a woman. That mask that you wear is not part of your face, not really. It is just one more barrier that you have placed before you to hide yourself away from the world. I want no more barriers between us Erik, not now or ever more. Henceforth, I want us to be completely open and honest with one another."

Erik looked at her in admiration, "I would not have expected you to be so forceful in your demands Christine. You have come a long way from that ingénue that was once my shy and timid pupil."

Christine laughed, "I had a brilliant teacher. Now will you let me remove your mask so that you might teach me some more? I feel that your kisses are very educational."

Erik sighed "Very well then. You may remove my mask if it pleases you."

Christine smiled "It pleases me greatly Monsieur le Fantome.

Erik gave her a mock bow "As my diva commands. As always I am at your service Madame la Comtesse." He teased.

Christine removed his mask and placed it on a table and then Erik swept her up into his arms and kissed her yet again. She melted in his arms. She could feel her body calling for his. Wanting more and more from him. If he were to press on she knew that she would let him have all of her. She wanted him to. She melted at his touch. As usual he could sense what she was feeling.

"No Christine, as I told you before not here, not now." He breathed "I still will not have you in this way. I want our first coupling to be special, not an ordinary romp in this place. When we finally together I want it to be slow, erotic and romantic, with candles, flowers and music and other such objects. I would not sully our love by taking advantage of the here and now. I want to make love with you Christine not just casual sex. Do you understand?"

Christine nodded and closed her eyes thinking of how he might do it. "Yes."

She breathed. "I understand exactly how you want to do it."

Then you see why we must wait?" Erik asked gently. His velvety voice caressed her.

"Yes. I do."

"Does this mean that you would marry me should I ask you?" Erik asked softly, looking into her eyes.

"Yes. I would marry you tomorrow if you asked me to do so." She replied.

Erik replied enigmatically "I will keep that in mind."

Christine looked at him strangely wondering whether or not he had just proposed to her, and his eyes told her nothing, he had veiled them completely. It was exactly what he had meant to do. He still had no idea of where their newfound relationship would take them, marriage would be the natural thing, but it would be a big commitment for both of them. He had lost one wife, he wondered if he could stand losing a second one.


	26. Chapter 26

For those of you who read chapter 25 before 8PM on Tuesday June 3 you may want to reread the first half of the chapter before the mature content. Upon request of my beta, Judybear236 I added some content to enhance the story. It does not alter the plot in any way but does add some insight into the characters thoughts.

Chapter 26.

Christine and Erik returned to the manor where they found the family waiting there for them. Erik looked at Livy and smiled at her look of concern, but his words belied his look.

"I told you to leave me alone and not follow me here, yet neither one of you chose to obey me." Erik rebuked.

Livy stuttered uncharacteristically, "I did it for your own good Father. I want to see you happy, even if it is with her?"

Erik looked at her "_Her_ is not her name, it is Christine. You had best remember that. I do not appreciate you interfering in my life, no matter how well intentioned that it might be. In the future you will obey my wishes no matter how strongly that you convince yourself that you are acting in my best interests. Is that understood?"

"Yes Father." she replied sheepishly. He looked over to Bertie "You too."

Bertie nodded, "I understand Father, but we did not try to interfere. I am here to show Annette our home. If she is to be my bride shouldn't she see where she is to live someday?"

Erik looked at him sternly, "Am I dead yet? I may look like a corpse but I am afraid that I am in no hurry to die. Is that what you were hoping for?"

"No, of course not. You cannot possibly believe that I want you to be dead" Bertie replied. "I am content to wait until I am an old man before I inherit this place. But Annette and I will undoubtedly be staying here on our frequent visits to Shropshire."

"Then what was your hurry?" Erik asked enjoying his attempt to torture his son. "I know that you wish only the best for me. With that in mind, do you truly expect me to believe your, not so subtle, attempts to play cupid with me? Your motivations clearly resemble those of your sister. You would have me remarry even if it is to a woman whose motives have remained unclear to you."

Christine gave him a sharp look wondering if he had changed his mind about her once again. He subtly squeezed her hand as if to reassure her.

Bertie cleared his throat and replied defensively, "Livy and I had your best interests in mind. We only wanted to see you be happy. Is that so terrible Father; that we wish for such a thing for you?"

Erik replied softly "No of course not son, but that is not the point. I strictly advised you that I wished to remain undisturbed. Yet you deliberately defied my wishes and enabled the Comtesse to find me."

"Yet neither of you seem unhappy Father; in fact I see you holding the Comtesse's hand. I too am not blind. Have you reached an accommodation?" Bertie asked pointedly, turning the argument around.

Erik sighed, "We have. But still it is not your role to play matchmaker for me." He looked at Livy who was smirking, "Neither of you. Is that clear?"

Livy replied, "We understand Father. But it is obvious that you wanted to see Christine."

Erik smiled but attempted to regain the upper hand, "Well good that settles it. Since you miscreants have seen fit to interrupt Livy's season to come out here, we might as well make the best of it." He added cheerfully. "It is very unusual that we are all here in Shropshire at the same time. Perhaps we should invite some of the neighbors to put together a small celebration, announcing your and Annette's engagement son. I am sure that some of the local gentry will be eager to meet your future bride, not to mention your various cousins that you have, scattered across the county."

Bertie looked at Erik in surprise, his father did not often suggest entertaining anyone. Yet the local gentry, who did not generally go to London, would likely be curious about Annette. The Montgomery family had been prominent in this part of Shropshire for centuries. Unfortunately there would be more than one or two girls present who might not take his engagement very well. Half of the girls in the county had set their caps for him. He had been a bit of a Don Juan in his younger years. He had broken more than one heart.

"That would be most gracious of you, Father. I don't think that you have formally entertained since Mother died." Bertie observed.

Erik cleared his throat "Well since you both have brought the ladies here from London, it would seem that we would be doing both of them a disservice not to do so. Annette most certainly should meet her future neighbors, and I would guess that the Comtesse might spend some time here as well. Also since Livy has decided that she must find a husband who lives close to here perhaps she can pick one of the local boys who live around here."

Livy snickered "Hardly Father, I already know almost everyone, and they are so dull compared to the boys that I have met in London. Most of the local boys have never even left Shropshire or Powys."

Erik ignored her comments and turned to Christine "Did Livy and Bertie arrange for your accommodations as of yet; or did their plans consist mainly of surprising me without much forethought as to how to entertain you?"

Livy smirked "More the former than the latter, Father."

"Well what would your plans have been should I have suggested that our guests should return to London?" Erik asked.

"We had not planned for that eventuality Father." Livy replied truthfully.

"How could you have been so sure?" Erik asked.

"Because your reasons for leaving London to begin with, were more than a little suspect. You had promised me that you would remain in London for the extent of my Season, to provide me some moral support and yet you left abruptly, using the excuse that you were busy with your work. I know for a fact that you have put off handling any new commissions until after my Season is over." Livy concluded.

Erik laughed, "My darling you are too intelligent for your own good. Surely you will need to marry a chap who is more intelligent than that Darnleigh fop that you have set your cap for. That boy looks to have nothing between his shoulders but a pretty face and a giant ego. He reminds me of the Comte de Chagny full of promise on the outside but dead, boring and passionless on the inside."

Livy replied defensively, "You do not even know him. Don't you think that you are being a trifle unfair? How can you, of all people, make a judgment based on looks, against anyone?"

Erik's eyes grew stormy and the Phantom came out, "I of all people? How dare you address me in such an insolent manner? Daughter or not that goes beyond the pale. Do you mean to insinuate that because of my despicable looks that I must be not be permitted to make any sort of judgment? As if being hideous somehow disqualifies me?"

Christine placed a hand on Erik's arm and spoke to him in a soothing voice, "Ange, I think what Livy was trying to say was quite the opposite of what you understood her comment to mean. Livy meant that she would have thought that, given all that you have been through, you would not take looks into account when reaching a judgment about a person."

Erik stormed at Christine "Are you and Livy now the best of friends that you would be given leave to speak for her?"

Christine smiled calmly "On the contrary I am on your side Erik, I don't want to see you put yourself into a position that is indefensible. Your daughter should have every right to base her decision on who she wishes to bestow her heart on based on her own observations, and not unduly influenced by others who would have her believe as they do. I wish to God that someone had given me the same courtesy when I was her age. If I did then perhaps I might have decided to draw my own conclusions about you based upon what my heart told me and not my treacherous mind."

Erik's anger lost much of its energy; he realized the point that Christine was trying to make. He had been too sensitive, and jumped to a rash conclusion. He looked over to his daughter and told her, more mildly "Christine has made a valid point, one that I certainly do not have standing to argue with. I will instead advise you to not make any rash judgments about a man who you have barely said three words to, simply because he is both handsome and geographically desirable. I would rather have you throw away your heart on a man on the other side of the world than to see you miserable. I know what it is like to be miserable, and I never want to see you in that position."

Livy smiled more mildly and gave her father a daughterly peck on the unmasked side of his face "I am your daughter Father, and Mother's as well. You taught me too well about the consequences of acting irrationally when it comes to love. I will be most careful with my heart Father, you have my promise."

Erik was mollified and patted her on the head "I know that you will make a fine decision when the time should come. In the meantime perhaps I should feel sorry for poor Darnleigh, perhaps it is he that I should warn about you." He teased warmly.

Just then Jeeves came into the room to make an announcement, he looked at Erik quizzically "There is some strange looking foreign man who requests an appointment with you. He claims that he has come all the way from France but his clothing denotes that he is from somewhere in the East, at least originally."

Erik looked at him sharply "Did this man give you a name?"

The servant handed him a card, which read, 'Nadir Khan.' 29 Rue de Tivoli Paris, France. Erik was shocked to see that his old friend had reappeared in his life. He would have assumed that the Persian had left Paris long ago, and returned to Persia. The late Shah, who had been their mutual enemy, had been assassinated in 1896. In fact, he was surprised that Nadir still lived at all, since he was some twenty years older than Erik, placing him in his early seventies.

Erik turned to everyone and commented "It would appear that besides for Christine and the Comte de Chagny, that yet another old acquaintance has decided to make an appearance in my life. I am not yet sure whether he is here as friend or foe. The last time that I saw him, I just released him. He had been my prisoner. It is he who brought the Vicomte to my lair that night. He used to believe himself to be my 'conscience' believing that I had none of my own. I am surprised that he would have traveled so far to see me as we did not exactly part on the friendliest of terms that night. Nadir has a long memory, and rarely forgives an enemy."

Bertie turned to Erik, "Shall we leave you alone with your old friend?"

Erik shook his head "On the contrary, you all had best remain where you are. If you do not someone might not make it out of this alive, most likely my 'old friend'. I bear him no malice, now for what he did but I will defend myself if I must, " he added, with his hand clearly gripping the end of his Punjab.

Christine looked at him "You still carry that thing even here?"

Erik looked at her wryly, "I had not been doing so, but lately, with you back in my life, you never know when I might be jumped by cowardly fops, and now angry Persians. Although it is a good sign that he has come before me openly."

At that moment the Jeeves returned to the drawing room with an older man following closely behind him. He looked to be a little stooped with age but his jade eyes remained alert, and hawk-like in their raw intelligence and intensity. Upon seeing Erik, he immediately abandoned all pretense of indifference and came up to him and hugged him, tears were flowing freely from his eyes. He spoke to Erik in Persian causing the others to look at one another in wonderment. It was clear that the old man was more than pleased to see Erik, but Erik himself remained quite stoic and suspicious. Erik was not ready to drop his guard against his old 'friend' just yet.

"Doostam, Why did you let me believe that you were dead? How could you have done such a thing? Don't you know that I have missed you for every day of my life that you have been gone?" Nadir asked.

Erik replied coolly "I doubt that Daroga. Perhaps you have gone senile with age. The last time that we met I clearly remember hearing you rue the day that we met. Given the fact that you had completely washed your hands of me, and declared me to be unsalvageable, I took that as a sign that you felt that you would be better off without me in your life. So why now do you choose plague me with your presence?"

"I do not feel that way at all. I have mourned your so-called 'death' for many years and felt myself to be partially responsible for it. At the time I did not realize that you were helping the Surete until Clousseau came to see Antoinette after your 'death' and explained everything. Before that, from my point of view, you had had lost all control of your sanity. Bodies were being discovered with the mark of your Punjab, you were kidnapping young sopranos and threatening everyone at the Paris Opera house with your unreasonable demands. I had to act to curb your actions." Nadir replied defensively. "I never would have betrayed you otherwise."

Erik looked at him angrily "Yet I begged you to have faith in me. To let me explain my actions at a later time, but you did not give me your faith or your trust, 'Doostam'. So I ask you again why are you here? What did you hope to accomplish after all of these years?'"

"Allah forgive me for betraying you. I thought that I was doing the right thing, even for you. I had hoped that I could persuade you to get help." Nadir explained.

"The only 'help' that you wanted for me was to put my neck in a guillotine and watch my hideous head fly into a basket. By showing the Vicomte the way to my lair, you also unleashed a mob that was intent on killing me. You wrote me off as an unrepentant monster." Erik accused. "Yet if I had been such a monster, you helped to create me."

Nadir shook his head sadly "A fact that I have regretted every day of my life, Doostam. I never should have brought you to Persia to begin with. You are right, the misery that followed was all my doing."

Erik snorted, "That is the one failing that I do not blame you for, it was your head or mine. Your master the Shah never would have let you return alive without me. As for as the rest of your failings, the only time that you disappointed me was when you led the Vicomte to my lair. If you had an issue with me, it would have been best resolved by coming to me, not leading him down to my lair. Your folly has had many repercussions over the years."

Nadir looked around at Erik's family and friends, "And yet you seemed to have bounced back and landed on your feet very nicely. I see a group of people in this room of which only one, Mademoiselle Daae, is known to me. The young man looks to resemble you greatly and I can see a little of you in one of the women as well. Is this your family Doostam?"

Erik replied, "The two people that you are referring to are my son and daughter. I lost my wife five years ago. I am a widower."

"What is Miss Daae doing here? Certainly you did not kidnap her again?" Nadir asked. "I admit, I just observed you at a graveside, before revealing my presence, and she seemed very eager to be with you."

Erik eyes bored into the Persian's angrily, "I did not kidnap Christine and I take offense at the innuendo, Khan. What were you doing on my private property skulking around like a common criminal? Looking for a new victim? Until recently, I have had better things to do with my life than wonder what became of her, or you for that matter. Perhaps you might think otherwise but I had no knowledge of Christine's whereabouts until recently, when we were unexpectedly reunited by our children. My son is a diplomat and had his first posting in Paris, where he met and fell in love Mademoiselle de Bourcy, who ironically is Christine's stepdaughter." Erik told him somewhat irritably.

Nadir smiled and pulled out the two articles from weeks past "I followed you because I wanted to make sure that it was really you before openly contacting you. Relax, Doostam, I did not come to harm you but to help you. _L'Epoch_ picked up the first article about you, complete with your photo. Upon seeing it, and knowing how accurate it was, I immediately took the first boat to London, to intervene on your behalf. I was ecstatic to find that you were alive, yet concerned that you would be caught up in a misunderstanding. Just after your 'death', Antoinette had taken great pains to let me know how wrong that I had been about you. I desperately wanted to make amends for betraying you back then. I went to the police station in London, only to find that you had been released. There I was shown a copy of Christine's interview. I have spent the last few weeks trying to track you down, only to be forced to take a train out to the very wilds of England to seek you out."

Erik looked at his old friend in disbelief "You came all the way here to help me?"

He shook his head "Of course Doostam. You don't think that I was still angry with you for disabling me that night. Once I discovered what you had been up to, and how you saved all of those people, I was naturally proud of you. Your actions that night proved to be downright heroic and I was ashamed. I realized that I had been a poor friend to you in the end. I ask you to forgive an old fool. Please say that you do. And for Allah's sake take your hand off of that blasted Punjab lasso. I am not going to harm you and I hope that you will not harm an old friend."

Erik relaxed his grip and then gave his 'old friend' a wry look, "I suppose that I could take you down even without resorting to using my Punjab. You don't look too threatening anymore. Why didn't you return to Persia after the Shah was assassinated? Surely the new shah had better things to worry about than the fate of one old man? You were always whining about being forced to live among infidels, yet still here you are."

Nadir sighed, "I did return to Persia briefly, eight years ago after the old Shah's assassination. In the end, after so much time away from my homeland, I found nothing but a bunch of ghosts for me. In Paris I had only one such ghost, an ex-Phantom, to mourn, and perhaps in my own way I knew that you were way too stubborn to actually die. I thought that you would at least give me a good haunting."

Erik looked at his friend in amusement "If I were to have haunted you, I would have tortured you right away, Doostam, not waited all of these years. But I am out of the Phantom business. These days I am an architect, and fairly respectable, I even do occasional projects for the Royal Family."

Nadir smiled "So I have heard Doostam, and so respectable that you were knighted by the late Queen and you married into the nobility. I am impressed with how far that you have risen here. If I had not seen it for myself I never would have guessed. I would have thought that, if you were still alive, that you would have found another dungeon or cave to haunt. In the past, you did not have much desire to live among humanity."

Erik shrugged "The British are much less superficial than the French. They are more willing to overlook my less attractive qualities."

Nadir glanced over to Erik's family "Are we going to continue to rudely speak in Farsi or are you going to introduce me to your family?"

Erik smiled "I guess that I shall inflict you upon them, although I am not sure that to do so is the wisest course."

Erik turned to the assembled group and introduced Nadir adding "I have graciously decided not to kill him today. Christine, I know that you especially will be upset that I have not yet satisfied my penchant for murder but it would not be terribly gracious of me to cut Monsieur Khan down in front of all of you, so I must instead give him the common courtesy demanded of a host and entertain him," he teased.

Nadir looked at Christine and observed, "Mademoiselle Daae, I must admit that I am surprised to see you here given your past experiences with Erik. I was under the impression that you did not care for Erik very much, and that you even had him arrested."

Christine walked over to Erik and placed an arm on his. "I find that my previous views of Erik were grounded in hysteria and were not based on the man as he truly is. Perhaps it might surprise you, but Erik and I have revived our friendship at my urging, not his. Erik had been content to turn me away. But not long ago I realized that my feelings for Erik, were very strong and indeed that I care for him a great deal. Erik and I have repaired our relationship and it is my sincere hope that it will advance to being a romantic relationship if Erik will let it be."

Nadir looked at Erik and smiled broadly, "You have inspired not one love but two from women, and yet you once believed that you would be blessed with any love at all. And you have two children who love you as well. Allah has been most kind to you, Doostam."

Erik nodded in agreement "Allah has been most kind to me in recent years." He pointed to his mask "Yet I remain just as hideous as ever. Perhaps he has struck my enemies with blindness, as I once hoped that he would do." Erik teased.

Nadir replied, "Perhaps he has made your friends see you for the man that you really are, old friend. I always used to believe that your heart was large enough to hold the world if you were given the chance to do so. I am glad to see that my faith in your natural goodness has been repaid. I may die and go to Paradise knowing that you are happy and fulfilled, Doostam. Your absence from my life left a hole in my heart. I believed that I had failed you back then. I never should have brought the Vicomte down to confront you that day."

Erik replied sternly, "No you shouldn't have, yet if you hadn't, my two children might never have been born, and I might never have found peace, and acceptance here in England, so I am afraid that I must forgive you."

Nadir replied softly, "Will you forgive Antoinette as well. She has felt terrible that she did not believe in you back then either."

Erik looked at his friend, "I never blamed her for any of it. I did not contact her because I thought that she deserved to have some peace by being rid of me. I gave her much of my fortune for her and her daughter to live on. In the unlikely event that I would see her, I would definitely be glad to see my oldest friend, and surrogate mother. But from what Christine has told me, she and Meg live in America now so it is unlikely that we shall meet again."

Nadir smiled, "It is true that Meg does live in America, but Antoinette and I are married. We had bonded over you. I went to New York some years ago to bring her back to France with me. We were both lonely, and we had fallen in love with one another. It took us a while to admit it but when she left France, I knew that I had to have her. I do not care that she refused to become a Muslim. Somehow I think that Allah will forgive her for her stubbornness in remaining a Christian."

Erik and Christine glanced at one another in surprise, "Where is Antoinette now? Still in Paris?"

Nadir shook his head "In Shrewsbury at an inn. I would not let her come with me until I could see whether or not it was really you, and what our reception might be. For all that I knew we might both have fallen victim to your infamous temper."

Erik smiled, "My infamous temper, has mellowed a quite a bit over the years. I have not been forced kill anyone since I left Paris. These days I try to at least maintain a veneer of civility. It is not in my best interests to behave otherwise. You may fetch Antoinette and bring her back later to dine with us. Congratulations on your marriage to her. I did not expect you to find love again, and certainly not with Antoinette Giry."

"Your 'death' was instrumental in bringing us together. We both felt responsible for what happened. We comforted one another and attempted to absolve each other on your behalf, but it did not work. We both, in our hearts, believed that we could have done more to help you. When we read the article we were both ecstatic that you still lived. We planned on offering you any assistance that you might need to prove your innocence. Antoinette was even willing to perjure herself and claim that there was no way that you could be the Phantom of the Opera if necessary."

Erik smiled at his own friend, " That was most generous of both of you but as you can see I am fine. As far as 'helping me' you both did as much as you could to dissuade me from my self-destructive path. You owed me nothing. I was determined to have Christine at all costs. I cared about nothing else, not even finding the culprits who put the dynamite down in my labyrinth. My single-minded determination to win Christine, led me to my fate. I would never have accepted your 'help' no matter what you might have done to convince me otherwise. But I am pleased that I inadvertently was a matchmaker. Perhaps I should fake my death more often." Erik teased.

"I see that you have lot lost your sense of humor Erik. But returning to the topic at hand I feel that we could have tried Erik, we could have shown you a better way. You were ignorant in the ways of conducting a romance, and understanding what was acceptable and what was not. Antoinette and I were both experienced in those matters, we could have explained how it worked to you better, taught you how to conduct yourself in a better manner." Nadir told him.

Christine interrupted, "It might not have mattered how Erik had conducted himself. I was bound and determined to marry Raoul. As foolish that I might have been, at the time I saw Raoul as my savior. How is Meg doing with her American husband? Do you ever go to see her?"

"We go to America once a year. She is happy with her American husband. They have moved to a city in the middle part of the country called Cleveland. He is an executive with a large oil company called Standard Oil. They make a decent income and they are building a large house in a suburb known as Cleveland Heights. His employer, Mr. Rockefeller is one of the richest men in America and he gave him a piece of land there. They have six children so they need every bit of the land that he has donated to them for their new home. Meg and Daniel occasionally come to Paris as well. Meg misses you a great deal, Christine, but she knew that you no longer moved in the same circles as her. She felt somewhat awkward in contacting you." Nadir explained to her.

"I feel the same way, Monsieur Khan. Back then she was like a sister to me, but our worlds have become very different. Despite that, I have missed her laughter and good nature an great deal." Christine mused. "I suppose I have missed everything connected with the Opera house, since it had been my home so long, and had been filled with many of the people that I truly care about." She mused, looking at Erik longingly.

Nadir saw her glance and knew beyond a doubt that she and Erik would soon marry. There was a look of adoration that could only be interpreted as love. He was happy for his old friend.

"I must go." He mused, "I have been gone for quite a while and Antoinette will be worried about me. Antoinette feared your temper, and was afraid that you might decide to harm me in some way given the words that we exchanged upon our last parting. I told her that I would be careful, but that I trusted you Erik. She will be excited to know that it is truly you, and that you have done so well for yourself."

"We will see you both later again. You may tell her that I have spared you from my murderous plans for now." Erik teased.

Nadir smiled, "I will tell her that you have become the man that we always prayed that you would be." He walked over to Erik and gave him a hug once again. This time Erik hugged his old friend as well.

"We will look forward to supper, Doostam. It will be nice to catch up more." Erik told him.

After than Nadir left, and the family continued to talk about his coming. Both children had heard many stories about Erik and Nadir's past adventures and were happy to finally get to meet their father's old friend. Christine gave Erik a longing glance once again. She clearly wanted to resume where they had left off in the cottage.

Erik caught her gaze with a smile, and vowed to complete his plans for a more romantic reunion, that night if possible. He wanted to teach her what it would be like to be loved by him. Emma used to crave his advances. Initially they had been shy and awkward. Emma had been still traumatized by her rape and was initially cold and frightened. Erik had been a virgin, and knew nothing about what it would take to please a woman. He took his time to learn the best ways to bring pleasure to Emma, and now he would use this knowledge on Christine. He hoped that he would have the same effect on her as he had on Emma. Christine had been so tempting back in the cottage, and he would make sure that he would erase all traces of her first husband from her mind. Like her, he had no desire to be second best in anything. He would show her what it was like to be loved by the Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
